Another Destiny : ZERO
by Die ara
Summary: Bagaimana jika Naruto bukan anak dari Minato dan Kushina. Dan juga warga biasa yang memiliki sedikit chakra. Tapi ramalan menyebutkan dia akan membawa perdamaian untuk dunia Shinobi. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Naruto untuk mencapai perdamaian tersebut … [Bad Summary] [Banyak kekurangan]
1. Chapter 1

**Another Destiny : ZER** **O**

 **Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, Alur Kecepetan + berantakan, Banyak kekurangan**

 **Genre : Adventure - Family - Romance (sedikit)**

 **Rate : T (semi M)**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Summary :** Bagaimana jika Naruto bukan anak dari Minato dan Khusina. Dan juga warga biasa yang memiliki sedikit chakra. Tapi ramalan menyebutkan dia akan membawa perdamaian untuk dunia Shinobi. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Naruto untuk mencapai perdamaian tersebut … Check This Out

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Wuushh_ ... _wushh_ ...

Angin senja menerpa pepohonan di pinggiran konaha. Terlihat anak kecil berumur sekitar 5 tahun. Dia terbaring menikmati suasana sore kali ini. Dengan mata terpejam dan tangan sebagai tumpuhan kepala. Berambut silver kebiruan, kulit putih bersih. Memakai baju putih polos berkerah, dan celana hitam selutut. Ketika mata itu terbuka, terlihat iris biru jernih nan sejuk. Begitu tampan di mata para gadis. Dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata anak seusianya. Wajah kokoh tegas, tidak mencerminkan umur sebenarnya sang anak ( _bayangin Zero Vampire Knight waktu kecil, tapi sesuai deskripsi di atas_ ). Mengerjap pelan dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Haaahh ... indahnya sore hari." guman sang anak yang sekarang sedang duduk memandang langit orange.

"NARUTOO ..." teriak wanita paruh baya. Dengan rambut panjang sepaha dan berwarna senada dengan anak tadi, hanya dia beriris violet. Memakai kimono putih pucat.

"YA _KAA-san_..." balas anak yag di panggil Naruto tadi. Dan yang memanggil ternyata ibu dari anak tersebut.

Ya ... Naruto Yoshiaki, anak dari pasangan Kotone Yoshiaki (OC) dan Rika Yoshiaki (OC). Sang kepala keluaraga sudah meninggal sejak Naruto masih bayi, saat insiden mengamuknya kyuubi.

Bukan ... ayahnya bukan shinobi. Kedua orang tuanya hanya warga biasa. Sang ayah hanya menyelamatkan seorang anak, yang waktu itu anak tersebut hampir tertimpa batu besar yang melayang kearahnya. Dan yaah ... dengan resiko dia yang menggantikan posisi anak tersebut.

Naruto tidak menyesali takdirnya. Dia tidak menyalahkan anak tersebut sebagai penyebab kematian ayahnya. Dia tahu, kewajiban manusia yaitu menolong sesama. Ibunya pernah bilang " _jika kamu tidak menolong satu nyawa di depanmu, maka kamu tidak akan bisa menolong nyawa lainnya._ " dan Naruto yakin itu yang dilakukan ayahnya. Sungguh ia bangga dengan ayahnya tersebut.

"Sini kaa- _san_ ... Naru bawakan tasnya." kata Naruto saraya mengambil tas belanjaan ibunya.

" _Arigatou_..." kata sang ibu tersenyum. Menatap anak semata wayangnya. Naruto begitu mirip dengannya, hanya warna mata dan sifat yang menurun dari ayahnya. Jika dia mempunyai sifat ramah cenderung pendiam. Maka sang suami bersifat ramah, ceria dan berwibawa. Begitu pula dengan anaknya Naruto.

" _ne_ Naru- _kun_ ... bagaimana sekolahnya tadi ?" tanya Rika sambil berjalan pulang bersama Naruto.

"Baik seperti biasa kaa- _san ..._ " jawab naruto tersenyum ke arah ibunya "tadi Naru bertemu Shisui- _nii_ , dia bilang mau berangkat misi. Naru ingin seperti Shisui- _nii_."

Ibunya hanya tersenyum seraya mengelus kepala Naruto. "Kalau Naru ingin seperti Shisui- _nii_ , Naru harus banyak belajar dan giat berlatih. Dan Naru harus jadi shinobi hebat yang melindungi orang-orang yang Naru sayangi." nasehat ibunya.

"Siap kaa- _san_ ... Naru akan terus belajar dan berlatih dan melindungi orang yang Naru sayangi, terutama kaa- _san_." ujar Naruto ceria.

Rika yang mendengar putranya hanya mampu tersenyum dan terharu. Dia mencium puncak kepala Naruto.

" _ne_ ayo pulang ... akan kaa- _san_ masakkan ramen kesukaan Naru."

"YEEAH ... Ramen." teriak Naruto semangat.

Yaa ... begitulah keseharian Naruto dan ibunya. Keluarga yang hrmonis meski hanya tinggal merka berdua.

Sepanjang perjalanan Rika hanya tersenyum ramah ke warga yang berpapasan dengannya. Tak jarang laki-laki yang tersenyum menarik perhatian ke arah Rika.

Yaah ... paras cantik nan anggun yang dimilikinya, mampu membuat para lelaki jatuh hati. Meski statusnya yang janda dan sudah berkepala 3.

Sudah berkali-kali lelaki yang datang melamarnya. Tapi Rika selalu menolak halus dengan alasan cukup dengan Naruto saja dia hidup. Naruto juga tak jarang memandang tajam ke arah laki-laki yang mendekati ibunya, seakan berkata " _Kaa-san hanya milikku_."

Terang saja lelaki yang dipandangnya merasa takut. Meskipun masih kecil tapi tidak mengurangi aura wibawa nan tegas yang dimilikinya. Warisan ayahnya.

Dan tentang pemuda yang bernama Shisui yang disebut Naruto dan ibunya adalah anak yang diselamatkan oleh ayahnya dulu.

Yaah ... dialah Shisui. Anak dari salah satu klan terpandang Konoha. Uchiha ... Uchiha Shisui. Salah satu Anbu elite Konoha.

Shisui yang tahu dirinya pernah diselamatkan ayah dari Naruto. Dia sering berkunjung ke rumah Naruto, dan bermain dengan Naruto sedari Naruto berumur 2 tahun. Dia juga menjadi guru Naruto, mengajari dasar-dasar ilmu ninja.

Dia juga yang mendaftarkan Naruto ke Akademi. Awalnya ibunya melarang, mengingat dia hanya keturunan warga biasa, dan hanya memiliki sedikit chakra. Tapi karena Naruto sendiri yang bilang dia ingin menjadi shinobi, dan sedikit omongan Shisui tentang kemampuan Naruto, Naruto akhirnya diizinkan masuk Akademi dan menjadi shinobi. Shisui tentu juga berjanji akan melindungi Naruto, dan melatihnya. Mau tidak mau ibunya mengizinkannya dan menaruh harapan besar kepada Naruto.

"Ramen Naru sudah siap ..." seru wanita dari arah dapur, berjalan ke ruang makan dengan membawa mangkuk besar berisi ramen.

"Waahh ... ramen- _chan_ ... " gumam Naruto melihat ramen yang dihidangkan ibunya dengan mata berbinar.

" _Itadakimasu_ ..." seru Naruto lalu melahap ramennya rakus.

Rika yang melihat putranya makan begitu lahap hanya tersenyum simpul. "pelan-pelan Naru- _kun_ ... " perintah dia takut putranya tersedak.

Aaaah ... betapa menyayanginya dia dengan putranya ini. Sungguh Rika merasa bahagia dengan adanya Naruto di sisinya. Cukup dia tidak minta apa-apa lagi, tuhan sudah begitu baik dengan memberinya anak yang tampan, penurut, dan ramah dengan orang lain.

Rika hanya bekerja sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Bukannya dia tidak mau bekerja, almarhum suaminya memiliki beberapa ladang pertanian. Yang sampai sekarang masih dikelola beberapa anak buahnya. Hasil dari itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupinya dan Naruto. Alasan lain juga dia tidak ingin Naruto kesepian, dia ingin memberi kasih sayang lebih kepada Naruto.

"aahhh .. kenyangnya ..." gumam Naruto setelah selesai makan seraya mengelus perutnya.

Rika yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Naruto pelan. Mengambil mangkuk tadi dan membawanya kedapur.

Tapi belum sepenuhnya berdiri, Naruto menarik lembut rambut ibunya yang menjuntai di sampingnya dan ...

Cup

Mencium pipi ibunya "Naru sayang kaa- _san_ ..." dan berlari ke arah pintu. "Naru pergi dulu kaa- _san_." pamit Naruto dan keluar rumah.

Rika yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh putranya sontak terkejut. Tapi tidak lama dia tersenyum, sudah sering Naruto melakukan itu kepadanya. Entah itu menjelang tidur, keluar rumah, bahkan tidak jarang mengagetkannya ketika dia sedang masak atau cuman bersantai.

Naruto juga pernah bilang bahwa Naruto menyukai rambutnya. Dia ingat saat Naruto masih kecil, Naruto tidak bisa tidur jika tidak beralaskan rambutnya.

Aaahhh ... mengingat tentang putranya sungguh sangat membuatnya bahagia.

.

Naruto kini berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang lumayan ramai. Gemerlap lampu toko menghiasi pinggiran jalan. Gadis-gadis remaja bahkan wanita sudah dewasa memandang Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Meski baru berumur 5 tahun tapi Naruto memiliki struktur wajah dewasa yang begitu memukau di mata para makhluk bergender perempuan itu.

Naruto yang dipandangi seperti itu hanya tersenyum ramah. Tidak mengerti tentang rasa suka atau apalah itu.

Lagi pula Naruto tidak tertarik dengan perempuan manapun. Tidak ada wanita seperti ibunya di matanya.

Naruto begitu menyanyangi ibunya. Tidak ... Naruto bukan incest. Naruto juga tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Yang dia tau dia sangat dan sangat menyayangi ibunya.

Mengingat tentang ibunya, Naruto jadi tidak bernafsu untuk melanjutkan jalan-jalannya. Dia langsung berbalik dan berjalan pulang. Berjalan perlahan dan semakin cepat sampai dia berlari. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Ingin cepat sampai rumah dan memeluk ibunya.

.

* * *

Matahari terbit dari ujung timur. Menyinari Konoha, yang tengah ramai dengan hiruk pikuk warga yang memulai harinya. Ada para wanita yang berbelanja, atau para pria yang berangkat berkerja. Tidak jarang para ninja yang melompati rumah-rumah penduduk.

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya pagi ini. Menggeliat pelan dan bangkit duduk. Naruto sudah terbiasa bangun pagi sedari kecil. Tanpa alarm ataupun teriakkan ibunya.

Berjalan ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka sebentar dan turun ke lantai bawah. Menenteng jacket putih. Di dapur ada ibunya yang sudah berkutat dengan alat masak.

"Kaa- _san_ ... _Ohayou._ " seru Naruto mendekat ke arah ibunya. " ... Kaa- _san_ masak apa ?".

" _Ohayou_ Naru- _kun_ ... Umm ... Kaa- _san_ masak sayur ya Naru _._ Naru harus banyak nutrisi sebagai shinobi." bujuk Rika ragu, pasalnya putranya ini tidak suka sayuran.

Benar saja ... alis Naruto langsung bertaut dengan iris biru yang memandang tajam kearah ibunya.

Rika yang dipandang putranya seperti itu wajahnya langsung berubah sendu dan menatap takut ke arah Naruto. Tapi dia heran, biasanya Naruto langsung pergi di saat seperti ini, dan akan kembali jika waktu menjelang malam.

Naruto orangnya suka menyembunyikan emosinya. Dan dia sungguh tersiksa jika saat Naruto seperti itu.

Pernah waktu Naruto masih kecil, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto tidak berbicara padanya. Dan itu dikarenakan Rika mengambil shuriken yang di berikan Shisui kepada Naruto. Naruto tidak menangis ataupun marah kepadanya, tetapi dia langsung pergi tanpa berbicara apa pun. Dan kembali tengah malam dengan keadaan tidur digendong Shisui.

Rika yang pada waktu itu dengan keaadan yang sangat buruk. Air mata yang tidak hentinya mengalir, mengelilingi Konoha yang juga tidak mendapati keberadaan putranya. Dia ingat sekali bagaimana rasanya, lebih buruk dari pada berada di neraka sekalipun.

Dan entah karena mengingat kejadian itu. Rika tidak sadar menjatuhkan air mata di depan putranya.

Naruto yang melihat itu sontak membulatkan matanya lebar. Tidak percaya akan perbuatannya.

Berarti selama ini dia sering membuat ibunya menangis. Tidak ... dia tidak sanggup melihat ini. Hatinya begitu perih.

"Hiks ... hiks hiks ..." Naruto terisak menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Ehh ... N-naru ..." Rika terkejut gelagapan. Langsung mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Naru- _kun_ ... Kaa- _san_ tidak masak sayur kok ..." seru Rika sambil berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya. memegang bahu Naruto menenangkannya. "Kaa- _san_ akan masak ramen kesukaan Naru ..."

Naruto tidak berhenti terisak. Dia malah semakin mengepalkan tangannya erat, sampai darah mengucur dari sela-sela jarinya.

Rika yang melihat itu semakin tak kuasa. Mengginggit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak pernah melihat Naruto menangis. Terakhir kali Naruto menangis saat berumur 1 setengah tahun. Itu wajar karena masih begitu kecil.

"N-naru ... "

Grepp

"Eehh ... " Rika terkejut ketika Naruto menariknya dan memeluknya erat.

"hiks ... hiks hiks ... m-maaf ... hiks m-maafin N-naru hiks ... Naru minta maaf kaa- _san_ hiks ... Naru mau makan sayur ... setiap hari Naru akan makan sayur buatan kaa _-san_... " ucap Naruto terus terisak di bahu ibunya.

Melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap bekas air mata di pipi ibunya. "Tapi Kaa- _san_ harus janji ... tidak akan menangis lagi." ucap Naruto masih terisak pelan.

Rika terkejut. Menyadari dia telah menangis di depan putranya.

Memeluk Naruto erat. "hiks ... N-naru hiks ... M-maaf ... Kaa- _san_ janji tidak akan menangis lagi hiks ... K-kaa- _saan_ minta maaf hiks ... "

Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya. Memandang ibunya dan menggeleng. "Kaa- _san_ tidak salah ... Naru yang salah, Naru minta maaf. Naru janji mau makan sayur." kata Naruto tersenyum dan mengusap sekali lagi air mata ibunya.

Cup

Mencium pipi ibunya. "Naru keluar dulu kaa- _saan_ ... masakin Naru yang banyak." ujar Naruto ceria dan berlari keluar rumah.

Rika tersenyum memandangi putranya. " _Kami-sama ... bodohnya aku_." rutuk dia kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

Naruto memakai jacketnya dan berjalan ke pinggiran Konoha. Sambil memikirkan perbuatannya tadi.

" _Kaa-san_ ... " lirih Naruto. Mendongak dan menatap kedepan pasti. " _Naru janji ... Naru tidak akan membiarkan Kaa-san menangis lagi. Naru janji akan menjadi shinobi hebat yang melindungi serta membanggakan Kaa-san .._ " tekad Naruto.

"YOSH ... Semangat." teriak Naruto dan memulai larinya.

Yaah ... rutinitas Naruto memulai hari. Akademi akan mulai jam 8 pagi. Sedangkan sekarang masih jam 6. Beginilah Naruto setiap harinya. Berlari mengelilingi Konoha. Melatih fisik dan staminanya.

Naruto memiliki sedikit chakra. Jadi dia hanya melatih stamina dan taijutsunya.

Penyerangan Naruto berbasis kecepatan dan ketepatan. Mengingat sang guru Sunshin no Shisui. Meski tidak banyak bisa ninjutsu dikarenakan chakra yang dimilikinya, justru karena itu Naruto lebih mudah dalam pengendalian chakra.

Bisa dibilang pengendalian chakra Naruto di atas _Nidaime_ Hokage. Dengan berbekal pengendalian chakra yang dimilikinya, Naruto menguasai ninjutsu medis bahkan setingkat Hashisama Senju, Shodaime Hokage.

Selama ini Naruto dilatih oleh Uchiha Shisui. Tentang Bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi. Dan yang terpenting pengendalian chakra.

Naruto juga sering mempelajari scroll-scroll yang dibawakan Shisui. Dia banyak mengerti konsep Ninjutsu dan Fuinjutsu juga Senjutsu. Tapi ia tidak banyak yang bisa dikuasainya. Mengingat chakra yang dimikinya. Tapi Naruto yakin suatu saat pasti tubuhnya bisa memiliki banyak chakra. Kemampuan sepesial Naruto dia sanggup mengontrol chakra alam serta memanipulasinya.

Kemampuan sepesial Naruto lainnya, dia sangat ahli dalam hal menyembunyikan chakra. Bahkan dia bisa menekan chakranya hingga nol. Inilah yang menarik Uchiha Shisui untuk menjadikan Naruto seorang shinobi.

Naruto tidak hanya bisa menekan chakra hingga nol. Tapi dia bisa tetap menekan chakranya sambil bertarung. Dalam hal ini tidak banyak shinobi yang bisa melakukannya. Dibutuhkan pengendalian chakra yang _perfect_ serta konsentrasi yang luar biasa. Bagi shinobi biasa butuh waktu lebih dari 10 tahun untuk menguasainya.

Itulah mengapa Shisui menyarankan Naruto agar melatih kecepatan dan ketangkasannya. Ketenangan yang dimiliki Naruto mampu membuatnya penyusun strategi handal.

Bahkan pernah suatu waktu Naruto sanggup memaksa Shisui mengaktifkan Sharingannya ketika sparing bersama di hutan kematian.

 **Flashback on**

 _"Hosh ... Hosh ... " terlihat pemuda berambut hitam jabrik sedikit ikal. Mata onixnya menatap tajam ke sekeliling. Waspada akan serangan musuh yang akan datang. Deru nafasnya tak beraturan._

 _Yaa ... Pemuda itu Uchiha Shisui. Dia tengah sparring dengan sang adik Naruto di hutan kematian. Dia sengaja memilih hutan kematian karena banyak pohon rindang yang memudahkan Naruto dalam bersembunyi._

 _Mengingat sang adik tipe bertarungnya hide and attack. Sekaligus meningkatkan kemampuan menyusun strategi Naruto._

 _Wuushh_

 _Naruto dari arah belakang Shisui bergerak dengan kecepatan jounnin. Shisui yang menyadarinya memutar tubuhnya dan mengangkat tantonya._

 _Traankk  
_

 _Suara benturan kunai milik Naruto dan tanto Shisui. Berniat melayangkan tendangan kearah Naruto, tetapi belum sempat mengenainya Naruto sudah menghilang dari hadapannya._

 _Shisui tentu tahu Naruto tidak menghilang layaknya sunshin miliknya. Ia hanya memberi tahu konsep sunshin no jutsu. Tetapi Naruto mengembangkan sesuai versinya sendiri._

 _Naruto tadi hanya melompat kesalah satu pohon di sekelilingnya. Menggunakan sunshin versinya._

 _Ia tidak tahu bagaimana konsep jurus Naruto tersebut. Yang ia tahu jurus tersebut tidak memakan chakra sama sekali. Tetapi memakan stamina. Semakin jauh tempat yang dituju semakin banyak stamina yang di pakai. Benar-benar anak jenius._

 _Ditambah dengan kemampuan Naruto mampu menyembunyikan chakra sedemikian rupa, itu sangat merepotkan musuh._

 ** _Naruto pov_**

 _Hosh hosh ..._

 _Sial ... staminaku sudah terkuras banyak. Mengecoh Shisui-nii benar-benar sulit. Padahal dia tidak menggunakan sharingan._

 _Menarik nafasku pelan dan menghembuskannya. Berusaha memikirkan strategi terbaik untuk menembus pertahanannya._

 _Haahh ... Itu strategi terbaik saat ini. Tapi aku pasti akan pingsan setelahnya._

 _Tak apalah ... Sudah aku putuskan ..._

 ** _Naruto pov end_**

 _Naruto mengambil shuriken di kantongnya. Bersiap menyerang Shisui._

 _Wush ... Naruto menerjang dari arah kiri._

 _Trankk ... Dengan sigap Shisui menahan serangan Naruto. Naruto menghilang dan menyerang lagi dari arah belakang._

 _Trankk ... Shisui masih bisa menghadangnya. Kali ini naruto berhenti dan beradu taijutsu dengan Shisui._

 _Melayangkan beberapa pukulan dan tendangan. Melihat celah Shisui langsung memutar tubuhnya dan menendang perut Naruto._

 _Duaagh ... Boft_

 _"Bunshin ..." batin Shisui terkejut._

 _Sring ... sringg .. Terlihat beberapa shuriken mengarah kepadanya dari samping. Shisui melompat menghindari shuriken tersbut._

 _Di udara Shisui dibuat terkejut dengan munculnya Naruto didepannya melayangkan tendangan kearahnya. Sharingan Shisui berputar aktif, menangkis tendangan Naruto. sedikit terdorong ke bawah, tapi dia bisa mengimbanginya dengan bersalto dan mendarat mulus di tanah._

 _Sring sring ... Beberapa shuriken dari arah belakang. Shisui berbalik dan menangkis dengan tantonya._

 _Trank ... Trankk ... Trank_

 _Naruto muncul disamping Shisui dan melayangkan tendangan. Dengan sharingan Shisui masih bisa membacanya meski dia harus sedikit melompat dan menahannya._

 _Duaaggh ..._

 _Di atas Naruto muncul di belakang Shisui, berputar dan menendang punggung Shisui._

 _Duaaagh ... Brugkh_

 _Kali ini serangan Naruto mengenai Shisui. yang menyebabkan terpental ke tanah dan berguling-guling sampai terhenti menabrak pohon._

 _Naruto mendarat dengan salah satu lutut bertumpu pada tanah._

 _"Hosh hosh ... Hosh ... Hosh ..." deru nafas Naruto cepat dengan pandangan mengabur yang akhirnya ..._

 _Brugkh ..._

 _Naruto pingsan kelelahan._

 _Shisui bangkit dan mengelap darah dari bibirnya. Berjalan kearah Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya._

 _"Kau semaikin hebat otouto ..." ujar Shisui dan tersenyum bangga menatap Naruto. "Kamu mampu memaksaku mengaktifkan sharingan ... Melakukan penyerangan bertubi dalam sepersekian detik. Dengan strategi yang semakin baik ... Yang akhirnya menjatuhkanku. "_

 _" ... sesuai janjiku, jika kamu mampu menyentuhku dalam sparing, maka aku akan memasukkanmu ke Akademi ... Tidak hanya menyentuhku, kamu juga sanggup menjatuhkanku ..."_

 _" ... Maka aku juga berjanji. Akan mendaftarkanmu menjadi Anbu sepertiku jika kamu sudah siap ... Sesuai cita-citamu Otouto."._

 **Flashback off**

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Riview Please _Minna-san_. Saya mengharapkan saran dari kalian.**

 **Maaf atas segala kekurangan. saya masih newbie**

 **Jadi kurang lebihnya mohon bimbingannya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Destiny : ZER** **O**

 **Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Alur Kecepetan + berantakan, Banyak kekurangan**

 **Genre : Adventure - Family - Romance (sedikit)**

 **Rate : T (semi M)**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Summary :** Bagaimana jika Naruto bukan anak dari Minato dan Khusina. Dan juga warga biasa yang memiliki sedikit chakra. Tapi ramalan menyebutkan dia akan membawa perdamaian untuk dunia Shinobi. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Naruto untuk mencapai perdamaian tersebut … Check This Out

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Tadaima_... " seru Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah sesudah olahraganya.

" _Okaerinasai_... Naru- _kun_." seru wanita dari arah dapur. Memakai baju terusan panjang berwarna cream dan appron biru.

Naruto pergi kekamarnya untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap berangkat ke Akademi. Selang beberapa menit Naruto sudah turun, memakai baju putih polos berkerah berlengan pendek dan celana shinobi selutut. Memakai perban ditangannya, dan sepatu standard shinobi hitam. Tak lupa ransel hitam di punggungnya.

"Naru- _kun ..._ tunggu sebentar !". Naruto duduk di kursi makan, menunggu ibunya menghidangkan masakannya.

"Naahh ... sayur permintaan Naru." ucap Rika meletakkan semangkuk sup bermacam-macam sayuran dan duduk di depan Naruto.

"H-haha ... _Itadakimasu._ " tawa Naruto kaku dan memasukkan ragu sendok berisi sayuran ke mulutnya.

Rika memandang khawatir kearah putranya. "N-naru- _kun_... Kalau Naru tidak suka tidak usah dimakan. Kaa- _san_ juga memasak Ramen, Kaa- _san_ ambilkan ya ..."

"Tidak Kaa- _san_ ... Naru suka aaamm ..." potong Naruto cepat dan memasukkan ke dalam mulut. Memejamkan mata erat, mengunyah pelan. Dan membuka mata lebar ...

"Waaahh ... Enakk ..." seru Naruto dan memakan supnya lahap.

Rika yang sempat menahan nafas, menghela nafasnya lega. Tersenyum lega Naruto suka masakkanya.

Selang beberapa menit Naruto sudah menyelesaikan makannya. Tersenyum kearah ibunya. Berdiri dan mencium pipi ibunya.

"Masakan Kaa- _san_ memang yang tebaik ... _Ittekimasu_... " seru Naruto berjalan keluar rumah.

" _Itterasshai_ Naru- _kun_... " Rika tersenyum lembut menatap kepergian putranya. Bangkit berdiri dan membereskan meja makan dan membawanya ke dapur. Memulai pekerjaannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju Akademi. Melewati pinggiran Konoha. Naruto tidak suka jadi perhatian. Jadi Naruto sengaja lewat pinggiran Konoha yang luamayan sepi.

Meskipun sifat Naruto yang ceria dan ramah. Tapi dia begitu tertutup di depan orang lain. Hanya di depan ibunya dan Shisui saja Naruto terbuka. Naruto juga cinderung pendiam di masyarakat.

Naruto melirikkan matanya kearah pohon yang tidak jauh di depannya. Merasakan chakra yang tidak asing baginya. Dan dia mendapati seekor burung elang di dahan pohon tersebut menatap kearahnya. Naruto tahu siapa yang mengirim burung tersebut. Yaa … itu burung kiriman Shisui, dari aura chakranya dia sudah menebak.

Naruto juga ninja tipe sensor. Bahkan dia bisa merasakan aura chakra sampai radius 20 km, dengan mengandalkan kemampuan memanipulasi chakra alam.

Naruto tersenyum kearah burung tesebut dan burung itu terbang pergi. Shisui memang sering mengawasi Naruto, bahkan setiap hari. Mengingat janjinya kepada ibu Naruto. Jadi dia harus memastikan bahwa Naruto baik-baik saja.

Naruto sampai di Akademi dan masuk ke dalam. Di dalam hanya beberapa anak yang sudah datang. Kebiasaan Naruto memang berangkat lebih awal.

Naruto duduk di kursinya dan menopang dagu. Merenungkan masalah yang akhir-akhir ini mengganjal di pikirannya.

 **Naruto pov**

Haaahh ... bagaimana ini.

Apa aku harus tetap ke Hokage- _sama_ ... Tapi aku tidak punya cukup keberanian menghadap beliau.

Tapi jika tidak ... aku tidak akan bisa menggunakan jutsu yang aku buat beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan jadi percuma aku susah-susah menciptakan dan menyempurnakannya, jika pada akhirnya tidak bisa aku gunakan.

Aku ingin meminta bantuan Shisui- _nii_... Tapi aku juga ingin membuat kejutan untuknya. Percuma jadinya aku latihan sembunyi-sembunyi selama ini jika Shisui- _nii_ tahu.

Haaahh ... baiklah. Aku akan menghadap Hokage- _sama_ pulang dari Akademi nanti.

 **Naruto pov end**

Kriiing ...

Suara bel Akademi berbunyi. Pertanda pelajaran dimulai.

Sreeett ...

Seorang guru masuk kedalam kelas dan memulai pelajaran. Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan. Dan akan berbicara jika memang di tunjuk atau di tanya oleh gurunya.

 **Skip time**

"Baiklah anak-anak ... Pelajaran hari ini sampai disini ... sampai jumpa besok."

"HAI' _SENSEI_ ... " seru anak-anak serempak dan memulai mengemasi barangnya dan berjalan keluar Akademi.

Naruto mengemasi barangnya pelan. Menunggu semua anak sudah keluar semua. Dia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas. Dia berjalan kearah gedung Hokage. Berjalan pelan sembari meyakinkan hatinya. Setelah sampai Naruto berjalan memutari gedung menuju ruang Hokage.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu. Naruto menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

Tok tok tok ...

"Masuk ... " seru seseorang dari dalam gedung.

Naruto membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk. Di dalam ada Yondaime dan Sandaime Hokage. Naruto sedikit lega mengetahui ada Sandaime. Pasalnya Sandaime lumayan dekat dengan keluarganya.

"Aahh ... Naruto- _kun_..." seru Sandaime sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto. Naruto sendiri memang baru pertama kali datang ke gedung Hokage. Apalagi dia datang tanpa ditemani siapapun.

"Yondaime- _sama_ , Sandaime- _sama_ ... " ucap Naruto sopan serta membungkuk 90 derajat. "Maaf mengganggu waktu anda."

Sandaime yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum simpul. "Sudahlah Naruto- _kun_ ... Apa kabarmu, dan juga ibumu ?".

"Baik Sandaime- _sama_ ... Kaa- _san_ juga baik-baik saja."

"Umm ... Kamu anak yang didaftarkan masuk Akademi oleh Uchiha Shisui itu kan ?".

"Hai' Hokage- _sama_ ..." jawab Naruto menanggapi pertanyaan Yondaime a.k.a Minato.

Minato mengangguk. "Ada perlu apa datang ke sini Naruto- _kun_ ?".

Naruto ragu sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Umm ... Ano _etto ..."_ Membungkuk sekalilagi, " ... _Shitsurei Shimasu_ Hokage- _sama_..."

" ... Bolehkah jika saya menguasai _Rasengan_ ?".

Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Memandang bingung akan kelakuan dan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Maksud kamu ... ?, kamu ingin aku mengajari menguasai _Rasengan_ ?". Tanya selidik Minato.

Naruto smakin gugup bingung akan menjawab apa.

"Maaf sebelumnya Hokage- _sama_ ... Saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Saya tidak tahu konsep jutsu ciptaan anda, saya tidak mungkin bisa menguasai jutsu tingkat A seperti itu ..."

" ... Tapi saya telah menciptakan jutsu yang mirip dengan _Rasengan_ ciptaan anda. Maka dari itu saya meminta izin dari anda ... agar tidak dikira memplagiat atau mencuri jutsu anda ..."

" ... Maaf sekali lagi atas ketidaksopanan saya Hokage- _sama_." ujar Naruto serta membungkuk sekali lagi.

Minato sempat terkejut akan ucapan Naruto. Mengetahui Naruto bisa menciptakan jutsu seperti _Rasengan_ miliknya.

Minato tersenyum bangga menatap Naruto. "Kamu bicara apa Naruto- _kun_ ... "

" ... Justru aku senang jika jutsu ciptaanku bisa dikuasai dan berguna bagi shinobi muda sepertimu ... Bisa kau tunjukkan jutsu ciptaanmu tersebut."

"Hai' Hokage- _sama_ ..." jawab tegas Naruto serta mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dan memfokuskan konsentrasi.

Tidak lama muncul bola kecil berwarna hitam di atas telapak tangan Naruto. Lalu terlihat pusaran hijau membungkus bola hitam tersebut yang perlahan membesar dan berukuran sebesar _Rasengan_ Minato. Yang membedakan dengan _Rasengan_ adalah warna tersebut dan bola hitam yang ada didalamnya.

Minato yang melihat itu terkejut. " _A-apa ... Bagaimana dia bisa menciptakan jutsu seperti itu ... itu tidak seperti Rasengan yang terbentuk dari putaran chakra. D-dia ... Aku tidak tahu dari mana bola hitam itu. Tapi pusaran hijau yang membungkusnya adalah chakra medis ... "_

 _" ... Tapi Naruto tidak menggunakan chakranya sama sekali. Seperti kata Shisui, dia mampu menekan chakranya yang bahkan ninja tipe sensor tidak bisa mendeteksinya. Dan dia juga sanggup membuat jutsu tanpa kehilangan konsentrasinya dalam menekan chakranya._ ".

Tak beda dengan Minato, Sandaime a.k.a Hiruzen Sarutobi juga sama terkejutnya.

" _D-dia ... Uchiha Shisui, aku harus meminta penjelasan darinya._ " batin Hiruzen.

"Ehemm ..." dehem Minato yang sadar akan terkejutannya. Jutsu Naruto juga perlahan menghilang.

" ... Bisa kau jelaskan tentang jutsumu tersebut. Naruto- _kun_." pinta Minato yang lebih tepatnya memerintah.

"Hai' Hokage- _sama_ ... " tegas Naruto. " ... Tapi maaf sebelumnya, saya kurang ahli dalam menjelaskan konsep jutsu yang saya miliki. Tapi saya akan menjelaskannya ..."

" ... Seperti yang anda lihat. Saya menggunakan Ninjutsu medis dalam jutsu saya. Dan bola hitam di dalamnya adalah _yin_ yang saya pusatkan dari dalam tubuh. Dan mengenai Ninjutsu medis yang saya gunakan, saya mengendalikan chakra alam tetapi tanpa menyerapnya ..."

" ... Fungsi dari Ninjutsu medis disini bukan untuk mengobati, tetapi sebagai alat menyusup kedalam tubuh lawan tanpa melukainya. Dan fungsi bola hitam didalamya adalah memberi daya hancur ... Dengan kata lain, jutsu ini menghancurkan organ dalam sang lawan ... "

" ... Kekurangan dalam jutsu ini membutuhkan konsentasi yang luar biasa. Saya masih tidak bisa menggunakan dalam pertarungan sungguhan. Mengingat saya harus menahan dan memfokuskan konsentasi untuk mengendalikan chakra alam serta _yin_ dari dalam tubuh."

Minato dan Hiruzen hanya mampu metatap takjub mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Tidak menyangka dengan anak jenius di depannya. Mereka berpandangan sebentar dan mengangguk. Berjalan kearah Naruto, Minato memegang bahu Naruto dan juga Hiruzen. Mereka menghilang dalam kilatan kuning.

Mereka muncul di trainning ground 37, tempat Minato berlatih sebelum menjadi Hokage.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan ..." ujar Minato serta menunjuk salah satu pohon di depannya.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, mengangkat tangan kanannya. Setelah terbentuk jutsunya, Naruto menghilang dan muncul dihadapan pohon tersebut. Mengarahkan jutsunya, dan jutsu itu masuk kedalam pohon.

Tapp ... Suara telapak tangan Naruto membentur batang pohon di depannya.

Minato dan Hiruzen dibuat terkejut sekali lagi dengan kecepatan Naruto.

" _Sunshin kah ...?_ " batin mereka berdua.

Mereka melangkah kearah Naruto. Memperhatikan pohon didepannya.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa ..." gumam bingung Minato.

"Seperti yang saya bilang Hokage- _sama_ , jutsu tersebut menghancurkan organ dalam sang lawan." ujar Naruto serta menendang pelan pohon tersebut.

Tap... Brugkh

Pohon tersebut tumbang. Dan memperlihatkan bagian dalam pohon, terlihat serpihan-serpihan kecil didalam batang pohon tesebut. Mereka dibuat terkejut untuk kesekian kali.

Sandaime berjalan kearah Naruto dan mengusap kepala Naruto.

"Kamu hebat Naruto- _kun_ ... Jiji tak menyangka kamu berkembang sejauh ini. Sekarang kamu pulang, pasti ibumu khawatir. Tenang saja ... Kamu di beri izin menggunakan dan mengembangkan jutsu tersebut. Tapi boleh menggunakannya setelah resmi menjadi shinobi"

Naruto tersenyum senang. Membungkuk hormat " _Arigatou gozamimasu_ Sandaime- _sama_ , Hokage- _sama_ ... _Sumimasen_." pamit Naruto dan berlari pulang.

Minato berjongkok mengambil serpihan kayu dari pohon yang di tumbangkan Naruto. Mengangkat tangannya sejajar dada.

Wushh ... Serpihan tersebut diterbangkan anging senja Konoha.

"Konoha sangat beruntung memiliki shinobi muda sepertinya ... " gumam Minato.

"Benar sekali Minato. Dialah yang akan mewarisi tekad api kita ..." balas Hiruzen.

" ... Taka"

Sekejab muncul Anbu memakai topeng elang yang diketahui berkode Taka. Berlutut di hadapan Yondaime dan Sandaime.

"Berdirilah ... Dan lepaskan topengmu Shisui." perintah Sandaimde.

"Hai' ..." Anbu bernama Shisui berdiri dan melepaskan topengnya. Tak lupa melakukan segel dan

Booft

Shisui yang tadinya memakai seragam Anbu sekarang berganti menjadi pakaian Shinobi yang biasa dipakainya.

"Lihatlah ... Perbuatan adikmu sekaligus muridmu." tunjuk Sandaime memperlihatkan pohon tumbang di depannya.

"H-hah ... " mulut Shisui terbuka kaget melihat pohon di depannya.

" _S-siapa yang membuat pohon ini seperti ini ... Jutsu kah ? ... Tapi jutsu apa ini ... T-tunggu, adikmu ... Muridmu ... J-jangan-jangan ..._ " batin Shisui tidl percaya.

"Apa-apan ekspresimu itu Shisui ..?" Hiruzen dan Minato menatap Shisui bingung.

"Y-yondaime ... S-sandaimde- _sama_... " Shisui metapap tidak percaya kearah Minato dan Hirusen.

"Jangan bilang ini perbuatan Naruto ?."

"Tentu saja ... siapa lagi yang aku maksud Shisuii.".

"HAAHH ... "

.

* * *

Mereka bertiga kini (Minato, Hiruzen, dan Shisui) sedang berada di ruangan Hokage. Minato yang duduk dikursinya, serta Hiruzen berdiri di sampingnya. Menatap penuh selidik kearah Sishui yang sekarang berdiri di depan mereka.

Shisui sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum kaku serta tak henti-hentinya menggaruk pipi atau belakang kepalanya. Pasalnya dia sekarang sedang diinterogasi oleh Yondaime dan Sandaime tentang Naruto muridnya. Sungguh dia lebih memilih berada di Badan Intelegen dan disiksa dengan jutsu Morino Ibiki daripada kondisi sekarang. Yang notabane tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Naruto. " _Haahh … benar-benar sensei yang payah diriku ini._ " Rutuk Shisui.

"Apa maksudmu Shisui …" seru Minato, "Apa maksud kamu tidak mengetahui tentang jutsu yang dikuasai Naruto … bukankah dia muridmu ?".

"A-aa … haha …" Shisui tertawa canggung dan menggaruk pipinya sekali lagi. "Maaf sebelumnya Hokage- _sama_ …"

"… Saya memang benar-benar tidak mengetahui jutsu yang dikuasai Naruto. Saya tidak pernah melihat dia menggunakan Ninjutsu ketika latihan atau sparring dengannya. Bahkan saya tidak tahu dia bisa menguasai Senjutsu … ketika saya bertanya dia hanya menjawab seolah-olah hal tersebut mudah di lakukan. Padahal saya tahu tingkat kerumitannya seperti apa …"

" … saya tidak tahu bagaimana dan dimana dia melakukan latihan. Saya benar-benar dibuat bangga sebagai _sensei_ nya. Tapi dibuat malu pada waktu bersamaan mengingat saya tidak mengetahui tentangnya"

"Huuuh …" Minato menghela nafas. " … Lalu apakah kamu juga mengajarkan Sunshin kepadanya ?"

"Sunshin … ?" gumam Shisui bingung. "aahh … Maksud anda kemampuan Naruto yang bisa menghilang ?".

" … Itu bukan Sunshin, lebih tepatnya saya memang mengajarkannya konsep Sunshin no Jutsu kepadanya. Tetapi dia mengembangkan sendiri versi miliknya dengan menyesuaikan kemampuan yang dimilikinya. Dia hanya bergerak dengan kecepatan yang setara dengan Sunshin bahkan Hiraishin. Jika Anda memberi penghalang didepannya, dia tidak bisa melewati penghalang tersebut. Tidak seperti Sunshin atu Hiraishin yang memang Jutsu teleport.".

Minato mengangguk mengerti. " Baiklah mungkin untuk saat ini cukup … tapi aku benar-bnar penasaran dengan kemampuan Naruto."

" _Ano_ … Hokage- _sama_. Bolehkah saya merekomendasikan Naruto masuk ke dalam Anbu .?" mohon Shisui kepada Minato.

"Apa kamu mengerti bahaya dan resiko menjadi Anbu Shisui ?. Memang kemampuan Naruto sudah luar biasa di usianya sekarang. Tapi aku tidak bisa membebani Naruto tugas seperti itu." Kali ini Sandaime angkat bicara. Sedikit banyak nada khawatir di dalam bicaranya.

"Hai' saya mengerti Sandaime- _sama_ …" tegas Shisui " … saya hanya ingin menepati janji saya kepadanya Sandaime- _sama_. Itu juga cita-cita Naruto. Saya percaya dengannya Sandaime- _sama_ , Hokage- _sama_." Ujar Shisui tidak menyerah.

"Baiklah … Tapi dia akan masuk 2 tahun lagi, setelah lulus Akademi. Dan dia berada dibawah perintahku secara langsung" ucap Minato.

" _Wakarimasu_ … _Arigatou gozaimasu_ Hokage- _sama_." Shisui membungkuk hormat.

"Ya … kamu boleh pergi."

"Hai' …" Shisui menghilang dengan Sunshin.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan Minato ?" Tanya tidak percaya Hiruzen.

"Tidak apa-apa Sandaime … " Minato memutar kursinya menghadap jendela. "Jika Shisui yang sebagai _sensei_ nya percaya, mengapa kita tidak ? … Lagipula saya juga menaruh harapan besar kepadanya." Ujar Minato seraya menatap desanya. Memikirkan masalah yang kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Yaitu perkataan _sensei_ nya tentang ramalan Tetua Katak dari _Myobokuzan_. " … _Tetua agung bilang bahwa salah satu dari muridku akan membawa perdamaian bagi dunia Shinobi. Tapi sebailiknya, dia juga bisa membawa kehancuran …"_

"… _Kau tahu sendiri aku punya beberapa murid termasuk kamu. Salah satunya adalah Nagato yang pernah aku ceritakan kepadamu. Tapi aku punya firasat bahwa anak itu Berasal dari Konoha. Jadi Minato, aku harap kamu menemukan serta membimbing anak itu kearah yang benar."_

Sempat Minato meyakini bahwa anaknya lah yang ada dalam ramalan itu. Akan tetapi … _Sensei_ nya datang kembali beberapa bulan sebelum anaknya lahir. Dan dia membawa penglihatan baru dari Tetua Katak.

 **Flashback On**

 _Minato sedang membaca Koran di meja ruang makan. Sesekali menyesap tehnya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kushina sendiri sedang berada di dapur berkutat dengan alat masak. Terlihat perutnya yang membuncit dengan kandungan yang berusia 6 bulan berjalan. Minato menghela nafas kesekian kali. Melihat kekerasan kepala istrinya._

" _Kushina … sudah aku bilang kan, jang-…"_

 _ **Bruaaghk**_ _…_

 _Belum sempat menyelesaikan bicaranya, Minato dibuat kaget dengan suara yang berasal dari jendelanya. Melihat kearah jendela dan menghela nafasnya lagi. Kushina sendiri yang berada di dapur juga berjalan kearah Minato. Menghela nafas juga melihat asal dari suara tersebut._

" _Sudah saya bilang kan sensei … jangan masuk lewat jendela." ucap Minato menatap Jiraya yang ternyata penyebab suara tersebut._

 _Jiraya hanya tertawa hambar serta menggaruk tengkuknya. "A-haha … kemampuan menyusupku semakin buruk saja." gumam dia berjalan kearah Minato dan duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Menyeruput teh di depannya tanpa permisi._

 _Kushina yang sedari tadi naik pitam, semakin parah melihat kelakuan sensei dari suaminya itu. Tapi dia menahannya mengigat usia kandungannya. "Kalau kau haus, aku bisa membuatkannya juga untukmu ero-sensei."_

 _Jiraya yang mendengar suara Khusina menoleh ke sumber suara. Melihat Khusina dengan perut yang membuncit."Ahh Kushina ... sudah berapa bulan" tanya dia._

 _"6 bulan berjalan sensei ...". jawab Khusina. Jiraya turun dari kursinya, berniat memegang perut Khusina …_

 _ **Duaghkk ...**_

 _Belum sempat menyentuhnya Khusina sudah memukul kepala Jiraya dengan spatula yang digenggamnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan hah … ero-sensei." Ucap Kushina dengan pandangan tajam." … Aku tidak ingin anakku ketularan sifat mesummu ttebane."_

" _Ittaii …" Jiraya meringis serta mengusap-ngusap kepalanya. Menggerutu dan kembali lagi ke kursinya. Memasang pose serius daan memandang Minato. Kushina yang mrasakan suasana serius juga berjalan dan duduk di samping Minato. Minato membimbing istrinya hati-hati._

" _Minato … ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepaadamu. Tetua agung bilang dia mendapat penglihatan baru. Dijelaskan dalam penglihatan itu bahwa anak dalam ramalan akan membantu salah satu muridku dalam mencapai kedamaian. Dan masih samar setelahnya."_

" _Apa maksudmu sensei … apa kau bilang bahwa salah satu muridmu yang kau maksud bukan anak dalam ramalan ?." Tanya Minato serius setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Jiraya_

" _Aku tidak bilang seperti itu Minato … sudah aku katakan bahwa masih samar setelahnya …" ujar Jiraya seraya menopang dagunya._

" … _Tetua agung juga berkata, bahwa salah satu muridku tersebut akan membawa dampak besar bagi dunia Shinobi. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya hanya karna dia bukan anak dalam ramalan … dalam arti aku masih berharap kau akan menemukan anak tersebut." Lanjut Jiraya._

" _Hahh … aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini." Gumam Minato menghela nafas dengan tatapan Menerawang. Tidak lama Minato merasakan bau gosong. Menatap istrinya "Kushina … apa kau masak sesuatu ?."_

" _KYAAAA … MASAKANKU …" suara teriakan Khusina terdengar sampai keluar rumah._

 _Minato dan Jiraya sweatdrop. "Jangan berlarian seperti itu Khusina …" Seru Minato khawatir melihat istrinya berlari pelan kearah dapur._

 **Flashback Off**

" _hahh … semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk."_ Batin Minato dengan menghela nafas.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **NOTE :** Minato dan Kushina disini tidak mati. Saat peyegelan kyuubi Minato hanya menggunakan _Hakke no Fuin_ tanpa melibatkan _Shiki Fujin_ untuk membagi chakra kyuubi. Dalam arti kyuubi tersegel sempurna ( _yin & yang_) dalam tubuh anak Minato, dan Minato sendiri tidak mati beserta Khusina. **  
**

* * *

 **Reply Some Reviews**

 **rizkyuzumaki603 :** Terima kasih bimbingannya. Saya akan lebih memperbaikinya lagi. :-D

 **uchihasenjuuzumainaruto :** Yang saya maksud disini bukan _kuchiyose_ , tetapi Senjutsu (chakra alam). Jadi bisa digunakan siapa saja yang menguasainya.

 **Andri203 :** Terima kasih banyak pujiannya :-). Untuk prtanyaannya maaf saya masih tidak bisa menjawab sekarang.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan review. Dan juga yang Fafs & Follows fanfic saya ... Sekali lagi terima kasih**

 **Maaf atas segala kekurangan.**

 **Jadi selebihnya mohon bimbingannya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Destiny : ZER** **O**

 **Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Alur Kecepetan + berantakan, Banyak kekurangan**

 **Genre : Adventure - Family - Romance (sedikit)**

 **Rate : T (semi M)**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Summary :** Bagaimana jika Naruto bukan anak dari Minato dan Kushina. Dan juga warga biasa yang memiliki sedikit chakra. Tapi ramalan menyebutkan dia akan membawa perdamaian untuk dunia Shinobi. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Naruto untuk mencapai perdamaian tersebut … Check This Out

.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto kini berjalan menyusuri jalan Konoha. Sudut bibirnya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Hatinya sedang dalam kondisi baik. Bagaimana tidak, setelah latihannya menyempurnakan jutsu ciptaanya dalam 6 bulan terakhir ini, kini dia bisa menggunakannya dan mendapat izin langsung dari Hokage. Sekarang hanya tinggal memberi tahu ibunya, dan juga menunggu reaksi Shisui tentang hal ini.

"Kaa- _san_ …" Seru Naruto melihat ibunya di depan salah satu toko di pinggir jalan Konoha. Terlihat ibunya mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan memberikannya kepada sang penjual. Menghampiri ibunya dan mengambil tas yang dibawa sang ibu.

"Naru- _kun_ … kenapa baru pulang ?" Tanya Rika melihat Naruto dengan Ransel yang masih di punggungnya. Pasalnya Naruto jika pulang dari Akademi akan pulang ke rumah lebih dulu, baru setelah itu dia keluar lagi. Entah itu untuk latihan atau hanya datang ke tempat favoritnya. Yaitu salah satu sudut di pinggiran Konoha, menikmati matahari terbit. Lebih tepatnya memandang langit. Dia memang menyukai langit. Entah itu pagi, sore, atupun malam.

"Naru dari kantor Hokage Kaa- _san_." Ujar Naruto menatap ibunya dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

Rika menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan perkataan Naruto. Yang ia tahu Naruto tidak pernah berkunjung ke kantor Hokage. Naruto sendiri tidak begitu dikenal di masyarakat, apalagi bagi Shinobi. Mengingat dia hanya warga biasa. Shinobi yang mengenal Naruto hanya Shisui dan Sandaime Hokage.

"Apa yang Naru lakukan ke kantor Hokage ?" Tanya Rika lembut.

"Naru meminta izin ke Hokage- _sama_ bla bla bla …" menceritakan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Naruto menceritakan dengan ceria dan semangat. Rika hanya tersenyum bangga mendengarkan cerita Naruto. Bangga dengan putranya yang begitu semangat menjadi Shinobi.

"Kaa- _san_ bangga dengan Naru …" Rika mengelus kepala Naruto. " … Kaa- _san_ bangga Naru begitu semangat menjadi Shinobi. Tapi Naru jangan lupa dengan pesan Kaa- _san_ dan juga perkataan Tou- _san_." Yaa … perkataan " _jika kamu tidak menolong satu nyawa di depanmu, maka kamu tidak akan bisa menolong nyawa lainnya._ " Adalah perkataan suaminya yang ia sampaikan kepada Naruto.

"Tentu Kaa- _san_ … Naru tidak akan pernah lupa dengan pesan Kaa- _san_ dan juga perkataan Tou- _san_ … " Ucap naruto seraya mendongak memandang langit. Berharap Tou- _san_ nya berada di sana. "Naru seperti ini juga karena beliau. Naru tidak akan pernah melupakan perkataanya."

Rika hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan putranya. " _Kau lihat … Anata. Putra kita mewarisi semangatmu."_ Batin dia. " _Ne_ Naru- _kun_ … Naru ingin hadiah apa dari Kaa- _san_ , em ?"

"Naru tidak ingin apapun Kaa- _san_ … cukup dengan Kaa- _san_ di sisi Naru sudah menjadi hadiah terbaik setiap harinya." Seru Naruto Menanggapi. Rika yang mendengarnya matanya memanas, segera dia mengedipkan matanya kasar. Tidak … dia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi di depan putranya.

"Ahh … Rika- _chan_." Seru wanita sebaya berambut merah panjang. Memakai blush putih berkerah tinggi, berlengan pendek dan dibungkus gaun berwarna hijau gelap. Dikenal sebagai Lady First Konoha saat ini, istri dari Hokage a.k.a Kushina Uzumaki (Namikaze).

Rika yang namanya disebut menoleh ke asal suara. Melihat Kushina yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Menggandeng anak kecil perempuan berumur 3 tahunan. Berambut pirang diikat _twintails_ , memakai jacket merah berlengan putih pendek dan celana pendek putih. Yang diketahui sebagai anak dari Hokage a.k.a Namikaze Naruko _Jinchuriki_ Kyuubi.

" _Konnichiwa_ … Kushina- _sama_." Rika membungkuk hormat setelah sampai di depan Kushina.

Kushina yang tadinya senang bertemu Rika kini senyumnya perlahan menghilang. Alisnya berkedut kesal, berkacak pinggang dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan … _**ttebane**_." Seru Kushina dengan nada penuh dengan penekanan.

Rika menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan menaruh tanganya di depan mulut. Tertawa kecil, senang telah berhasil menggoda sang Lady First Konoha. "Aaah Kushi- _chan_ … sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu." Ucap Rika memeluk Kushina.

Yaa … Kushina dan Rika adalah teman akrab sedari kecil. Bahkan sejak Kushina pertama kali dibawa ke Konoha dan dijadikan _Jinchuriki_ Kyuubi. Bisa dikatakan Rika adalah teman pertama Kushina di Konoha. Mengingat semua anak menjauhi Kushina bahkan mengejeknya dikarenakan wajahnya seperti Tomat. Mereka jarang bertemu semenjak Kushina menjadi _Kunoichi_. Mereka baru bisa bertemu semenjak Kushina menikah dengan Minato. Dikarenakan Kushina lebih banyak berada di desa ketimbang menjalankan misi. Dan itupun juga masih jarang, mengingat merekaa sudah sama-sama berkeluarga.

"Aku merindukanmu _ttebane_ …" ujar Kushina membalas pelukan Rika " … yang pasti sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu."

Naruto sendiri yang berhadapan dengan Naruko hanya memandang polos kearah Naruko.

"Nee - _chan_..." ucap Naruko yang kini berhadapan dengan Naruto. Naruto sendiri tetap memandang polos kearah Naruko.

Kushina dan Rika yang mendengar suara Naruko melepaskan acara pelukannya. Kushina yang mendapati Naruto langsung berjongkok dan memandangi Naruto. "Kyaaa … Naruto- _kun_." Teriak Kushina.

Naruto yang terkejut langsung saja memundurkan tubuhnya bersembunyi di belakang ibunya. Menggenggam baju ibunya.

" _Ne_ Ruko- _chan_ … " panggil Kushina kepada putrinya. " … kenalkan, ini Naruto. Anak dari Oba- _san_ yang di dekatnya itu. Dan dia itu laki-laki _ttebane_." Ujar Kushina serta memperknalkan Naruto dan menjelaskan ke putrinya bahwa Naruto itu laki-laki.

"Ayo berkenalan …" perintah Kushina. Naruko berjalan maju dan menjulurkan tangannya. "Naruko … Namikaze Naruko." Ucap Naruko memperkenalkan diri.

Naruto berjalan maju mendekat. Dengan tangan kiri yang masih menggenggam baju ibunya. Yaa … Naruto masih takut dengan Kushina. Naruto memang anti dengan orang asing, apalagi perempuan. Orang yang dekat dengannya saat ini hanya **2 orang**.

"Naruto … Yoshiaki Naruto." Balas Naruto memperkenalkan diri serta menjabat tangan Naruko sebentar. Setelah itu dia kembali lagi ke posisinya tadi.

"Naruto nee- _chan_ …" seru Naruko dengan nada dan tatapan polosnya. Kushina _sweatdrop_ melihat putrinya yang masih tidak mengerti juga.

Rika sendiri hanya tertawa kecil. Menarik Naruto lembut "Tenang saja … mereka orang baik Naru- _kun_." Ujar dia menenangkan putranya

Kushina yang melihat Naruto masih takut-takut semakin gemas. Mendekat dan mencubit pipi Naruto dan menarik-nariknya. "Kyaaaa … Tampannya." Teriak dia.

Rika yang melihat putranya diperlakukan seperti itu segera saja melepaskan tangan Kushina. "Apa yang kau perbuat dengan putraku Kushi- _chan_." Ucap dia dengan nada khawatir yang kentara, serta memandang kesal kearah Kushina. Memeluk Naruto, lebih tepatnya menyembunyikannya.

Kushina yang melihat itu bukannya takut malah memandang intens kearah Rika. Dengan seringai jahil, mendekatkan wajahnya. Membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Rika.

Rika yang mendengarnya membulatkan matanya terkejut. Melepaskan pelukannya, memundurkan badannya serta mengangkat kedua tangannya. Terlihat semburat merah di masing-masing pipinya.

"A-ahh … a-ap apa yang k-kau bicarakan Kushi- _chan_." Seru Rika terbata.

Kushina yang melihatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sampai menarik perhatian orang di sekitarnya. "Aahahaha … lihat wajahmu itu Rika- _chan_." Seru dia sambil mengusap air matanya dan memegang perutnya sakit.

Rika yang melihatnya hanya menggerutu di dalam hati. Ingin sekali dia menjitak kepala teman di depannya ini kalau saja tidak berada di tempat umum. Meski sikapnya yang ramah dan lembut, aura ketegasan dan wibawa yang di milikinya mampu membuat Ninja sekaliber Kushina jatuh tunduk. Dan itu terbukti saat mereka masih kecil yang bisa menghentikan kenakalan Kushina hanya dia seorang, yang bahkan Sandaime Hokage tidak mampu menghadapinya.

 **Rika pov**

"Apa yang kau perbuat dengan putraku Kushi- _chan_." Seruku menjauhkan tangan Kushina yang jelas-jelas tengah menganiyaya putraku. Kutarik dia dan memeluknya, menyembunyikan dari sang predator.

Kulihat Kushina menatapku intens. Dan aku menangkap seringai tidak mengenakkan dari bibirnya. Dia mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku. " _Aku tahu kau menyukai putramu itu, Rika-chan_." Dia berkata yang membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

Sontak saja aku melepaskan pelukanku kepada Naruto. "A-ahh … a-ap apa yang k-kau bicarakan Kushi- _chan_." Aku tidak bisa menahan wajahku yang memanas. Tidak … kalian jangan salah faham. Aku bukan malu karena aku menyukai putraku sendiri, yang tentu saja **tidak** mungkin aku melakukannya. Aku hanya terkejut dengan ucapan frontal yang keluar dari mulut sahabatku ini.

Yaa … memang banyak bilang bahwa putraku memiliki ketampanan di atas taraf kewajaran. Dan aku mengakui itu. Heii … tentu saja karena aku ibunya, tidak mungkin aku berkata bahwa putraku jelek. Dan bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Dia itu **putraku** , yang **jelas-jelas** aku melahirkannya dari rahimku.

Dan, oohh _Kami-sama_ … apa yang dipikirkan shabatku ini.

Memang dia pernah mengatakan hal serupa waktu itu. Kira-kira satu tahun yang lalu. Saat aku bertanya dia menjawab, " _Cara kalian berinteraksi seolah-olah kalian hanya milik masing-masing. Dan cara kalian berjalan bersisihan layaknya sepasang kekasih,_ " kurang lebih seperti itu.

Dan apa yang salah dalam interaksi kami … aku benar-benar tidak mengerti sudut pandang dari sahabatku tersebut. Naruto sendiri juga tidak ingin di gendong lagi sejak dia sudah lancar berjalan. Saat aku menanyakannya dia membuat jawaban yang benar-benar membuat hatiku terharu. " _Naru hanya tidak ingin menyusahkan Kaa-san_." Yaa … sesimpel itu. Tapi sanggup menyentuh bagian hatiku yang paling dalam. Entahlah … putraku memang terlalu cepat dewasa, pikiran bahkan tubuhnya.

Dan aku terlampau menyayanginya, sangat menyayanginya. Sebagai **putraku** , yang aku **akui** memiliki kedudukan lebih tinggi dari seorang lelaki. Yaa … dia memiliki tempat tertinggi di hatiku. Dan sebagai **putraku**.

 **Rika pov end**

"hahah … _Gomen ne_ Rika- _chan_ , aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Kushina setelah tawanya reda. " … Ayo ke rumah, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama denganmu _ttebane_." Ajak dia kepada Rika.

Rika mendengus kesal, setelah itu tersenyum. "Umm … mingkin tidak dulu Kushi- _chan_. Kau lihat, Naruto juga baru pulang. Dan lagipula sudah akan malam." Ujar Rika menolak halus ajakan Kushina.

"Ahhh … baiklah." Kushina menghela kecewa. "Tapi lain kali kau harus mau _ttebane_ … " Rika mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Ya sudah … _Jaa ne_ Rika- _chan_ , Naruto- _kun_." Pamit Kushina.

" _Jaa_ Oba - _san_ , Nee- _chan_ …" Seru juga Naruko. Kushina _sweatdrop_ sekali lagi melihat putrinya.

Rika hanya tersenyum " _Jaa_ … Kushi - _chan_ , Ruko- _chan_. _Matta ne_." seru dia membalas. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum polos. Dan mereka melanjutkan perjalan pulangnya.

.

* * *

Gemerlap bintang menghiasi langit malam di Konoha saat ini. Sesekali sekelebat cahaya melintas. Naruto sendiri tengah berada di tempat favoritnya. Yaitu pinggiran Konoha. Dia duduk dengan salah satu kaki diluruskan, dan ditekuk yang lainnya. Memandang langit, yaa … hobinya.

Wushh …

Seseorang tiba di samping Naruto menggunakan Sunshin. Naruto menoleh ke samping mendapati Shisui yang sedang berdiri memandanginya. Shisui mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto, malakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Naruto mengubah duduknya menjadi bersila, dan menghadap kearah Shisui.

"Nii- _san_ , kapan tiba ( _dari misi_ )?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tadi sore … sesaat setelah kau menghancurkan pohon." Jawab Shisui menatap Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tertawa canggung "a-hahah … kau mengetahuinya ya." Pertanyaan yang lebih seperti pernyataan dari Naruto.

Shisui tersenyum mengacak rambut Naruto pelan. "Bisa tunjukkan kepada Nii- _san_ , _Otouto_." Pinta dia.

"Aa- Baiklah …" Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Berkonsentrasi, serta memfokuskan dirinya. Muncul bola hitam dan pusaran hijau yang membungkusya perlahan. Sedikit bersinar ditengah gelapnya malam.

Shisui melihatnya serius. Perlahan onixnya berganti merah dan muncul satu _tomoe_ dan bertambah menjadi tiga dengan berputar pelan. Mengamati jutsu Naruto. Setelah mengobserasi matanya kini sudah berubah ke sedia kala. Terkejut … ya tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak terkejut melihat bocah 5 tahun menciptakan jutsu yang mungkin mustahil di kuasai anak bahkan orang dewasa. Tapi akan berbeda jika dengan anak di depannya ini. Dia sudah sering dibuat terkejut bahkan semenjak pertama kali melatih Naruto. Jadi hal seperti ini sudah mempan baginya.

"Hahh … jenius seperti biasa." Ucap Shisui menghela nafas " Kau berlatih di mana _Otouto_ … Nii- _san_ tidak pernah melihatmu berlatih. Jutsu seperti itu pasti membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menyempurnakannya."

Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapi pujian Nii- _san_ nya. Menghilangkan jutsunya "Nii- _san_ benar … butuh waktu 6 bulan untuk menyemprunakannya. Dan untuk berlatih, aku berlatih di kamar heheh".

Kali ini Shisui tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Bagaimana tidak, jutsu seperi itu Naruto melatihnya di kamar. "Kau gila _Otouto_ … kau bisa menghancurkan Rumahmu jika itu gagal." Seru dia menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"Hehehe … tenang saja Nii- _san_. Ini tidak seperti _Rasengan_ yang akan meledak jika kehilangan konsentrasi atau gagal memusatkan chakra. Jika gagal jutsu ini akan terurai kembali menjadi chakra alam." Ujar Naruto menjelaskan.

Haah … kenapa dia lupa jika adik sekaligus muridnya ini memiliki kejeniusan yang bahkan diatas sahabatnya Itachi. Dia ingat saat mengajarkan Naruto kemampuan dasar Ninja seperti _Bunshin_ , _Henge_ , _Kawarimi_ , Naruto langsung bisa menguasainya bahkan sebelum dia mempraktekkannya. Dan Naruto sanggup membuat Shisui kerepotan hanya dengan menggunakan kemampuan menghilangnya dan Bunshin saja. " _Sesuatu yang hebat tidak akan pernah lepas dari kata_ _ **dasar**_." Kutipan darinya ( _Naruto_ ).

"Ahh kau ini … kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku cara kamu latihan dan menciptakan jutsu-jutsumu itu. Kau tahu … aku sangat kerepotan saat ditanya Hokage- _sama_ tadi." Desis Shisui menghela nafas.

"A-haha … Nii- _san_ tahu sendiri kan. Aku sulit untuk mengeluarkan pemikiran." Naruto menanggapi.

Ahh … dia lupa lagi. Setiap kelebihan pasti ada kekurangan. Dan muridnya ini di antara banyak kelebihan yang ia miliki, juga ada kekurangan yang dimilikinya. Dan kekurangan itu, rendahnya kemampuan Naruto dalam menyampaikan pikiran. Bahkan Naruto sangat kesulitan dalam menunjukkan ekspresinya, selain di depan ibunya.

"Ya … mau bagaimana lagi." Gumam Shisui. "Dan _Otouto_ … Nii- _san_ punya hadiah untukmu. Nii- _san_ sudah merekomendasikan kamu menjadi Anbu. Dan Hokage- _sama_ menyetujuinya."

"Benarkah Nii- _san_ … " seru Naruto antara senang dan tidak percaya.

"Ya _Otouto_ … dan kamu akan resmi menjadi Anbu setelah lulus dari Akademi. Dan Nii- _san_ punya hadiah yang lebuh menarik jika kamu mendapat tingkat tertinggi di ujian kelulusan nanti."

"Benar- …" belum selesai Naruto menangapi Shisui sudah merapal segel cepat, berganti pakaian menjadi anbu. " _Jaa … Otouto._ " Ujar Shisui sbelum menghilang dengan Sunshin.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas melihat kepergian Shisui. Yaa … Nii- _san_ nya memang sering seperti itu. Mengingat menjadi Anbu harus siap mengorbankan waktunya untuk misi kapan pun itu. Tapi itu tidak akan membuyarkan tekadnya untuk menjadi Anbu. Itu adalah cita-citanya.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya dan …

 **Haapp** … dia melompat berdiri dan berniat pergi. Belum sepenuhnya membalikkan badan, Naruto melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam melompat keluar desa menuju hutan kematian. Dan saat menajamkan matanya, dia melihat seseorang yang diketahuinya sebagai putri sulung keluarga Hyuga. Yang ada dalam gendongan seorang Ninja dan dalam keadaan pingsan.

Karena ideology yang diturunkan dari Tou- _san_ nya, Naruto bergerak untuk mengejar Ninja itu. Melompati dahan-dahan pohon dan tetap sedikit mejaga jarak. Dia melihat empat Ninja yang mungkin berpangkat Jounnin. Dan beruntung formasi mereka tiga berada di depan dan Ninja di tengah yang menggendong anak a.k.a Hyuga Hinata. Dan satu lainnya berada di belakang.

Sesudah memikirkan strategi Naruto menghilang dan muncul di salah satu pohon yang beberapa meter di depan Ninja tersebut.

Wusshh …

Satu Shinobi yang berada di belakang hilang dengan sekelebat bayangan dari arah samping.

Wushh … satu Ninja dari ketiga Ninja yang di depan juga mengalami hal yang sama. Akan tetapi dua Ninja sisanya menyadari jika teman di sampingnya di serang. Mereka turun dan memeasang posisi siaga.

Sriing .. Sriing

Beberapa Shuriken melesat dari arah kiri. Kedua ninja itu melompat kearah yang berbeda, Naruto yang sudah mengantisipasinya melesat dan melancarkan jutsu kearah Ninja yang tidak menggendong Hinata.

Tap .. Bruughk

Ninja tersebut jatuh setelah terkena telapak tangan Naruto. Dia berdiri dan mendapati Naruto berada di depannya. Yang dia ketahui orang yang menyerangnya tadi.

"Hahaha … pukulanmu tidak ada apa-apanya bocah." Ejek Ninja itu yang mengira Naruto hanya memkulnya. Naruto hanya diam dengan memasang wajah polos.

Bruughk …

Tidak lama setelah Ninja tersebut berbicara kini dia ambruk ke tanah.

Tap tap tap …

Seorang ninja lainnya datang dari arah depan. Yang sudah meletakkan Hinata menjauh dari area pertarungan. "Tak kusangka seorang bocah yang bukan Ninja sepertimu bisa menjatuhkan teman-temanku hanya dalam beberapa detik." Ucap dia yang memang tidak bisa merasakan Chakra Naruto.

Naruto tetap memasang wajah polos dan memunculkan tiga Kunai yang dilapisi kertas peledak dari tangannya yang berada di belakang tubuhnya. Melemparkan kearah Shinobi di depannya.

Shinobi tersebut memundurkan tubuhnya menghindar. Melihat ada kertas peledak di kunai tersebut dia melompat ke belakang.

Duuaaaarrr …

Terjadi ledakan yang lumayan besar dari Kunai tersebut. Naruto muncul di belakang Shinobi tadi yang masih melayang di udara. Menendang Shinobi tersebut.

Duuuagkh … Poffft

Shinobi tersebut berubah menjadi sebatang Kayu. " _Kawarimi_ …" batin Naruto yang sudah menyentuh tanah.

"Kau salah bocah …" seru Shinobi tadi yang kini tengah berdiri di dahan pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut.

"Kau juga salah Shinobi- _san_ …" ucap Naruto yang kini berada di belakang tubuh Shinobi tersebut dengan Kunai yang sudah menembus jantungnya ( _Shinobi_ ).

"A-apa … uhuk." Shinobi tersebut memuntahkan darah, melirik kea rah Naruto yang di belakangnya. Melihat tubuh Naruto yang berada di tempat tadi …

Boofft … Tubuh Naruto menjadi kepulan asap, yang ternyata hanya Bunshin.

"Ha-haha uhuk … Kau jenius bocah. Kau mengalahkan kami hanya dengan kemampuan dasar Ninja. Tapi aku juga punya hadiah untukmu." Ujar Shinobi tersebut yang masih tersadar. Naruto melirik ke bawah, melihat _Senbon_ yang menancap di paha kanannya. Yang tenyata dari tangan Shinobi di depannya.

"Uhuk … tidak ada yang bisa selamat dari Racun ini Uhuk … Kau akan mati dalam beberapa menit." Brughk … Shinobi tersebut jatuh ke tanah.

Naruto juga melompat kebawah. Jatuh terduduk bertumpu dengan Lutut kirinya, dan dengan Kaki kanan yang di tekuk. Tidak lama setelahnya Naruto jatuh pingsan.

Mucul beberapa Anbu Konoha ke tempat tersebut. Mereka datang karena mendengar ledakan yang di sebabkan dari Kunai Naruto tadi. Melihat keseliling mendapati dua Jounnin yang sudah meninggal, dan tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak di tanah.

Salah satu Anbu mendekat kearah salah satu jasad Jounnin di depannya, memeriksa denyut nadinya. " _Meninggal … dan tidak ada luka_." Batin Anbu tersebut. Membalikkan badan jasad di depannya. "K-kumo … " seru sang Anbu terkejut melihat ikat kepala yang digunakan jasad tersebut.

" _Taichou_ … " seru beberapa Anbu yang datang ke tempat tersebut dengan membawa dua mayat dan tubuh Hinata yang maasih dalam keadaan pingsan.

Anbu yang di panggil _Taichou_ tersebut menolehkan kepalanya dan mendekat. "H-hyuga …" Seru sang Kapten terkejut sekali lagi, setelah melihat tubuh Hinata.

"Bawa semua mayat dan melapor ke Hokage- _sama_ … dan bawa Tubuh anak ini ( _Naruto dan Hinata_ ) ke rumah sakit secepatnya." Perintah sang Kapten.

"HAI' …" Jawab Anbu serempak dan mereka pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **NOTE :** Kebanyakan tidak memperdulikan ini ... Dalam insiden _Hyuga no Ken_ (penculikan Hinata), Hiashi tidak mengetahuinya seperti di canon. Jaadi ninja Kumo tersebut lolos keluar desa. Dalam arti Ninja Kumo tersebut tidak mati di tangan Hiashi, jadi pemerintah Kumo tidak menuntut tubuh Hiashi sebagai penyalahan kematian Ninjanya. Kalau begitu Hizashi (saudara kembar Hiashi) tidak jadi mati ? ... Di sini saya buat tetap mati, tapi karena peperangan dengan Kumo itu sendiri.

* * *

 **Reply Some Reviews**

 **firdaus minato :** Terima kasih, saya akan mempertimbangkannya :-D

 **Senju-nara shira :** Sudah saya PM :-D

 **AySNfc3 :** Terima kasih. Dan genrenya akan tetap adventur kok. :-D

 **Yudha Bagus Satan Lucifer :** Terima kasih banyak pujiannya. :-D

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan Review. Dan juga yang Favs & Follows fanfic saya ... Sekalilagi terima kasih.**

 **Maaf atas segala kekurangan.**

 **Jadi selebihnya mohon bimbingannya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Destiny : ZER** **O**

 **Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Alur Kecepetan + berantakan, Banyak kekurangan**

 **Genre : Adventure - Family - Romance (sedikit)**

 **Rate : T (semi M)**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Summary :** Bagaimana jika Naruto bukan anak dari Minato dan Kushina. Dan juga warga biasa yang memiliki sedikit chakra. Tapi ramalan menyebutkan dia akan membawa perdamaian untuk dunia Shinobi. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Naruto untuk mencapai perdamaian tersebut … Check This Out

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua tahun sejak kejadian 'itu'. Naruto sendiri kini masih terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Dia juga telah melewatkan beberapa kejadian yang lebih tepatnya tragedi yang sudah terjadi di Konoha. Seperti pembantaian klan uchiha dan juga kematian Nii-sannya Shisui.

Meski dalam masa koma, itu tidak mengganggu pertumbuhan Naruto. Terlihat rambut silvernya memanjang yang bahkan sampai di bawah punggung bila di gerai. Badannya sudah bertambah tinggi meski terlihat sedikit kurus. Wajahnya juga nampak lebih dewasa, kokoh nan tegas.

Di ruang Hokage ...

Terlihat Minato yang sedang duduk di kursinya menghadap jendela. Dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertautan di depan dada dan kedua sikunya berada di masing-masing sisi kursi. Dan juga Hiruzen yang berdiri di sampingnya, hanya berjarak beberapa meter di depan. Dengan satu tangan berada di belakang dan satunya memegang rokok yang sedang di hisapnya. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan Minato.

"Haah ... Apa yang membuatmu tidak bangun Naruto." gumam Minato yang masih bisa di dengar Sandaime. " ... Padahal kau seharusnya sudah bangun bahkan sejak hari pertama kau dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Ya ... Dan sekarang sudah dua tahun." Sandaime menanggapi. " ... Padahal kita tahu sendiri dengan penjelasan dokter waktu itu."

 **Flashback On**

 _"Lapor Hokage-sama ... Penyebab ledakan yang terjadi di barat daya desa adalah pertarungan antara empat jounnin Kumogakure yang entah dengan siapa. Dan kami juga menemukan putri keluarga Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga dalam keadaan pingsan." ujar seorang Anbu berlutut di hadapan Minato dan juga Hiruzen._

 _"A-apa ... Apa maksudnya ?. Apa Kumo mencoba menculik pewaris utama klan Hyuga." batin Minato_

 _"Dan juga ... Kami menemukan tubuh Naruto tengah terluka parah yang sekarang sedang di rawat rumah sakit." lanjut Anbu tersebut._

 _"APAA ..." Minato dan Hiruzen tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Apa maksudmu Naruto juga korban seperti Nona Hyuga ?." Tanya hiruzen._

" _Tidak, kami meyakini Naruto-lah yang telah melawan lima Jounnin tersebut. Alangkah baiknya anda memeriksa kelima mayat tersebut yang sekarang sudah berada di ruang otopsi." Jawab Anbu tersebut._

" _Baiklah … kau boleh pergi."_

" _Hai' …." Anbu tersebut menghilang dengan Sunshin._

 _Minato berdiri dan memegang bahu Hiruzen. Mereka menghilang dalam kilatan kuning. Mereka kini muncul di depan ruang otopsi. Membuka pintu dan mereka melangkah masuk._

" _Hokage-sama …" seru seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dikuncir kuda. Memakai jubah dokter dan memegang beberapa berkas di tangannya. Membungkuk hormat di hadapan Minato dan Hiruzen._

" _Bagaimana Hasilnya." Tanya Minato to the point._

" _Mereka semua memang jounnin Kumogakure, kami memliki datanya. Dan tentang kematiannya, dua di antaranya meninggal karena saluran pernafasan dan kami menemukan bekas lilitan kawat di leher keduanya. Kemungkinan besar mereka meninggal dengan cara di cekik. Satu dengan luka tusukan di jantungnya … "_

" … _Satu lagi, saya tidak mengerti penyebab kematiannya. Kemungkinan dengan jutsu, akan tetapi organ dalam korban selain tulang Hancur lebur," ujar wanita tersebut menjelaskan._

" _Tidak salah lagi … hanya Naruto yang mempunyai jutsu seperti itu." Gumam Minato setelah melihat mayat tersebut._

" _Sebaiknya kita mendatangi tempat Naruto … hanya dia yang bisa menjealasakan tentang ini." Ujar Hiruzen yang sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto._

" _Baiklah Sandaime-sama …" Jawab Minato. Mereka keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Tidak lupa juga menanyakan tempat Naruto di rawat kepada Suster yang di temuinya. Setelah sampai di depan ruangan dengan nomor pintu 072 mereka membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Terlihat naruto tengah terbaring dengan baju pasien dan juga selang infus menancap di tangannya._

" _Aaah Hokage-sama, Sandaime-sama … " seru seorang dokter yang menangani Naruto. Wanita berambut cokelat pendek dikuncir keatas. Membungkuk hormat._

" _Bagaimana keadaannya dokter …" Tanya Sandaime._

" _Tadi sempat kita bawa ke ICU. Setelah mengetahui bahwa racun yang terkandung dalam Senbon yang menancap di tubuh Naruto, adalah racun yang sangat mematikan. Racun yang bisa merusak sistem tubuh dalam lima menit pertama, dan membunuhnya dua menit kemudian. Saat ini yang mampu menyembuhkan orang yang terkena racun ini hanya Tsunade-sama. Tapi beliau sedang mengembara dan bahkan tidak cukup waktu meski memanggilnya saat itu juga. Dengan kata lain Naruto mustahil diselamatkan …"_

"… _akan tetapi, kami memindahnya ke kamar pasien setelah menemukan keganjalan- ."_

" _Keganjalan apa dokter … apa dia sekarang baik-baik saja." Sela Hiruzen dengan nada khawatir yang amat kentara. Mengetahui bahwa Naruto terkena racun yang dinyatakan mustahil diselamatkan._

" … _Justru itu keganjalannya Sandaime-sama. Naruto tidak bisa dinyatakan sakit, bahkan sangat sehat."_

" _Apa maksud Anda dokter … bukannya anda mengatakan bahwa Naruto mustahil diselamatkan." Tanya Minato tenang. Lebih tepatnya berusaha tenang._

" _Anda benar Hokage-sama … saya tidak mungkin salah tentang itu. Akan tetapi … saat kami mencabut Senbon itu dari tubuhnya, racun yang terkandung di dalamnya dikeluarkan kembali lewat luka dari Senbon itu. Setelah kami memeriksanya, tidak ada sama sekali racun yang didapati dalam tubuh Naruto. Dan jua semua sistem tubuhnya masih normal." Ujar dokter tersebut menjelaskan._

" _Bagaimana bisa seperti itu ?."_

" _Saya juga tidak mengerti Hokage-sama … tubuhnya seolah-olah menolak racun itu. Yang jelas ini kabar baik."_

" _Lalu kapan Naruto dinyatakan akan bangun." Tanya Sandaime._

" _Dan itulah keganjalan selanjutnya Sandaime-sama … Naruto dinyatakan_ _ **koma**_ _."_

" _APAA …" Serua keduanya terkejut. " … bagaimana bisa seperti itu dokter. Bukannya tidak ada keluhan yang terjadi pada Naruto ?." Sandaime melanjutkan._

" _Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang ini Sandaime-sama. Setelah mendapat mukjizat Naruto juga mendapat sebaliknya. Sepertinya Naruto menolak untuk bangun. Saya tidak tahu pasti … yang pasti kami akan mengusahakan tubuhnya akan bertahan hidup. Sampai dia memutuskan untuk bangun." Jelas dokter tersebut._

" _Yaa … semoga seperti itu." Gumam Sandaime._

" _Baiklah … saya permisi Sandaime-sama, Hokage-sama." Mereka berdua mengangguk menanggapi._

 _Minato berjalan ke sisi Naruto, mengelus kepalanya. "Sebaiknya kita memanggil ibunya." Ucap dia._

" _Ya … tapi lebih baik kau memberi tahu Kushina dahulu. Mengingat dia teman baik dari ibunya. Pasti dia akan sangat shock mengetahui hal ini." Jawab Hiruzen menyarankan._

 **Flashback Off**

Minato hanya menghela nafas mengingatnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi kita hanya bisa menunggu dan mendoakanyya." Ujar Hiruzen sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulitnya. " _Shisui … jika kau memang tengah bersamanya, beri tahu agar cepat kembali." Batin dia._

Di Rumah Sakit …

Naruto kini terbaring di ranjang pasiennya. Di samping jendela dengan gorden berwarna cream. Selang infus yang menancap di tangannya serta alat bantu pernafasan di hidungnya. Dan selimut yang selalu menutupi tubuhunya sebatas dada.

Ruangan yang berluas enam meter persegi tersebut, berisi satu ranjang tempat Naruto dan juga satu Ranjang lagi untuk tempat pengunjung jika menginap. Terdapat lima kursi berjejer teletak di dekat pintu. Dan satu kursi lagi di samping tempat Naruto serta meja kecil di sampingnya. Yeng terdapat beberpa benda seperti bunga, minuman, dan juga sepiring berisi buah-buahan.

Yaa … Hokage meminta agar Naruto di pindahkan ke ruangan khusus keluarga Hokage. Mengingat Naruto tidak bisa dipastikan kapan akan bangun, jadi dia ingin menempatkan Naruto ke tempat yang senyaman mungkin.

"Ba- _san_ … saya pamit pulang dulu. Otou- _sama_ pasti sudah mencari saya." Ucap seorang anak kecil perempuan berambut biru tua pendek. Berponi rata sebatas alis, dengan rambut yang menjutai di kedua sisi membingkai wajahnya. Memakai jacket bertudung berwarna lavender, berlengan pendek berwarna putih a.k.a Hyuga Hinata.

Kepada wanita paruh baya berambut silver kebiruan panjang. Memakai kimono putih pucat dengan aksen bunga mawar di sisi-sisinya a.k.a Rika Yoshiaki.

Yaa … mereka berdua kini tengah berada di ruangan Naruto. Hinata memang sering berkunjung meski tidak setiap hari. Menjenguk Naruto atau sekedar menemani ibu Naruto mengobrol. Sekaligus ingin berterima kasih setelah Naruto bangun. Mengingat sang pemuda yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Ya sudah Hinata- _chan_ … terima kasih sudah menemani Ba- _san_." Balas Rika tersenyum.

"Sama-sama Ba- _san_. Saya juga senang bisa menemani Ba- _san_ … Baiklah, saya permisi." Hinata membungkuk.

"Ya … Hati-hati Hinata- _chan_." Hinata mengangguk tersenyum dan berjalan keluar ruangnan.

Rika hanya tersenyum memandangi kepergian Hinata. Anak kecil yang telah di selamatkan putranya, dan juga anak kecil yang sudah akrab dengannya dua tahun ini. Mengingat tetnatng putranya dia umengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto, berjalan kearahnya dan duduk di kursi di samping tempat Naruto. Mengelus surai anaknya yang sudah memanjang. Jika dilihat putranya kini sudah seperti duplikat dirinya dengan rambut panjang yang dimilikinya.

"Naru- _kun_ … Bangunlah sayang. Kaa- _san_ sangat merindukanmu." Gumam dia menggenggam tangan Naruto, dan tetap mengelus rambutnya. Setets liquid bening jatuh dari matanya. Entah kenapa sekarang ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan kerinduan pada putranya. Sakit … sunggguh sakit melihat putra semata wayangnya terbaring lemas. Dia ingin menggantikan posisi Naruto, dia ingat hari itu … hari dimana seorang Anbu memberikan kabar kepadanya. Kabar yang membuat dunianya runtuh seketika …

 **Flashback On**

 _Rika yang kini sedang melipat baju yang telah dicucinya tadi pagi. Mendengar suara ketukan pintu, dia meletakkan baju di tangannya di tumpukan baju yang sudah rapi. Berjalan kearah pintu, membukanya dan melihat seorang Anbu membungkuk sejenak dan berkata "Yoshiaki-san … putra anda sekarang tengah dirawat di rumah sakit."_

" _A-apa … N-aru. K-kau jangan b-bercanda Anbu-san ?" ucap dia shock dengan kedua tangan membekap mulutya. Air mata sudah mengalir deras di pipinya._

" _Saya tidak bercanda Yoshiaki-san … maaf sebelumya." Anbu tersebut menanggapi dan membungkuk sekali lagi._

 _Rika tidak menjawab langsung berlari ke rumah sakit. Tidak perduli pintu rumahnya yang belum ditutup terlebih dahulu. Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya hanya putranya. Tidak … dia harap ini tidak-tidak benar terjadi. Setelah sampai di depan pintu rangan Naruto, dia langsung membukanya. Terlihat Yondaime beserta istrinya, dan juga Sandaime berdiri melihat kedatangannya. Matanya tertuju pada seorang anak yang terbaring di ranjang pasien tidak jauh darinya. Ya … dia sangat mengenali anak itu, anak yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya, putranya. Anbu tersebut mengatakan yang sebenarnya._

 _Rika membekap mulutnya, berjalan pelan kearah Naruto. Tidak memperdulikan Hokage dan Sandaime yang kini berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya. Air matanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Dia tidak mendapati luka di tubuh Naruto. Wajahnya juga damai, tidak jauh berbeda ketika melihat putranya sedang tertidur. Tapi … hanya dengan mendapati selang infus yang menancap di tangan putranya sungguh dia tak kuasa. Ya … hanya itu, bagaimana bila ia melihat putranya terluka ?, dia tidak sanggup membayangkannya. "N-naru … hiks hiks … mengapa hiks … mengapa ini terjadi ?." ujar dia sesenggukan._

 _Kushina yang melihatnya juga menitihkan air mata. Bagaimanapun dia juga mersakan bagaimana naluri seorang ibu. Tapi dengan cepat dia menghapusnya. Menghampiri sahabatnya dan memeluknya. "Kushi-chan hiks … inilah kenapa aku tidak ingin dia menjadi Shinobi hiks …" Rika menangis di pelukan Kushina._

" _Sshh … pecayalah, putramu akan baik-baik saja Rika-chan." Kushina mengelus punggung sahabatnya, menenangkannya. "Kami akan menjelaskannya padamu …" Ujar dia seraya menuntun Rika duduk di kursi. Diikuti Minato yang juga duduk di samping Kushina. Dan Sandaime yang berdiri di dekat pintu._

 _Mereka menjelaskan semuanya yang didengar dari Anbu yang melaporkan kejadian ini. Rika masih tidak berhenti menangis di pelukan Kushina. "Setelah ini terserah kepada anda Yoshiaki-san … Anda boleh melarang putra anda menjadi Shinobi. Itu hak anda. Tapi alangkah baiknya anda mendukung bagaimana keputusan Naruto. Anda lebih tahu yang terbaik baginya." Ucap Minato setelah melihat Rika tenang._

" _Maaf ketidaksopanan saya Hokage-sama … " Rika menaggapi setelah tenang dan sadar apa yang di lakukannya tadi._

" _Tidak apa-apa … Kami mengerti perasaanmu Rika-chan. Setelah ini kami akan kembali. Sebaiknya kamu juga pulang dan istirahat. Di sini ada dokter dan suster yang akan mengawasinya." Ujar Kushina yang masih di samping sahabatnya._

 _Rika hanya menggeleng pelan menanggapi. Matanya tidak lepas dari Naruto. "Aku akan menemaninya Kushi-chan."_

" _Ya sudah … tapi sebaiknya kamu jangan terlarut dalam kesedihan. Naruto pasti akan sedih melihatmu jika seperti itu." Kushina memeluk sahabatnya sekali lagi. Dan bangkit berdiri bejalan keluar ruangan mengikuti suaminya dan Sandaime yang keluar terlebih dahulu._

 **Flashback Off**

Rika awalnya tidak beranjak dari sisi Naruto, bahkan selama tiga hari dia tidak pulang. Selama tiga hari itu pula Kushina datang menemani dan terkadang dengan Naruko. Mengajaknya bercanda, dan tidak lupa membujuknya agar kembali ke kehidupan yang biasanya. Dan setelah merenungkan perkataan sahabatnya, dia akhirnya bisa pulang dan menjalani hidup normal. Bagaimanapun dia juga tidak ingin putranya menyalahkan diri jika melihatnya terus terlarut dalam kesedihan.

"Naru … Kaa- _san_ mohon. Bangunlah …" Gumam dia dan menyadarkan kepalanya di sisi ranjang Naruto. Dengan tangan yang masih menggengam tangan putranya.

.

Unknown place …

Hamparan rumput hijau yang luas. Bebagai macam bunga yang tersaji indah. Matahari dan langit biru cerah yang entah kenapa sangat sejuk dipandang. Serta danau dan air terjun yang menambah keindahan pemandangan alam ini. Tapi sayangnya ini bukan alam.

Terlihat seorang anak berbaring di bawah pohon yang rindang. Berambut silver kebiruan, memakai baju putih polos berkerah, dan celana hitam selutut. Iris safirnya memandang keindahan di depannya.

" _Betapa indahnya … "_ batin sang pemuda. Jika di lihat dari dekat, bukan kekaguman yang tersirat di wajah anak itu. Tetapi kesedihan yang mendalam, raut yang terlihat sangat bosan.

Tap Tap …

Terdengar langkah seseorang mendekati anak itu. Seorang lelaki berambut spike hitam yang sedikit ikal, bermata onix. Tersenyum memandang anak di depannya. " _Otouto_ …" gumam lelaki itu.

Anak tadi yang mendengar suara familiar melirikkan matanya keasal suara. Matanya membulat terkejut, bangkit dari tidurnya dan membalikkan badannya menghadap orang itu. "Nii- _san_ … " seru anak tersebut terkejut melihat orang di hadapanya.

Orang yang dipanggil Nii- _san_ tersebut tersenyum lembut. Mengusap kepala anak di depannya. Dan mendudukkan diri di depan anak tersebut.

"Kenapa Nii- _san_ kemari … apa Nii- _san_ menjemputku ?." ujar anak tersebut.

"Tidak _Otouto_ … Nii- _san_ hanya menghampirimu. Nii- _san_ tidak bisa kembali lagi ke dunia."

"Apa maksud Nii- _san_ … A-apa j-jangan-" mata anak tersebut membulat terkejut setelah menyadari maksud orang di depannya. Setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya, yang perlahan mengalir deras. Menghamburkan tubuhnya memeluk orang di depannya.

"K-kenapa hiks … kenapa Nii- _san_ meninggalkanku hiks … Nii- _san_ belum melihatku menjadi seorag Anbu … hiks Nii- _san_ juga belum memberiku hadiah hiks … seperti perkataan Nii- _san_." Anak tersebut menangis. Pria tersebut hanya tersenyum, membalas pelukan anak di depannya. Mengelus kepalanya.

"Semua sudah takdir _Otouto_..." ujar pria tersebut menenangkan anak yang kini di pelukannya.

Setelah anak tersebut tenang. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan mendudukkan dirinya di tempatnya semula. "Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini Nii- _san_ ?." Tanya dia dengan raut wajah yang masih menunjukkan kesedihan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya _Otouto_ … ini sudah takdir. Dan soal hadiah … kau pergilah ke tempatku. Bukalah lemari sebelah kiri di ruangan tersebut. Lihatlah engsel bawah pintu lemari tersebut. Bukalah dan kau akan menemukan scroll yang hanya bisa dibuka olehku dan olehmu."

"Dan _Otouto_ … pulanglah. Banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu, terutama Kaa- _san_ mu." Ujar pria tersebut tersenyum.

Anak tersebut yang mendengar tentang Kaa- _san_ nya menundukkan wajahnya sedih. "Bagaimana caranya kembali Nii- _san_ … jika memang bisa aku pasti sudah kembali sedari dulu." Ucap dia yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Pria tersebut tersenyum dan menepuk kepala anak di depannya. "Kau hanya perlu memejamkan mata dan berkonsentrasi _Otouto_ … " ujar dia dan bangkit berdiri. Tubuhnhya bercahaya yang perlahan menghilang menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Anak tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan pergerakan orang di depannya. "Nii-san pergi _Otouto_. Nii- _san_ akan selalu mengawasimu … dan jadilah Ninja yang hebat … Yoshiaki Naruto." Dia memejamkan matanya.

"Aku tidak akan mengecawakanmu … Shisui Nii- _san_." Batin dia dan perlahan semuanya menggelap.

.

Di Rumah Sakit.

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya, hanya bisa melihat gelap. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sampai semuanya jelas. Menggerakkan tangannya, dan merasakan sesuatu yang menahan tangan kanannya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, melihat seseorang yang tengah tidur dengan posisi duduk. Dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam tangannya. Seseoang yang amat sangat dirindukannya. Ibunya.

Naruto tersenyum, hatinya sangat lega bisa melihat ibunya. Dia mengira akan selamanya terjebak di tempat yang tidak di kenalnya tersebut. " _Arigatou … Nii-san."_ Batin dia mengingat bagaimana dia bisa kembali. Melepaskan tangannya pelan dari genggaman sang ibu. Mengangkatnya, dan mengelus surai panjang ibunya. Surai yang amat sangat di kaguminya. Surai yang lembutnya bagai sutera. Surai yang harumnya mampu membuatnya bermimpi walau dengan mata terbuka.

Rika yang merasakan sesuatu di tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang menenangkan. Sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Sesuatu yang hanya satu orang yang bisa membuatnya. Membuka matanya perlahan. Mengangkat kepalanya, melihat tangan terjatuh di depannya. Tangan yang mengelus kepalanya tadi, tangan yang sudah memberikan perasaan yang sangat dirindukannya. Mengalihkan matanya kearah Naruto, dan terkejut setelah mendapati putranya sudah sadar. Mematung sejenak melihat wajah di depannya. Mata itu, senyum itu.

Rika bangkit berdiri setelah tersadar."N-naru … K-kau sudah sadar. Kaa- _san_ panggilkan dokter." Berniat pergi. Tapi diurungkannya setelah merasakn sesuatu menahan tangannya. "Jangan pergi …" putranya yang menahannya. Mendudukkan dirinya kembali. Menatap Naruto khawatir. "Bagaimana perasaanmu Naru- _kun_ ?". Tanya dia.

"Baik … " gumam Naruto lemah dengan mata terpejam. " … sangat baik setelah melihatmu lagi, Kaa- _san_." Menarik rambut ibunya lembut, mendekatkan ke wajahnya.

Cup …

" _Tadaima_ …" mencium pipi ibunya dan membuka matanya.

Rika menjauhkan wajahnya perlahan, menatap mata Naruto. Matanya memanas " _O-okaerinasai_ N-naru hiks … hiks hiks ..." menangis menghamburkan dirinya memeluk Naruto. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada putranya.

Naruto tersenyum lemah. Membalas pelukan ibunya dengan tangan kiri. "Kaa- _san_ melanggar janji." Ujar dia mengelus surai ibunya.

Rika menggelengkan kepalanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang putra. "Tidak hiks hiks … Setelah ini kau boleh menghukum Kaa- _san_. Tapi hiks … untuk sekarang izinkan Kaa- _san_ menangis. Kaa- _san_ mohon hiks …".

Naruto hanya tesenyum, tetap mengelus surai ibunya. "Kaa- _san_ tahu … Naru selama ini berada di tempat yang sangat indah. Sangat indah bahkan masih terlihat ketika Naru menutup mata. Tapi … entah itu terbuka atau terpejam, Naru hanya bisa merasakan kehampaan. Kehampaan yang sangat nyata. Alasannya …"

" … hanya karena tidak ada Kaa- _san_ di sana. Naru lebih memilih tempat yang bahkan lebih gelap dari malam, tempat yang tidak ada satupun kehidupan meski hanya sehelai daun. Asalkan bersama Kaa- _san_ … Naru akan bahagia."

"Sudah hiks … Sudah cukup. Kaa- _san_ hiks … Kaa- _san_ tidak sanggup lagi menahannya hiks … Kaa- _san_ menyayangimu Naru … sangat." Rika mengeratkan pelukannya. Menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada sang putra.

"Jangan pergi … "

"Kaa- _san_ tidak akan pergi … Kaa- _san_ tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kaa- _san_ berjanji."

" _Dan aku akan menunggumu jika kau pergi. Menunggumu … menggantikan posisimu seperti saat ini. Karena aku yakin, kemanapun kau pergi … Kau akan kembali_

… _Kaa-san." Batin Naruto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 **Maaf jika chap ini membosankan. Mulai chap depan akan di jelaskan kenapa fic ini di beri nama ZERO.**

* * *

 **Reply Some Reviews (** Pertanyaan yang sama saya rangkum di bawah **)  
**

 **Senju-nara shira** **:** Sungguh tidak apa-apa. Saya malah merasa senang :-D. Jadi terima kasih banyak. Perbedaan umur Naruto dan Naruko kurang lebih 1,5 tahun. Dan lainnya sudah di jelaskan di atas.

 **Kazuruo** **:** Terima kasih sudah membaca. Yang di culik ya Hinata :-D.

 **rizkyuzumaki603 :** Hai :-D. Terima kasih banyak masih mau membimbing saya. Saya akan berusaha. Semoga anda tidak bosan untuk tetap membimbing saya.

 **Yudha Bagus Satan Lucifer :** Hahaha . . Incest dan kejutan di dalam kurung. Yang berarti anda berharap kejutan itu incest, apa benar :-D. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

 **Ashuraindra64 :** Terima kasih pujiannya. Dan terima kasih sudah membaca :-D.

 **dianrusdianto39 :** Kekuatan Naruto sudah di jelaskan di chap-chap sebelumnya. Tapi akan ada pembaruan untuk kedepannya. Saya tidak terlalu membuat Naruto overpower.

 **Gaara** **:** Hahaha ... kebelutan saya cowok gan :-D. Anggap saja saya penggemar berat anime, manga, ataupun fic Naruto. Lagi pula hal seperti itu bisa di atasi lewat google. Untuk dunia ninja akan di mulai di chap depan. Untuk sifat ibu Naruto saya buat seperti itu heheh :-D. Anak minato Naruko. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

 **Tenshisha Hikari :** Terima kasih. Dan saya tidak akan membuat Naruto terlalu overpower kok :-D.

 **Eltanin430 :** Terima kasih sudah mengoreksi kesalahan saya. Sunshin memang jutsu gerak cepat tingkat tinggi, tapi jika itu dalam pertarungan seperti Shisui (sunshin no jutsu), Raikage (raiton no yoroi), Gaara (Suna Sunshin), dan banyak lagi. Tapi yang saya maksud di sini adalah Sunshin (teleport) seperi cara Anbu datang dalam skejap atau Kakashi yang menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Saya menganggapnya Sunshin. Jika memang salah anggap saja saya membuatnya seperti itu hehehe :-D Dan itu murni kesalahan saya. Terima kasih sekali lagi.

 **Untuk yang menanggapi ini incest. Saya menjawab tidak. Tapi saya punya kejutan untuk pair. Sekilas incest sekilas harem. Dan hanya akan terjawab di ending. Tapi saya akan berusaha membuat cerita ini semenarik mungkin. Jadi mohon bimbingannya.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan Review. Dan juga yang Favs & Follows fanfic saya ... Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **Maaf atas segala kekurangan.**

 **Jadi selebihnya mohon bimbingannya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Destiny : ZER** **O**

 **Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Alur Kecepetan + berantakan, Banyak kekurangan**

 **Genre : Adventure - Family - Romance (sedikit)**

 **Rate : T (semi M)**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Summary :** Bagaimana jika Naruto bukan anak dari Minato dan Kushina. Dan juga warga biasa yang memiliki sedikit chakra. Tapi ramalan menyebutkan dia akan membawa perdamaian untuk dunia Shinobi. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Naruto untuk mencapai perdamaian tersebut … Check This Out

.

.

.

.

" _Ittekimasu …_."

" _Itterasshai_ Naru- _kun_ … "

Rika tersenyum memandang kepergian putranya. Sudah seminggu, yaa … sudah seminggu sejak Naruto pulang dari rumah sakit. Naruto sendiri diperbolehkan pulang seminggu setelah ia sadar. Mengingat dua tahun tubuhnya tidak tersuplai makanan, hanya bertahan dengan obat dan peralatan medis. Jadi selama seminggu dia harus diberi banyak makanan dan nutrisi.

Hari ini adalah pengangkatan dia menjadi Anbu. Sebagai orang tuanya tentu ia merasa bangga dan bahagia. Putranya sudah bisa menggapai cita-citanya. Awalnya Rika ragu memperbolehkan Naruto menjadi Shinobi. Mengingat bagaimana khwatirnya dia saat mengetahui putranya masuk ke rumah sakit. Tapi dia tidak boleh egois. Ini cita-cita Naruto, harapan putranya supaya bisa melindungi dan membanggakannya.

 **Flashback On**

" _Naru …" Gumam Rika yang masih memeluk putranya.._

" _Hmm …?." Naruto menanggapi lemah. Memainkan surai ibunya yang sudah tenang._

" _Kau … " Rika memberi jeda. Ragu akan mengatakannya " … Apa kau masih ingin menjadi Shinobi ?."_

 _Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung dengan perkataan Kaa-sannya. Tapi tidak lama dia tersenyum lembut. "Naru akan berhenti jika Kaa-san menginginkannya."_

 _Rika membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Bagaimana bisa putranya memberi pernyataan seperti itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan menatap putranya. Mencari kesungguhan di mata putranya. Tidak … putranya seperti itu karena dia yang menginginkannya. Yaa … itu pasti karena dirinya._

" _Naru tahu … Pasti Kaa-san khawatir dengan Naru. Kaa-san tahu yang terbaik untuk Naru. Jadi … Naru akan berhenti menjadi Shinobi jika Kaa-san menginginkannya." Naruto memandangi wajah cantik ibunya. Menyibak helai rambut yang menjuntai menutupi mata ibunya. Tersenyum manis._

 _Rika menitihlan air mata lagi. Menyandarkan kembali kepalanya di dada Naruto. Menggeleng pelan "Jangan … Jadilah Shinobi hebat. Bantulah orang-orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Banggakan Kaa-san serta Tou-sanmu. Dan juga Shisui-nii … Dan yang terpenting- " Rika mengeratkan pelukannya._

" … _Jangan tinggalkan Kaa-san."_

 _Naruto tersenyum. Menghirup dalam-dalam wangi surai ibunya. "Tentu … Naru tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kaa-san."_

 **Flashback On**

Hampir saja Rika menjatuhkan air mata saat mengingat kejadian itu. Mengedipkan matanya kasar, tidak … hanya hari itu. Yaa … hanya hari itu ia boleh menangis. Sekarang tidak lagi, tidak boleh lagi.

.

Di Ruang Hokage …

Tok Tok Tok …

"Masuk …"

Pintu ruangan Hokage dibuka. Dan terlihat Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Menggunakan baju putih berkerah seperti biasa, hanya saja ada aksen tomoe hitam di sisi lengan dan bagian bawah bajunya. Celana panjang hitam dan sepatu standard Shinobi. Rambutnya yang juga dipangkas kesedia kala, hanya saja sedikit lebih panjang ( _sekarang seperti Ichiru Vampir Knight_ ).

"Hokage- _sama_ , Sandaime- _sama_ …" ujar Naruto dan membungkuk hormat di hadapan Minato dan Hiruzen yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Aahh … Naruto. Bagaiman keadaanmu ?."

"Sudah sepenuhnya baik Hokage- _sama_."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu … Jadi, apa kau tahu kenapa dipanggil kesini ?."

"Hai' Hokage- _sama_ … saya akan diangkat menjadi Anbu." Tegas Naruto.

"Ya … Dan apa kau menerimanya ?." lanjut Minato.

"Hai' Hokage- _sama_ … dengan sepenuh hati."

Minato tersenyum melihat kesungguhan yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto. Dia sudah merundingkan hal ini dengan Sandaime sebelumnya. Awalnya Sandaime menolak terang-terangan, tapi mengingat janji mereka kepada Shisui. Mereka harus melakukannya. Lagi pula ini murni cita-cita Naruto. Mengambil sesuatu di laci mejanya dan meletakkan di depannya.

"Itu adalah titipan dari Shisui Nii- _san_ mu. Dia ingin kau menggunakannya selama menjadi Anbu … Ambillah." Ujar Minato meletakkan sebuah katana bersarung dan topeng porselen berbentuk elang.

Naruto berjalan mendekat dan mengambil katana tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Membungkukkan badan dan memundurkan tubuhnya kembali. " _Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu … Nii-san_." Batin dia saat menyentuh katana tersebut.

"Sekarang ambillah seragam dan perlengkapan Anbu di ruang bawah tanah. Dan kembalilah dengan pakaian yang sudah lengkap."

"Hai' Hokage- _sama_." Tegas Naruto dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Hahh … Apa kita yakin Minato." Hiruzen menghela nafas. Dia masih belum bisa menerima jika Naruto diangkat menjadi Anbu di usianya yang sekarang. Bagaimanapun Uchiha Itachi baru masuk Anbu saat berumur 11 tahun. Kakashi Hatake berumur 15 tahun, dan itupun karena Minato merekrutnya agar Kakashi bisa keluar dari bayang-bayang kematian Rin.

Dan untuk Naruto, ohh Kami- _sama_ … dia masih berumur 8 tahun. Memang di usianya 5 tahun dia sudah bisa mengimbangi Uchiha Shisui yang menggunakan Sharingan. Tapi bagaimanapun masih tidak mengubahnya jika ia masih terlalu dini. Dan tentu Hiruzen khawatir dengan hal itu.

"Dia akan meyakinkan kita Sandaime- _sama_." Minato tenang menanggapi. Sebenarnya dia tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sandaime. Hanya saja Minato punya keyakinan dan harapan besar kepada Naruto. Dia mempunyai firasat jika Naruto adalah anak dalam ramalan itu.

Tok Tok …

"Masuk … "

Cklek … kini terlihat Naruto memakai seragam lengkap anbu. Pakaian hitam dan rompi abu-abu. Pelindung lengan dan sarung tangan, sandal Ninja dengan paku di bawahnya. Serta katana yang berada di punggungnya. Tidak lupa topeng elang yang terpasang di wajahnya. Berlutut di hadapan Yondaime dan Sandaime.

Minato tersenyum melihat Naruto sudah tanggap menjadi Anbu. "Berdirilah, dan lepaskan topengmu Naruto." Perintah dia berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto.

Minato merapal beberapa segel dan menempelkan tangan kanannya di bahu kiri Naruto. Tato spiral dengan ujung di kedua sisinya ( _Khas Anbu_ ), kini di gantikan dengan segel Hiraishin yang berbentuk lingkaran dan huruf Kanji ( _Api_ ) berwarna merah di tengahnya.

"Itu segel Hiraishin. Dengan sedikit perombakan tetntunya. Mengingat dengan chakramu sekarang, kau tidak bisa menggunakan Sunshin untuk berteleport. Kau bisa datang dengan Hirashin ketika aku memanggilmu. Prinsip kerjanya seperti kuchiyose, di sini akan memakan chakraku ketika kau menggunakannya. Dan Yoshiaki Naruto-" Jelas Minato kembali duduk ke tempatnya.

" … Kau resmi menjadi Anbu di bawah perintahku secara langsung. Disini kau berkerja sendiri tanpa regu, jadi kau sendiri yang akan menjadi ketua. Tapi sesekali kau akan di masukkan ke regu jika dibutuhkan." Lanjut dia.

Naruto membungkukkan badannya. " _D_ _ō_ _mo arigatou gozaimasu_ Hokage- _sama_ … Saya akan bersungguh-sungguh melindungi desa Konoha."

Minato tersenyum "Kami menaruh harapan besar kepadamu Naruto. Dan kode namamu adalah Zero, saran dari Shisui. Apa kau menerimanya ?." Ujar dia.

"Tentu Hokage- _sama_ … Itu akan menjadi peninggalan yang berarti untuk saya."

Minato tersenyum sekali lagi mendengar penuturan dari Naruto."Baiklah … Kau boleh pergi."

Naruto merapal segel dan dia kembali memakai bajunya semula. " _Ano_ Hokage- _sama_ … Bolehkan saya masuk ke Akademi lagi." Pinta dia sedikit ragu.

Minato mengernyitkan alisnya heran. "Kenapa Naruto ?. Kau bisa menjadi Genin tanpa masuk ke Akademi lagi. Bahkan Chūnin." Tanya dia.

"Maaf sebelumnya Hokage- _sama_ … Saya ingin melanjutkan belajar saya di Akademi."

Minato menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu. Kau bisa masuk ke Akademi besok."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ Hokage- _sama_ … Kalau begitu saya permisi Hokage- _sama_ , Sndaime- _sama_." Naruto membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan keluar.

"Hahh … benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak." Hela Minato sekali lagi.

Hiruzen hanya terkekeh di sampingnya. "Tidak akan mudah untuk mengalahkan dia."

.

Naruto terus tersenyum sepanjang jalannya menuju tempat favoritnya. Jika orang lain pasti akan memnganggap Naruto itu gila. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Dengan senyum menawan yang dimilikinya, orang akan ragu ada orang gila seperti dia. Bahkan dipastikan banyak yang rela membayar mahal untuk melihat senyum itu lebih lama.

Sesampai di tempat favoritnya, Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya dan memandang langit. " _Kau melihatnya Nii-san … Aku sudah menjadi Anbu sepertimu. Terima kasih banyak, ini semua berkatmu Nii-san. Aku akan melampauimu. Zero akan melampauimu Taka_." Batin dia memejamkan matanya.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menerpa wajahnya. Dia tersenyum, tidak perlu membuka mata untuk mengetahui apa itu. "Kaa- _san_ …" gumam dia membuka matanya. Dan melihat ibunya tersenyum di atasnya. Yaa … surai ibunya yang menjuntai membelai wajahnya tadi. Dia tentu hafal dengan kelembutan dan keharuman itu.

Rika mendudukkan dirinya dengan kedua kaki di tekuk. Meletakkan tas belanjaannya di sampingnya. Dia menepuk pahanya, Naruto yang mengerti mengangkat kepalanya dan memposisikan kepalanya di pangkuan sang ibu.

"Tidak pulang Naru- _kun_ ?." Tanya Rika lembut membelai kepala putranya.

"Tidak keberatan menemani Naru sebentar." Naruto menanggapi, mengeluskan surai ibunya di wajahnya.

"Tentu … " Rika tersenyum geli melihat tingkah putranya. Sebegitu sukanya kah putranya ini dengan rambutnya. "Bagaimana tadi Naru- _kun_ ?." Tanya dia perihal pengangkatan putranya menjadi Anbu.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, masih dengan melakukan kegiatannya. "Apa Kaa- _san_ kecewa ?." dia berbalik Tanya.

"Hmm … ?." Rika mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Apa Kaa- _san_ kecewa jika Naru menjadi Shinobi ?." Naruto memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Rika menghentikan kegiatannya membelai kepala Naruto. Hatinya sedikit sakit dengan pertanyaan putranya. Tidak … Dia bukan sakit karena putranya. Dia sakit karena dirinya sendiri, dia sakit karena keegoisannya.

Naruto membuka matanya ketika merasakan kegiatan ibunya berhenti. Terkejut ketika melihat wajah sendu ibunya. Berniat bangun dari posisinya, tapi ia urungkan ketika ibunya menahannya.

"Tidak … Kaa- _san_ bangga dengan Naru Sungguh. Maaf … " Rika mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. " … Maafkan Kaa- _san_ yang egois."

Naruto menarik lembut rambut ibunya, agar menatapnya. Dia tersenyum menatap ibunya. Bangkit berdiri dan mengambil tas ibunya. "Ayo pulang Kaa- _san_ … " ujar dia ceria, tidak ingin sang ibu bersedih " … Naru sekarang menjadi Anbu seperti Shisui- _nii_. Jadi Naru ingin Kaa- _san_ memasakkan sesuatu yang sepecial untuk merayakannya."

Rika tertegun melihat putranya. Beryukur, dia sangat bersyukur Naruto berada di hidupnya. Dia sangat bersyukur Kami- _sama_ memberikan seorang anak seperti putranya.

.

* * *

Sreett …

Suara pintu geser di buka. Terlihat seorang jounin berambut coklat dikuncir keatas. Dengan bekas luka yang melintang di hidungnya. Iruka Umino, seorang jounin sekaligus guru di Akademi. Masuk ke dalam kelas. "Diam semua … " Seru dia memperingatkan para murid agar diam.

"Anak-anak … Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Baiklah … silahkan masuk." Ujar dia dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas. Dia mengamati sekeliling, mengamati tidak banyak perubahan di kelas yang dulu pernah di tempatinya ini. Banyak anak berbisik-bisik di kelas tersebut saat Naruto masuk. Ada yang teriak-teriak, ada yang wajahnya memerah, ada juga yang berwajah datar.

"Nee- _chan_ … " Seru terkejut seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang diikat _twintails_. Melihat siapa anak yang datang.

"Kau mengenalnya Naruko ?." Tanya anak perempuan berambut merah muda.

"Dia Nee- _chan_ ku … " Jawab anak yang dipanggil Naruko.

"Dia laki-laki _Dobe_." Ucap datar anak laki-laki berambut biru donker disamping Naruko.

" _Urusai Teme_ …" Naruko menanggapi dengan sewot.

"Diam semua … " Iruka memperingati sekali lagi. " … Baiklah. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Naruto mengangguk dan memajukan dirinya. " _Hajimemashite … Watahi wa Yoshiaki Naruto desu. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu_."

"Baiklah … Kau boleh duduk. Dan kita mulai pelajaran hari ini." Murid-murid menghela nafasnya mendengar penuturan gurunya.

Naruto berjalan kearah bangku yang kosong. Mendudukkan dirinya dan mengeluarkan buku dan perlatan tulis dari tasnya.

"Hai … Aku kiba." Ucap seorang anak dengan anjing kecil yang berada diatas kepalanya. Memperkenalkan diri yang berada di depan Naruto. "Ini Shino, dan Hinata, di sampingmu yang tidur itu Shikamaru, di sebelahnya lagi Chuoji." Ujar dia memperkenalkan diri dan juga teman-teman yang berada di dekatnya.

"Haahh … _Mendokusai_." Gumam Shikamaru yang bangun dari tidurnya. Hinata hanya memainkan kedua jarinya gugup. Mengetahui pemuda yang menolongnya akan berada satu kelas dengannya, dan ada di dekatnya.

"Naruto … _Yoroshiku_." Naruto membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Jangan kaku begitu … Kita ini teman." Kiba menanggapi.

Naruto hanya tersenyum ramah. Tidak menyangka temannya sekarang berbeda dengan temannya yang di Akademi dulu. Temannya dulu cenderung serius ketika pelajaran, dan jarang bertutur sapa jika memang bukan teman dekat.

Shikamaru mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Otak jenuisnya memeproses apa yang di lihatnya. Dia melihat buku pelajaran yang di miliki Naruto. Di situ tertulis banyak pelajaran yang bahkan sudah berada di atas pelajaran yang sekarang di pelajarinya. Satu-satunya alasan yang di tangkapnya adalah, anak di sampingnya ini pernah masuk Akademi atau hanya sengaja menulis pelajaran-pelajaran Akademi. Yang pasti Naruto mengetahui lebih banyak dari pada dirinya.

"Kau pernah masuk Akademi ?." Shikamaru sedikit berbisik. Takut hal itu menyinggung Naruto jika akan banyak yang mengetahuinya.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah Shikamaru. Melihat kearah yang dilihat Shikamaru, bukunya. Dia mengerti dan tersenyum mengangguk. "Bisakah kau merahasiakannya."

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafasnya. " _Mendokusai_." Dengus dia. " … Tapi mengapa ?." Lanjutnya.

"Aku sengaja mengulangnya." Naruto tersenyum menjawab.

" _Alasan yang tidak masuk akal_." Batin Shikamaru.

 **CTASSS …**

Iruka memukul mejanya, menarik perhatian para murid. Semua anak langsung diam dan memperhatikan pelajaran yang diterangkannya.

Skip time …

 **Kriiing …**

"Baiklah anak-anak. Pelajaran hari ini sampai di sini ... Sampai jumpa besok." Iruka mengemasi barangnya dan meninggalkan kelas. Para murid juga melakukan hal yang sama dan keluar kelas.

Kini hanya meninggalkan Naruto dan Shikamaru. Dengan otak jenius yang dimilikinya, Shikamaru tentu belum puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Naruto.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengulangnya." Tanya Shikamaru berjalan keluar kelas di samping Naruto.

"Terjadi kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu, jadi aku mengulangnya." Jawab Naruto ramah. Dia percaya dengan anak yang sedang bersamanya kini. Dia tahu jika anak ini dari klan Nara, yang kejeniusannya akan mengoreksi lebih dalam lagi tentang dirinya. Dan dia percaya jika Nara tidak akan mudah memberikan informasi yang dimilikinya. Jadi tidak perlu takut.

Shikamaru tentu saja masih belum sepenuhnya percaya. " _Tidak mungkin sesimpel itu … Pemikirannya tidak seperti anak pada umumnya_." Batin dia. Saat menolehkan kepalanya hendak menanggapi lagi perkataan Naruto. Naruto sudah menghilang dengan kilatan kuning.

" _H-Hiraishin …_ " Batin dia terkejut dengan mata membulat. " … _D-dia bisa … hanya Yondaime Hokage yang bisa menguasainya saat ini._ "

Perkiraanmu tidak sepenuhnya benar Shikamaru …

.

Di Ruang Hokage …

Naruto berlutut di hadapan Hokage. Memakai seragam Anbu lengkap tertutup jubah putih yang di kenakannya.

"Zero … Aku mempunyai misi untukmu. Misi Rank-C, mengantarkan gulungan Rahasia ke Sunagakure. Dan pastikan Kazekage sendiri yang menerimanya." Ujar Minato setelah memanggil Naruto, meletakkan sebuah gulungan di depannya.

"Hai' Hokage- _sama_." Tegas Naruto dan berdiri mengambil gulungan tersebut. Memasukkannya ke dalam kantong Ninjanya dan berlutut kembali.

"Kau boleh pergi."

Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan kuning dan muncul di dahan salah satu pohon di hutan kematian. Melompati dahan-dahan tersebut menuju sunagakure.

" _Ke Sunagakure menempuh tiga hari dalam perjalanannya. Jadi kurang lebih akan satu minggu untuk sampai ke Konoha kembali_." Batin Naruto memperkirakan waktu untuk menyelesaikan misi pertamanya dalam Anbu. Mengingat dia tidak mempunyai cukup chakra _Dash_ , jadi dia hanya bisa menempuh perjalanan dengan normal.

Tap …

Di tengah perjalanannya Naruto menghentikan lompatannya ketika melihat dua orang menghalanginya.

"Serahkan gulungan yang kau bawa _un_." Ujar salah satu orang yang menghalangi Naruto. Berambut pirang diikat _ponytails_ yang menutupi salah satu matanya.

"Behati-hatilah Deidara. Dia tidak memiliki chakra." Salah satunya memperingati. Memiliki postur tubuh yang aneh seperti kalajengking dengan ekor yang terbuat dari besi. Mereka berdua memakai jubah hitam bermotif awan merah.

Naruto hanya memandang polos di balik topengnya. Dia mengetahui jelas siapa yang tengah di lawannya kini. Yaa … Akatsuki. Organisasi kriminal berbahaya. Dia mengetahuinya dari Nii- _san_ nya. Jadi tidak heran jika dia banyak mengetahui tentang dunia ninja serta Missing- _nin_ dan juga organisasi-organisasi berbahaya.

" _Hindari hal apapun yang tidak berhubungan dengan misi sebisa mungkin._ " Naruto mengingat salah satu peraturan dalam Anbu. Termasuk pertarungan.

"Itu justru mempermudah aku untuk membunuhnya _un_." Deidara menyeringai dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong di kedua sisinya. Setelah itu dia melemparkan beberapa benda putih berbentuk laba-laba kearah Naruto.

 **Katsu** … dia berteriak setelah laba-laba tersebut sampai kepada Naruto.

 **Duuuaaar** …

Terjadi ledakan besar di tempat Naruto.

"Kau bisa membakar gulungannya juga Deidara." Desis rekan dari Deidara tersebut.

Setelah kepulan asap itu menghilang. Terlihat pohon tempat Naruto berdiri tadi hangus terbakar. Dan mereka berdua tidak mendapati Naruto di depannya.

"Lihat akibat perbuatanmu … karena dia tidak memiliki chakra, aku tidak merasakannya."

"A-haha … Maaf Sasori- _senpai_ , tapi mungkin dia tidak jauh dari sini." Deidara hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sasori tidak memperdulikannya, sedikit kesal juga dengan tindakan ceroboh yang di lakukan rekannya. " _Tak kusangka Konoha memiliki Anbu seperti dia_." Batin dia sedikit terkagum dan juga heran akan kemampuan unik yang dimiliki Naruto. Deidara memunculkan burung besar berwarna putih. Mereka berdua menaiki burung tersebut.

Naruto sendiri tengah melompati dahan-dahan pohon menjauhi arena pertarungan tersebut. Mengaktifkan sensornya dan merasakan chakra kedua musuhnya tadi sudah lumayan jauh.

Skip time …

Naruto kini sudah sampai di depan gerbang desa Sunagakure. Lebih tepatnya lorong yang menghubungkan area luar dan dalam desa. Seorang jounin menghalangi jalan Naruto.

"Saya Anbu Konoha. Mengantarkan gulungan rahasia dari Hokage- _sama_." Ujar singkat Naruto mengetahui maksud Jounin di depannya.

"Berikan gulunganmu. Aku yang akan mengantarkannya kepada Kazekage- _sama_."

"Saya harus memastikan bahwa Kazekage sendiri yang menerima gulungan ini. Itu titah dari Hokage- _sama_." Naruto menjelaskan.

Jounin tersebut memandang temannya yang berada di atas tebing pasir tersebut. Selang beberapa lama temannya tersebut mengangguk.

"Baiklah … Kau ikut aku." Ujar Jounin tersebut. Berjalan mendahului Naruto.

Naruto berjalan mengikuti Jounin tersebut. Setelah sampai di depan ruangan Kazekage Jounin tersebut mengetuk pintu dan melangkah masuk setelah mendapat tanggapan dari dalam.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua." Perintah Kazekage kepada Jounin tersebut.

"Hai' Kazekage- _sama_." Tegas Jounin tersebut membungkuk dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kazekage- _sama_ … " Naruto membungkuk hormat.

"Zero … " Gumam Yondaime Kazekage a.k.a Sabaku Rasa.

"Hai'." Tegas Naruto dan mengambil gulungan yang berada di kantong Ninjanya. Berjalan maju dan meletakkan di meja depan Kazekage.

Rasa membuka gulungan itu dan memeriksanya sejenak. "Baiklah, ini asli. Kau boleh pergi."

"Hai' … Saya permisi Kazekage- _sama_." Narutu membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Rasa memandangi kepergian Naruto. " _Tak kusangka Hokage memiliki Ninja deperti dia_." Batin dia terkejut tidak bisa merasakan chakra Naruto sama sekali. Awalnya dia juga terkejut, Zero yang dimaksudkan Yondaime Hokage adalah seorang anak kecil. Dia meyakininya karena tinggi Anbu tersebut hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari putranya yang terakhir.

Saat Naruto sudah keluar dari gedung Kazekage, sensornya merasakan aura chakra yang sangat pekat penuh dengan kebencian. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendongak menatap asal chakra tersebut diatas gedung. Dia melihat seorang anak kecil menunundukkan kepalanya. Berambut merah dengan membawa gentong di belakangnya. Saat anak itu mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, Naruto melihatnya. Melihat mata penuh dengan kebencian. Mata yang haus akan darah, mata yang merasakan kesendirian yang sangat nyata.

 **Sraasshh …**

Naruto menghilang setelah melihat pasir menerjang kearahnya.

" _Ibu menginginkan darahmu_."

.

Skip time …

"Hahh … hampir saja misinya berubah menjadi Rank-S bahkan SS." Gumam Minato setelah mendengar laporan dari Naruto. Dia terkejut awal Naruto melapor, tidak menyangka jika anggota Akatsuki akan menghadang misi yang ia berikan kepada Naruto. Dia mengira minimal Naruto hanya akan di hadang para bandit. Untung saja … Dengan berbekal ketenangan luar biasa yang dimiliki Naruto, Naruto bisa menghindari pertarungan dengan dua anggota Akatsuki tersebut.

"Yaa … Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto." Balas Sandaime juga menggumam.

Naruto sendiri kini tengah berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya. Dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan sebelum misi. Jalanan Konoha terlihat sepi, toko-toko dan rumah penduduk sudah di tutup oleh pemiliknya. Tentu saja, sekarang sudah tengah malam.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu rumahnya, Naruto mengambil kunci duplikat di dalam sakunya. Membuka pintu rumahnya pelan dan melangkah masuk. Tidak lupa menutup dan menguncinya kembali. " _Pasti Kaa-san sudah tidur_." Pikir dia melihat rumahnya sudah gelap. Mengingat tentang ibunya, ia sedikit khawatir. Misi dalam Anbu brsifat rahasia, yang bahkan tidak ada yang boleh mengetahuinya meski keluarganya sendiri. Itulah mengapa dia tidak berpamitan dengan ibunya. Memang dia sudah menjelaskan perihal tentang ini. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika dia mengkhawatirkan ibunya tersebut.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya melihat lampu kamarnya masih menyala, dan dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Melangkakan kakinya dan membuka pintu kamarnya pelan. Dan tersenyum lembut ketika melihat ibunya ternyata tidur di ranjangnya. Ini pertama kalinya ibunya tidur di kamarnya setelah sekian lama. Jadi dia sediki terkejut melihatnya.

Naruto melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya yang selalu rapi. Memang Naruto membersihkan kamarnya sendiri, tapi di meja belajarnya pasti terletak banyak buku dan scroll yang berantakan. Dan sekarang meja tersebut sudah terlihat rapi. Pasti ibunya, pikir dia.

Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat kearah ibunya. Menjongkokkan tubuhnya, dan mengelus surai ibunya. Wajah cantik ibunya terlihat sedikit kusut, dan ini pasti karenanya. " _Aku benar-benar anak yang kurang ajar_." Batin dia menatap sendu kearah ibunya.

Rika membuka matanya perlahan ketika merasakan sesuatu yang tentu sangat dihafalnya. Dan wajah putranya-lah yang ia tangkap pertama kali di matanya. Menatap Naruto lama, memastikan ini bukan mimpi. Perlahan ia bangkit dari tidurnya, dan mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang. Masih dengan memandangi putranya, dan ia merasakan matanya memanas. Memejamkan matanya kasar dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Naruto tersenyum geli melihatnya. Bisa-bisanya ibunya melakukan hal tersebut. Dan sekali lagi itu karena dirinya. "Jangan ditahan Kaa- _san_." Ujar dia lembut.

Rika hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi. Tidak berani berbicara, karena nantinya ia akan menangis. Dia amat sangat mengkhwatirkan putranya tersebut. Meski Naruto sudah memberi tahu dirinya dengan pekerjaan seorang Anbu. Tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri, jika dia memang mengkhawatirkan putranya.

Naruto bangit berdiri dan mencium pipi ibunya. " _Tadaima_ …" ucap dia memeluk ibunya. Menghirup dalam-dalam wangi surai ibunya.

" _O-okaerinasai … Naru_." Rika menjawab dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis. Hanya mengeratkan pelukannya guna menyalurkan perasaan tersebut. Dia tidak boleh menangis lagi.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum pedih. Kami- _sama_ pasti akan menghukum dirinya, telah menyiksa ibunya seperti ini. Melepaskan pelukannya dan mamandang lembut kearah ibunya. Menidurkan kembali serta menarik selimut menutupi tubuh ibunya. "Tidurlah … Naru ingin membersihkan tubuh dahulu." Ujar dia tersenyum dan berdiri.

Rika hanya diam, menggenggam selimut yang menutupi dirinya. Memandangi putranya, tidak berniat memejamkan matanya. Bahkan sampai beberapa menit kemudian.

Kini Naruto hanya memakai kaos putih lengan panjang dan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Memegang handuk kecil, dan menggosokkannya ke rambutnya yang masih setengah basah. Berjalan kearah ibunya dan menjongkokkan dirinya sekali lagi. "Kenapa Kaa- _san_ belum tidur … apa Kaa- _san_ ingin tidur di kamar Kaa- _san_ ?." Tanya dia lembut.

Rika hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengambil alih pekerjaan Naruto. Menggosok rambut putranya pelan. "Apa boleh Kaa- _san_ tidur di sini ?." pinta dia pelan.

Naruto tersenyum Kaa- _san_ nya sudah mau berbicara. "Tentu Kaa- _san_." Dia menanggapi.

"Denganmu." Ujar Rika sekali lagi.

"Itu yang Naru ingin." Naruto menyentuh tangan ibunya di kepalanya. Melepaskan handuk di kepalanya dan menaruhnya di tempat asalnya. Melangkah ke sisi ranjang yang berbeda dan menaikinya. Tidak lupa mematikan lampu kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Menyingkap selimut serta merebahkan tubuhnya di samping sang ibu.

Rika sendiri membalikkan badannya menghadap putranya. Memandangi Naruto sebentar dan menarikknya kedalam pelukannya. Membelai kepala putranya dengan rambut yang masih sedikit lembab. "Apa kau sudah makan ?."

"Sudah." Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto berbohong pada ibunya. Dia sangat lapar, terakhir kali ia makan dua hari yang lalu. Dan itu hanya sepotong roti, juga biji-bijian bekal dia menjadi Anbu. Hanya saja sekarang ia sangat lelah dan ingin beristirahat. Lagi pula dia tidak ingin merepotkan ibunya. Sekarang sudah malam. "Apa Kaa- _san_ ingat terakhir kali kta tidur bersama ?." Tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _Uum_ … " Rika meberi jeda mengingat-ingat " … Saat Kau berumur dua tahun."

"Lama … Sudah sangat lama." Gumam Naruto.

"Ya … Dan Kaa- _san_ sangat merindukannya."

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Menikmati hal yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya. " _Oyasumi …_ Kaa- _san_." Gumam dia.

" _Oyasuminasai_ Naru- _kun_ …"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Profil singkat Youshiaki Naruto (** Sekarang **)**

 **Umur :** 8-9 Tahun

 **Rank :** Murid Akademi (Anbu & High Chūnin Reality)

 **Afiliasi :** Konohagakure

 **Elemen & Perubahan chakra : **Yin Yang, Senjutsu (Yang di ketahui)

* * *

 **Reply Some Reviews**

 **Eltanin430 :** Sayang sekali tebakan anda benar heheh :-D. Tapi tentu akan saya buat perbedaan agar tidak mainstream. Lebih lengkapnya di chap depan.

 **elwafa :** Umm … mungkin tidak. Mengingat Naruto ikut andil dalam perdamaian nantinya. Tapi akan saya pertimbangkan.

 **Razor04 :** Memang saya buat seperti itu hehehe :-D. Akan terjawab di chap depan.

 **Ashuraindra64 :** hehehe :-D … Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Akan terjawab di chap depan.

 **SerealGandum :** Terima kasih sangat pujiannya :-D. Jika di tanya rata-rata, perbedaan umur Naruto dan 9 rookie hanya 1 tahunan. Umur yang lain sama seperti di canon. Hanya perbedaan umur Naruto dan Naruko yang sudah saya jelaskan di chap sebelumnya.

 **Saya akan memperjelas. Di sini anak MinaKushi adalah NARUKO (** Yang menggantikan peran Naruto jika di canon **). Jadi umur Naruko sama seperti umur Naruto di canon. Dan berlaku juga untuk yang lainnya. Dan untuk masalah pair silahkan lihat penjelasan saya di chap sebelumnya. Jadi saya benar-benar minta maaf** _ **jika**_ **nantinya pair tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan Review. Dan juga yang Favs & Follows fanfic saya … Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **Maaf atas segala kekurangan.**

 **Jadi selebihnya mohon bimbingannya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya …**


	6. Chapter 6

"Apa kau yakin Minato ?."

"Ya … Saya hanya ingin menuruti permintaannya semenjak lama."

.

 **Another Destiny : ZER** **O**

 **Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Alur Kecepetan + berantakan, Banyak kekurangan**

 **Genre : Adventure - Family - Romance (sedikit)**

 **Rate : T (semi M)**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Summary :** Bagaimana jika Naruto bukan anak dari Minato dan Kushina. Dan juga warga biasa yang memiliki sedikit chakra. Tapi ramalan menyebutkan dia akan membawa perdamaian untuk dunia Shinobi. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Naruto untuk mencapai perdamaian tersebut … Check This Out

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini dan tepat saat ini tengah di adakan ujian kelulusan di Akademi. Yang mana nantinya para murid yang lulus di ujian tersebut akan resmi menjadi Ninja dan menyandang gelar Genin. Untuk tahun ini ada sedikit perbedaan dengan tahun-tahun sebelumya. Dimana sekarang para orang tua dan juga beberapa warga Konoha menyaksikan ujian yang akan di lakukan. Bahkan Yondaime sendiri menyempatkan waktunya untuk melihat bakat dari para calon Ninja di desanya.

Telihat para murid yang berbaris di lapangan, tempat di adakan ujian tersebut. Mereka memasang berbagai macam expresi di wajahnya. Beberapa ada yang tegang dan juga gugup tidak menyangka akan di saksikan orang banyak termasuk orang tuanya sendiri. Ada yang tengah asik mengobrol dan bercanda, ada yang tenang juga memasang wajah datar.

"Baiklah anak-anak … Kita akan mulai ujiannya. Pertama kalian akan melemparkan Kunai dan Shuriken. Kemudian melakukan Henge, Kawarimi, dan Bunshin. Terakhir mengeluarkan Ninjutsu yang kalian kuasai." Ujar Iruka yang berada di depan para murid. "Yang pertama … Uchiha Sasuke.".

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya maju. Mengambil Kunai yang di sediakan dan memasang kuda-kuda. Melemparakan Kunai tersebut secara bergantian. Kesepuluh Kunai tersebut tepat mengenai sasaran. Begitu pula Shuriken yang ia lempar berikutnya.

Sasuke merapal segel dan melakukan Henge, juga Kawarimi dan Bunshin. Selanjutnya ia merapal segel kembali.

 **Katon : G** **ōkakyuu** **no Jutsu**

Sasuke mengeluarkan Ninjutsu andalan klannya, yakni bola api besar yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kyaaa … Sasuke- _kun_ hebat." Teriak beberapa fansgirl dari Sasuke.

"Uchiha memang hebat." Beberapa waraga juga mengagumi kemampuan Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri tidak memperdulikannya dan melangkah menuju tempatnya semula.

( _Lainnya seperti di Canon._ )

"Namikaze Naruko."

Naruko yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, melangkah maju. " _Ganbatte_ Ruko - _chan_." Dia mendengar teriakan ibunya yang berada di sisi lapangan bersama ibu Naruto. Tersenyum menanggapi dan mengambil Kunai yang di sediakan. Melemparkannya dan mendapat hasil 8 menancap tepat sasaran. Satu hampir, dan satunya meleset. Begitu pula dengan Shuriken, 9 tepat sasaran dan satu meleset. Dia melakukan Henge, Kawarimi, dan Kage Bunshin yang membuat beberapa pasang mata terkejut.

Kemudian Naruko menangkat tangan kanannya dan menciptakan bola spiral berwarna biru. Berlari dan melompatkan tubuhnya. " **Rasengan** …" teriak dia dan menghantamkan jutsunya ke tanah.

 **Duuaaar …**

Terjadi ledakan sedikit besar di tempat tersebut. Setelah asap tanah menghilang, terlihat kawah tercipta di tempat Naruko melancarkan jutsunya.

"Wahh … _Sugoi_." Naruko hanya tersenyum bangga mendengar pujian dari beberapa orang. Dia berjalan kembali ke tempatnya.

"Anak Hokage- _sama_ memang hebat." "Seperti yang di harapkan dari anak Hokage."

Naruko berganti menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar ucapan yang entah dari siapa. Kecewa … Tentu saja. Buat apa dia latihan susah payah jika semuanya hanya akan mengarah kepada orang tuanya.

Naruto yang juga mendengarnya mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Naruko. Melihat sang _imotou_ tersebut menundukkan kepala. Dia tersenyum penuh arti. Hidup dibawah bayang-bayang orang tua tidaklah mudah. Dia mengerti yang tengah di rasakan orang yang ia anggap adik tersebut.

Naruto sudah dekat, bahkan sangat dekat dengan Naruko semenjak ia masuk Akademi. Mengingat sifat Naruko yang supel juga ceria, Naruko sering mengganggunya. Dan tentu saja masih memanggilnya " _Nee-chan._ " Yang padahal sudah dengan jelas bahwa ia laki-laki. Dan karena sudah terbiasa entah kenapa Naruto juga memanggil Naruko dengan sebutan _Imotou_. Dia merasakan hal yang sama dengan waktunya bersama Nii- _san_ nya dulu.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Naruko, dia menarik salah satu ikatan _twintails_ rambut adiknya. "Kau terlihat jelek _Imotou_."

Naruko yang tadinya menunduk, seketika mendongakkan kepalanya setelah merasakan tarikan di rambutnya. Bahkan karena mungkin tidak siap dia hampir terhuyung kebelakang. Dia membalikkan badannya menatap orang yang melakukan hal tersebut. Dengan alis yang berkedut kesal " _Nee-chan_ … Kenapa kau suka menarik rambutku hah ?." Teriak dia mengetahui orang tersebut. " … Aku heran kenapa Rika Oba- _san_ tidak pernah marah kau melakukan hal itu kepadanya." Bersedekap dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Yang terlihat sangat imut di mata orang.

"Karena dia wanita yang berbeda tentu saja."

Naruko masih menggembungkan pipinya kesal, tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri jika kondisi hatinya sudah membaik. Yaa … hanya lelaki di depannya ini yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Lelaki yang lembut juga menyenangkan, yang tidak akan bisa di temukan di manapun lagi. Setidaknya masih ada orang yang benar-benar mengakuinya, pikir dia melihat Naruto. " _Orang tuaku memanglah pahlawan … tapi aku akan menjadi pahlawan dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Dan itulah jalan ninjaku._ " Tekad dia pantang menyerah. "Terima kasih." Ujar dia merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aku tidak memujimu bodoh." Naruto mendorong dahi adiknya pelan dengan jarinya. Dan berjalan maju mendengar namanya di panggil.

Naruko naik pitam sekali lagi dengan perbuatan kakaknya tersebut. Ingin teriak dan menghajarnya tapi ia urungkan mendengar nama kakaknya di panggil. " _Ganbatte_ Nee- _chan_." Seru dia menyemangati.

"Ahh … Manisnya mereka." Di tempat Kushina, dia melihat putrinya dan Naruto dengan tatapan berbinar. " _Ne_ , apa kita jodohkan saja mereka Rika- _chan_." Ujar dia sedikit menggoda kapada sahabatnya yang berada di sampingnya.

"Mereka masih kecil Kushi- _chan_." Rika menanggapi yang entah kenapa malah membuat sahabatnya semakin menyeringai.

"Aahh … Apa kau tidak rela Rika- _chan_." Kushina semakin menggoda sahabatnya ketika mendapatkan reaksi seperti yang ia kira.

Rika sendiri hanya menghela nafasnya sabar. Tidak memperdulika sahabatnya yang suka menggodanya tersebut. Memandang putranya yang akan memulai ujiannya. Kushina hanya memasang wajah sebal sahabatnya tersebut mengacuhkannya.

Di tempat Naruto, dia tengah bersiap melemparkan kesepuluh Kunai yang berada di sela-sela jarinya. Melemparkan Kunai tersebut serempak dan semuanya menancap tepat sasaran. Dan juga melakukan gaya yang sama ketika melempar Shuriken. Yang membuat beberapa pasang mata terkagum dengan cara melempar Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto melakukan Henge dan Kawarimi. Dan merapal segel kembali untuk membuat Bunshin.

" _S-segel itu …_ " Iruka yang berada di dekatnya terkejut melihat segel yang dibuat Naruto. Dia bukan terkejut jika Naruto bisa menguasainya. Tapi terkejut karena Naruto akan menggunakannya secara terang-terangan.

Muncul satu Bunshin di samping Naruto, dan kemudian Bunshin tersebut berlari ke tengah lapangan. Setelah lumayan jauh, Bunshin tersebut berhenti dan menghadap kearah Naruto. Naruto melemparkan Kunai kearah Bunshinnya.

 **Duuuarr …**

Bunshin tersebut meledak setelah Kunai tersebut mengenainya. Semua orang terkejut melihat Bunshin tersebut meledak. Tidak terkecuali beberapa Ninja yang mengetahiu jika Bunshin tersebut adalah _Bunshin Daibakuha_. Tidak menyangka jika seorang anak yang akan menjadi Genin menguasai Jutsu Rank-A tersebut.

Minato dan Sandaime sendiri juga terkejut. Bukan … mereka bukan terkejut akn Jutsu yang di buat Naruto. Dia tentu tahu jika Naruto bisa lebih dari itu. Tapi … mereka terkejut dengan chakra yang dimiliki Naruto. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto mengeluarkan chakranya di hadapan mereka. " _Chakranya sangat aneh. Meski memang sedikit, entah kenapa chakra Naruto memang aneh dan juga sangat asing._ " Batin Minato merasakan chakra Naruto.

Naruto sendiri kini nafasnya terengah-engah. Chakranya hampir terkuras habis setelah melakukan Jutsu tersebut. Memang jutsu tersebut tidak apa-apanya bagi seorang Uchiha Itachi, yang katanya bisa memasteri jutsu tersebut. Tapi itu akan berbeda dengan dirinya, dan ditinjau dengan chakra yang di milikinya. Dia sebenarnya tidak suka melakukan hal seperti ini, tapi ia punya alasan yang cukup kuat untuk melakukannya.

Naruto mengambil nafas perlahan, menenangkan dirinya. Memejamkan matanya dan melakukan segel untuk mengeluarkan Ninjutsu. " _ **Katon : Onid**_ _ **ō**_ _ **rou**_ **…** " Dia membatin.

Perlahan di sekitar lapangan tersebut muncul bola-bola kecil berwarna orange dari dalam tanah. Naruto memfokuskan dirinya dan bola tersebut diselimuti api biru yang kemudian berubah menjadi orange juga. Bola-bola tersebut berterbangan di tempat tersebut. Menciptakan euforia yang berbeda. Kesejukan dan kehangatan di waktu yang sama.

Terjadi keheningan di tempat tersebut. Bukan … bukan keheningan karena terkejut dengan jutsu yang di keluarkan Naruto. Tapi kerena merasakan kehangatan yang begitu lembut. Bahkan untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke juga. Sejenak ia melupakan kegelapan di hatinya, sejenak ia melupakan kebenciannya pada sang kakak. Mata yang biasanya penuh akan kebencian kini terganti menjadi lembut, memandang bola orange yang mengambang di atas tangannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Naruto yang merentangkan tangannya. " _Kenapa …_ " batin dia miris.

Rika yang berada di tempatnya juga tidak jauh berbeda. Dia mengangkat salah satu tangannya, perlahan salah satu bola tersebut mendekatinya dan mengambang di atas tangannya. " _Naruto_ … " batin dia dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan kearah putranya.

Naruto sendiri memanfaatkan keheningan tersebut untuk mengisi chakranya kembali. Jutsu tersebut tidak memakan banyak chakra jika masih di tahap ini. Beda lagi jika sudah mencapai wujud hantu yang di pergunakan untuk menyerang. Jutsu yang bisa menjadi malikat juga iblis tergantung suasana hati. Membuka matanya perlahan dan menurunkan kedua tangannya. Bola-bola tersebut perlahan menghilang. Dan Naruto kembali ke tempatnya. "Kau semakin jelek _Imotou_." Dia mendorong dahi Naruko yang juga mendongakkan kepalanya seperti lainnya.

"Nee- _chan_ … " Teriak Naruko yang hampir terjungkal. Sontak saja semua orang tersadar setelah mendengar teriakan darinya.

Iruka yang juga tersadar menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah murid-murid. "Baiklah anak-anak … Semuanya sudah menyelesaikan ujian. Dan sekarang kalian boleh pulang. Besok akan diumumkan hasilnya." Dia membubarkan muridnya dan melangkah pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Semua murid membubarkan dirinya, begitu juga dengan warga yang menonton. Para orang tua mendatangi anaknya masing-masing, memberikan selamat atau hanya mengajaknya untuk pulang. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto dan Naruko, "Kau hebat _ttebane_." Kushina menepuk kepala putrinya bangga. Naruko hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi.

"Naruto … Apa nama Jutsu yang kau gunakan tadi." Tanya Minato penasaran. Pasalnya dia juga merasakan euforia yang sama dari jutsu tersebut. " … Sepengetahuanku, tidak ada orang maupun scroll yang mengajarkan jutsu tersebut di Konoha." Lanjut dia.

"Itu _Katon : Onid_ _ō_ _rou_ Hokage- _sama_." Naruto menjawab sopan. " … Mungkin memang tidak ada. Saya sendiri diajarkan Shisui- _nii_. Dia mengatakan mendapatkan jutsu tersebut saat melakukan misi di Kusagakure."

Minato hanya mengangguk mengerti. Memandang putrinya dan menepuk kepalanya. "Baiklah … Aku akn kembali ke kantor dulu." Pamit dia ramah. Kushina dan Naruko hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan Naruto dan ibunya membungkuk hormat menangapi.

" _Ne_ , bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya ?."

"Hasilnya baru akan diketahui besok Kaa- _san_." Desis Naruko menanggapi usulan ibunya yang tidak masuk akal.

"Siapa tahu jika dirayakan akan berhasil." Kushina menjawab dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Naruko hanya _sweetdrop_ mendengar ucapan ibunya yang semakin absurd.

Rika dan Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihat interaksi ibu dan anak di depannya ini. "Tidak ada salahnya juga Ruko- _chan_ … Bagaimana denganmu Naru ?."Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tidak ada salahnya juga, pikir dia.

Kushina tersenyum senang, "Bagaimana kalau memasak Ramen di rumahku ?." Naruko yang mendengar kata Ramen wajahnya berubah menjadi antusias. Rika dan Naruto hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Mereka akhirnya berjalan menuju rumah Kushina. Dengan diiringi obrolan yang di dominasi Naruko dan ibunya.

"Untung persediaan bahannya cukup untuk kita berempat." Kushina mengambil bahan-bahan membuat ramen dari dalam kulkas. Seprti biasa, mereka berdua (Kushina & Rika) melakukan pekerjaanya yakni memasak. Sedangkan Naruto dan Naruko tengah duduk di kursi makan.

"Nee- _chan_ … ajarkan aku jutsu yang Nee- _chan_ keluarkan tadi." Pinta Naruko kepada Naruto yang duduk berhadapan. Dia tertarik dan ingin bisa menguasai jutsu tersebut.

Naruto hanya mengernyitkan alisnya. Apa _Imotou_ nya ini lupa jika ia hanya mempunyai afinitas elemen angin. Tapi tdak lama akhirnya ia menyetujui. "Baiklah … Segel tangannya seperti ini." Naruto mempraktekkan segel tangan yang akan digunakan, Naruko juga mengikutinya. "… Kemudian teriakkan _Katon : Onid_ _ō_ _rou_."

" _Katon : Onid_ _ō_ _rou_." Naruko berteriak mengikuti. Selang bebearapa menit masih tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau semakin bodoh _ne_ , _Imotou._ " Ejek Naruto menahan tawa. Entah kenapa dia suka sekali menggoda adiknya ini. Bersiap berlari jika adiknya akan mengamuk.

Sedangkan Naruko yang mendengarnya alisnya berkedut kesal. Melotot kearah kakaknya yang mempermaikannya. Padahal dia sendiri juga tahu mana bisa dia menguasai jitsu Katon. Dan bisa-bisanya masih termakan permainan kakaknya. Menarik nafas, "Nee- _chan_ …" Teriak dia dan berdiri mengejar kakanya yang berlari. Kushina dan Rika hanya tertawa kecil melihat kebiasaan anaknya tersebut.

Naruto terus berlari dan menaiki tangga. Membuka pintu kamar adiknya setelah sampai di lantai dua. Mungkin karena membuka pintu memakan waktu sedikit, jadi adiknya bisa menggapai ujung bajunya . "Kena kau." Seru Naruko dan menarik baju sendiri badannya oleng, membalikkan badannya dan dia terjungkal kebelakang jatuh ke ranjang Naruko.

Naruko yang memang awalnya berlari tidak bisa menghentikan badannya, apalagi juga tertarik oleh kakaknya tersebut. Ikut jatuh menimpa tubuh kakanya. Wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat, bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

Naruto tersenyum jahil melihat wajah adiknya yang memerah. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggan sang adik. "N-nee- _chan_ … L-lepas … " Naruko tergagap dengan wajah yang semaikin memerah.

" _Ne_ , _Imotou_ … " jantung Naruko berdegup kencang mendengar suara kakanya yang terkesan merayu.

"Kau semakin berat kau tahu … " wajah memerah yang tadi menahan malu kini digantikan dengan menahan amarah mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Bangkit dar posisinya dan mengambil bantal didekatnya. Menghujankan pukulan-pukulan kepada Naruto.

"Kau menyebalkan … Nee- _chan_ menyebalkan."

Naruto sendiri tertawa dan melindungi kepalanya. "Kau mengharapkan aku menidurimu _ne_ , _Imotou_." Ujar dia di sela-sela amukan sang adik.

"Kyaaaa … Kenapa kau menjadi mesum hah ?." Naruko semakin kuat memukuli kakaknya. " … Akan kuadukan Oba- _san_." Dia turun dari acara menindihi dan menganiyaya sang kakak. "Dan akan kuhabiskan jatahmu." Dia memleletkan lidahnya setelah sampai di depan pintu.

"Aaaa jangan … " Naruto sontak berdiri dan berlari menyusul adiknya.

Kushina dan Rika yang tengah menyiapkan peralatan makan di meja makan harus menolehkan wajahnya mendengar suara berisik dari arah tangga. Melihat Naruko turun dengan kaki dihentakkan.

"Ba- _san_ … Nee- _chan_ mesum." Rengek Naruko kepada Rika. Dengan semburat merah yang masih tinggal di pipinya.

Rika sendiri hanya mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Berbeda dengan kushina yang matanya memancarkan binar yang entah apa itu. "Kyaaaa … aku akan punya cucu - _ittai_ …" Kushina meringis mengusap kepalanya yang ternaya dijitak sahabatnya dengan sendok.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hah ?." Desis Rika tajam menanggapi teriakan sahabatnya yang nyeleneh.

"Jangan makan ramenku _Imotou_." Seru Naruto dari arah tangga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ruko- _chan_ Naru ?."

"Ahh … Aku tidak sengaja membuka lemari yang berisi pakaian dalam milik Naruko. Ya … itu."

Naruko mendelik tajam kearah kakanya yang berbicara bohong. Berniat teriak dan mencekik kakanya, tapi ia urungkan setelah melihat kedipan jahil dari kakaknya. Teriakan yang tadi ingin ia keluarkan entah kenapa tercekat dan di gantikan semburat merah yang muncul kembali.

"Hah … Sudahlah. Ayo makan." Rika menghela nafas dan menyuruh putra putri mereka agar duduk. " … Dan Naru- _kun_ , jangan suka menjahili Ruko- _chan_." Peringat dia kepada putranya.

"Hai' Kaa- _san_ … " Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi di meja makan.

Naruko hanya bisa menggerutu dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah dalam hati. Melihat sang kakak yang tidak ada raut penyesalan sama sekali. Dia menyesal kenapa dulu memanggil pemuda di depannya ini dengan panggilan Nee- _chan_. Jika pada akhirnya mendapatkan kakak yang menyebalkan.

Dan tentunya hatimu berkata lain Naruko …

.

* * *

Hari ini Naruto tampak berpenampilan beda. Memkai kaos berkerah tinggi dan berlengan panjang, berwarna cream. Dengan _strip_ putih di sisi lengannya. Dan aksen tomoe putih yang melingkari kerahnya. Bercelana hitam selutut, juga sepatu standard Shinobi. Berjalan santai menuju Akedemi.

" _Ittai_ … " Naruto yang mendengar suara ringisan seseorang mencari dari mana asal suara tersebut. Menajamkan matanya setelah menemukan objek yang lumayan jauh darinya. Seorang anak kecil perempuan memakai jacket cream berhoodie, sedang terduduk jatuh. Dia tersenyum, mengenali anak tersebut. berjalan mendekatinya. "Hai … " sapa dia ceria berjongkok di depan gadis itu.

Gadis yang ternyata bernama Hyuga Hinata tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya. Terkejut mendapati Naruto di depannya. "N-naruto- _kun_ … " gumam dia pelan tergagap.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa … ?." Hinata hanya mengangguk mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menggengam erat ujung jacket yang di pakainya. Berniat menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Naruto yang tentu saja menyadarinya menarik kedua tangan Hinata lembut. Dan membuka kepalan tangan itu, dia melihat luka gores merah dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah di telapak tangan Hinata. Menghela nafasnya "Sejak kapan kau suka menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku hm ?." menatap lembut kearah gadis di depannya. Tangannya mengeluarkan chakra berpendar hijau, pertanda mengobati luka di tangan Hinata.

" _Gomen ne_ Nii- _san_ … " Hinata hanya mengalihkan mukanya kearah lain menanggapi pemuda yang lebih akrab ia sapa Nii- _san_ tersebut. Dia lebih nyaman jika menganggap pemuda di depannya ini sebagai kakak. Meski terkadang harus memanggil namanya secara langsung jika tidak sadar. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika memang dia mempunyai perasaan tersendiri kepada pemuda ini.

"Ayo … " Naruto membalikkan badannya sesudah mengobati tangan Hinata. Masih dengan menjongkokkan badannya, menandakan jika ia menyuruh sesuatu kepada Hinata. Dia melihatnya, pegelangan kaki kiri Hinata sedikit membengkak. Mungkin terkilir. Dan tentu saja akan sulit untuk berjalan.

Hinata sedikit tersentak menyadari maksud dari Naruto. "Ahh … Aku tidak apa-apa Nii- _san_." Dia langsung mendirikan tubuhnya cepat. Mungkin karena terkejut. "Aahh … " Dia terhuyung kedepan merasakan kaki kirinya sakit saat menyangga tubuhnya. Tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan otomatis jatuh menimpa punggung Naruto.

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. Menyelipkan kedua tangannya di lipatan lutut Hinata yang terjatuh di punggungnya. Mendirikan tubuhnya juga mengangkat Hinata menggendongnya. "Tentunya bukan Hinata jika tidak keras kepala." Dia melanjutkan perjalanan.

Hinata hanya tergeming, percuma juga membantah jika memang ia membutuhkannya. Dia memegang kedua pundak Naruto, tidak berani lebih dekat lagi. Memandang dalam pemuda yang tengah menggendongnya kini.

 **Flashback On**

 _Naruto berjalan santai menuju tempat favoritnya. Mungkin ia tidak pulang terlebih dahulu, kerena mungkin hanya sebentar. Dia sedikit melirikkan matanya, merasakan sesorang yang sedang mengikutinya. Dia mengenali ckhara orang itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum melanjutkan perjalanannya._

 _Setelah sampai Naruto melepaskan ransel di punggungnya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya. Memejamkan matanya, menunggu seseorang yang mengikutinya tadi datang kepadanya._

 _Hinata sendiri yang ternyata mengikuti Naruto sedari tadi memberanikan dirinya untuk mendatangi sang pemuda. Sedikit ragu untuk membuka suara, karena melihat Naruto yang terpejam. "A-ano … Konnichiwa Naruto-kun." Dia memberanikan diri._

 _Naruto membuka matanya. Pura-pura terkejut dan bangkit duduk menghadap kearah Hinata. "Aahh … Kamu-"_

" _Watashi wa Hinata desu." Hnata menyela perkataan Naruto._

 _Naruto yang memang mengetahinya hanya tersenyum. "Kamu anak Hiashi-sama kan ?." Dia mengkonfirmasi._

" _Hai' … A-ano maaf saat kau sadar aku tidak bisa datang." Hinata membungkuk meminta maaf. Dia tidak bisa ikut ayahnya menjenguk saat Naruto sudah sadar dari komanya. Mengingat dia sudah masuk Akademi, dan juga waktu yang diambil ayahnya adalah siang hari. Jadi dia tidak bisa ikut._

" _Tidak apa-apa, Hiashi-sama sudah menjelaskannya waktu itu." Naruto tersenyum ramah._

" _Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku waktu itu." Hinata membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi. Sebenarnya ia sudah ingin melakukan ini sehari setelah Naruto masuk Akademi. Tapi setipa dia mengikuti Naruto, Naruto selalu menghilang bak hantu. Hanya hari ini, dia bisa mengikuti Naruto sampai ke tempat ini._ (Minato memerintahkan Anbu menggantikan Naruto di Akademi saat naruto sedang misi.)

 _Naruto hanya tersenyum ramah menanggapi. "Tidak keberatan menemaniku ?." Dia membalikkan badannya memandang matahari._

 _Hinata tidak menjawab, juga tidak menolak. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto. Melakukan hal yang sama._

" _Kenapa kau tidak pernah bebicara ketika di Akademi ?." Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan. Dia selalu melihat gadis di sampingnya ini hanya terdiam saat di Akademi. Dan selalu tergagap ketika bebicara dengan orang lain, bahkan temannya sendiri._

" _Itu memang sifatku." Hinata menjawab lembut, masih memandang langit orange. Tidak sadar jika kebiasaan bicaranya yang gagap sudah hilang._

" _Tapi kau menginginkannya kan ?."_

 _Hinata menolehkan kepalnya memandang Naruto. Entah kenapa dia merasakan kehangatan yang menenangkan dari pemuda di sampingnya kini. Dia merasa, dilindungi. "Aku tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk itu." Dia menjawab dan mengembalikan padangannya kearah langit._

" _Alasanmu masuk ke Akademi ?." Naruto megintimidasi. Tidak mengalihkan pandangannya._

" _Aku ingin menjadi kuat membuat Otou-sama bangga."_

" _Apa kau punya keberanian untuk itu ?."_

 _Hinata sedikit terhenyak dengan pertanyaan Naruto selanjutnya. Benar … dia tidak punya keberanian. Inilah alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa berkembang. Inilah alasan yang membuat ayahnya kecewa. Tapi mau bagaiman lagi, merubah sifat tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Semua orang tahu itu. Dia ingin … ingin seperti anak lainnya yang bisa bercanda lepas juga tertawa. Dia ingin berani melakukan sesuatu._

" _Sifat orang memang berbeda-beda. Tergantung bagaimana orang itu menyikapi sifatnya tersebut. jangan jadikan sifatmu sebagai alasan dalam ketidakberanianmu. Kau tak perlu seperti orang lain jika ingin seperti orang tersebut. Cukup menjadi dan percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Semua orang punya kelebihan juga kekurangan. Bersyukurlah dengan kelebihanmu, dan jangan jadikan kekuranganmu sebagai alasan untuk menyerah. Jika kau ingin kuat, kuatlah dengan caramu. Jika kau ingin membanggakan ayahmu, jadilah dirimu sendiri dan tujukkan padanya jika kau bisa … " Naruto menolehkan kepakanya, memandang Hinata yang juga sedang menatapnya dalam. Tersenyum dan mengngkat tangan kirinya. " … Percayalah, kau lebih dari apa yang kau kira. Hinata." Menepuk kepala Hinata._

 _Hinata tertegun, meresapi perkatan pemuda di hadapnnya. Tidak menyangka jika dirinya melakukan kesalahan fatal. Kesalahan yang membuatnya menyalahkan takdir, yang hampir membuatnya jatuh. Yaa … dia sadar. Tidak perduli seberapa pelan kau berjalan, asal tidak berhenti melangkah maka kau akan smapai pada tujuanmu. Tidak perduli seberapa dalam kau terjatuh, asal masih mau bangkit maka tidak ada hal yang mustahil. Bukan bagaimana cara kau menjalani hidup yang terpenting, tapi apa keputusanmu dalam menjalani hidup. Maka kau akan tahu pasti bagaimana jalan hidup yang terbaik untukmu. Hinata merasakan matanya memanas, kehangatan yang terpancar dari pemuda di hadapannya sungguh sangat membuatnya nyaman. Dia benar-benar mersa dilindungi._

 _Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, meniup pelan mata Hinata. Yang sontak membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya dan sedikit mengalihkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak suka melihat wanita menangis kau tahu."_

 _Hinata terkejut, segera saja mengusap kasar kedua matanya. "A-ahh … a-aku kelilipan. Ya kelilipan."_

 _Naruto tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Souka … Aku merasa di bohongi." Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke asalnya, kearah matahari. Merbahkan tubuhnya sekali lagi._

 _Hinata menatapnya dalam. "Nii-san … " gumam dia pelan. " … apa boleh aku memanggilmu begitu ?."_

 _Naruto meliriikan matanya kearah Hinata, tersenyum dan bangkit berdiri. "Asal membuatmu berani terhadapku." Dia tersenyum lembut_

 _Hinata tersenyum. Mendirikan tubuhnya juga. "Aku hanya takut jika kau membenciku."_

" _Kau akan mengetahuinya jika kau mencoba untuk menyerah Hinata."_

" _Aku tidak akan menyerah, setidaknya jika kau masih bersamaku."_

" _Aku tidak akan pergi, setidaknya sebelum waktunya."_

" _Aku berharap waktu itu tidak pernah terjadi."_

" _Percayalah … "_

" _Aku percaya padamu … Nii-san"_

 **Flashback Off**

Hinata tersenyum penuh arti mengingat kembali kenangan itu. Sejak saat itu pula ia sering mendatangi tempat tersebut, tidak jarang juga membawakan bentou. Hanya di tempat itu ia bisa merasa bebas, dan tentu dengan pemuda yang kini menggendongnya.

"Kyaaa … " Hinata sontak mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto, saat merasakan Naruto sedikit menegakkan badannya yang hampir membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang. Mungkin karena melamun.

"Kau bisa jatuh lagi jika berpegangan seperti tadi Hinata."

Hinata terhenyak, wajahnya kini tepat di samping wajah Naruto. Berniat memundurkan kembali tubuhnya-

"Kau tidak mungkin melakukan itu lagi kan, Hinata ?."

-tapi ia urungkan saat suara Naruto mengintrupsinya. Tidak lama sudut bibirnya terangkat, malah sedikit mengeratkan pegangannya di leher Naruto. Hatinya berdesir, yaa … dia mempunyai perasaan khusus pada pemuda ini. Tapi dia sudah merasa amat sangat nyaman jika menganggap Naruto seorang kakak. Kehangatan dan kedewasaan yang di miliki Naruto membuatnya seperti itu. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko Naruto akn meninggalkannya jika ia mengungkkapkan perasaannya. Lagi pula hal tersebut belum tentu lebih baik.

Hinata sadar … jika dia sudah melakukan satu ketidakberanian lagi. Tidak berani menghadapi perasaanya. Tapi ia yakin, ini bukan ketidakberanian. Tapi keputusan.

Dia tidak ingin Naruto pergi, tidak ingin ' _waktu_ ' itu akan benar-benar terjadi … hanya pemuda ini yang ia punya,

… dalam artian yang berbeda.

.

"Nii- _san_ … turunkan aku." Pinta Hinata saat sudah sampai di Akademi. Terlihat pintu kelasnya yang sudah dekat.

"Kau masih tidak bisa berjalan Hinata." Naruto menanggapi lembut.

"T-tapi … " Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Menghela nafasnya, dan menurunkan Hinata pelan. Membalikkan badannya dan menuntun Hinata pelan agar bersandar di tembok.

"Nii- _san_ marah ?." Ujar Hinata menatap takut kearah Naruto.

"Tidak … " Naruto tersenyum lebut. Dia membimbing Hinata agar mendudukkan dirinya. Setelah itu menyentuh kaki kiri Hinata. Tidak lama keluar chakra berpendar hijau. "Ini hanya akan meredakan rasa sakitnya sedikit. Ilmu medis tidak bisa menyembuhkan kaki terkilir dalam sekali pengobatan. Hanya waktu dan terapi yang bisa menyembuhkannya."

Setelahnya Naruto memandang wajah Hinata yang kelihatan sendu. "Aku tidak marah me- _chan_ … " dia mengacak pelan rambut Hinata dan berdiri. "Ayo … Kita sudah terlambat." Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata masih menatap Naruto dalam. Tapi tidak lama ia tersenyum. Menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Jika pemuda di depannya memanggilnya seperti itu, berarti sang pemuda memang tidak marah.

Naruto membimbing Hinata berdiri. "Jangan memaksakan diri, _ne_ ?." dia melanjutkan jalannya pelan masih memgangi Hinata.

"Hai' Nii- _san_." Tegas Hinata ceria. Berjalan sedikit tertatih dengan tangan kanan yang berpegangan pada lengan kiri Naruto.

"Oi oi Naruto … Apa yang kau perbuat pada Hinata ?." Sembur Kiba bangkit dari duduknya di bangku.

"Tentunya tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Kiba." Naruto hanya menanggapinya ramah. Berjalan ke tempat duduknya, tidak lupa menuntun Hinata ke tempatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Ti-tdak apa-apa Kiba- _kun_ … Aku hanya terjatuh tadi." Perjelas Hinata gugup, tidak ingin ada yang salah faham dengan Naruto.

"Apa kau tid-"

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Kiba tidak sempat melanjutkan pertanyaannya, dikarenakan guru Iruka sudah memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi _Sensei_." Seru para muruid Serempak.

"Hari ini akan aku umumkan siapa saja yang lulus dan tidak lulus dalam ujian tahun ini … " Semua murid memasang expresi was-was menunggu penuturan gurunya.

"Selamat … Kalian semua lulus."

"YEEEAH … " Teriak semua murid senang, terkecuali bebarapa orang.

"Dan untuk _Rookie of the year_ tahun ini adalah … " Semua murid tampak menimang-nimang siapa orang tesebut.

" … Yoshiaki Naruto." Di dalam kelas tampak hening, tidak tahu kenapa.

Uchiha Sasuke meluruskan pandangannya kearah Naruto. Sungguh ia tidak iri jika orang tersebut memang Naruto. Lagi pula dia tidak menjadi kuat untuk bersaing dengan orang lain. Dia menjadi kuat untuk membunuh seseorang dan menuntut kebenaran tentangnya. Setidaknya setelah kemarin, saat seseorang sudah merubah arah pandangnya. Dan dia akan mencari tahu siapa orang tersebut.

"Aku ucapkan selamat … Hari ini kalian resmi menjadi Ninja Konoha. Dan untuk orang yang aku panggil, silahkan maju untuk mengambil ikat kepala masing-masing." Iruka memecah keheningan, memanggil satu persatu anak-anak dan menyerahkan ikat kepala kepada mereka.

"Baiklah … Setelah ini akan ada pembagian tim. Jadi kalian semua berada di dalam kelas, menunggu Jounin pembimbing masing-masing. Kalian mengerti."

"Hai' _Sensei_ … " Iruka meninggalkan kelas setelah mendapat tanggapan dari muridnya.

Sudah dua jam berlalu, terlihat hanya ada empat anak yang sekarang berada di dalam kelas. Sasuke yang duduk di tempatnya menopang dagu. Naruko yang duduk di atas meja dari bangku yang sama yang diduduki sasuke. Sakura yang berdiri dengan memasang wajah cemberut serta tidak henti-hentinya menggerutu. Dan Naruto yang juga duduk di dekat mereka tapi berada di bangku yang berbeda.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto, sejenak menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dan dia bangkit berdiri menghampiri Naruto. "Yoshiaki Naruto … " Ujar dia datar mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto.

"Ahh … Uchiha- _san_." Naruto tersenyum ramah menggeser tubuhnya sedikit.

"Siapa Kau ?."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya bingung denga pertanyaan Uchiha di sampingnya. "Aku … aku hanya adik dari sahabat kakakmu." Jawab dia mengarahkan pembicaraan yang dia mengerti maksud dari Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang kakakku." Sasuke kehilangan aksen datar dari suaranya. Meski begitu hanya mereka berdua yang mendengarnya. Pasalnya Sakura dan Naruko sibuk berceloteh dan menggerutu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, aku hanya pernah di pertemukan sekali oleh Shisui- _nii_. Yang aku tahu dia sangat loyal kepada Konoha." Naruto menjelaskan tanpa menatap Sasuke. " _Dan dia sangat menyayangimu Sasuke._ " Dia melanjutkan dalam hati, melirikkan matanya sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi yang jelas seseorang akan sangat medendam kepada orang yang membunuh keluarganya. Bahkan jika orang itu dari keluarganya sendiri. Jika kakakmu ingin kau membencinya, maka bencilah dia semampu yang kau bisa. Jika dia ingin dengan itu kau menjadi kuat, maka jadikan dirimu kuat dengan caramu sendiri. Dan jika kau memutuskan untuk membunuhnya, maka lakukanlah setelah kau merasa cukup kuat. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke-" Naruto menatap Sasuke serius.

" … Aku tekankan kepadamu. Yakinlah kepada keputusanmu. Dan yakinlah jika pada akhirnya itu semua kakakmu lakukan hanya demi kebaikanmu."

"Yoshiaki Naruto _dattebane_ …" Teriak seorang Kunoichi wanita membuka pintu kelas. Memakai seragam setandard Jounin berwarna hitam berlengan pendek serta rompi diluarnya. Pelindung dahi pewarna biru dengan rambut merah yang diikat ekor kuda, dengan untaian panjang membingkai wajahnya.

"Kaa- _chan_ … " Seru Naruko terkejut turun dari meja dan berdiri. Bagaimana tidak, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat ibunya memakai pakaian Ninjanya. Dia hanya pernah melihat di foto selama ini.

Naruto sendiri tidak kalah terkejutnya. Apa Kami- _sama_ sudah bosan memberi nasib baik kepadanya hari ini, batin dia mendapat Jounin pembimbing yang _emm_. Dia sendiri memang sudah tidak takut seperti dulu pada wanita ini. Bahkan terkesan seperti ibu dan anak ( _mungkin_ ).Tapi tidak lama ia tersenyum ramah dan bengkit berdiri. " _Sumimasen_ Uchiha- _san_ … " dia berjalan menuju Kushina.

"Naruto … " Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, membalikkan badan kearah Sasuke yang memanggil namanya.

"Kita teman … "

Naruto tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk kearah Uchiha. Melanjutkan langkahnya, dan meninggalkan kelas bersama Kushina. Meninggalkan keterkejutan bagi Naruko, Sakura, dan juga Kakashi ( _baru datang_ ) yang sempat melihat sang Uchiha untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum tulus.

"Kita sudah kenal dan aku sudah mengetahui kemampuanmu. Jadi hari ini kita langsung mengambil misi. Apa kau siap _ttebane_ ?." Ujar Kushina semangat dalam perjalanannya bersama Naruto.

"Hai' Kus-"

"Dan panggil aku _Sensei ttebane_." Potong Kushina.

"Hai' _Sensei_." Tegas Naruto sekali lagi.

.

"Mana bisa seperti itu Kushina … Ini adalah hari pertama pembentukan tim. Dan biasanya hanya diadakan perkenalan diri terlebih dahulu." Perjelas Minato menanggapi istrinya yang langsung meminta misi di hari pertama. Alasan jelasnya adalah, dia masih belum siap untuk melepaskan Naruto pergi keluarga desa sebagai seorang Genin. Bukan karena khawatir Naruto akan terluka atau apa, tapi takut ada orang yang mengetahui jika jika Naruto seorang Anbu, mengingat kemampuan unik yang di miliki Naruto. Dan itu bisa menjadikan Naruto menjadi incaran lima desa besar. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Anbu Zero yang telah masuk dalam urutan pertama Ninja yang harus dibunuh oleh para Missing- _nin_.

"Kita sudah kenal _ttebane_." Kushina memasang wajah sebal. Tetap bersikeras.

"Tidak apa-apa Minato … Kau sendiri yang bilang jika kau percaya pada mereka." Hiruzen menasehati. Bagaimanapun dia tahu, semasa ia menjabat menjadi Hokage dan sampai saat ini. Tak ada seorangpun yang sanggup menantang kekerasan kepala wanita merah di depannya ini.

"Haahh … Baiklah." Minato mengehela nafasnya. Melihat berkas-berkas permintaan misi yang ada di mejanya. "Tim 11 … kalian akan melaksanakan misi Rank-D. Membantu mem-"

"Kau tidak lupa kan suamiku ?, sedang berbicara dengan _Red Habanero_ dan juga Anbu Zero saat ini." Kushina mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Minato. Berujar _manis_ kepada suaminya.

Minato hanya berkeringat dingin tidak melanjutkan perkataanya. Tersenyum canggung dan gelagapan mencari berkas yang lainnya. Sedangkan Hiruzen dan Naruto hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah suami instri di hadapan mereka kini.

"A-haha Ba-baiklah … Kalian akan melaksanak misi Rank-C, mungkin jika untuk kalian. Membasmi para bandit di perbatasan Konoha-Suna. Mereka sudah menghambat perdagangan Konoha-Suna. Dan itu akan berdampak buruk bagi kerjasama dua Negara ini. Menurut informasi, ada 5 titik di lingkup yang sama. Dan ada 5-8 bandit di setiap titik tersebut. Tidak di ketahui mereka dalam kelompok yang sama atau bukan. Lebih jelasnya berada dalam berkas ini. Misi ini memang berniat aku berikan kepada Naruto." Minato menyerahkan berkas tersebut kepada Kushina selaku Jounin pembimbing.

Kushina menerimanya dan membacanya sejenak, tidak ada banyak perbedaan dari apa yang di jelaskan suaminya. "Baiklah … Kami akan mengambil misi ini Hokage- _sama_." Berujar sopan.

Minato hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar panggilan asing dari istrinya. "Baiklan … Kalian boleh pergi."

"Hai' Hokage- _sama_." Kushina dan Naruto membungkuk dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Haah … ini yang kau sebut yakin Minato." Hiruzen menghela nafas sambil menghisap rokoknya.

Minato hanya terkekeh kecil. "Dia sangat memaksa saya Sandaime- _sama_ … Lagi pula dia sudah sangat lama menginginkan menjadi Kunoichi lagi. Dan kebetulan juga dia sahabat dekat dari ibu Naruto. Jadi kita bisa menaruh kepercayaan lebih padanya."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Haahh … Chap yang panjang.**

 **Profil singkat Youshiaki Naruto (** Sekarang **)**

 **Umur :** 12-13 Tahun

 **Rank :** Genin (Anbu & Low Jounin Reality)

 **Afiliasi :** Konohagakure

 **Elemen & Perubahan chakra : **Katon,Yin Yang, Senjutsu (Yang di ketahui)

* * *

 **Reply Some Reviews**

 **riskyuzumaki603 :** Haah .. anda berkata benar. Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka, menuangkan ide dalam tulisan sungguh sangat-sangat sulit. Atau karena newbie atau memang saya tidak bakat jadi penulis. Tapi saya harap anda tidak bosan jika saya sulit diarahkan. Saya ingin menyelesaikan fic ini. Terima kasih banyak, dan saya akan sangat berusaha.

 **Cietrunea Outsutsuki :** Terima kasih sarannya, saya akan berusaha. Tapi jika konfilk, mungkin saya tidak terlalu membuatnya berat atau berbelit-belit, saya tidak suka :-D.

 **elwafa :** Terima kasih sarannya, memang itu maksud saya :-D.

 **Sondankh641 :** Disini yang mengambil peran Naruto di shippuden adalah Naruko. Jadi otomatis yang dekat dengan Iruka, Jiraya, Sasuke adalah Naruko. Naruto sendiri menjadi orang baru di sini.

 **Kyuufi No Kitsune :** Hahahah … Saya memang membuatnya seperti itu Fi- _san_ :-D. Tentang pair maaf saya tidak bisa menjabarkannya lebih lanjut. Lebih lengkapnya note di chap 4.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan Review. Dan juga yang Favs & Follows fanfic saya … Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **Maaf atas segala kekurangan.**

 **Jadi selebihnya mohon bimbingannya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya …**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Destiny : ZER** **O**

 **Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Alur Kecepetan + berantakan, Banyak kekurangan**

 **Genre : Adventure - Family - Romance (sedikit)**

 **Rate : T (semi M)**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Summary :** Bagaimana jika Naruto bukan anak dari Minato dan Kushina. Dan juga warga biasa yang memiliki sedikit chakra. Tapi ramalan menyebutkan dia akan membawa perdamaian untuk dunia Shinobi. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Naruto untuk mencapai perdamaian tersebut … Check This Out

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Sensei_ … Kenapa tim kita hanya ada aku sebgai Geninya ?." Naruto bertanya pada Kushina yang berjalan di sampingnya. Setelah mengambil misi dari Hokage, mereka berniat melakukan misi sekarang juga.

" _Umm_ … Karena tim kita special _ttebane_." Jawab Kushina asal, pasalnya dia sendiri juga tidak mengetahui alasan suaminya tentang hal ini. " _Ne_ , kau ambillah perlengkapanmu dan kita berkumpul di gerbang Konoha 20 menit lagi. Kau di misi ini sebagai Genin bukan Anbu, jadi kau juga harus berpamitan pada ibumu. Tidak seperti misi dalam Anbu. Mengerti ?."

"Hai' _Sensei_." Tegas Naruto dan berlari kearah rumahnya. Tapi itu hanya sebgai siasatnya. Setelah berasa sang guru sudah tidak melihatnya, dia merubah arah berlarinya. " _Inilah saatnya_ … " batin dia serius.

Kini Naruto sudah sampai di depan sebuah apartemen sederhana berlantai dua. Dia mengaktifkan sensornya, merasa tidak ada yang melihatnya ia melompat ke lantai dua. Tepatnya langsung di depan kamar nomor 5. " _Genjutsu_ … " Di merasa chakra Nii- _san_ nya melapisi tempat ini. Pantas saja belum ada yang menghuninya selama ini. Benar-benar dewa Genjutsu Uchiha, batin dia tersenyum miring.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Terlihat ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas. Dapur juga ruang tamu berada dalam satu ruangan. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu sebelah dapur tersebut. tepatnya pintu kamar kakaknya. Membukanya dan melihat kesekiling, " _Tidak ada yang berubah_ … " batin dia melihat kamar kakaknya masih sama seperti dulu.

Naruto menuju lemari di kamar tersebut. Dia membuka pintu sebelah kiri dan pandangannya tertuju pada engsel bawah dari pintu itu. Membuka penutup engsel atas dan dia melihat scroll kecil di dalamnya. Mengambilnya dan mendudukkan diri di ranjang. Naruto membukanya dan meghela nafasnya lagi mendapati Genjutsu melapisi scroll di tangannya. Jika bukan Naruto sudah dipastikan tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa selain kertas kosong dari scroll tersebut.

Naruto mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari ibu jarinya. Tentunya menggunakan ilmu medis yag di kuasainya. Jadi tidak perlu menggigit jarinya untuk mengeluarkan darah. Merapal beberapa segel dan menempelkan tangannya pada fuin yang terdapat dalam scroll tersebut. Muncul seekor burung elang hitam dalam kepulan asap juga dua scroll di sampingnya. Burung elang tersebut terbang dan hinggap di atas pundak Naruto.

Naruto hanya memandang elang tersebut sekilas dan mengambil salah satu scroll tersebut. Membukanya dan membaca tulisan yang berada di dalamnya.

 _Hai Otouto_ …

Naruto tersenyum miris membaca kalimat pertama dari scroll tersebut. Kalimat yang ditulis oleh seseorang. Shisui … Nii- _san_ nya. Dialah orang tersebut. Orang yang amat di sayanginya. Kakak, teman, sahabat, sekaligus guru pertama dalam hidupnya.

 _Jika kau sudah membaca ini, sudah pasti kau sudah sadar dari komamu. Maaf Nii-san pergi terlebih dahulu. Jangan berpikir jika Nii-san meningalkanmu, tentu tidak. Nii-san selalu mengawasimu. Apa kau sudah lulus akademi ?, dan mendapat peringkat tertinggi ?. Jika sudah kau berhak mendapat hadiah dari Nii-san. Dan hadiah tersebut sedang berada bersamamu._

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah burung elang di sampingnya. Yaa … untuk inilah Naruto meminta masuk akademi kembali. Inilah alasan menunjukkan kekuatannya dalam ujuan kelulusan kemarin.

 _Yaa … Burung elang tersebut adalah hadiah dari Nii-san. Nii-san menanamkan salah satu mata Nii-san ke burung elang tersebut._

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, burung elang tersebut turun dari pundaknya dan hinggap di tangannya. Dia melihatnya, mata elang tersebut bewarna bebeda. Satu kuning, dan satu hitam onix. Mata dengan tatapan teramat tajam. Tertajam dari semua hewan. Dia selalu takut dengan mata burung ini. Awal burung ini mengikutinya dahulu, Naruto bahkan berlari dan mengaduhkannya kepada kakaknya. Dan sialnya kakaknya tersebut malah menertawainya. Jikalau kakanya tersebut tidak menjelaskan bila burung ini adalah kirimannya, dipastikan Naruto akan selalu takut dengan hewan ini. Dan kenapa hanya satu ?, dia bertanya dalam hati perihal mata kakaknya. " _Mungkin salah satunya berada pada orang yang melakukan 'itu' kepada Nii-san_ … " Batin Naruto untuk pertama kalinya dengan tatapan setajam elang.

 _Nii-san juga menanamkan chakra dan sel Uchiha di dalamnya. Jadi dia juga bisa mengaktifkan Sharingan sesuka hati. Juga bisa mengisi chakra sendiri. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut kehabisan chakra jika menggunakannya. Kau hanya perlu menandatangani segel kontrak di gulungan satunya. Maka burung tersebut resmi menjadi milikmu sarta mematuhi perintahmu. Seprti kushiyose, hanya saja kau tak perlu melakukan ritual pemanggilan. Kau hanya perlu menginginkannya, maka burung tersebut akan datang dan mematuhi perintahmu. Dengan kata lain burung tersebut sudah menjadi bagian dari dirimu._

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya menatap scroll satunya. Mengambilnya dan membukanya, terdapat surat perjanjian di scroll di dalamnya. Mengeluarkan darahnya sekali lagi dan mengoleskannya. Scroll tersebut menghilang dalam kepulan asap. Diikuti burung elang di pundaknya, yang juga menghilang dalam bulu-bulu hitam yang berterbangan.

 _Alasan kenapa Nii-san memilih menanamkan ke burung tersebut, tentunya kau juga mengetahuinya kan Otouto. Kau memiliku tubuh yang aneh, atau bisa disebut sepecial. Kau ingat … saat Nii-san mencoba menanamkan sel Uchiha kedalam tubuhmu, tubuhmu dengan terang-terangan menolak dan mengeluarkan sel tersebut kembali. Dan Nii-san mengira hal itu bisa terjadi, jika menanamkannya langsung pada matamu._

Yaa … Naruto mengingatnya. Dulu kakaknya tersebut pernah mencoba menanamkan selnya pada tubuhnya. Bertujuan untuk menambah kapsitas chakra yang dimilikinya. Tapi tubuhnya benar-benar menolaknya. Dan ia juga tidak tahu apa alasannya.

 _Dan Nii-san juga tidak bisa menggunakan Genjutsu kepadamu. Itulah kenapa Nii-san tidak pernah menggunakan Sharingan saat bertarung denganmu. Percuma juga hanya membuang chakra. Tapi karena itu kau menjadi teman berlatih yang menyenangkan Otouto._

Naruto hanya mampu terhenyak. Ternyata alasan kakaknya tersebut tidak pernah menggunakan Sharingan adalah karena tidak mempan kepadanya. Dia mengira selama ini karena kakaknya tersebut sengaja. Tapi dia bersyukur, karena itu dia bisa menjadi seperti ini. Dengan mengira dirinya masih lemah karena kakanya tidak menggunakan Sharingan saat melawannya. Jadi dia terus berlatih meningkatkan kemampuannya. Dan dia mengerti kenapa dia bisa menembus semua Genjutsu yang dibuat kakaknya.

 _Mungkin itu sudah cukup Otouto. Kau terlampau jenius jika Nii-san menjelaskan panjang lebar. Dan Otouto … Apa kau ingat, dulu kau sering bertanya sesuatu setiap Nii-san mengajakmu kesini. "Kenapa Nii-san memilih tinggal di tempat ini dibanding rumah Nii-san sendiri ?." Kira-kira seperti itu pertanyaanmu._

Yaa … Naruto ingat dulu sering bertanya seperti itu kepada kakaknya. Kakanya memang punya rumah sendiri di kediaman Uchiha. Rumah peninggalan orang tuanya. Tapi dia bingung kenapa kakaknya tersebut lebih memilih menyewa apartemen.

 _Alasannya adalah, agar Nii-san dekat denganmu. Kau ingat kan ? … dulu kau sering kabur dari rumah. Dan hanya tempat Nii-san yang bisa kau tuju. Tentunya Nii-san tidak mau kau jauh-jauh ke kediaman Uchiha jika kabur lagi. Dan Nii-san selalu menggendongmu pulang. Haah … Kau benar-benar adik yang merepotkan kau tahu ?. Alasan lain,_

 _Nii-san menyayangimu …_

Naruto tertawa kecil membaca beberapa kalimat terakhir. Yaa … dulu dia sering kabur dari rumah menuju tempat ini. Dan dipastikan paginya ia akan bangun di kamarnya. Naruto berganti tersenyum miris mengingat alasan ia kabur. Yaa … Ibunya. Karena ibunya menyembunyikan peralatan Ninja yang diberikan kakanya, atau terkadang karena ibunya hanya membuat sayur dalam masakannya. Perih … mengingat ia sudah banyak membuat ibunya khawatir, juga sedih.

Mengingat tentang ibunya dia sadar jika sedang dalam persiapan misi. Naruto menutup gulungan di tangannya. Dan membakar semua gulungan tersebut. berjalan keluar dan berlari pulang.

 _Aku juga menyayangimu … Nii-san._

.

" _Tadaima …_ "

" _Okaerinasai_ Naru … "

Rika membalikkan badannya kearah pintu, tepatnya arah putranya yang baru datang. Matanya sedikit terpanah melihat Naruto. Bagaimana tidak, ikat kepala yang bertengger gagah di dahinya. Menambah kesan ketampanan juga kewibawaan sang putra. Dia tersenyum manis. Mengingat kenyataan lelaki itu adalah putranya, buah hatinya. Juga satu-satunya lelaki dalam hidupnya.

"Apa Naru pantas memakainya Kaa- _san_ ?." Tanya Naruto ceria berjalan kearah ibunya. Memperlihatkan _Hitai-ate_ di dahinya. Yang lebih banyak tertutup rambut panjangnya.

"Yaa … Apa Kaa- _san_ lupa jika Kaa- _san_ memiliki putra yang sangat tampan." Rika balas bertanya. Tapi lebih tepat ke pernyataan.

Terlihat sedikit semburat merah tipis di pipi putih Naruto. Hatinya sedikit berdesir mendengar penuturan ibunya. Yang ia tahu ibunya jarang, bahkan sangat jarang memujinya ( _dalam artian berbeda_ ). Bisa dibilang sudah tidak pernah. Naruto memang sering mendengar orang yang mengatakan jika dirinya tampan, bahkan _cantik_. Tapi terasa amat sangat asing jika ibunya yang mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Padahal itu wajar bagi seorang ibu. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jika hatinya merasa _emm_ … sulit menjelaskannya.

"Hari ini Naru akan melakukan misi Kaa- _san_ … " Naruto segera mengalihkan pikiran absurdnya.

Rika sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Seingatnya putranya tidak pernah berpamitan ketika sedang melakukan misi. Bahkan jika misi tersebut di lakukan dalam beberapa bulan. Tentu ia mengetahuinya, itu tugas seorang Anbu. Dan hari ini putranya tersebut sudah menjadi Genin, Shinobi yang sudah berstatus resmi. Tapi hal itu hanya menambah kekhawatiran di hatinya, dia tidak bisa berbohong.

"Dan Kaa- _san_ … Naru mendapat Kushina Ba- _san_ sebagai Jounin pembimbing di tim Naru."

Dan bertambah lagi kekhawatiran di hatinya. Apa yang akan di perbuat sahabat merahnya setelah ini, pikir Rika membayangkan Kushina. Tapi dia bersyukur juga, mengingat hanya kepada Kushina dirinya bisa terbuka. Jadi dia bisa mempercayakan Naruto padanya.

"Apa perlu Kaa- _san_ buatkan bekal ?."

"Tidak perlu Kaa- _san_ … Misi ini hanya sampai di perbatasan. Jadi paling lama hanya satu hari."

"Apa Kaa- _san_ boleh mengetahiu misi yang di lakukan Naru ?." Rika bertanya lembut. Selama menjadi Anbu dia tidak pernah mengetahui misi yang di lakukan putranya. Entah itu berbahya atau tidak. Bisa mendapati putranya pulang dengan selamat dia sudah tidak menuntut lebih.

Naruto sendiri awalnya ragu memberitahunya. Tapi mengingat ini adalah misinya sebagai Genin, jadi dia harus memberitahu ibunya. lagi pula dia juga sudah sangat lama menginginkan hal seperti ini. "Mengusir beberapa bandit yang menganggu perbatasan Kaa- _san_." Ujar dia tersenyum.

"Mengusir …?." Meski bukan Shinobi, Rika tahu jika penjahat seperti bandit tidak akan dengan senang hati pergi jika diusir.

Naruto hanya mengalihkan pandangannya, ia kira ibunya tidak akan bertanya lebih. "Membunuhnya Kaa- _san_ … " Dia bergumam yang masih bisa di dengar. Masih tidak berani menatap sang ibu " … Tapi itu hanya jika diperlukan Kaa- _san_." Dia segera memperjelas serta menatap pasti kearah ibunya. Meski masih terlihat jelas raut ketakutan.

Rika hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya. Dia tahu jika putranya tersebut tidak mau dirinya menganggapnya sebagai pembunuh. Mendekat dan menghilangkan jarak antara dirinya dan putranya.

"Naru- _kun_ … Kaa- _san_ tahu, bagaimanapun membunuh itu bukanlah hal baik. Tapi kau sudah menjadi Shinobi. Hal seperti membunuh sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Lagi pula jika hal tersebut adalah kebaikan, kau tidak perlu ragu. Kau juga tidak perlu khawatir jika Kaa- _san_ membencimu. Yang pastinya tidak akan pernah Kaa- _san_ lakukan meskipun harus. Kaa- _san_ menyangimu, sangat …" Ujar Rika lembut mengelus rambut Naruto. Menundukkan kepalnya, mencium tepat di lambang Konoha yang berada di dahi sang putra. " … Lindungilah Konoha. Lindungilah apapun hal yang kamu sayangi."

Naruto membulatkan matanya lebar dengan perlakuan ibunya. "K-Kaa- _san_ … _I-ittekimasu_." Ujar dia tergagap. Memundurkan tubuhnya setelah ibunya melepaskannya. Berjalan keluar dan berlari pergi. Biasanya ia akan mencium pipi ibunya ketika hendak pergi. Tapi sekarang tidak ia lakukan, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa ia lakukan.

" _Itterasshai_ Naru … " Rika menjawab lembut, yang mungkin sudah tidak terdengar sang putra. Melangkahkan kakinya kearah putranya pergi " _Anata … Apa aku salah ?._ " batin dia sampai di tengah pintu. Dengan memandang langit sekilas dan berganti menatap arah kepergian putranya yang sudah tidak terlihat.

Naruto sendiri kini sedang melompati atap-atap perumahan penduduk. Bahkan ia belum mengambil perlengkapan apapun dari rumah. Lagi pula dia juga tidak terlalu memerlukannya, mengingat dia masih menjadi Anbu. Jadi Naruto harus selalu siaga, dengan fuin penyimpanan yang berada di tubuhnya.

Terlihat semburat merah yang semakin kentara di masing-masing pipi Naruto. Sengaja memilih jalan ini agar lebih cepat, dan juga agar tidak ada yang melihat _nya_. " _Dia ibumu Naruto, jadi wajar jika dia melakukan hal itu … Dan fokuskan dirimu, kau akan menjalankan misi._ " Naruto meyakinkan dirinya. Bertepatan dengan sampainya ia di gerbang Konoha. Dengan _Sensei_ nya yang juga baru datang.

"Kau tepat waktu _ttebane_." Seru Kushina melihat Naruto. Sedikit terkejut sempat melihat kedua pipi Naruto memerah. Dan dia tentu tidak salah lihat meski itu hanya sekilas. Hal apa yang bisa membuat Yoshiaki Naruto merona, pikir dia dalam hati. Ahh … Jikalau putrinya melihat ini dipastikan putrinya tersebut akan berteriak senang. Bagaimana tidak … Kakak ' _perempuan'_ nya ini terlihat sangat manis bak seorang gadis sungguhan.

"Apa kau siap _ttebane_ ?."

"Hai' _Sensei_."

"Yoshh … Kita berangkat."

.

* * *

Mereka menhentikan lompatannya dan turun ke tanah. "Aku merasakan sekitar 30 orang dan 5 diantaranya mempunyai chakra lumayan besar." Naruto menjelaskan kepada Kushina apa yang tertangkap oleh sensornya.

"Apa maksudnya … Apa informasi yang diberikan Minato tidak benar ?." Tanya Kushina heran yang berada di depan Naruto. Dalam informasi tersebut dikatakan jika ada 5 titik yang terdapat 5-8 bandit di setiap titik tersebut. Dan murid bimbingnya ini mengatakan jika ada sekitar 30 orang dalam satu titik. Dan hal itu tidaklah sama dengan informasi yang ia dapat.

"Tidak _Sensei_ … Mungkin memang benar awalnya. Dan kebenaran lain semua bandit tersebut adalah berkelompok. Dan sekarang semuanya sedang berkumpul dalam satu titik." Naruto menjelaskan apa yang dapat dianalisisnya. Kushina hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Hari sudah sore, tapi matahari masih cukup terik. "Apa kita melakukaknnya sekarang _Sensei_ ?."

"Lebih baik seperti itu … Sebelum mereka melakukan pergerakan lain." Kushina memutuskan. Lagi pula ia tidak suka menunggu.

"Baiklah … Tapi hal ini akan cukup sulit."

"Tentunya tidak masalah bagi _Konoha no Rei_."

Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar julukannya diucapkan oleh gurunya. "Aku di sini bukan sebagai Zero _Sensei_. Jadi hal itu tetap sulit bagi seorang Genin." Naruto memutuskan untuk memisahkan diri dari seorang Anbu dan Genin. Jadi dia hanya menekan chakranya saat dalam wujud Anbunya. Jika selalu menekan chakranya, ditakutkan ada yang mencurigainya jika sedang keluar desa.

Sulit ditebak seperti kata suaminya, batin Kushina. "Kau bersama _Red Habanero_ sekarang ... Jadi tidak perlu khawatir." Seru dia tersenyum bangga.

Naruto terkekeh sekali lagi. "Baiklah … Jika seperti yang _Sensei_ pikirkan. Lebih baik kita melakukan secepatnya."

Kushina mengangguk dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Tidak lupa Naruto menjelaskan strategi yang akan di tempuhnya. Kushina sendiri hanya menyerahkan semuanya kepada muridnya yang terlampau jenius tersebut.

"Hooh … Lihat yang kita dapat. _Red Habanero_ , istri Yondaime Hokage. Kita akan kaya mendadak jika menculiknya dan meminta tebusan kepada Konoha." Seru salah satu dari bandit-bandit tersebut melihat Naruto dan Kushina yang berada di depan mereka.

"Rupanya ini hari keberuntungan kita teman-teman … " Yang lainnya menanggapi dengan seringai terpapang jelas.

Naruto dan Kushina hanya diam menanggapi. Naruto memandang polos, melihat sekumpulan bandit di depannya. Dengan 5 orang yang memiliki chakra besar berada di depan. Pasti mereka ketua dari tiap-tiap titik sebelumnya, batin dia menganalisis.

" **Katon : G** **ō** **ryuuka no Jutsu**." Dua orang mengeluarkan jutsu api besar kearah Kushina dan Naruto.

"Tentunya juga menjadi hari sialmu _ttebane_." Seru Kushina merangkai segel " **Doton : Doryuuheki**." Dia mengeluarkan dinding tanah di depannya. Terjadi ledakan cukup besar saat Jutsu tersebut mengenai dinding tanah yang di buatnya. Terlihat rantai chakra keluar dari punggungnya dan masuk ke dalam tanah. Rantai chakra tersebut menerjang 5 orang tersebut yang ternyata seorang Shinobi.

Kelima Ninja tersebut melompat kearah yang berbeda menyadari serangan. " _Kena kau …_ " Batin Kushina mendapati musuhnya masuk ke dalam strategi Naruto.

Naruto sendiri menghilang dari tempatnya. Muncul di belakang salah satu Ninja tersebut yang masih melayang diudara. Menebaskan Kunai di tangannya. Dan satu musuh tumbang dengan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Keempat Ninja yang tersisa membelalakkan matanya melihat temannya tewas. " _C-epat sekali._ " Batin mereka semua terkejut melihat kecepatan Naruto.

Mereka turun dari tanah, bertepatan dengan Naruto yang melawan satu orang dan Kushina tiga orang. Mereka beradu Taijutsu, "Tak kusangka bocah sepertimu bisa membunuh salah satu dari kami." Ujar Ninja yang melawan Naruto, Ninja tersebut terkejut sekali lagi merasakan chakra Naruto yang hanya sedikit. Dan mampu mengimbanginya.

Di tempat Kushina, nampak dia bisa mengimbangi ketiga lawannya. Jangan lupa dia mendapat julukan _Red Habanero_ tanpa alasan. Di waktu menjadi murid Akademi, Kushina mampu menghajar beberapa Genin hanya dengan tangan kosong.

Kushina menundukkan tubuhnya melihat tendangan memutar dari musuhnya yang di sebelah kiri. Mengkap tendangan lainnya yang dari depan. Melayangkan pukulan kearah perut Ninja di depannya. Dan Ninja tersebut terpental beberapa meter kebelakang.

Kushina menyilangkan kedua tangannya saat dengan cepat tendangan mengarah kepadanya. Sedikit terpental, dan melompat kebelakang saat Kunai mengarah kepadanya.

" **Katon : G** **ō** **ryuuka no Jutsu**."

" **Doton : Doryuuheki**." Dengan cepat Kushina membuat dinding tanah yang menahan jutsu api tersebut. Saat ledakan terjadi satu orang muncul di belakang Kushina dan menebaskan Kunai. Kushina memutar tubuhnya dan melompat "Aahh … " Ringis dia sedikit terlambat. Kunai tersebut mengenai lengan kanan Kushina.

Tiga serangan beruntun dalam interval waktu yang lumayan sedikit, mebuat Kushina kwalahan. Terbukti saat ia masih melayang di udara, satu Ninja menendangnya dari belakang. "Kyaaa … " Jerit dia terkejut dan terpental.

Naruto yang sedang seimbang dalam bertarung Taijutsu harus menolehkan kepalanya mendengar jeritan _Sensei_ nya. Menghilang dari tempatnya dan menangkap Kushina yang masih berada di udara. "Sial … Dia cepat sekali." Meninggalkan lawannya yang bergumam kesal. Keempat Ninja tersebut berkumpul dan memasang posisi siaga.

Di tempat Naruto yang masih melayang di udara, dengan Kushina yang berada di gendongannya. Dalam gerak lamabat, Kushina terpanah melihat wajah Naruto. Moment ini sama seperti saat Minato menyelamatkannya dulu, batin dia.

Naruto berhenti di salah satu dahan pohon dan menurunkan _Sensei_ nya. " _Sensei_ tunggu di sini dan tekan chakra _Sensei_ sebisa mungkin." Perintah dia kepada Kushina yang terduduk di dahan pohon. Dengan tangan yang mengobati lengan Kushina.

"Apa yang kau katakan _ttebane_ … " Kushina berseru marah, bagaimana bisa Naruto menyuruhnya seperti itu. "Aku ini _Sensei_ mu, dan sudah seharusnya aku yang melindungimu." Dia tidak terima, bagaimanapun sebagai guru dia bertugas melindungi muridnya.

"Aku tahu … " Selesai mengobati Naruto berdiri dan membelakangi Kushina. "Misi ini beralih. Hokage- _sama_ salah memperkirakan. Di situ terdapat 5 Missing- _nin_ yang mungkin berpangkat A-S." Dia merangkai segel, dan sekejap dia berubah berpenampilan Anbu. " … Seperti sebelumnya, misi ini memang menjadi misi Zero."

Kushina hanya mampu terdiam menatap Naruto. " _Sial … Kenpa Rika-chan harus menurunkan ketegasannya._ " Batin dia kesal, jika seperti ini ia tidak akan bisa menentang muridnya. "Jangan sampai terluka." Dia hanya bisa memperingatkan.

Naruto sendiri tersenyum miring. Sedikit menolehkan kepalanya "Apa _Habanero-sensei_ lupa bebicara pada siapa." Dia bercanda tentu saja. Naruto bukan tipe orang yang sombong. Dan juga ia tidak pernah meremehkan seseorang bahkan jika orang tersebut hanyalah Genin. Dia selalu menganggap serius apapun jenis pertarungan itu. Meski selalu tersembunyi di balik wajah polosnya.

Kushina hanya terkekeh kecil menangapi. "Aku tidak mau Ibumu membunuhku jika ia tahu putranya dalam masalah."

"Percayalah … Kaa- _san_ tidak akan punya waktu untuk itu jika memang terjadi." Naruto memasang topengnya dan menghilang dati tempat tersebut.

" _Yaa … Dunia bahkan eksistensinya sendiri akan dilupakannya jika menyangkut hal tentangmu_." Batin dia menerawang sosok sahabatnya tersebut.

Di tempat para Ninja tadi, tampak semua orang termasuk para bandit yang dibelakangnya memasang siaga penuh.

Sekejap mata satu Ninja tewas dengan kepala terpisah dari tubuhnya. Semua orang hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya. Tidak terkecuali 3 Ninja yang tersisa, terkejut tidak mengetahiu dari mana dan kemana arah serangan tersebut.

Satu Ninja lagi tewas dengan keadaan yang sama.

" _A-apa …_ " Hanya satu hal yang tertangkap dalam pikiran dua Ninja yang tersisa. " … Jangan sampai lengah. Kita berhadapan dengan Zero dari Konoha." Peringat salah satu Ninja tersebut. Tidak salah lagi, hanya satu orang yang bisa menyerang seperti ini, batin Ninja tersebut.

Semua bandit hanya mampu terkejut mendengar penuturan ketua mereka. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya, Anbu Zero. Sang _Girochin_ , selalu memenggal kepala korban saat membunuh. Atau juga bisa di sebut _Konoha no Rei_ , seperti arwah saat menyerang. Tidak diketahui arah juga keberadaannya saat melawan dia, bahkan walau dengan Ninja tipe sensor terbaik. Tidak ada yang pernah bertatapan secara langsung, selalu menghilang saat menyerang. Bisa jadi hal tersebut hanya karangan belaka. Tapi sekarang mereka mengetahuinya, melihat juga merasakan dengan jelas.

Suara dentingan besi, saat Katana Naruto berbenturan dengan Kunai dari salah satu Ninja yang dilawannya. Sepersekian detik, ia menundukkan badannya dan memutar, menyabetkan Katananya.

Ninja tersebut melompat menghindari. Walau kenyataannya Katana tersebut sudah merobek perutnya lumayan dalam. Mustahil bisa menghindari serangan dengan kecepatan dan penuh perhintungan dari seorang Zero. Dan itu bisa disebut dengan keberuntungan. Tapi nampaknya tidak, bersamaan dengan sosok Zero yang menjadi kepulan asap, kepala Ninja tersebut sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya saat masih berada di udara.

Satu Ninja yang tersisa hanya berkeringat dingin meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Tidak menyangaka kenyataan itu lebih mengerikan dari sekedar rumornya. Kecepatan setara dengan sang _legend_ _Sunshin no Shisui_ , di padukan strategi juga perhitungan yang sangat matang. Hanya manusia dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa bisa melakukan hal seperti itu, pikir dia tidak percaya … tidak ada serangan yang sia-sia walau hanya menggunakan Bunshin bagi seorang Zero.

Suara dentingan besi kembali tedengar saat Ninja tersebut bisa menghalau serangan Naruto, dia meningkatkan kewasapadaannya terhadap gerakan Anbu di depannya. Tidak akan termakan cara yang sama seperti membunuh temannya tadi. Walau sebenarnya ia percaya, masih ada A B, bahkan seribu strategi cadangan dalam kepala Anbu ini.

" _Mata itu ..._ " Ninja tersebut terbelalak tidak percaya melihat mata Naruto. " _T-idak mungkin … Anbu Zero adalah seorang bocah yang kulawan tadi."_ Batin dia yang juga melihat warna rambut Naruto. Apa hanya kemiripan ?, tapi ia urungkan pemikirannya saat Anbu didepannya sudah menyentuh tanah. Tinggi Anbu ini bahkan belum menyampai dewasa, dan tidak mungkin salah karena dia sudah bertarung dengan bocah ini tadi. " _T-idak mungkin_ … " Batin Ninja tersebut masih tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak … Bocah tadi hanya tidak lebih dari seorang Genin, dan juga memiliki chakra yang sedikit.

Mereka berdua melompat kebelakang saat kedua senjata yang saling beradu tersebut di hentakkan. Untuk pertama kalinya, musuh seorang Zero bisa berhadapan langsung dengannya. Atau memang di sengaja ?.

"Tak kusangka Zero selama ini hanyalah seorang bocah sepertimu." Ujar Ninja tersebut meremehkan, walau masih jelas ketakutannya yang sangat kentara.

Sebagai Anbu Naruto dituntut tidak banyak bicara. Walau kenyataannya dia juga tidak akan menjawab.

Tidak lama Ninja tersebut merasakan seluruh sarafnya teramat nyeri. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, dan melihat sebuah _senbon_ yang menancap di dadanya. " _K-kapan-_ " belum sempat melanjutkan pemikirannya Ninja tersebut sudah jatuh ambruk.

Yaa … Naruto memodifikasi Katana kakaknya. _Tsuba_ atau bagian yang menghubungkan gagang dan mata pedang, ia memberikan beberapa _senbon_ beracun. Yang ia tembakkan saat Ninja tadi memasang expresi terkejut.

Kini Naruto menatap para bandit yang gemetar ketakutan. Dia memasukkan kembali Katananya, dan merangkai beberapa segel. Menajamkan matanya sejenak mengobservasi, sebelum akhirnya ia pejamkan berkonsentrasi. " _Membunuh mereka juga diperlukan kan, Kaa-san ?._ " dia meyakinkan dalam hatinya mengingat perkataan ibunya. Lagi pula jika dibiarkan kabur, para bandit ini akan berulah di tempat lain. Jadi membunuhnya juga di perlukan. " **Ana Kūkyo**." Batin Naruto menyelesaikan segel. Masih dengan konsentrasi penuh. Tentunya masih dengan memperhitungkan segala kemungkinan, dengan kejeniusannya tidak mungkin ia meremehkan satu kemungkinan-pun.

"Arrggh … " Yang terdengar hanya teriakan para bandit yang akhirnya jatuh ambruk ke tanah. Dengan lubang menganga mengeluarkan darah tepat di bagian jantung.

Kini yang terlihat hanya puluhan mayat berserakan di tempat tersebut. Naruto membuka matanya dan merapal segel lagi. " **Haka Jigoku**." Batin dia.

Perlahan muncul api dari dalam tanah yang kemudia menyelimuti mayat-mayat tersebut. Membakarnya habis, hanya mayatnya meski terlihat api tersebut membara besar. Seolah Naruto mengendalikan api tersebut.

Memang itu kenyataannya.

Dan rumor masih mengatakan benar, tidak ada yang pernah bertatap muka dengan sang Zero. kerena jika itu terjadi, orang tersebut akan berakhir satu kepastian.

Mati …

.

Terlihat Kushina masih duduk di dahan pohon yang sama sedari tadi. Dengan kedua tangan yang menyangga di kedua sisi tubuhnya, juga kedua kakinya digoyang-goyangkan di udara. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping saat mendengar tepakan kaki di dahan pohon tersebut.

"Hai _Sensei_ … Maaf membuat _Sensei_ menunggu." Naruto berujar serta mendudukkan diri di samping Kushina. Bedanya dengan kaki yang bersila.

"Sudah selesai ?."

"Hai' _Sensei_."

Kushina terkejut, tentu saja. Hanya suaranya entah kenapa tercekat di tenggorokkan. "K-kau m-membunuh mereka semua ?." dia tergagap menatap tidak percaya kearah Naruto.

"A-aa … Memang harus seprti itu kan, _Sensei_."

"HAAH … " Kini sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterjutannya. Bagaimana tidak, Kushina tidak suka menunggu. Dan itu membuatnya sadar betul berapa lama ia menunggu muridnya melaksanakan misi tersebut. Ooh Kami- _sama_ … Ini tidak lebih dari 30 menit. Dan murid di sampingnya ini membunuh 30 bandit dengan 5 di antaranya adalah Ninja kelas S. Sungguh dia mengira jika musuhnya tadi kabur. "Apa selalu seperti ini jika Zero melaksanakan misi ?."

Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, dengan tawa hambar. "Mungkin hanya keberuntungan _Sensei_. Suatu saat keberuntungan itu akan habis jika aku mendapatkan terus menerus. Dan pada saat itu aku akan dengan mudah di kalahkan."

"Aku tidak percaya itu akan terjadi." Cibir Kushina menolehkan kepalanya kedepan.

"Tidak ada hal yang mustahil."

Kushina hanya menhela nafasnya. Dia meminta ke suaminya agar menjadikannya Kunoichi lagi dengan alasan ingin bertarung. Mendapatan murid seperti ini apa yang akan ia perbuat. " _Haah … Sepertinya aku harus mengasah kemapuanku lagi._ " Batin dia menghela nafas. Tidak percaya saat dengan mudah di tumbangkan oleh musuhnya tadi. Percayalah … Kemampuan _Red Habanero_ satu dekade yang lalu tidak setumpul ini.

"Apa kita menginap ?." Kushina mendongakkan kepalanya, langit hanya tersisa warna orange gelap di sebelah barat. Pertanda sebentar lagi malam.

" _Uumm_ … Terserah _Sensei_ saja."

"Kita menginap saja. Kita akan sampai tengah malam jika memutuskan pulang."

"Hai' _Sensei_." Tegas Naruto.

"Lebih baik membuat tenda di dekat sungai. Aku juga ingin membersihkan tubuh … " Kushina melihat bahunya yang masih menyisakan bekas darah. Meski lukanya sudah menutup. " … Lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak keluar desa. Aku ingin bejalan-jalan _ttebane_." Seru dia melompat turun.

Naruto mengikutinya. Tidak ada salahnya juga, batin dia. Selama ini ia tidak pernah membuat tenda jika beristirahat. Hanya duduk di dahan pohon dengan siaga penuh. Dengan kata lain itu bukan istirahat, hanya berhenti sejenak.

.

"Haah … Andai kata ada ramen." Naruto mengelus perutnya yang sudah kenyang. Memakan hasil ikan tangkapannya tadi bersama _Sensei_ nya.

Kushina hanya tersenyum geli. Tidak putrinya dan muridnya sama-sama maniak ramen, batin dia. Ahh .. Dia melupakan jika ia juga sama. "Baiklah … Ayo tidur." Ujar dia berdiri.

Naruto mendirikan tubuhnya juga. " _Ano … Sensei_ saja yang tidur dalam tenda."

Kushina menukikkan alisnya tajam. "Mana ada seperti itu … " Dia menarik tangan Naruto menuju tenda. "Kau ini masih kecil _ttebane_ … Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam."

Naruto hanya _sweatdrop_. Hampir terjungkal dengan tarikan Kushina. " _Memang aku memikirkan apa_." Dia menggerutu dalam hati, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan _Sensei_ nya. " _A-ano_ … Nanti siapa yang jaga _Sensei_ ?."

Kushina menghentikan langkahnya. Membalikkan badannya, "Benar juga … " Dia nampak berpikir. "Kalau begitu kamu yang tidur. Dan _Sensei_ yang jaga."

"Biar aku saja yang jaga _Sensei_."

"Aku ini _Sensei_ mu _ttebane_." Kushina berkacak pinggang.

" _Etto_ … Lagi pula dalam Anbu aku sudah terbiasa tidur di luar _Sensei_." Kilah Naruto tidak mau kalah. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau merepotkan seorang wanita. Bahkan jika itu gurunya.

"Dan kau sekarang bukan Anbu … " Kushina juga tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi Anbu untuk berjaga." Ujar Naruto polos, mengangkat salah satu tangannya membentuk segel. Tidak berbuat apa-apa sebenarnya.

Kushina hanya mampu _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah polos muridnya. Sungguh … Dia ingin memakannya jika di perbolehkan. " _Haahh … Tujuh turunan Yoshiaki-pun aku yakin tidak bisa mendebatnya_." Batin dia membayangkan sahabatnya Yoshiaki. Dan kini tengah dihadapkan dengan keturunannya.

Terlihat bulu-bulu hitam berterbangan jatuh di antara mereka. Tentu saja membuat Kushina melihatnya, dan seketika matanya terasa berat dan gelap.

Dan dengan sigap Naruto menangkap tubuh Kushina yang jatuh. Terlihat seekor burung elang hitam dengan satu matanya merah menyala di gelapnya malam, hinggap di atas bahu Naruto. " _Maaf jika kekuatanmu aku pergunakan seperti ini, Nii-san_." Batin dia dan burung terebut menghilang dalam bulu-bulu hitam berterbangan. Mengangkat Kushina dan menidurkannya di dalam tenda. " _Oyasumi_ _Habanero-Sensei_." Ujar dia tersenyum dan keluar dari tenda.

.

* * *

"Akhirnya sampai juga."

Kushina dan Naruto turun menapak tanah. Konoha yang sudah terlihat di depan mata mereka. Mereka berdua langsung memutuskan pulang di pagi harinya. Tentunya dengan omelan Kushina kepada Naruto sebelum itu. Mereka berjalan pelan memasuki Konoha, yang entah kenapa bisa melewati _Training Ground_ 3.

" _Sensei_." Naruto memanggil Kushina, dengan pandangan menuju kearah sesuatu.

Kushina yang mendengarnya menghentikan langkahnya. Membalikkan badan dan melihat arah yang di pandang muridnya. Dan matanya sontak membulat saat melihat objek tersebut. Berniat berlari tapi ia urungkan saat Naruto menahan tangannya. "Kenapa kau menhentikanku _ttebane_ ?." Dia berseru marah.

Bagaimana tidak, yang dilihat Kushina adalah 3 anak yang tengah makan siang. Yang lebih tepatnya hanya 2 yang sedang makan. Yang satunya diikat di tengah tiang, tentunya dengan ekspresi kelaparan. Dan parahnya putrinya juga terdapat di dalamnya. Mekan dengan hikmat tanpa memperdulikan temannya yang sedang diikat kelaparan. Apa-apaan Kakashi memberi tes seperti ini, dia menggerutu marah dalam hati. Menyumpahi salah satu murid suaminya tersebut.

"Tentu _Sensei_ tidak lupa kan ?. Jounin pembimbing dari tim tersebut … " Ujar Naruto yang masih memegangi tangan Kushina. "Kakashi Hatake … Tidak pernah meluluskan satu tim-pun sejak ia di tunjuk menjadi Jounin pembimbing. Dia pasti punya alasan untuk itu."

Kushina diam tidak memberontak. Masih menahan gejolak amarah yang kian meluap-luap. Dia sendiri juga ingin tahu apa alasan murid dari suaminya tersebut. Dan matanya sekali lagi membulat terkejut, melihat satu-satunya lelaki di tim tersebut nampak menyodorkan kotak makannya kearah teman pinknya yang sadang diikat. Dan juga putrinya yang melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua menyuapi lahap temannya.

Tapi tidak lama setelahnya Kushina melihat kepulan asap muncul di depan anak-anak tersebut. Dan melihat Kakashi setelah kepulan asap tersebut menghilang. Beniat berlari lagi saat melihat putrinya dan temannya memasang posisi bertarung …

" _Kalian semua … Lulus._ "

Tapi ia urungkan saat mendengar Kakashi menyerukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut sekali lagi. " _Kakashi … meluluskan mereka ?._ " Batin dia tidak percaya.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang nampak tersenyum " _Kakashi Hatake … Lulus akademi di umurnya lima tahun. Menjadi Jounin umur 13 tahun. Mementingkan aturan di atas segalanya. Di juluki Kakashi si pembunuh teman, sejak saat itu dirinya berubah … Dan meluluskan satu tim hanya karena alasan membagikan makanan yang jelas-jelas di larangnya._ " Batin dia masih tersenyum.

" _Shinobi yang melanggar aturan memang di sebut sampah. Tapi Shinobi yang meninggalkan temannya lebi rendah dari sampah_." Naruto menggumam bersamaan dengan Kakashi yang juga menyerukan kata-kata yang sama kepada timnya.

"Kau berkata apa ?." Tanya Kushina yang tidak mendengar jelas perkataan Naruto.

"Tidak ... Lebih baik kita melapor _Sensei_." Naruto menanggapi dan membalikkan badan. Berjalan dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan sang guru. Tidak sadar …

Mungkin.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Fiiuhh … Akhirnya bisa update. Maaf jika lama :-D.**

* * *

 **Reply Some Reviews**

 **Morfheus :** Akan saya pertimbangkan :-D. Tapi saya tidak akan membuat Naruto terlalu overpower.

 **Laffayete :** Hahaha … untuk pair saya punya kejutan :-D. Terima kasih sarannya, saya sangat merasa terbantu.

 **uzunamisenju :** Sedikit banyak iya. Tentunya Naruto jadi peran utama. Tapi saya membuat agar Naruto tidak banyak menganggu alur Shippudennya.

 **Sondankh641 :** Heheh … Akan ada penjelasan untuk itu. Lagi pula ini masih chap awal, jadi masih belum banyak chara yang muncul dan yang dekat dengan Naruto. Lagi pula saya membuat Naruto disini tidak banyak dekat dengan orang. Menilik sikapnya yang susah bersosialisasi.

 **Kasuga Arami :** Heheh … Saya merasa tersanjung. Tapi ini masih orang yang sama kok. Anggap saja saya mendapat banyak pembelajaran. Jadi saya bisa memperbaiki pelan-pelan. Meski terkadang juga hancur jika lagi buntu.

 **Ashuraindra64 :** Tenang saja :-D. saya punya kejutan untuk pairnya. Jadi jangan buru-buru menyimpulkan.

 **Cietrunea Outsutsuki :** Terima kasih sangat sarannya. Saya amat sangat terbantu. Mengingat saya juga keterbatasan ide tentang kemampuan Naruto, karena saya sendiri juga tidak mau membuatnya overpower, tapi juga tidak datar-datar saja. Saya akan mempertimbangkannya, terima kasih :-D.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan Review. Dan juga yang Favs & Follows fanfic saya … Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **Maaf atas segala kekurangan.**

 **Jadi selebihnya mohon bimbingannya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya …**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another Destiny : ZER** **O**

 **Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Alur Kecepetan + berantakan, Banyak kekurangan**

 **Genre : Adventure - Family - Romance (sedikit)**

 **Rate : T (semi M)**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Summary :** Bagaimana jika Naruto bukan anak dari Minato dan Kushina. Dan juga warga biasa yang memiliki sedikit chakra. Tapi ramalan menyebutkan dia akan membawa perdamaian untuk dunia Shinobi. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Naruto untuk mencapai perdamaian tersebut … Check This Out

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hiruk pikuk tampak menyamayani jalanan Konoha saat ini. Meski tidak seramai tadi pagi.

Terlihat Kushina yang sedang berjalan bersama Naruto. Matanya memandang tangannya yang digenggam ( _ditarik_ ) muridnya tersebut. Dahinya berkerut, apa muridnya ini tidak sadar ?, batin dia. Tapi tidak lama terpapang seringai jahil di bibirnya. "Ehemm … " Dia berdehem guna menyempurnakan sesuatu yang akan di lakukanya. "Naruto- _kun_ … " Dia berujar dengan suara yang terkesan manja. Juga sengaja memunculkan semburat merah di pipinya. " … Kau tidak sedang merayuku kan ?."

Naruto yang mendengar penuturan Kushina mengernyit bingung. Menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan. Sedikit terhenyak melihat wajah sang guru yang memerah. Mengarahkan matanya kearah pandangan Kushina. Matanya membulat dan secepat yang ia bisa melepaskan genggamannya tersebut. " _A-ano … Gomenasai Sensei_." Seru dia memundurkan tubuhnya gagap serta membungkukkan badannya. Menyembunyikan wajah malunya, tepatnya.

Kushina semakin menyeringai melihatnya. Menggoda keturunan Yoshiaki menyenangkan juga, pikir dia. "Ahh … Aku tidak tahu jika kau sangat manis." Masih belum menghilangakan nada manjanya. Mengaitkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Memasang wajah terkesima bak seorang gadis.

Naruto semakin bergerak gugup di tempatnya. Mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain. Membalikkan badannya berjalan meninggalkan sang guru. Meski ia tahu mustahil selamat dari wanita merah ini.

Kushina melihat tingkah muridnya yang terkesan polos tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membuat Naruto semakin malu karena menarik perhatian orang. Belum puas menggoda Naruto, Kushina berjalan menyusul muridnya tersebut. Menggandeng tangan Naruto lagi, "Aku tidak rela jika kau lepaskan _ttebane_." Dia berseru dan berganti menyeret Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dengan tingkah gurunya. " _Jika tidak ingin dilepas kenapa tadi menggodaku Habanero-Sensei_." Batin dia merengut kesal. Tidak lama terlintas ide jahil untuk membalas perbuatan sang guru tersebut. Dia meremas pelan genggamannya di tangan Kushina.

Kushina yang merasakannya tentu terkejut. Percayalah … Tangan muridnya itu memiliki taraf kelembutan yang tidak wajar untuk seorang lelaki juga Anbu Zero yang pasalnya sudah bermandikan darah tersebut. Yang tentunya menyebabkan efek kejut dalam sentuhannya. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya kembali.

Naruto sendiri hanya tertawa renyah. Berlari mendahului Kushina yang mungkin akan memakan sedikit waktu untuk tersadar. Menyelamatkan diri, tentu saja.

Meninggalkan Kushina yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Semburat merah di pipinya kini tampak bukan akting lagi. Dengan tangan kanan yang meremas pelan tangan kirinya. Berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa yang masih tertinggal di saraf kulitnya. Matanya masih terpaku kearah Naruto yang berlari. Sebelum akhirnya membulat tersadar. Menahan amarahnya mengucapkan sumpah serapah dalam hati. Tampaknya ia tidak akan bisa menang melawan Yoshiaki, batinnya.

Dan siapa yang sudah meracuni otak muridnya hingga terfikirkan melakukan hal seperti itu ?.

.

Minato menghela nafas menatap istrinya yang sudah meninggalkan ruangan. Kini hanya tinggal Naruto dengan tangan kanan mengusap pelan salah satu pipinya yang memerah. Meringis tertahan dengan tampang cemberut

"Bisa kau jelaskan Naruto ?."

"Hai' Hokage- _sama_." Tegas Naruto menegakkan badannya. Melupakan nasib pipinya sementara. _Sensei_ nya hanya menjelaskan apa yang diketahuinya. Jadi sisanya dia yang menjelaskan. "Seperti yang dikatakan Kushina- _Sensei_ … " Naruto menjelaskannya lebih terperinci.

"A-S Rank ?." Minato menyela di tengah.

"Mungkin B-A Rank sebenarnya Hokage- _sama_ … "

Minato menopang dagunnya tertarik. " _Menganggap musuh lebih kuat bahkan terhebat. Guna meningkatkan kewaspadaan juga perhitungan dalam menyerang._ " Batin dia menerawang sosok di depannya. Tentu bukan hal mudah mensugesti diri sendiri seperti itu. Terdengar mudah, sangat mudah bahkan. Tapi kenyataan dia sendiri hanya mempunyai pesentase kecil jika mencoba. Sikap merasa terhebat dalam diri seseorang meski hanya kecil pastilah ada. Dia sendiri banyak merasakannya.

 _Yellow Flash_ … Julukan yang kerap membuatnya besar kepala. Minato tidak bisa mengelak jika pernah merasa seperti itu meski hanya sekali. Memonopoli sikap itulah yang tentunya memiliki tingkat kesulitan tinggi, sangat tinggi. Hanya hitungan jari yang sanggup melakukannya. Dan anak di depannya ini mampu menguasainya, juga menggunakannya sesuka hati.

Bukan … Naruto bukan dari _Root_ yang mengharuskan cuci otak jangka panjang. Tak perlu menghilangkan emosi untuk mengendalikan emosi itu sendiri. Terbukti-

" … Semampu yang saya bisa saat mendengar teriakkan Kushina- _Sensei_ … "

-Naruto masihlah mempunyai emosi.

Minato menghela nafasnya pelan. Separah itukah anak ini sulit ditebak ?, dia bertanya dalam hati. Pernah suatu waktu dia berniat mengutus seseorang untuk mengamati cara kerja Naruto. Ralat, memata-matai. Tentu bukan … Bukannya ia tidak percaya atau apa pada sosok Anbu di depannya kini. Dia hanya penasaran … Dan tentunya itu hal yang sangat bisa dimaklumi. Tapi di posisi lain, ia sendiri tidak ingin Naruto merasa diperalat oleh desa. Meski pada kenyataannya menjadi Anbu tak ubahnya dengan memilih menjadi alat.

Percayalah … Meskipun seorang Anbu, pasti ingin seseorang merasa bangga dengan apa yang telah ia perbuat dalam upaya melindungi desanya. Meski seseorang itu adalah Anbu itu sendiri.

Minato bahkan harus berkerja keras untuk melindungi Naruto dari serangan para tetua, dalam artian berbeda-

 **Flashback On**

" _Apa maksud kalian menyembunyikannya ?." Ujar Homura dengan penuh penekanan._

" _Siapa yang menyembunyikannya, kalian saja yang terlambat mengetahui." Hiruzen tak kalah sinis. Setelah desas desis tentang Anbu Zero menyeruak, seedikit terjadi kericuhan dalam jajaran para tetinggi. Terutama tiga orang di depannya kini. Tentu ia tahu alasannya. Tapi dia juga punya alasan tersendiri untuk ini._

" _Ini sudah berlangsung lama semenjak kalian mengangkatnya. Sudah bukan diartikan keterlambatan lagi. Kau bahkan tidak melaporkan sedari awal Minato. Apa begini cara kerjamu menjadi Hokage ?." Danzo berujar datar, tapi sarat dengan amarah. Seorang Ninja dengan kemampuan unik yang mengerikan, mampu menggentarkan lima Negara elemental, ternyata seorang Anbu dari Konoha. Tentulah hal itu sanggup menyulut amarahnya. Dia sangat kecolongan tidak menyadari jika desanya mempunyai Ninja seperti itu._

" _Para dewan sekalian … " Minato juga tak kalah tertekan dengan situasi. " … Saya meminta maaf jika kalian kecewa mengenai hal ini. Hal ini memanglah nampak salah, tapi tentunya tidak. Saya sebagai Hokage punya wewenang penuh tentangnya. Seperi anda Danzo-sama … Sebagai ketua dari organisasi bawah tanah, tentunya memberi anda wewenang penuh terhadapnya. Termasuk perekurtan anggota Root itu sendiri. Saya yakin tidak ada seorang-pun yang mengetahui identitas-identitas mereka. Yang bahkan membuat anda menyalahgunakannya, dengan menyembunyikan salah satu penerus Mokuton Shodaime Hokage."_

 _Danzo hanya mampu menggeram marah. Tidak bisa melawan karena memang itu sebuah kebenaran._

" … _Dan berlaku sama untuk saya. Selama tidak merugikan desa, kalian bahkan para tetua-pun tidak bisa mentang hal tersebut. Saya tidak keberatan jika kalian memecat saya, masih ada Sandaime yang dengan senang hati mengambil jabatan ini. Tapi tentunya kalian tidak akan bisa memenangkan situasi itu. Saya juga tidak keberatan memecat Zero sebagai Anbu, tapi saya tidak akan memberi tahu apapun tentangnya."_

 _Yaa … Mereka sadar jika lelaki yang sudah menyandang gelar Hokage sedari muda ini telah berkali-kali menyelamatkan desa. Kinerjanya juga tidak bisa dianggap kurang. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri juga, bahwa desa juga membutuhkan sosok di balik Anbu berkode Zero tersebut._

" _Baiklah … Tapi sangat di peringatkan kepadamu, jika dia berbuat sesuatu yang mengancam Konoha, kau sendiri tahu akibatnya."_

" _Tentu … Saya akan bertanggung jawab penuh tentangnya."_

 **Flashback Off**

-jika ia percaya, maka ia harus berani. Bagaimanapun Minato tidak akan memberikan hal apapun mengenai Naruto. Bukan … Dia bukan berniat memiliki Naruto seorang diri. Hanyas aja, Sandaime sendiri juga menyarankan. Terlepas dari bahaya atau tidak, hal itu akan mengancam Naruto terutama ibunya. Dan tentu dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Bisa dikatakan hanya dia, istrinya, dan Sandaime saja sebagai orang luar yang mengetahui siapa Naruto.

" … Saya juga melenyapkan hasil dari jerahannya. Tidak ada yang mengancam dari itu." Naruto menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

Minato menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Apa yang membuatmu melakukannya ?." Dia sedikit terusik ketika mengetahui Naruto melakukan misi ini sebagai Anbu, bukan tim. Ketenangan yang biasa dimilikinya bisa terganggu hanya karena mendengar jeritan istrinya. Menjadikannya memutuskan hal secara sepihak. Dan terkesan gegabah meski lebih baik jika ditinjau dari hasil.

"Maafkan saya Hokage- _sama_ … Saya siap dihukum." Tegas Naruto yang mengerti arah pertanyaan Minato. Membungkukkan badannya pasti. Dia sadar jika perbuatannya bisa membawa dampak buruk, yang untung saja tidak terjadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak ingin _Sensei_ nya terluka lebih dari itu. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan misi bersama orang. Motto hidupnya-lah kelemahannya. Selagi mampu, ia tidak tidak akan membiarkan seseorang terluka. Terlebih wanita.

Minato menghela nafas melihatnya. "Sudahlah … Angkat badanmu Naruto !." Perintah dia yang langsung dituruti Naruto. " … Lagipula itu bukan sebuah kesalahan. Justru aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah melindungi Kushina. Tapi bagaimanapun dia adalah guru pembimbingmu, jadi sudah menjadi tugasnya juga untuk melindungimu. Mungkin karena ini misi pertamamu bersama seseorang, jadi bisa di maklumi jika kau melakukan hal tersebut. Tapi lain kali kau harus bisa terbiasa mengenainya."

"Hai' Hokage- _sama_." Tegas Naruto meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Untuk alasan itu juga kenapa Minato tidak memberi tim lebih kepada Naruto. Secara kerja sama Naruto tentu mampu, tidak mampu jika melihat orang lain terluka. Mungkin belum.

Bersamaan dengan Naruto yang keluar, masuk tiga Jounin pembimbing yakni Kakashi, Asuma, dan Kurenai ke dalam ruangan tersebut. "Hokage- _sama_." Mereka membungkuk hormat.

"Apa dia anak itu … _ROTY_ tahun ini. Juga dari tim 11 ?." Kakashi merujuk tentang Naruto yang sempat berpapasan tadi. Dia dibuat penasaran tentang beberapa hal dari anak tersebut.

"Benar … Bagaimana hasilnya ?." Ramah Minato tidak ingin lebih jauh lagi membahas tentang Naruto.

"Tim 8 lulus … Meski pada awalnya Hinata sedikit malu. Tapi saya salut dengan kemampuannya yang berkembang pesat." Kurenai menjelaskan terlebih dahulu. Dan mengenai Hinata, tentu saja dia terkejut. Yang ia tahu … Meski sifatnya yang pantang menyerah, tetapi Hinata termasuk anak yang sulit berkembang karena kepercayaan dirinya. Ia yakin jika ada faktor yang membuatnya seperti itu. Hanya bisa berharap faktor tersebut adalah hal baik.

Dilanjutkan Asuma menjelaskan yang pada intinya sama. Meluluskan tim asuhannya, tim 10.

"Tim 7 … " Mereka tampak antusias ketika Kakashi memberi jeda.

" … Lulus." Berganti keterkejutan di wajah mereka. Juga Minato meski tersembunyi di balik wajah tenangnya. Tapi tidak lama ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ?." Pinta Minato penasaran. Pasalnya sudah banyak cara yang ia lakukan untuk menarik muridnya tersebut dari bayangan masa lalu. Mulai merekurtnya menjadi Anbu, sampai menunjuknya sebagai Jounin pembimbing. Yang ia yakini bisa merubahnya. Tapi sejauh ini Kakashi tidak pernah meluluskan 1 tim-pun. Ia tahu, dari segi kekuatan maupun kerja sama, seharusnya sudah banyak tim yang mumpuni. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang sanggup menggoyahkannya. Dan kini ?.

"Kerja sama mereka mengagumkan. Yang paling mengejutkan, Sasuke-lah yang menjadi pusat dalam kerja sama tersebut. Dalam arti dialah yang memancing kedua rekannya agar melakukan kerja sama. Daya analisis seorang Uchiha, mampu mebuatnya membentuk pola pertarungan tanpa menjelaskan strategi terlebih dahulu … "

Kini hanya Minato yang tampak terkejut. Memang sudah umum jika Uchiha terkenal tenang dan dingin. Tapi hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui dalam diri sebenarnya Uchiha tersebut. Termasuk Sasuke. Yang ia tahu, putra dari sahabatnya juga Uchiha _terakhir_ itu memiliki sikap yang ambisius, arrogant, tidak ingin ada saingan. Dalam arti menjadi yang terhebat. Melakukan kerja sama bahkan menjadi pusat di dalamnya, sudah tidak bisa diartikan keterkejutan lagi buatnya.

" … Jika di suruh menilai, mereka mendapatkan 7. Ketiga-tiganya. Tidak ada _deadlast_ ataupun tertinggi."

Seorang Kakashi memberikan nilai 7 untuk seorang Genin, sama saja memberikan nilai 9 bagi orang lain. Dan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan senang hati membagi rata nilainya, tentu membuat Minato termasuk kedua Jounin lainnya terkejut sekali lagi.

"Aku rasa kau tahu apa alasannya ?." Minato menebak. Jika diartikan dari nada bicara Kakashi, pastilah jika muidnya tersebut tahu apa alasan yang membuat seorang Sasuke berubah.

"Yaa … Mungkin." Gumam Kakashi yang masih bisa didengar. Instingnya mengatakan jika memang orang itu adalah _dia_. Walau ia tidak tahu sedikitpun tentangnya. Setidaknya … Yang ia tahu instingnya tidak pernah salah.

"Baiklah … Kalian boleh pergi."

Ketiga-tiganya membungkukkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Menyisakan Minato yang membalikkan badannya kearah jendela. Menerawang sesuatu … Kebenaran yang ditangkapnya.

Sesuatu pasti mendominasinya menjadikan anak dalam ramalan. Sesuatu yang hanya ditakdirkan untuknya. Bukan kekuatan, sifat maupun pemikiran.

Hanya takdir.

Ia percaya … Beharap … Minato hanya bisa itu.

.

* * *

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dalam perjalanan. Masih cukup terik, batin dia melihat matahari yang masih cerah. Dia membelokkan badan, memutuskan untuk tidak pulang terlebih dahulu.

Berheti di bawah satu pohon rindang. Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan yang terdapat di bawahnya. Seperti biasa, tempat favoritnya. Hanya saja jika ia datang di waktu sore, dia memilih tempat bebas untuk rebahan. Dalam arti tempat yang tidak ada satu hal menghalanginya memandang langit. Dan jika di saat terik begini, dia memilih berada di bawah pohon rindang yang terdapat di tempat tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum membuka matanya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang familiar. Sesuatu yang menggelitik wajahnya halus. Juga wangi yang terdapat dari itu. " _Tadaima_ … " Dia berseru memandang wajah ibunya yang tersenyum diatasnya. Senyum yang begitu bersinar di matanya. Senyum yang hanya ditujukan untuknya. Yaa … Ia yakin itu. Dia egois … Memang. Dia akan selalu egois jika menyangkut tentang wanita ini.

" _Okaerinasai_ Naru- _kun_ … " Rika tersenyum geli menjawab putranya. Mendudukkan dirinya dan memangku kepala putranya. Juga menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon tersebut.

"Kenapa Kaa- _san_ selalu tepat waktu jika ke sini … " Naruto bertanya heran. Bagaimana tidak … Ibunya tersebut selalu datang di saat yang tepat saat ia berada di sini. " … Tidak mungkin Kaa- _san_ ke sisni setiap hari kan ?."

"Tentu tidak Naru … " Rika terkikik sekali lagi. Ketahuan satu rahasia yang disimpannya. " … Mau tahu rahasia kecil Kaa- _san_ ?."

Naruto memandang minat. Dengan tangan yang memainkan surai ibunya, tentunya.

"Sebelum itu Kaa- _san_ ingin bertanya … Apa kau bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan Kaa- _san_ ?."

Naruto terhenyak di tempat. Yaa … Dia melupakan satu hal. Dia tidak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan sang ibu. Meski kemampuan sensornya yang di luar nalar manusia. Dia bahkan bisa menangkap keberadaan seekor semut dari jarak 1-5 km. Tentunya, semakin kecil dan semakin jauh objek tersebut, maka semakin membutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi. Dan anehnya … Sehebat apapun daya sensornya, ia tidak bisa menangkap keberadaan ibunya tersebut.

"Seperti penghalang … Tapi bukan. Sesuatu yang tampak begitu jauh tapi masih bisa kujangkau walau tanpa menggapainya. Seperti itulah keberadaan Kaa- _san_. Sangat dekat, meski Naru tidak bisa merasakannya."

Rika sempat menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar. Tertegun, akan penuturan polos putranya. Polos, apa putranya tidak tahu efek yang terjadi pada dirinya dari perkatannya itu. "Tapi apa alasanmu selalu mengetahui kedatangan Kaa- _san_ ?."

Naruto tampak menimang. Benar … Kenapa ia selalu mengetahui kedatangan ibunya tersebut ?. Tidak mungkin hanya karena kelembutan surai ibunya. Juga harum dari surai itu ia mengetahui jika orang itu adalah ibunya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika orang lain juga memilikinya. Meski ia ragu kalau memang ada.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu dari keberadaan ibunya tersebut. Sesuatu dari hatinya. Seperti terbentuk jutaan rasa di dalamnya. Hangat, sejuk, menenangkan, semua euforia yang ada bersatu dalam rongga perutnya. Sejuta perasaan yang bersayap, menyeruak seakan ingin terbang. Bukan … Naruto tidaklah melebih-lebihkan. Bahkan kenyataan lebih dari itu. Yang membuatnya sulit untuk mendefinisikan lebih lagi selain itu. Ia tidak bisa mengelaknya.

"Seperti yang kau rasakan … Kaa- _san_ juga merasakn hal yang sama." Rika meluruskan pandangannya. " … Seperti penghubung. Kontak antara ibu dan anak. Tapi Kaa- _san_ yakin lebih dari itu. Sulit memahaminya, tapi Kaa- _san_ merasakannya." Dia kembali menatap putranya lembut.

" … Saat kau berada jauh, sesuatu secara paksa mengoyak hati Kaa- _san_. Sebuah fantasi kecil. Persoalan hati, bukan logika. Perasaan nyaman, andai kata dilogikakan. Tapi begitu menyesakkan dalam hati. Sebuah tempat dimana memiliki kapasitas besar dalam hal bahagia. Tapi lebih besar lagi merasakan sakitnya."

Naruto hanya mampu tertegun di tempat. Irisnya bergetar pelan, menatap lekat ke satu pandangan. Yaa … Iris violet lembut ibunya. Ibunya … Tidak pernah menatapnya seperti itu, sungguh. Meski di saat mengeluarkan ketegasannya, ibunya tidak pernah melepaskan kelembutan itu setiap menatapnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda … Perbedaan yang hanya bisa ditangkapnya. Meski Naruto tidak menampakkan keterkejutannya, tapi percayalah … Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Detakan yang menyesakkan, juga menyenangkan di saat yang bersamaan. Bahkan ia sampai menghentikan kegiatannya. Hanya bisa mencekram erat surai ibunya. Berharap masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menarik surai tersebut.

"Rindu … Satu kata yang tepat menggambarkan keadaan tersebut." Rika bisa merasakan tubuh putranya yang menegang. " … Sebaliknya, mungkin tidak. Rasa itu masih tetaplah ada meski kau sudah berada dekat. Tapi, Kaa- _san_ selalu tahu … Di saat kau sudah berada dalam jangkauan, dimana keadaan itu membuat dirimu mengucapkan satu kata. Kata yang mengganti rasa resah tersebut menjadi kelegaan, kesempurnaan yang nyata. Kata yang mampu membuat dunia Kaa- _san_ kembali lagi. _Tadaima_ … Satu kata yang menggambarkan bahwa kau pulang kepada Kaa- _san_. Di saat yang sama, membuat Kaa- _san_ harus menjawabnya. Membuat semampu Kaa- _san_ untuk menggambarkan betapa bahagianya Kaa- _san_ mendapati dirimu kembali. Meski Kaa- _san_ tahu … Kaa- _san_ tidak akan pernah mampu menggambarkan kebahagiaan itu."

Naruto semakin tidak bisa bergerak di tempatnya. Bahkan dia melupakan bagaiman cara memperkerjakan saraf-sarafnya. Melupakan bagaimana cara bernafas dengan benar. Ia yakin paru-parunya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Dia menyentuh salah satu tangan ibunya yang membelai wajahnya. Menariknya dan membenamkan wajahnya di balik lengan kimono ibunya yang lebar. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ia tidak tahu kelihatan seperti apa sekarang. Juga menghirup dalam-dalam wangi yang menyeruak dari kain tersebut. Ralat, Ia yakin dari tubuh ibunya. "Bolehkah … Naru tidur … Sebentar ?." Dia berkata, perkataan yang seakan begitu sulit dirangkai dari mulutnya.

Memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

"Tentu Naru … " Rika tersenyum geli melihat tingkah putranya. "Semuanya … Semua waktu yang Kaa- _san_ punya, akan Kaa- _san_ berikan jika perlu."

Naruto hanya memeluk lengan ibunya sebagai tanggapan. Mulai memejamkan matanya tidur. Berharap cara tersebut mampu meredam jangtungnya yang menggila. Meski ia ragu, mimpi akan menjemputnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Lagipula ia lelah, dan pangkuan ibunya adalah tempat terbaik untuk beristirahat. Sejuk, hangat, nyaman … Apapun yang terdapat di dalamya begitu menenangkan. Dan berharap kenyamanan itu tidak akan pernah hilang. Kebahagiaan, juga sosok yang memberikan sejuta perasaan tersebut. Wanita yang selalu ada di sisinya, bahkan semenjak tuhan pertama kali meniupkan ruh di tubuhnya. Dan kali ini dia tidak ragu … Karena wanita itu memang tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Ia yakin tidak akan kehilangan sosok tersebut. Ibunya … Wanita yang teramat disayanginya.

Sedangkan Rika hanya tersebyum lembut melihatnya. Mengelus kepala putranya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Menarik satu nafas panjang dan menghelanya pelan. Apa akan selalu seperti ini ?, kebahagiaan ini ?, batin dia. Tentu tidak … Ia bukan tuhan yang mengatur kebahagiaan seseorang. Ia tahu jika suatu saat akan ada cobaan untuknya. Tapi satu hal yang pasti … Selama sosok di pangkuannya berada di sisinya. Kebahagiaan itu tidak akan pernah lepas. Dan setidaknya ia bisa memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa, untuk sesuatu yang _menurutnya_ benar. Dia tidak akan menyembunyikannya lagi.

"Bangunkan Naru … Jika rindu itu menyapamu lagi, Kaa- _san_."

"Maka akan Kaa- _san_ bangunkan di detik pertama kau memejamkan mata …

… Sayang."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Note (** pertanyaan dari **Ziandra armand) :** Tentang umur Naruto, maaf jika banyak yang bingung. Saya akan menjelaskan semampu saya.

Bisa di analogikan begini, Chap 1 Naruto berumur 5 tahun. Chap 3, betemu Naruko yang berumur 3 tahun. Jadi pasti banyak yang menganggap jika selisih umur mereka 2 tahun. Tapi mohon diteliti lagi, saya menambah kata 'sekitar-' juga '-an' di kata tahun. Jadi umur Naruto pada waktu itu sekitar 5 tahun dan Naruko 3 tahun _an_. Dalam arti umur mereka tidaklah genap atau pasti jika memang 5 dan 3 tahun.

Dan karena itu saya memperjelas di Chap 4. Jika perbandingan umur mereka ± 1,5 tahun. Dan jika ditarik rata-rata perbandingan dengan Sasuke cs hanya 1 tahunan. Dan saya sudah memperjelas lagi jika Naruto lulus akademi di umur 12-13. Jadi otomatis umur Sasuke cs masihlah 12 tahunan di waktu itu.

Dan dengan itu Naruto memang masihlah bocah. Mungkin karena perkataan Missing- _nin_ Chap sebelumnya, jika dia mengatakan Zero masih seorang bocah, membuat beberapa orang bingung termasuk yang menanyakan hal ini. Bayangkan … Di umur Naruto yang 13 tahun tentu saja tingginya tidak akan menyamai Missing- _nin_ yang sudah dewasa tersebut. Jadi wajar jika Missing- _nin_ itu mengatakan bocah. " … _saat Anbu di depannya sudah menyentuh tanah, Tinggi Anbu ini bahkan belum menyampai dewasa … "_ Ada kata-kata seperti itu di Chap sebelumnya. Jadi … Wajar.

Dan kebenaran masih tidak terganggu. Karena memang 9 rookie lulus di umur 12 tahunan.

* * *

 **Reply Some Reviews**

 **Ashuraindra64 :** Mungkin tidak, Naruto bukan orang pendendam. Tapi Naruto akan berbuat sesuatu untuk itu :-D. Terima kasih sudah setia mengikuti.

 **Icatisa :** Mungkin iya … Tapi itu masih sangat lama :-D.

 **rizkyuzumaki603 :** Hmmm … Menarik. Tapi tentu hal itu tidak mungkin terpikirkan oleh saya. Semua punya gayanya sendiri-sendiri. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk membuat hal serupa. Saya benar-benar harus memeras otak. Sekali lagi terima kasih.

 **PlayerToBeWriter :** Terima kasih :-D. Saya sangat senang.

 **Tenshisha Hikari :** Hahaha … Ketebak, eh ?. Anda betul, tapi tidak sepenuhnya seperti itu :-D.

 **Death race :** Saya belum terfikirkan. Saya akan membuatnya bertahap.

 **Kasuga Arami :** Sama-sama, terima kasih kembali. Saya akan menjawab sebisanya. *Sedikit banyak iya … Tapi tentunya tidak. Anggap saja hal yang seperti anda pikirkan sudah diambil Naruko. Tapi saya akan sangat berusaha agar Fic ini greget. Tentang kekalahan … anda bisa melihat di chap sebelumnya. Naruto sendiri yakin jika suatu saat ia pasti akan kalah. Entah kapan itu, tapi saya akan berusaha membuatnya. Alasan jelasnya … Saya belum siap membuat _konfilk_ yang terlalu. Saya belum yakin bisa mengarahkannya nanti. Yang malah akan membuat Fic ini berhenti di tengah.* Jadi maaf bila nantinya tidak seperti yang anda harapkan.

 **Morfheus :** Ya sih … Tapi gimana ya ?. Itu tidak sesuai dengan perwatakan yang sudah saya buat awalnya. Soal Senjutsu, tentu Naruto punya jatahnya sendiri. Tentang guru dan bagaimana dia latihan, seperti sang _Desclaim_ yang menyembunyikan asal muasal Senjutsu Shodaime Hokage. Saya juga membuatnya seperti itu. Tapi saya akan sangat mempertimbangkan saran anda, jadi saya sangat meminta maaf jika nantinya tidak seperti yang anda harapkan :-D.

 **Laffayete :** Hahaha … Andai Mokoto masih hidup :-D. Jika memang seperti itu saya sangat meminta maaf, saya sudah benar-benar memeras otak membuatnya. Jika tentang Rank musuh Naruto chap sebelumnya, Anggap saja itu pemikiran polos Kushina. Lagi pula saya membuat di mata Naruto semua musuhnya Rank-S. Bahkan jika seorang Genin.

 **Minna4869 :** Terima kasih … Saya merasa sangat tersanjung :-D.

 **Aosora Ryuu :** Terima kasih :-D. Dan tentang saran anda saya akan mempertimbangkannya. Tapi mungkin lebih bayak tidak. Karena jujur … Genre sebenarnya Fic ini adalah Angst-Romance. Adventure sendiri hanya sebgai pengantar. Tapi saya akan membuatnya sekental mungkin. Dan terima kasih sudah memperhatikan kesalahan-kesalahan saya :-D.

 **Maaf jika saya memperpanjang word dengan hal yang** _ **mungkin**_ **tidak guna. Tapi selagi saya mampu, saya akan membuat Fic ini sejelas mungkin.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan Review. Dan juga yang Favs & Follows fanfic saya … Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **Maaf atas segala kekurangan.**

 **Jadi selebihnya mohon bimbingannya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya …**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another Destiny : ZER** **O**

 **Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Alur Kecepetan + berantakan, Banyak kekurangan**

 **Genre : Adventure - Family - Romance (sedikit)**

 **Rate : T (semi M)**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Summary :** Bagaimana jika Naruto bukan anak dari Minato dan Kushina. Dan juga warga biasa yang memiliki sedikit chakra. Tapi ramalan menyebutkan dia akan membawa perdamaian untuk dunia Shinobi. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Naruto untuk mencapai perdamaian tersebut … Check This Out

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Tidak perlu mengizinkan mereka juga Minato."

Kushina menggeram marah. Dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Yondaime selaku suaminya. Dia terperangah mendengar putrinya melakukan misi Rank-C. Dan jelas membuatnya marah karena suaminya menuruti permintaan putrinya yang jelas-jelas masih dini untuk melakukan misi tersebut.

"Sudahlah Kushina ... kenapa kau tidak percaya juga dengan kemampuan Naruko ?, Aku sendiri yang akan menjamin keselamatannya."

"Bukannya aku tid- ..."

Belum sempat melanjutkan perkataanya. Muncul kepulan asap di ruangan tersebut. Yang perlahan menghilang dan terlihat seekor anjing Ninja berbulu coklat serta coklat tua untuk telinga dan mulutnya.

"Pakkun ..." Minato berseru heran dan terkejut.

"Hokage- _sama_ ..."

"Apa Kakashi yang mengirimmu ?"

"Benar ... tim Kakashi sedang dalam masalah."

"APA ..." Semua orang terkejut dengan penuturan anjing bernama Pakkun tersebut. Terutama Kushina dengan teriakan paling kencang dan wajah khawatir yang paling kentara.

"A-apa maksudmu ... apa mereka terlibat pertarungan ?. Bukannya ini hanya misi Rank-C ?. B-bagaimana keadaan mereka, terutama Naruko ?. A-pa -..."

"Kushina ..." Tegas Minato memotong perkataan Kushina. Menatap kearah Pakkun kembali.

"Bisa kau jelaskan !"

"Hai'... ternyata klien berbohong perihal misi yang dimintanya. Misi tersebut bisa beralih Rank-B bahkan A ..." Pakkun menjelaskan semua kronologi yang diperintahkan oleh Kakashi.

Minato hanya diam tenang dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya. " _Keputusan baik. Tidak meninggalkan Klien dan memilih melanjutkan misi. Tapi konsekuensinya_ ..." Batin dia mengetahui _Oni Kyodai_ , dua Chunin missing- _Nin_ Kirigakure yang menyerang tim 7. Dan jika perkirannya benar, setelah tim 7 melawan mereka bisa dipastikan akan ada yang menyerangnya lagi. Entah itu kapan yang jelas itu Konsekuensi yang tidak diinginkannya.

"Tim 11 ..." Tegas Minato. Diikuti Naruto yang menegakkan badannya.

Kushina terdiam sebentar sebelum menegakkan badannya juga. "Hai' Hokage- _sama_."

"Kalian mendapat misi. Membantu tim 7 secepat yang kalian bisa."

"Itulah tujuanku kemari _ttebane_." Kushina berseru senang. Tapi masih tidak menghilangkan kekhawatirannya.

Yaa ... mereka berdua, Kushina dan Naruto memang sudah berpakairan Ninja lengkap. Apalagi kalau bukan berniat menyusul Naruko. Ralat, tim 7. Kushina bahkan harus menyeret Naruto karena terlalu lama bersiap-siap.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak perlu bersiap-siap, hanya berpamitan pada ibunya. Tapi perkiraan menyusul tim 7 akan memakan waktu berhari-hari. Jadi dia juga harus menyiapkan setidaknya sedikit kebutuhan. Salahkan saja _Sensei_ nya yang secara mendadak mengajaknya. Dan tentu saja sifatnya juga yang tidak sabaran tersebut.

"Baiklah ... kau boleh pergi Pakkun. Dan tim 11, kalian akan berangkat sekarang juga."

"Hai' Hokage- _sama_." Pakkun menghilang kembali dalam kepulan asap. Dan disusul tim 11 yang pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kushina ..."

Mereka menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara Minato yang mengintrupsi. "Lebih baik kau membantunya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Akan berdampak buruk bagi Naruko jika mengetahuinya."

"Aku tahu _ttebane_. Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadannya." Mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Hiruzen yang sedari tadi diam menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. "Sudah kubilang tidak usah mengizinkan mereka Minato." Ujar dia menghela nafas.

"Saya yakin anda akan melakukan hal yang sama Sandaime- _sama_." Minato menanggapi tenang dan melanjutkan perkerjaannya.

.

* * *

Di suatu tempat, terlihat kabut tebal melapisi tempat tersebut. Perbuatan seseorang yang menghalangi pandangan seseorang.

Di dalam kabut itu, terlihat tim 7 yang sedang mememasang posisi siaga. Kakashi sebagai Jounin sekaligus ketua berada di depan. Sedangkan Naruko, Sasuke, dan Sakura memasang formasi perlindungan terhadap seorang pria tua. Yang diketahui sebagai klien dalam misi yang tengah dilakukan mereka.

" _Kirigakure No Jutsu ... spesialis Ninja Kiri. Menghalangi jarak pandang lawan, melakukan serangan tanpa suara. Menyebabkan musuh sulit menyadari arah datang serangan tersebut_." Batin Kakashi masih memasang posisi siaga. Tanpa Sharingannya ia tahu jika jutsu yang tengah dihadapinya cukup berbahaya. Mengingat butuh banyak Chakra untuk melakukan jutsu ini. Setidaknya musuh mereka pastilah seorang Jounin. Untuknya mungkin masih bisa mengatasi. Tapi tidak untuk murid-muridnya, pikir dia melirik kearah timnya.

Membuka pelindung dahi yang menutupi mata kirinya. Memerlihatkan Sharingan tiga tomoe. Mrangkai segel, Kakashi memusatkan Chakra di seluruh tubuhnya. Mengeluarkannya dalam jumlah besar sehingga sanggup menyapu seluruh kabut di sekelilingnya. Membuat semua orang sesaat terdiam menyapu pandangannya. Sebelum akhirnya-

-seorang pria dalam sekejap muncul di tengah-tengah formasi Naruko, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Berperawakan kekar, perban menutupi mulutnya, juga Pedang besar yang berada di punggungnya. Yang tentu saja membuat semua orang membelalak terkejut. Termasuk Kakashi yang tidak menyangka musuhnya langsung berada di titik utama.

Dengan Sharingan Kakashi hampir bisa membacanya. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, dia skejap muncul di tengah-tengah mereka. Lebih tepatnya di depan msushnya. Membuat keempat orang lainnya terpental ke segala arah.

Terlihat Kunai di tangan Kakashi menancap di perut musuhnya. Masih tidak menghilangkan kesiagaan, jelas ia tahu bahwa musuhnya tidak mungkin bisa ditumbangkan secepat ini. Dan benar saja, bersamaan dengan tubuh lawannya yang menjadi cipratan air, muncul seseorang di belakangnya yang ia ketahui pasti tubuh asli lawannya tersebut.

Menyabetkan pedangnya ke arah Kakashi, pria itu menyeringai melihat serangannya mengenai lawan. Tapi tidak lama tubuh Kakashi juga menjadi ciprtatan air mengikuti serangan yang dilancarnya. " _Mizu Bunshin_ ..." Batin dia terkejut bersamaan dengan merasakan hawa dingin melekat lehernya.

"Sudah berakhir." Gumam Kakashi berada di belakang musuhnya. Dengan tangan memegang kunai yang menempel di leher musuhnya. Bersiap menghunuskannya jika ada pergerakan yang berarti.

Membuahkan keterkejutan untuk orang di sekitarnya yang masih belum bangkit dari jatuhnya.

" _Seperti inikah pertarungan seorang Jounin_ ..." Batin Sasuke ngeri. Melihat dengan matanya sendiri kecepatan musuhnya juga _Sensei_ nya yang kelewat biasa.

"Kau pikir begitu ne ..." Kakashi menyipitkan matanya mendengarkan."... _Kakashi no Sharingan_." Sebelum membelalak terkejut lawannya menjadi air lagi. " _Dua Mizu Bunshin_ ..." Batin dia mengetahui perkiraannya salah.

Pria tadi muncul kembali di belakang Kakashi dengan menyabetkan pedangnya.

Kakashi merundukkan badannya mengetahui serangan lawan. Tidak lama musuhnya memutar badannya dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada pedangnya yang tercancap di tanah. Melayangkan tendangan kearah Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya menyilangkan tangannya sebagai pertahanan. Berniat dengan tendangan itu akan berdampak dirinya terpental jauh. Menjauh dari para muridnya.

"Sekarang... " Pria itu sigap berlari melihat lawannya terpental. Menyeringai melihat sang lawan membuat keputusan salah.

Kakashi muncul dari dalam air. Merasakan keganjalan. " _Air ini terasa berat_ ..." Batinnya mengetahui keganjalan tersebut. Keputusan salah berlari kedalam air, lanjutnya mengetahui lawannya sudah berada di belakangnya.

Pria tadi merangkai segel " **Suiro no Jutsu**." Dan menyelesaikannya dengan terangkatnya bola air yang mengurung Kakashi. "Lebih baik kita melanjutkannya nanti, Kakashi." Ujar dia merangkai segel satu tangan.

 **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**.

Kakasii membelalakkan matanya mengetahui maksud dari musuhnya. "Kalian... cepat lari. Dia bukanlah lawan kalian. Lebih baik selamatkan Tazuna- _san_." Teriak dia memperingati muridnya.

Sedangkan orang yang diteriaki hanya bergeming. Meresapi apa dan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Memikirkan mustahil bisa selamat dari musuhnya. Meski berlari dan memasang pertahanan, tidak menutup kemungkinan musuhnya dengan mudah menembusnya. Mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa dirinya tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya. Satu-satunya cara hanya menyelamatkan _Sensei_ nya kembali.

"Cih... jangan bercanda _Sensei_. Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku." Decih Naruko yakin. Bangkit berdiri melirik kearah Sasuke. "Lebih baik kau yang pergi dan selamatkan Tazuna- _san_ _Teme_."

"Jangan bercanda juga _Dobe_." Sasuke juga mendirikan tubuhnya. "... Kau bahkan hampir mati hanya melawan dua Chunin payah."

"Itu hanya terkejut _Teme_." Pekik Naruko tidak terima mendengar nada datar mengejek dari Sasuke.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah kedua muridnya yang tak pernah akur tersebut. Rencana yang bagus, tapi tidak bagus, batin dia ambigu. Yakin jelas bahwa muridnya sebenarnya takut, hanya bangga melihat keputusan yakin yang di buat mereka.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." Naruko membuat dua Bunshin dan berlari kearah Sakura.

"Sakura... " Sakura balas mengangguk mengerti dan berlari kearah Kliennya. Berdiri siaga di depannya, diikuti kedua Bunshin Naruko yang berdada di sudut yang berbeda.

" **Katon : Goryuuka no Jutsu**." Sasuke menyemburkan Naga api besar kearah lawannya.

" _Apa dia seorang Genin_." Batin pria tersebut tidak percaya bocah kecil bisa mengeluarkan api dalam intensitas besar. Melompat menghindari. Menangkis beberapa kunai yang menyerangnya di udara. Berputar melesat kedepan kerarah Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi melakukan Jutsu. Menendangnya hingga terpental.

Bersamaan dengan itu muncul Naruko yang berada di balik api dari jutsu Sasuke. " **Fuuton : Daitoppa**." Dia menciptakan angin skala kecil. Memukul api Sasuke yang masih belum padam. Menerbangkannya menerjang musuh dari belakang. Sebenarnya dia sangatlah payah dalam Ninjutsu, merutuki Ayahnya yang hanya menurunkan gennya tidak kejeniusannya. Bersyukur Nii- _san_ nya memberikannya jalan pintas. Walau tidak bisa disebut jalan pintas juga.

Bunshin dari pria tadi yang tidak sigap harus merelakan dirinya terkena terjangan api. Membuat tubuh airnya menjadi asap karena bertemu dengan api.

Tubuh asli dari pria tersebut hanya mendecih tidak suka. "Kali ini aku tidak segan-segan membunuh kalian." Dia menciptakan satu Bunshin lagi.

"Sia-sia aku mengumpankan diriku bodoh." Sasuke bangkit berdiri mengusap kasar darah dari mulutnya.

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu _Teme_." Naruko menimpali renyah.

Kakashi tergelitik dalam hati melihat interaksi mereka. Tidak ada rencana, strategi, ataupun saling menyuruh dalam mereka. Hanya seakan saling terpancing satu sama lain untuk melakukan hal itu, batinnya. Dia selalu ingin tahu bagaimana caranya. Sasuke tidak mungkin benar-benar mau mengumpankan dirinya jika tidak mengetahui Naruko akan mengambil alih serangan. Sama halnya Naruko tidak mungkin berada pada timing yang tepat jika tidak menghetahui Sasuke akan mengumpankan dirinya. Percayalah... serangan Naruko akan 100% meleset jika saja ia tidak menyadari dengan **tepat** (intuisi ataupun waktu) Sasuke akan mengumpankan dirinya. Dan bagaimana cara mereka menghetahui satu sama lain dalam interval waktu seperti itu ?

Sasuke berlari dan melempar beberapa Shuriken kearah musuhnya. Bersamaan dengan Naruko yang memecah arah berlarinya kearah berlawanan.

Pria tersebut dengan mudah menangkis Shuriken dari Sasuke. Melirikkan matanya kearah dua sisi berbeda.

Sasuke melayangkan tendangan tapi dengan mudah ditangkis musuhnya. Dan sialnya kakinya dicengkram kuat dan dibantingnya tubuhnya. Meringis sakit dan bangkit berdiri kembali.

Naruko merunduk serta memutar tubuhnya. Dengan kaki lurus, menjegal musuhnya.

Pria tadi hanya melompat kedepan menghindari. Melingkahi dan mendarat dengan tangan terlebih dahulu. Memutar tubuhnya bertumpu dengan satu tangan. Yang diikuti kakinya melayangkan tendangan kearah Naruko. Membuat Naruko terpental beberapa meter.

Belum sepenuhnya berdiri tegak, pria tersebut dikejutkan dengan datangnya Fuma Shurikan yang melesat cepat. Mustahil menghindari, batinnya. Tapi tidak lama Fuma Shuriken tersebut berbelok arah melewatinya. Menuju tubuhnya yang asli.

" _Begitu... ternyata tubuh asliku yang diincarnya_." Batin tubuh asli pria tadi. Melihat anak berambut pink yang ternyata melemparkan Shuriken tersebut. "Terlalu mudah." Ujar dia meremehkan serta menangkap mudah Fuma Shuriken yang berputar kearahnya. Tapi sekejap dia dikejutkan dengan datangnya Shuriken kedua di belakangnya.

" _Terdapat Shuriken kedua di tempat yang tidak terlihat_." Batin Kakashi mengamati. Matanya tertuju pada Sakura yang melempar serangan tersebut. Dahinya berkerut heran mendapati Sakura sendiri sedang dua Bunshin Naruko tidak ada di tempat.

"Masih terlalu mudah." Pria tadi hanya meremehkan dan melompat menghindari. Selang waktu Shuriken kedua melewatinya, dikejutkan sekali lagi karena Shuriken tersebut berubah menjadi boca kuning. Yang ia ketahui ternyata jurus perubahan. Matanya membulat melihat Kunai melesat cepat kearahnya. Terpaksa ia menarik tangannya dari pnjara air buatannya, menghindari. "Sialan." Umpat dia murka merasa pipinya tergores. Berniat melempar Fuma Shuriken yang berputar di tangannya.

 **Trankk ...**

Terjadi percikan api dan darah saat Fuma Shuriken tersebut dihentikan oleh Kakashi. Matanya menatap tajam kearah musuhnya."Bagaimana cara kalian melakukannya ?" Pertanyaan dia tertuju kepada muridnya. Sekali saja ia ingin tahu bagaimana caranya, batinnya.

"A-haha ... Saat awal aku membuat Bunshin, aku sudah bersiap melakukan jurus perubahan padanya. Kenapa padanya ?, karena aku memang hanya membuat satu Bunshin. Sedang Bunshin satunya hanya replika dari Bunshin yang aku buat. Dalam arti, tersirat jutsu **Kage Fusha** di dalamnya." Ujar Naruko menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku memang sengaja membuat api dalam intensitas besar. Bertujuan menghalangi jarak pandang tubuh asli lawan ketika Naruko akan mengambil alih serangan." Sasuke melanjutkan datar besedekap dada.

"Awalnya aku tidak mengetahui jika Naruko berniat melakukan perubahan. Aku baru mengetahui saat kedua Bunshin Naruko menghilang dan digantikan satu Fuma Shuriken yang tiba-tiba di tanganku. Dan itu terjadi saat jutsu kombinasi Sasuke-kun dan Naruko yang menghalangi pandangan lawan. Yang tentu kau tidak menyadarinya." Sakura menimpali serta menunjukkan telunjuk tangannya kearah musuhnya.

Sedangkan pria tadi hanya mampu menggeram terperangah. Mengetahui sangat tidak masuk akal tiga anak ingusan mampu membuat srategi seperti itu. Dan dia bahkan sudah terperangkap sedari awal.

Berbeda dengan Kakashi yang tersenyum simpul di dalam maskernya. Rencana, siasat, strategi, bukan itu semua yang dilakukan muridnya. Dia belum sepenuhnya terpuaskan dengan jawabamm muridnya. Tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Sadar jika dirinya tidak mungkin tahu bagaimana terjalinnya itu semua. Karena dia yakin muridnya juga tidak sadar bagaimana itu terjadi.

"Aku peringatkan kepadamu. Jutsu yang sama tidak akan mempan untuk kedua kalinya." Kakashi berujar tajam. Menghentakkan tangannya hingga mementalkan Fuma Shuriken dari tangan lawannya. Melompat kebelakang menciptakan jarak.

"Heh ... Sudah kubilang tidak akan mudah." Pria tadi hanya balas meremehkan. Dengan seringaian terpapang di bibirnya.

Sedang semua pasang mata hanya mampu terhenyak. Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruko menolehkan kepalanya terkejut. Begitu pula Sakura bergetar takut merasakan hawa membunuh yang sangat pekat di belakangnya.

"Sial ..." Umpat Kakashi merutuki dirinya yang kurang waspada. Saat pejara air yang mengurung dirinya terlepas, ia mengira jika Mizu Bunshin musuhnya menghilang karena Kunai yang dilancarkan Naruko. Ternyata Bunshin tersebut hanya berpindah tempat. Dan sekarang-

Dalam tempo lambat. Terlihat Mizu Bunshin dari pria tadi tengah berada tepat di belakang Tazuna. Dengan kedua tangan yang mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Tazuna.

Sasuke yang tampak berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Naruko yang mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Sakura yang membalikkan badannya terpatah.

 **Crashh ...**

.

Beberapa saat yang lalu.

Suara tepakan di dahan pohon. Terlihat Kushina dan Naruto yang sedang berjongkok. Berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari pertarungan tim 7.

Beruntung juga sial terdapat kabut menyelimuti tempat tersebut. Beruntung karena mereka tidak terlihat. Sial karena mereka juga tidak bisa melihat pertarungan tim 7. Tapi Naruto masih bisa mendapati dimana letak tim 7 dengan sensornya. " _Hawa membunuh sepekat ini... Zabuza Momochi_." batin dia karena sensornya juga menangkap hawa membunuh yang dahsyat. Tentu saja Naruto mengenali dari mana asal hawa membunuh tersebut. Zabuza si _Iblis Kirigakure_ , ia sempat beberapa kali hampir bertarung dengannya.

Sesaat setelah kabut tersebut tersapu, mereka dapat melihat bagaimana datangnya musuh juga jalannya pertarungan tim 7. Berkali-kali juga Kushina hampir beranjak dari tempat karena melihat serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan musuhnya. Yang tentu saja digagalkan Naruto "Apa _Sensei_ lupa pesan Hokage- _sama_." peringatnya.

Berjalannya waktu mereka bisa melihat bagaimana tim 7 sempat terpojok. Mereka juga dikejutkan dengan kerja sama dari tim 7. Termasuk Kushina yang bernafas lega juga tersenyum bangga dengan kemampuan putrinya.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang terdiam tenang. Tampak mengobservasi. " _Tidak mustahil mereka bisa menumbangkan seorang Jounin_." pikirnya saat mendengar penjelasan dari sudut pandang masing-masing tim 7.

" _Sensei_ ..." Dia bergumam memperingati. Matanya menyipit saat melihat Bunshin Zabuza yang menghilang tidak sewajarnya. "Awasi Klien."

Kushina hanya terdiam mengerti. Matanya tidak luput dari Klien yang berada paling belakang.

.

"Tidak mungkin sempat." Batin semua tim 7 saat melihat jarak pedang hanya tinggal beberapa cm dari tubuh Tazuna.

 **Crasshh ...**

Mata mereka membulat melihatnya. Sesaat sebelum beberapa inchi pedang tersebut mengenai Tazuna, tubuh dari Bunshin tersebut sudah terbelah menjadi air. Seakan terkena sayatan tajam. Tapi mata mereka tidak bisa menangkap dari mana asal sayatan tersebut.

Termasuk Kakashi yang bahkan dengan Sharingan tidak bisa menangkapnya. " _Siapa yang menggagalkan serangan itu_." pikirnya bingung. Tapi sesaat ia dapat merasakan Chakra _Sensei_ nya. Ralat, istri _Sensei_ nya.

Tidak ambil pusing Kakashi lebih memfokuskan pada musuhnya yang bisa kapan saja melancarkan ancaman kembali.

Sedang pria tadi hanya menggeram heran. Bagaimana bisa gagal, batinnya. Matanya kembali tertuju pada Kakashi. Dia merangkai beberapa segel rumit.

Dengan Sharingan, Kakashi dapat melihat bagaimana segel yang dibuat lawannya. Seketika ia meniru segel tersebut.

" **Suiton : Suiryūdan no Jutsu**." Mereka menyelesaikan segel dan berseru dalam waktu yang sama.

Terlihat dua naga air muncul dari dalam air tempat mereka berpijak. Naga yang lumayan besar dengan mata kuning menyala. Terjadi perjarungan dari dua jutsu tingkat tinggi tersebut. Yang akhirnya menghilang karena berakhir seri.

" _A-apa ... Bagaimana bisa ?_ " Batin pria tadi bertanya. Terkejut karena lawannya juga menciptakan jutsu yang sama. Di waktu yang sama pula. " _Apa dia dapat meniru gerakanku ?_ " dia berlari memutar. Dan anehnya Kakashi juga melakuan hal yang sama. Persis.

Sharingan Kakashi berputar cepat. Bersamaan dengan dia merapal segel. " **Suiton : Daibakufu**." serunya dan muncul pusaran air di bawahnya. Yang perlahan membesar dan menjadi gelombang air dahsyat yang menerjang lawannya.

"AAARGHH." Pria tadi hanya mampu berteriak saat jutsu tersebut mengenainya. " _Apa dia mampu membaca pikiranku ?, Aku baru saja ingin membuat jutsu tersebut_." pikirnya di dalam air yang terseret. Dia meringis lagi saat beberapa Kunai menancap di tubuhnya.

"Sudah berakhir... Zabuza Momochi." Gumam Kakashi berada di salah satu dahan pohon. Tidak lama ia dikejutkan dengan datangnya Senbon yang menancap di tubuh Zabuza. Begitu semua orang yang melihatnya.

"Kau benar... sudah berakhir."

Kakashi menolehkan matanya kearah asal suara juga arah datangnya Senbon tersebut. Dia melihat seorang yang diketahuinya Hunter- _nin_ Kirigakure, dilihat dari pakaian juga topeng yang dikenakan orang tersebut. Dia melompat mendatangi tubuh Zabuza. " _Sudah mati_." batinnya saat tidak mendapati denyut nadi dari tubuh Zabuza.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_. Aku sudah menunggu kesempatan membunuh Zabuza." Hunter- _nin_ tersebut membungkukkan bdannya. Menghilang dan muncul di dekat tubuh Zabuza. "Aku harus menyingkirkan mayat ini." gumamnya dan pergi menghilang.

.

" _Sang Copy Sharingan masih belum tumpul, eh_." batin Naruto saat melihat Kakashi meniru jutsu musuh dalam sekejap. Dia harus menyeimbangkan tubuhnya saat dampak dari terjangan jutsu Kakashi mengenainya. Terhenyak juga saat melihat Senbon menancap di tubuh Zabuza. Matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang melakukan serangan tersebut. Batinnya gusar saat merasakan Chakra yang dikenalinya dari orang itu. Sesaat menajamkan matanya sebelum orang itu membawa pergi Zabuza. Matanya membulat lagi karena mengetahui keganjalan. Senbon tersebut menancap tepat di bagian yang menyebabkan orang mati suri. Dalam arti Zabuza belumlah mati.

Seharusnya Kakashi mengetahuinya, batin Naruto heran. Bagainana tidak, di dalam Anbu juga diajarkan beberapa analogi tubuh manusia. Seharusnya Kakashi mengetahuinya mengingat dulu dia juga Anbu.

" _Sensei_ , ayo pergi." Ajak Naruto berdiri. Terlambat karena Hunter- _nin_ tersebut sudah menghilang.

"Kemana, apa sudah selesai ?" Kushina bangkit berdiri. Alisnya mengernyit menatap Naruto.

"Belum, kita akan pergi kesuatu tempat." Naruto tersenyum ramah dan melompat pergi. Diikuti Kushina di sampingnya.

.

* * *

"Bisakah _Sensei_ henge menjadi seumuranku ?"

Kushina mengerutkan alisnya menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. Tepatnya lebih seperti permintaan. Tapi toh dia menuruti juga. Sesaat setelah menimang, Naruto bisa menangkap seringai tidak mengenakkan di bibirnya. Selesai membuat segel, asap mengepul mengelilinginya.

Kini Kushina menjadi perempuan seumuran Naruto. Tinggi yang sama pula. Memakai Kimono putih bercorak mawar putih kontras. Rambut senada dengan Naruto yang panjangnya di bawah punggung. Mata bulat beriris violet jernih. Dan kulit pualamnya yang nampak menawan.

Dari kejauhan, gadis itu seperti duplikat dari Naruto. Hanya versi perempuan. Tapi jika diamati, gadis tersebut mempunyai wajah lembut anggun. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang berwajah tegas dengan rahang kokoh. Tapi anehnya tidak meninggalkan kesan cantiknya sebagai laki-laki.

Benar ... Kushina berhenge menjadi sahabatnya di waktu kecil. Mengingat dia juga tidak banyak mengenal orang saat seumuran dengan Naruto. Jadi pilihannya hanya sosok Rika, sahabatnya sekaligus ibu dari muridnya. Dia bisa menangkap pesona tersirat dari tatapan muridnya.

Naruto berdehem menanggalkan suaranya yang tercekat. Apa-apaan _Sensei_ nya itu, batinnya kesal. Dia sangat jelas tahu jika itu sosok ibunya saat kecil. Meski tidak mungkin bisa menyisakan tatapan ibunya juga. Dia berjalan mendahului, mendekati rumah kecil yang dikelilingi semak belukar.

Seseorang membuka pintu setelah Naruto mengetuknya beberapa kali. Terlihat sosok kecil berparas cantik, berpakaian sama seperti Naruto melihatnya sesaat yang lalu. "Naruto- _kun_ ..." Gumam suara teramat lembut untuk _kenyatannya_.

Naruto hanya tersenyum ramah. "Haku." Balas dia tidak menghilangkan senyumannya. _Kenyataan_ jika anak di depannya adalah laki-laki. Naruto tidak mungkin mengetahuinya jika tidak mengenal anak yang di panggil Haku tersebut.

 **Flashback On**

 _Naruto melepaskan segel tangannya. Melihat abu berterbangan mengikuti sapuan angin. Menyisakan tanah hitam tampak lembab di beberapa bagian. Kering kenyataannya, karena api sempat keluar dari tanah tersebut. Hanya hitam terkena darah._

 _"Membunuh lagi, eh ?" Gumamnya dalam hati. Menghilang dari tempat tersebut._

 _Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika menangkap gerlingan cahaya besi di matanya. Menajamkan pandangan, mendapati beberapa anak dewasa di balik semak sedang mengamati seseorang. Dia mengikuti arah pandangan anak-anak tersebut._

 _Naruto melihat anak kira-kira seumurannya, sedang menilik beberapa tanaman yang berada di tempat itu. Matanya membulat sekali lagi melihat salah satu dari anak-anak tadi memegang sebuah Kunai. Yang ia yakini cahaya tadi berasal dari Kunai tersebut. Dia merubah pakaian Anbunya, menghilang dari pijakannya bersamaan anak tadi melemparkan Kunainya._

 _Di udara, Naruto mengubah arah Kunai tersebut dengan tangan Kosong. Lembut, tidak menimbulkan suara dentingan besi sedikitpun. Hanya suara-_

 _ **Braghkk ...**_

 _"Ittai ..." Naruto terjatuh terjungkal di tanah. Sengaja, tentu saja. Sebagai alibinya._

 _Menyebabkan anak kecil tadi terkejut bukan main. Nyaris melompat saat menghampiri Naruto. "A-pa kau tidak apa-apa ?" Dia membantu Naruto bangun. Bertanya khawatir._

 _"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto tertawa hambar membalasnya. Matanya melirik kebelakang, bernafas lega mendapati anak-anak tadi sudah tidak ada di tempat. "Sungguh ... tidak apa-apa." Dia meyakinkan sekali lagi agar anak di depannya menghilangkan wajah khawatirnya._

 _"Syukurlah ..." Anak tadi tersenyum lega._

 _"Maaf mengejutkanmu. Aku tadi terpeleset."_

 _"Yaa ... aku hampir pingsan kau tahu ?" Anak itu tersenyum lebar menanggapi. Dia baru ini bisa berbicara dengan anak seumurannya. Senang ... dia merasa sangat senang. Pasalnya selama ini semua anak menjauhinya. Bahkan tidak jarang ingin membunuhnya._

 _"Gomen na ..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya canggung. "Naruto ... Yoshiaki Naruto." Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Menatap lembut anak di depannya. Kira-kira seumurannya, hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dia. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam panjang. Berwajah cantik dengan Kuromontsuki hitam, berkerah putih yang membungkus pas di tubuhnya. Nyaris saja menganggap anak tersebut seorang perempuan. Sensornya memang bisa mengetahui keberadaan wanita dan pria. Ada beberapa hal yang berbeda dan tidak di miliki seorang pria dari wanita. Begitu pula sebaliknya._

 _Anak tadi hanya diam mematung. Memandang tangan Naruto dengan mata bergetar. Menegakkan kepalanya ganti menatap wajah Naruto. Matanya sedikit memanas, perasaan bunga membuncah di hatinya. Mengulurkan tangannya pelan, menyambut tangan Naruto. "Haku ... Yuki Haku." Bahkan ia lupa sudah menyebutkan marga keluarganya juga. Tapi ia tidak perduli ... tidak perduli jikalau anak di depannya ini akan membunuhnya setelah ini. Dia sudah memimpikan hal ini sejak lama. Berbicara, bertatap muka, bahkan berkenalan dengan anak seumurannya._

 _"Yuki ..." Batin Naruto gusar. Pantas saja, lanjutnya masih tidak meninggalkan senyum lembutnya. Pantas saja banyak yang mengincarnya, klan yang terkenal dengan Kekkei Genkai esnya, harus musnah karena kebijakan Mizukage yang sekarang._

 _"Kau sedang apa ?" Tanya Naruto. Matanya melirik kearah keranjang yang penuh bunga juga tanaman. Yang ia tahu beberapa darinya adalah tanaman obat._

 _"Umm ... mencari tanaman obat." Jawab semangat anak bernama Haku tersebut._

 _"Apa kau seorang Medic-nin ?"_

 _"Sebenarnya bukan. Hanya mengetahui sedikit karena sewaktu-waktu bisa di butuhkan."_

 _"Bisakah kau mengobatinya ?" Naruto mengulurkan telapak tangannya. Memperlihatkan goresan merah juga darah yang merembes dari luka tersebut. Dia mempunyai alasan tidak mengobatinya._

 _Haku sekali lagi mematung. Matanya menatap nanar, tersirat emosi yang sulit dijelaskan di dalamnya. "Bolehkah ?" Gumam dia meluruskan onyx jernihnya ke mata Naruto._

 _Naruto tersenyum lembut. Seakan mengerti saat mendapati tatapan gamang dari Haku. "Tentu ... seorang teman harus mengobati temannya yang terkuka."_

 _"Teman ..." Suara Haku terdengar parau. Nada yang begitu menuntut penjelasan lebih. Penjelasan dari apa yang tengah dirasakannya kini. Satu kata yang amat ia dambakan. Sebenarnya ia sudah bertekad akan melupakan satu kata itu. Saat seseorang mengulurkan tangannya pertama kali, yang ia anggap sebagai ayah. Dia sudah merasa cukup dengan keberadaan ayahnya tersebut. Tapi ... entahlah. Saat telinganya mendengar kata itu lagi, ia tidak bisa mengelak jika memang masih menginginkannya. Setetes air mata jatuh saat dia menundukkan kepalanya._

 _"Teman juga tidak boleh menangis di depan temannya."_

 _"M-aaf ..." Haku mengusap kasar matanya. Tersenyum ceria kembali dan menarik tangan Naruto. Mengobatinya. "Kau teman pertamaku kalau begitu. Jadi aku tidak mengetahui bagaimana aturan seorang teman."_

 _"Pertama ?" Alis Naruto terangkat saat mengatakan itu._

 _"Yaa ..." Gumam Haku lembut melilitkan perban di tangan Naruto._

 _"Sebagai teman pertama ... seharusnya aku mendapat hadiah." Naruto menarik tangannya sesudah di obati. Menatap perban yang terlilit rapi di tangannya. Mengetahui jika temannya itu lumayan handal dalam ilmu medis._

 _"Hadiah ?" Haku mengangkat satu alisnya heran._

 _"Ya ... kau akan memberiku hadiah. Begitu pula sebaliknya."_

 _Haku nampak menimang. "Baiklah, setuju." Dia berseru senang. "Jadi ... apa yang kau minta ?"_

 _"Bisakah setelah ini ... kau lebih berhati-hati jika keluar rumah. Tidak, dimana-pun itu ?" Naruto khawatir jika saja ia tidak tepat waktu berada di sini, bisa saja nyawa Haku sudah melayang saat ini._

 _Haku hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi. "Aku cukup hebat kau tahu ?" Ujar dia tertawa. "... Aku tahu tadi ada orang yang ingin menyerangku. Aku juga tahu jika kau yang menggagalkan serangan tersebut. Kau pikir bagaimana aku bisa hidup sampai saat ini jika tidak bisa membela diri."_

 _Naruto sesaat terperangah. Tidak menyangka jika Haku sudah mengetahui dari tadi. Dia jadi merasa malu mendebatnya._

 _"Tapi terima kasih. Dengan begitu kau sudah menunjukkan jika kau memang tulus menjadi temanku." Haku mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan tersenyum lembut._

 _"Memang itu tugas seorang teman." Naruto mencoba melupakannya. "... Jadi, sekarang giliranmu."_

 _Haku mengalihkan pandangannya tampak menimang. "Apa kita akan bertemu lagi ?"_

 _"Jika kau tidak berencana pergi dulu."_

 _"Aku belum ingin mati tahu." Haku berujar cemberut. Lega ternyata ia bisa mengungkapkan emosinya secara lebih._

 _"Siapa tahu ?" Naruto tertawa mengangkat bahunya._

 _"Sebagai teman ?" Haku melanjutkan._

 _"Tentu ... akan selalu."_

 _"Kalau begitu ... aku ingin kau tidak melupakanku sebagai hadiah." Haku memandang segan ketika mengatakannya._

 _"Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan ?"_

 _"Jadi ... sulit ya ?" Haku menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan kekecawannya. Apa memang berlebihan, batinnya._

 _"Bukan ... hanya saja, aku bukanlah orang baik untuk melakukan itu. Aku bukan orang seperti yang kau pikirkan, Haku."_

 _Haku merasakan kebahagian nyata saat namanya di ucapkan. Dan dia akan sangat membecinya jika kenyataan berbeda dari yang ia harapkan. "Aku tidak perduli bagaimanapun dirimu. Pasti kau ninja yang hebat dan kapan saja bisa membunuhku. Aku ..." Dia terisak masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu terlepas siapapun dirimu. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak melupakanku. Apa sesulit itu bagimu ..." Untuk pertama kalinya ia berteriak murka pada seseorang. Pertama kalinya ia tidak bisa menahan emosi dalam dirinya._

 _"Jadi kau berpikir aku akan membunuhmu ?" Sekejap Naruto menghilang dan berada di belakang Haku. Dengan Kunai di tangannya, Kunai yang di tempelkannya di leher Haku. Nada yang sarat akan amarah dari suaranya._

 _"Lakukanlah ..." Gumam Haku pelan. Dia sudah tidak bisa membendung sakitnya. Akalnya sungguh tidak bisa menerima kenyataan anak yang belum genap satu jam di kenalnya, tapi sanggup menciptakan bunga sekaligus menorehkan luka teramat dalam di hatinya._

 _Naruto melepaskan Kunainya dari leher Haku. Menghilangkannya di sela-sela jarinya. Melingkarkan tangannya lembut di pundak Haku, memeluk temannya itu dari belakang._

 _"Tidak ... aku takut itu terlalu mudah. Sangat mudah." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, menempelkan dagunya di selangka Haku. "Karena akan mudah juga akhirnya melupakanmu. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu semudah atau sesulit apapun itu."_

 _Haku memutar tubuhnya, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto. Memeluknya erat, sangat erat. Terisak keras di dada Naruto, menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. "Jika itu hadiah ... lebih baik aku tidak membukanya. Aku takut menghabiskannya."_

 _Naruto terkekeh pelan dengan penuturan Haku. "Aku akan memeberinya dengan terbuka. Agar kau tahu hadiah itu adalah abadi." Balas dia menggumam. Mengelus menenangkan temannya tersebut._

 **Flashback Off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

" **Akatsuki.** " Geram Naruto tertahan.

* * *

 ** _Gomen_ Minna _-san._ Dua minggu kemarin saya semester. Jadi yah ... tahu sendiri :-D.  
**

 **NOTE :** Sepertinya banyak yang kehilangan Cemistry di chap belakang. Sehingga menganggap saya membuat Minato lembek. Jika itu memang kesalahan saya, saya sangat meminta maaf. Anggap saja saya memang membuat OOC. Jika mengharapkan kesempurnaan, maaf saya tidak bisa. Tapi saya yakin jika anda hanya kehilangan Cemistrinya. Karena kenyataan saya tidak membuatnya seperti itu. Terima kasih :-D.

 **Reply Some Reviews**

 **Guest (** yang merasa **) :** Maaf, setahu saya menurut EYD, tanda Elipsis diawali dan diikuti dengan spasi. Tapi terima kasih sudah mengoreksi kesalahan saya. Dan terima kasih sudah membaca :-D.

 **Morfheus :** Terima kasih :-D. Hahaha ... sekilas memamng iya. Tapi secara fisik saya hanya terinspirasi dari Zero Ichiru Vampire Knight. Sedang ekspresi anda bisa membayangkan Kanade Angel Beats :-D.

 **Tenshisha Hikari :** Hahaha ... anda betul. Banyak kejutan untuk dua sosok ini memang :-D.

 **Ziandra armand :** Hahaha ... maaf jika terlalu berbelit-belit. Umm ... mungkin sepantaran Tenten. Mengingat Tenten paling tua di Rookie 12. Tentang alur ... saya memang tidak suka menambahkan 2 atau lebih kejadian dalam satu momen, jadi memang tampak lambat. Heheh ... memang cerita ini diambil dari sudut pandang Naruto dan Rika sebagai warga biasa. Tenang saja ... saya akan berusaha agar tidak Mainstream. Terima kasih :-D.

 **dhobee Ajh :** Tidak apa-apa :-D. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti.

 **Guest (** yang merasa **) :** Saya punya kejutan untuk pair :-D. Anda pasti penggemar Shikamaru :-D, tapi maaf jika nanti tidak seperti yang anda harapkan.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan Review. Dan juga yang Favs & Follows fanfic saya … Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **Maaf atas segala kekurangan.**

 **Jadi selebihnya mohon bimbingannya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya …**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another Destiny : ZER** **O**

 **Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Alur Kecepetan + berantakan, Banyak kekurangan**

 **Genre : Adventure - Family - Romance (sedikit)**

 **Rate : T (semi M)**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Summary :** Bagaimana jika Naruto bukan anak dari Minato dan Kushina. Dan juga warga biasa yang memiliki sedikit chakra. Tapi ramalan menyebutkan dia akan membawa perdamaian untuk dunia Shinobi. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Naruto untuk mencapai perdamaian tersebut … Check This Out

.

.

.

.

* * *

Zabuza mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan menyapu pandangannya ke sekeliling. Mendapati tiga anak yang entah sedang membicarakan apa, kelihatannya santai. Salah satu dari anak tersebut adalah Haku. Satu lagi pemuda berambut putih berwarna. Satunya terlihat sama seperti anak sebelumnya. Hanya saja perempuan.

"Zabuza- _san_." Haku yang pertama menyadari saat Zabuza terbangun. "Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya khawatir.

"Haku ..." Guman Zabuza meringis merasakan pening di kepalanya. Dan dia merasa aneh, entah apa itu. "Sudah berapa hari?"

"Lebih tepatnya sudah berapa jam Zabuza- _san_." Haku tersenyum saat berkata.

Zabuza hanya mampu terhenyak. Tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk berteriak terkejut. "Terima kasih." Ucapannya ditujukan kepada Haku. Karena dikiranya Haku-lah yang mengobatinya. Walau kenyataanya sedikit tidak percaya karena dia bisa sadar secepat ini.

"Lebih tepat berterima kasihlah pada teman saya. Karena dia-lah yang telah mengobati Zabuza-san."

Zabuza melirikkan matanya kearah anak lelaki yang ditunjuk Haku. Dia bisa menangkap nada yang berbeda dari ucapan Haku. Nada yang pernah didengarnya entah itu kapan, yang pasti sudah lama. Nada yang asing jika dari mulut Haku.

" _Watashi wa_ Naruto _desu_." Naruto membungkukkan badannya serta menarik tangan Kushina yang disampingnya, agar melakukan hal yang sama. " ... _Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

Zabuza mencoba bangun bersusah payah. Bisa terduduk walau harus dibantu Haku. Matanya mengaman Naruto tajam. Sesaat sebelum menangkap sesuatu, "Konoha ..." geramnya saat melihat pelindung dahi Naruto. Entah mendapat tenaga dari mana dia nyaris saja turun dari ranjangnya, menyerang Naruto. Kalau saja tidak dicekal oleh Haku.

"Dia temanku Tou- _san_ ..." Tukas Haku cemas. Menyumpahi dirinya yang entah sejak kapan berani membantah pria di depannya. Meski kenyataanya ia kecewa juga mengetahui Naruto adalah Ninja Konoha. Tapi ia bukanlah orang yang sembarangan menilai orang lain berdasarkan dari mana orang tersebut berasal. Dan ia cukup percaya jika Naruto orang baik, sangat malah. "Dia ... anak yang aku ceritakan waktu itu." Gumamnya menunduk.

Zabuza beringsut kembali. Matanya masih tajam, menatap Haku yang tertunduk. Tidak percaya jika anak yang telah lama diasuhnya berani membantahnya. Tapi jika memang anak itu sudah memanggilnya seperti itu, berarti memanglah bersungguh-sungguh. Dan jika ingatannya tidak salah, anak yang bernama Naruto tersebut adalah anak pembawa keberuntungan juga sial. Beruntung karena untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa menangkap emosi lebih dari Haku. Dia ingat saat Haku berlari pulang dengan wajah yang teramat ceria jika itu memang Haku. Berbicara panjang lebar yang bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan jika memperhatikan, walau kenyataan tetap memperhatikan. Dan yang paling menyentaknya adalah, teman. Haku mengucapkan kata teman bahkan ia sampai lupa berapa kali.

Dan pembawa sial ... barangkali anak tersebut tidak jauh berbeda dengan orang yang memburu Haku. Dan Zabuza bukanlah orang yang semudah itu percaya pada orang lain. " _Arigatou_." Setidaknya ia orang yang tau berbalas budi.

"Sama-sama." Naruto tersenyum ramah. Tidak menampakkan raut takut atau apapun. "... bagaimana perasan anda?"

"Aku merasa ... aneh." Zabuza berkata jujur. Dia memang merasa aneh pada tubuhnya, seolah ia terlalu kuat jika dalam keadaan setelah terluka hebat.

"Ya ... saya harus membangun kembali jaringan sistem juga saraf anda yang rusak. Mengingat chakra saya hanya sedikit, jadi saya memanfaat chakra alam sebagai pendukung."

Chakra alam? batin Zabuza mamang. Dia juga merasa lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Seolah bisa melakukan segalanya.

"Lebih baik anda tidak melakukan apa yang anda pikrirkan ... sudah ada yang mati karenanya." Naruto memperingati seolah mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan Zabuza. "Bukannya sombong ... Chakra alam hanya bisa digunakan oleh orang-orang yang memang ditakdirkan. Bukannya jika tidak berusaha maka tidak bisa menguasainya, hanya saja jika sembarang orang bisa dipastikan orang tersebut akan ... saya sudah menyebutkan tadi." Dia ingat saat dulu pernah mencoba menyelamatkan korbannya yang memaksa bunuh diri, dia terpaksa menggunakan chakra alam karena jantungnya benar-benar pecah. Hanya berusaha membuatnya tetap hidup sebentar, karena memang tidak ditugaskan membunuhnya. Tapi korbannya tersebut berbalik menyerangnya saat sadar. Dan ... belum beberapa detik orang itu menjadi abu. Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri jika chakra alam bersarang di tubuh seseorang, orang tersebut akan merasa jika dirinya sanggup melakukan apapun. Merasa jika alam sendiri sudah digenggamnya.

"Karenanya saya sudah menetralisir dengan chakra saya sendiri." Tentu saja Naruto menyempurnakannya setelah itu, agar tidak terulang kedua kali. " ... Jadi, mungkin beberapa jam kedepan akan hilang."

Mereka terkecuali Kushina hanya mampu terperangah meski dalam hati. " _Ano_ ..." Haku tertuju kepada Naruto. Matanya beralih kearah Kushina yang berhenge. Ia lupa sedari tadi belum menanyakan namanya. Terlalu asik mengobrol mungkin, Kushina anak yang menyenangkan menurutnya.

Naruto sesaat bingung, sebelum mengerti arah tatapan Haku. Dia juga lupa tidak memperkenalkan Kushina. Dan dia bingung karena mendadak. "A-ah ... Dia kakakku. Kakak kembarku." Naruto melingkarkan tangan kirinya di bahu Kushina yang sekarang setara dengannya. Menariknya mendekat, bahkan sampai kepala mereka beradu.

Mata bulat _Henge_ Kushina melotot tajam. Alisnya berkedut kesal, juga wajahnya yang merah padam entah karena apa, dia tidak mengerti. Yang jelas bukan karena marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan _ttebane_." Dia mendorong Naruto sampai terjungkal.

" _Ittai_ ..." Naruto hanya bisa meringis mengusap kepalanya yang mendarat terlebih dahulu. Apa-apaan _Sensei_ nya itu? batinnya. Padahal dia berniat menunjukkan jika mereka kembar. Dan dia sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan jika ibunya seperti itu dulu. Naruto bergidik.

Haku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Berbeda dengan Zabuza yang masih tidak menghilangkan tatapan tajamnya. Sekarang tampak menyipit seolah mengamati sesuatu. " _Dia bukan anak biasa_." Batinnya melihat Kushina. Dia memang menyadari jika chakra Naruto memang sedikit, sangat sedikit untuk seorang Ninja. Dan ... menyadari jika Kushina memiliki chakra yang terlalu besar untuk seorang anak. Dia mengambil kunai, yang untungnya selalu siaga di bawah selimutnya. Kasat mata ia sudah melemparkan kunai tersebut kearah Kushina.

Berjarak beberapa cm dari wajah Kushina, kunai tersebut sudah ditangkap Naruto. Wajah keduanya tampak tenang, bahkan Kushina yang posisinya sebagai terancam. Seolah tahu jika hal itu akan terjadi. Bagaimanapun dia tidak ahli dalam menekan chakra, juga jangan lupa jika dia seorang Uzumaki. Jadi, yah ... mustahil mengecoh seorang Zabuza.

Mata Haku membulat terkejut. Jantungnya nyaris berhenti mengira kunai tersebut akan menembus kepala Kushina, jika ditilik dari kecepatannya.

Sama halnya dengan Zabuza. Pikirannya tidak salah jika mengira Kushina bukan anak biasa, juga Naruto yang ia tidak menyangkanya. Kecepatannya jauh melebihi Haku. Terutama refleksinya.

Kushina menghela nafas, mengangkat tangannya melepas _Henge_. Bersamaan dengan Naruto yang meletakkan kunai tersebut di meja dekat mereka. "Jika ingin mengintrogasi, lebih baik kepadanya. Aku hanya ikut." Kushina berkata acuh seraya menunjuk Naruto.

"Apa tujuan kalian?" Zabuza menggeram marah. Setelah dikejutkan dengan bocah Konoha dan kini dihadapkan dengan istri Hokage, tentu amat menyulut amarahnya.

"Kami tidak punya tujuan apa-apa ..." Naruto berujar tenang. "Kami sudah melihat pertarungan anda dengan tim Kakashi. Saya tidak percaya jika anda semata-mata hanya kebetulan dan bertarung melawan mereka. Saya hanya berharap kejelasan ... jika anda berkenan tentu saja."

Zabuza sesaat terdiam menimang. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan. Pertama ... bagaimanapun mereka dari Konoha, tidak mustahil jika semata-mata mereka hanya mencari informasi dan bantuan yang dikirim untuk membunuhnya. Kedua ... jika memang seperti itu, tidak seharusnya mereka mendatanginya terlebih mengobatinya. Jika terselip alasan di dalanya, terlepas bahaya atau tidak dia tidak akan melepaskannya. "Apa untungnya bagiku?" Dia mencoba agar tidak langsung mengambil keputusan.

"Tergantung ..." Naruto tetap tenang. "Bila memang alasan tersebut cukup membuktikan jika anda berbahaya, kami tidak segan-segan melawan anda." Naruto bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari Haku saat mengatakannya. "... Tapi jika sebaliknya atau hal yang lain, kami akan mempertimbangkan semampu kami."

"Sudahlah jangan bertele-tele ..." Desis Kushina mengarahkan matanya kearah Zabuza. "Jika kau tidak ingin menjelaskannya, kami cukup pergi dari sini dan menunggumu datang kembali menyerang tim Kakashi."

"Anda pikir aku akan melepaskan kalian?"

"Tentu saja ... dengan kondisimu saat ini. Lagi pula pada akhirnya kita akan bertarung juga." Kushina berujar tenang. Entah dari mana ia mendapat kemampuan diplomasi seperti itu.

"Aku saja cukup untuk mencegah kalian." Ujar Haku tajam, namun getir. Sungguh ... ia tidak ingin melawan temannya tersebut. Terlebih ia yakin tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Naruto, ditambah istri Hokage yang secara kemampuan maupun pengalaman jauh di atasnya. Akan tetapi, jika menyangkut tentang ayahnya ... dia juga tidak akan segan-segan.

"Baiklah ..." Zabuza mengambil keputusan. Benar ... melepaskan mereka ataupun tidak, tetap saja akan terjadi pertarungan. Jika ini menjadi senjatanya, setidaknya akan bermata dua. Dia menatap Haku meyakinkan.

"Sekarang tengah terjadi perang saudara di Kirigakure. Tidak asing lagi jika disebabkan kebijakan Mizukage sekarang, agar melenyapkan seluruh pengguna _Kekkei Genkai_. Dan berbagai kebijakan tirani lainnya yang membuat seluruh warga resah." Zabuza menatap Haku yang menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin teringat dengan keluarganya.

"Awalnya hanya beberapa Anbu dan Jounin elit yang mencoba membuat kelompok untuk menggulingkan Yagura." Zabuza menggeram saat menyebut nama itu. "... Tapi tentu saja Yagura dengan mudah mengalahkannya. Yang bahkan sempat membuatku cidera."

"Dan kemudian terbentuklah Pasukan Rebellion, penentang Yagura. Secara kemampuan kami tampak unggul, karena kebanyakan dari Anbu maupun Jounin. Tapi secara jumlah kami kalah telak. Awal terbentuk jumlah kami tidak sampai 3000, dan sekarang hanya tinggal tidak lebih dari 2000. Sedangkan pasukan Yagura sendiri masih unggul 5000 lebih. Mungkin kami bisa mengalahkan mereka, tapi itu belum melawan pasukan khusus Yagura. Yang kita tidak ketahui berapa. Belum melawan Yagura juga.

"Dan aku sendiri mendapat tugas untuk mengumpulkan dana. Dan Gatou-lah pilihan yang tepat. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan cara bisnisnya yang kelewat kotor. Kami juga mendapat misi untuk membunuhnya setelah ini.

"Dan proyek pembangun jembatan yang dilakukan Tazuna, bisa menghambat jasa antar juga penyelundupan yang dilakukan Gatou. Sehingga ia menyewa beberapa pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh Tazuna. Setelahnya kalian tahu ... kami termasuk." Zabuza menyelesaikan pnjelasannya panjang lebar.

Naruto tampak diam meresapi. Sebenarnya ia juga mengetahui hal tersebut. Dan dia percaya jia Zabuza bukanlah orang jahat. Hanya orang yang dipaksa jahat. "Aku akan membantu." Ujarnya membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Apa yang kau katakan _ttebane_?" Kushina berseru marah. Tidak tahu jalan pikir muridnya.

"Kau jangan bercanda bocah. Ini bukan urusan anak kecil sepertimu." Decih Zabuza geram.

"Dan anda sudah melibatkan anak kecil lain Zabuza- _san_." Naruto menatap kearah Haku saat mengatakan itu. "... Dan tidakkah kalian sadar jika hal ini sangat berguna?"

"Meski hanya satu tidak menutup kemungkinan jika itu akan menambah kekuatan Rebellion. Ralat, sebenarnya saya tidak memihak siapapun. Dan tidakkah kalian sadar juga, jika dengan kalian pergi melakukan hal yang menurutku tidak berguna, kalian hanya mengurangi kekuatan yang dimiliki pasukan kalian. Dengan adanya orang seperti kalian, itu akan menambah keyakinan juga jiwa pejuang pasukan lain."

"Dan saya yakin anda juga tidak lupa ... jika pasukan kalian tidak mempunyai persentase menang."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan bocah?" Teriak murka Zabuza. Tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya.

"Saya hanya berkata ... tidaklah kalian berpikir jika yang kalian lakukan saat ini tidak akan membawa dampak apapun. Berkebalikan jika kalian bertempur membawa keyakinan jika kalian akan menang. Meski hanya berpersentase kecil, saya yakin itu berpengaruh besar."

"Dan aku dengan bodohnya akan terpengaruh dengan ucapan bocah tak tau apa-apa sepertimu, dan mencoba menawarkan bantuan untuk kami?" Zabuza mendecih namun masih tidak meninggalkan amarahnya. "... Jangan bodoh."

"Cukup ..." Kushina berteriak menengahi. "Aku tidak suka dengan caramu menghina muridku yang jelas-jelas sudah menawarkan bantuan untukmu. Bukannya menyombongkan terlebih meremehkan ... aku cukup tahu kekuatan dia yang bahkan dengan mudah mengalahkanmu."

"Kau hanya perlu membuat pilihan ... menyetujuinya dan percaya pada kami. Atau menolak dan aku pastikan kau akan menarik kembali ucapanmu tadi." Kushina berkata bengis dengan tatapan tajam. Melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Melepaskan pelindung dahinya dan menggerai rambutnya. Berharap bisa menghilangkan pening di kepalanya.

"Saya tahu tidaklah mudah mempercayai kami. Kami juga tidak bisa menjanjikan kemenangan. Yang pasti, bukannya meremehkan ... tim Kakashi tidak selemah yang kalian kira." Gumam Naruto melangkah keluar menyusul _Sensei_ nya.

Kushina diam dengan pandangan lelah. Kedua tangannya bersangga pada pagar pinggiran rumah. Sinar orage mengintip di balik celah dedaunan yang rimbun. "Apa kau yakin?" Gumamnya bersuara parau menyadari kehadiran Naruto.

"Apa maksud _Sensei_ dengan ' _kami_ '?"

"Apa kau ingin bilang jika kau pergi sendiri?" Kushina menahan diri agar tidak berteriak saat mengucapkan itu.

"Aku benar-benar egois dan kekanak-kanakan."

"Yaa ... kau sangat egois."

" _Gomen_ ..." Naruto menunduk.

"Aku bisa meminta Minato agar mengirim pasukan setidaknya beberapa bantuan agar kau tidak sendiri."

"Jangan." Naruto berteriak. "Itulah yang tidak aku inginkan _Sensei_."

"Ini adalah perang saudara ... kita sadar jika hal tersebut akan menyebabkan konfilk lebih dalam lagi. Terlebih dengan desa lain." Lanjutnya.

Kushina hanya mampu menghela nafas. Mencoba agar berkepala dingin. "Baiklah ... Lakukanlah." Gumamnya menatap Naruto nanar. "Aku bisa saja mencegahmu, dan kau akan menurutinya. Tapi ... entahlah. Aku merasa lebih baik jika menuruti jalan pikirmu." Dia tersenyum "Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika mengikutimu ... aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu."

" _Sensei_ ..."

"Tidak." Kushina bersikeras. Setidaknya muridnya tidak akan sendiri.

"Ini semua salahku." Gumam Naruto.

"Kau tidak bisa mundur."

"Benar ..." Naruto menyadarinya.

"Mau ikut denganku?" Suara Kushina mengintrupsi.

"Um ..." Naruto tersenyum membalas. Melangkah masuk sebentar, "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya melihat Zabuza terbaring lagi.

"Dia merasa pusing dan aku menyuruhnya beristirahat." Balas Haku menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Zabuza.

"Mungkin karena memaksakan diri. Bagaimanapun dia belum waktunya sadar."

Haku hanya bergeming. Melangkah meninggalkan ruangan. "Maafkan aku." Gumaman Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menggeleng "Tidak, terima kasih ... aku hanya berharap kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu."

"Aku berjanji." Ujar Naruto melangkah keluar juga.

.

Suram ... hanya satu kata yang sanggup menggambarkan tempat tersebut. Reruntuhan bangunan tampak berserakan di segala tempat. Tanah kering seolah akan melukai kaki jika diinjak. Terang ... tempat tersebut memanglah masih terlihat. Tapi seakan kenyataan jika hanya gelap yang mampu menyapa setiap mata memandang. Sungai yang membentang di tengah tempat tersebut, tidak mencerminkan warna orange dan biru dari langit. Merah ... hanya merah yang terdapat di dalam air itu. Merah darah. Seolah air sendiri tidak sanggup mengurai zat dari darah yang terkandung.

Kushina berjalan mendahului Naruto. Matanya menatap nanar ke sekililng tempat di depannya. Berbagai macam emosi tersirat di dalamnya. Senang ... karena akhirnya bisa melihat desa asalnya. Rindu ... tentu dia merindukan tempat tersebut. Sedih, kecewa, menyesal, merasa tidak berguna ... mengetahui tempat itu sekarang sudah hancur. Tidak menyisakan apapun selain reruntuhan. Bahkan kehidupan.

Kushina mendekati sungai darah tersebut. Menekuk lututnya dan berjongkok. Menimba air itu dengan kedua tangannya. Jernih ... air tersebut terlihat jernih saat berada di tangannya. Tapi kenapa hanya merah sejauh sungai tersebut terlihat. "Ini ..." Gumamnya sejalan air ditangannya habis menembus cela di jarinya.

"Ini desa tempat asalku ... Uzushiogakure." Kushina mengangkat tangan kirinya, menyentuh penjepit di rambutnya. Menariknya hingga terlepas. Jepit rambut berwarna cokelat gelap. Polos ... tidak ada ukiran apapun selain tempat pengaitnya. Satu-satunya peninggalan dari orang tuanya. Benda yang tidak pernah ia tanggalkan dari tubuhnya. Dan yang paling ia benci ... hal itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya mengingat desa asalnya hingga selama ini. Tidak, dia membenci dirinya sendiri tepatnya. "Aku ... aku benar-benar seperti anak yang durhaka kepada orang tuanya." Gumamnya terisak. Kecewa ...

Naruto memandang sendu kearah _Sensei_ nya. Tidak pernah dilihatnya seorang Kushina bersedih seperti ini. _Sensei_ yang biasanya supel dan kelewat ceria, sekarang ... hal yang amat menyakitkan untuk dilihatnya. Tidak, dia tidak bisa membiarkannya. Dia memejamkan matanya, membentuk segel dan memusatkan chakra alam di sekitarnya.

Udara hangat menyapu tempat tersebut. Menerbangkan segala bentuk kesuraman, menggantikannya dengan kehangatan senja yang sejuk. Semua renruntuhan terlihat menyelam kedalam tanah. Meninggalkan satu pilar besar dengan tinggi tidak rata di ujungnya. Terdapat ukiran Uzu di pilar tersebut. Bak monumen kebesaran yang menandakan jika tanah dibawahnya adalah tanah Uzushiogakure. Air sungai tampak bergerak pelan. Warna merah sebelumnya terganti dengan birunya air yang memantulkan orange langit di beberapa bagian. Tanah yang kering bermunculan rumput hijau yang mengayun terterpa angin.

Naruto merasakan perutnya aneh. Seperti terkoyak, memaksa sesuatu agar keluar. Melewati kerongkongannya yang menyebabkan perih. Memaksanya agar terbatuk ... tapi ia menahannya. Dia bisa mengecap rasa asin tawar di mulutnya. Dia tahu ... darah. Menelannya kembali bulat-bulat. Tentu saja tidak enak, dan menyakitkan. Sampai membuatnya memejamkan matanya erat.

Naruto melepaskan segelnya. Menekan perutnya yang nyeri, dia sudah memaksakan diri, batinnya. Melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kushina yang terisak tertunduk. " _Ima wa daijoubudesu_ , _Sensei_." Ujarnya memasang senyum lembut.

Kushina mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara Naruto. Matanya yang berair membulat saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tidak ada lagi reruntuhan, sungai merah, tanah yang kering. Menyapu pandangannya kesekililing, mendapati hal yang sama. Bahkan ia tidak sadar sekarang tengah bertumpu pada rumput yang lembut. Membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto, matanya masih menjelajah tempat sekelilingnya. Memastikan jika masih berada di tempat yang sama. Tentu saja ... dia tidak mungkin lupa dengan sungai yang membentang di tengah desa, tebing tempatnya bermain semasa kecil. Dalam arti ini adalah desanya. Desanya yang _indah_.

Kushina menatap lekat kearah Naruto yang masih tersenyum lembut. "Bolehkah?" gumamnya.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya sesaat, sebelum tersenyum mengerti. "Tentu saja ..." Dia merentangkan tangannya.

Sontak saja Kushina menarik Naruto, memeluknya. Dengan dia yang masih setengah berdiri. "N-naruto ..." Dia terisak kembali di dada Naruto. " _Arigatou_."

"Sekali lagi aku melakukan hal tanpa persetujuanmu kan? _Sensei_ ..." Naruto mengelus rambut Kushina menenangkan.

"Um ..." Kushina mengangguk dalam pelukannya. "Kau murid yang menyebalkan."

Naruto terkekeh. " _Sensei_ boleh menghukumku setelah semua selesai."

"Jangan menyesal." Kushina mencoba memikirkan hukuman apa yang akan ia berikan kepada Naruto.

"Tentu tidak ..." Naruto mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kushina. Meraih tangan Kushina setelah berhasil. Membuka genggamannya dan mengambil jepit di dalamnya. Menyibak rambut depan _Sensei_ nya, mengumpulkannya dan memasang jepit tersebut. Mengusap air matanya sebentar, menariknya agar berdiri.

"Aku bisa mencintaimu, murid bodoh." Seru Kushina setengah bercanda. Setengah.

Naruto hanya terkekeh, mengalihkan pandangannya menatap surya senja. "Dunia memang tempat kita melakukan kesalahan, _Sensei_."

"Jadi ... aku boleh melakukan kesalahan tersebut?" Kushina melakukan hal yang sama. Melirikkan matanya kearah Naruto saat mengatakan itu.

"Tentu saja tidak ... tidak jika _Sensei_ berani menentangnya."

"Aku rasa aku memang tidak ... bagaimana denganmu?"

" _Sensei_ sudah mendapatkan jawabannya."

"Mungkin ..." Gumam Kushina mendongak menatap langit. "Dengain ini mereka akan tenang." Lanjutnya memejamkan mata.

"Yaa ... mereka bangga melahirkan serta memiliki Shinobi seperti _Sensei_."

.

* * *

Ada apa dengan tempat ini, batin Naruto gusar melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tidak kumuh ... tapi tampak lusuh. Pria dewasa tampak berjalan lesu, kelihatan jika lelah. Terdapat palang papan menggantung di lehernya, bertuliskan 'Aku akan berkerja apapun'. Beberapa anak kecil juga duduk menelungkupkan kepala, bersandar pada pintu toko.

"Ini perbuatan Gatou." Seruan lembut Haku membuat Naruto menoleh kearahnya. Menatap menuntut.

"Dulu kota ini hidup. Juga seorang pria yang disandang sebagai pahlawan, beberapa kali menyelamatkan tempat ini. Dan sanggup menanamkan semangat dan keberanian kepada warga." Haku menjelaskan. "Sebelu akhirnya ... Gatou datang. Menangkap pria tersebut, menyiksanya habis-habisan sebelum di bunuh di depan semua warga."

"Hingga akhirnya seperti ini ... semua orang tak ada lagi yang berani menentang Gatou. Bisnis monopolinya ... mengambil upah yang tidak wajar, membuat kegiatan perdagangan di Negara Api menjadi terhambat. Menyebabkan sebagian toko rugi, bahkan tutup." Haku juga berpaut alis sedih. "Terkadang ... tepatnya aku memang berpikir, bahwa jembatan yang dibangun Tazuna- _san_ sangatlah penting."

Pagi buta, mereka berdua sedang belanja bahan makanan di pusat kota. Mengingat tidak ada persediaan apapun di gubuk persembunyiannya. Naruto masih berpakaian sama, kaos cream gelap berkerah tinggi. Berlengan panjang dengan strip putih di sisinya. Memakai celana hitam selutut.

Haku memakai kimono lengan pendek berwarna biru lembut. Dengan panjang selutut. Rambut hitamnya digerai panjang, kamuflase yang mengagumkan. Sepenuhnya orang akan menganggapnya perempuan. "Aku bisa saja membawa Zabuza- _san_ ke markas Gatou, dan mendapat makanan di sana. Tapi ... Entahlah. Bukan takut karena misi kami gagal, tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja firasatku mengatakan jika kami sudah tidak seharusnya berada di sana. Dan benar saja ... kau datang." Tukasnya melanjutkan.

Naruto mendengarkan pilu. " _Semoga kalian bisa mengakhirinya_." Batinnya berharap pada tim 7. Bersamaan dengan dia merasakan tarikan kecil ujung bajunya dari belakang. Dia membalikkan badannya, melihat anak kecil berambut coklat dan ... tampak kotor.

"Minta boleh?" Ujar anak itu ceria, kelewat ceria untuk orang meminta.

Sekali lagi Naruto menatap nanar. Keterlaluan, batinnya menjongkokkan badannya dan menepukkan tangannya di kepala anak itu. Memasang tampang lembut dan seceria mungkin. "Namamu siapa?"

"Yukio _desu_." Jawab anak itu ceria.

"Apa kau memiliki teman?"

"Sebenarnya ... semua anak di sini berteman." Gumam anak tersebut.

Naruto menyerahkan ransel kecil yang entah sejak kapan berada di tangannya. "Maukah kau berjanji akan membagikan dengan temanmu?" Dia memberikan tasnya yang berisi banyak roti dan permen. Bukannya sombong ... dia sering membantu orang dan mendapatkan hadiah meski ia memaksa untuk menolak. Dan kebanyakan permen mengingat ia juga anak-anak. Dan ranselnya lebih tepat berguna untuk itu.

"Hai' ... _Arigatou_ Onii- _chan_." Seru anak itu ceria dan berlari pergi meski nampak keberatan membawa tasnya.

"Kau mempunyai daya tarik yang cukup hebat ..." Suara Haku terdengar sopan seperti biasa.

"Untukmu atau untuk anak kecil tadi?" Entah kenapa Naruto bisa mendengar nada sinis dari Haku. "Kau cemburu _ne_ … Haku- _chan_ ?" Godanya menyeringai.

Haku tersentak di tempat. Wajahnya memerah "K-kau ... apa yang kau katakan ?" Ujarnya terbata. Dan apa-apaan cara Naruto memanggilnya, batin dia kesal.

"Tentu saja ... Andai dunia tahu aku tengah berkencan dengan gadis manis." Naruto mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke mata Haku. Membuat Haku memejam erat, tampak lucu. Dia tertawa dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aku laki-laki _baka_." Sekali lagi Haku merutuki dirinya yang berani mengumpat. Nyaris melompat dan menghentakkan kakinya kala menyusul Naruto, kalau saja ia tidak ingat berada dimana sekarang.

Di perjalanan pulang wajah Haku tetap saja tertekuk. Walau tidak sepenuhnya selain alisnya yang merengut.

"Sampai kapan kau mendiamiku Haku?" Suara Naruto seperti menahan tawa yang berjalan di belakang. Yang membuat Haku semakin kesal sedari tadi. Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan, menghilang dan muncul di depan Haku. Kedua tangannya ia tumpukan di pundak temannya itu. Menormalkan ekspresinya, menyesal. "Baiklah ... aku menyesal. Apa kau akan memaafkanku jika aku memohon dan berlutut di depanmu?"

Wajah Haku tampak melembut kembali. Dia menjatuhkan tas belanjaannya "Tidak." gumamnya memeluk Naruto. Sebenarnya dia diam bukan karena temannya menggodanya. Dia banyak berpikir.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Naruto dibuat bingung sekaligus khawatir.

"Aku mendapat firasat buruk." Suara Haku parau.

Naruto tersenyum, membalas pelukan Haku. "Seperti apa?"

Haku tidak menjawab. Kondisinya cukup kalut karena firasat yang di dapatnya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Umm ... bisa di bilang misi kami adalah membantu tim Kakashi. Dan tindakkan kami sama halnya menjauhkan mereka dari pertarungan."

"Kau tidak perlu sejauh ini."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau jadi mengkhawatirkanku hm?"

Haku menyembunyikan wajah malunya. Merasa benar jika perbuatannya tidak wajar. "Aku rasa ... wajar untuk seorang teman."

"Jadi ... kau memaafkanku?"

"Tidak."

.

* * *

"Sudah dekat." Naruto menghentikan lompatannya di salah satu dahan pohon.

"Dua kilometer lagi." Zabuza membenarkan. Matanya tidak luput dari Naruto. Bukann tidak percaya ... hanya penasaran.

"Zabuza- _san_ ... apa ada perbedaan antara pasukan Rebellion dan musuh?"

"Yaa ... pasukan Rebellion mengenekan tali merah di lengannya. Bukan tali biasa ... segel pengikat yang akan membakar siapa yang mencoba berhianat."

Naruto diam tanda mengerti. Matanya beralih lagi ke depan, menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak pernah di hadapkan dengan peperangan. Setidaknya ia cukup membaca tentangnya. Bulu hitam tampak berjatuhan di sekitar Naruto. Tidak lama muncul elang hitam dengan mata merah menyala di tengah kabut. Burung tersebut melesat cepat ke depan.

" _S-Sharingan_." Batin Zabuza terkejut sempat melihat salah satu mata elang tadi. Matanya tertuju kearah Naruto kembali. Tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Menghubungkan penglihatannya dengan elang tadi. Batinnya mengatakan benar, saat melihat pertempuran dahsyat. Dentingan besi serta jutsu yang beradu di mana-mana. Mayat-mayat berserakan. Dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya kembali. Mata elangnya mengobservasi, melihat Shinobi yang mengenakan tali merah. Dia mengingat bentuk chakra dengan Sharingan sekaligus sensornya.

Naruto membuka matanya bersamaan dengan elangnya yang menghilang dalam bulu-bulu hitam. Dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Tangannya merangkai segel cepat " **Ana Kūkyo**." batinnya berkonsentrasi. Terlihat rahangnya yang mengeras serta matanya yang memejam erat.

Selang lama Naruto terbatuk memuntahkan darah. Nafasnya memburu dengan keringat yang mengalir deras. Memaksa dia melepaskan jutsunya.

Membuat semua orang terperanjat khawatir. Terutama Kushina yang sigap mendekati Naruto. "K-kau tidak apa-apa?" Serunya cemas.

Naruto mengusap darah di mulutnya. "Tidak apa-apa _Sensei_." Jawabnya lembut kearah Kushina. "Baiklah ... kita mulai." Dia berkata tegas dan melompat pergi.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri bodoh." Teriak Kushina menyusul Naruto.

Meski dalam hati Zabuza tampak cemas dan kagum. Melihat efek yang terjadi pada Naruto, ia tahu jika bocah itu telah melakukan jutsu yang kuat. Dia benar, menarik ucapannya kembali.

.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

"Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Suara bising orang-orang terdengar di tengah peperangan. Semuanya tampak berwajah bingung. Nafas yang terengah-engah tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejut mereka.

"Mei- _sama_ ..." Seru pria paru baya tampak terengah. Memakai baju hitam dengan rompi besi anti peluru. Berambut biru dengan mata kanan yang tertutup. Memakai anting jimat di masing-masing telingannya.

"Aku tahu ..." Balas seorang wanita bertubuh langsing. Memakai gaun biru tua dengan baju jaring-jaring di dalamnya. Rambutnya merah maroon yang diikat keatas menggunakan pita senada. Meninggalkan 4 poni yang menjuntai di dahinya sekaligus menutupi mata kanannya. "Serangan seperti ini" Gumam dia "... tidak salah lagi."

"Zero." Pria tadi menyahuti. Tatapannya lurus kearah pasukannya. Batinnya gusar ... ia yakin sempat merasakan chakra yang familiar. Chakra yang tidak pernah ia lupakan bentuk maupun warnanya. "Bagaimanapun itu lebih dari 500 orang. Mustahil membunuhnya terlebih dari jarak jauh."

"Kenapa Konoha tahu? Seharusnya ini tidak menyebar keluar." Wanita bernama Mei tersebut berujar kesal.

"Saya tidak tahu pasti ... yang jelas ini keuntungan untuk kita."

"Seharusnya seperti itu." Mei menggumam sekali lagi. Tidak lama dia dikejutkan dengan datangnya orang yang dikenalnya. "Zabuza ..." Serunya melihat orang tersebut.

"Mei- _sama_." Zabuza membungkuk hormat yang diikuti Haku. "Maaf saya meninggalkan misi ... sebaliknya saya membawa bantuan."

"Bisa ditoleransi ... lagi pula kau dibutuhkan saat ini." Mei mengangkat alisnya mendengar kata bantuan. Matanya melirik kearah orang di belakang Zabuza. "K-Kushina _Senpai_ ..." Serunya tercekat dengan mata membulat.

Kushina mengalihkan tatapannya dari medan peperangan. Matanya menyipit sebelum membulat juga "Mei- _chan_ ..." Teriaknya memeluk wanita yang memanggilnya. "Aku merindukanmu _ttebane_ ?"

Mei hanya balas memeluk canggung. _Sweatdrop_ dengan kelakuan seniornya yang tidak berubah. "A-apa yang _Senpai_ lakukan di sini?" Ujarnya sesak.

"Ohh ... aku rasa Zabuza- _san_ sudah menjelaskannya." Kushina melepaskan pelukannya. Senyumnya mengembang, melupakan dimana ia berada sekarang. " _Are_ ... apa kau ingin menyombongkan diri menyambut temanmu," dia mengamati Mei sebentar "kau pemimpin pasukan _hm_?"

Mei menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tertawa canggung "Aku rasa Senpai yang menyombongkan diri, istri Hokage _hm_?." Balasnya menggoda.

Wajah Kushina memerah. "Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya _ttebane_." Serunya tidak terima. Berkacak pinggang "Kau tidak lihat pakaianku? Aku di sini bukan sebagai istri Hokage."

Mei memutar matanya.

" _Shitsurei Shimasu_ ..." Pria bernama Ao menyela sopan dan membungkukkan badan di depan Kushina. "Maaf lancang ... apa Hokage juga mengirim Zero?" Tanyanya mengkonfirmasi.

Kushina tersentak tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "S-sepertinya hanya kita berdua." Ujarnya terbata seraya memperkenalkan Naruto. Memang benar jika mereka berdua. Naruto hanya membungkuk hormat.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Zabuza menengahi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat ... aku tidak tahu pasti, sebagian besar musuh tumbang secara tiba-tiba. Sisanya dengan mudah kami tumbangkan juga." Mei membalik badannya saat menjelaskan.

Zabuza menyapu pandangannya. Membenarkan perkataan pemimpinnya. Semua musuh tumbang, sebagian tanpa luka. Tapi jika dilihat dari dekat, tampak darah mengalir tepat di bagian jantung. Meski hanya rumor, serangan seperti itu hanya satu orang yang sanggup melakukannya. Matanya kembali tertuju pada Naruto. Sudut benaknya meyakini jika itu adalah jutsu Naruto tadi. Walau dia ragu karena tidak melihatnya secara langsung. Tapi sudut lainnya mengatakan mustahil jika bocah itu adalah Zero.

"Ini kesempatan bagus untuk menyusun strategi sebelum Yagura mengirim pasukannya kembali." Mei melanjutkan. "Ao ... kumpulkan semua pasukan!" Perintahnya tegas yang langsung dituruti Ao.

"Baiklah ..." Mei bersuara terlebih dahulu. "Seperti strategi sebelumnya, hanya saja kali ini petarung jarak menengah dan spesialis pertahanan menjadi satu di garis depan. Petarung jarak dekat berada di belakangnya. Kemungkinan musuh akan menyerang secara serempak, jadi kita mempunyai poin untuk persiapan. Sisanya akan menggunakan senjata berat, sesaat setelah musuh keluar kalian akan menyerangnya habis-habisan menggunakan senjata."

Kehadiran Naruto secara tiba-tiba di samping Kushina membuat semua orang menoleh kepadanya.

"Kau dari mana?" Kushina menolehkan kepalanya.

"Mengamati pergerakan musuh." Naruto berbisik saat menjawab.

"Baik ..." Mei bersuara kembali. "Apa ada yang mempunyai strategi lebih baik ?" Tawarnya mengedarkan pandangan. " _Senpai_ ..." Dia menatap Kushina.

"Dia yang lebih ahli." Kushina menunjuk Naruto.

Semua pasang mata kini tertuju pada Naruto. Dengan tatapan tidak yakin tentu saja. "Baiklah _err_ ..." Mei berujar ragu.

" _Watashi Naruto desu_ ..." Naruto menyela sopan. "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi saya tidak mengetahui banyak kekuatan pasukan. Yang pasti musuh sekarang tengah mengerahkan seluruh pasukannya."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Sesaat yang lalu." Naruto mencoba terlihat tegas. "... Saya hanya menyarankan jangan bertempur demi kemenangan. Melainkan demi menghentikan pertikaian ini. Saya rasa kalian mengerti maksudnya. Dan ... saya akan melawa Mizukage."

Penuturan Naruto membuat semua orang terkejut. Meski begitu tidak ada yang berani menyela, kagum dengan kewibawaan yang dimilikinya. "Saya tahu ini terdengar tidak masuk akal. Tapi ini strategi terbaik ... setidaknya kita menyerang dari dua sisi, pasukan juga pemimpin. Karena lebih cepat pertikaian ini terselesaikan, maka akan lebih sedikit memakan korban."

"Mei- _sama_ ..."

Mei tersentak sesaat. Matanya menuju kearah Kushina, dan mendapati anggukan dari seniornya itu. "Baiklah ... kita akan menggunakan rencanamu. Tapi-"

"Saya mohon percayalah." Tegas Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Terjadi keheningan di tempat tersebut, nyaris tegang. Banyak yang bergulat dengan pikirannya. Zabuza sedikit was-was, meski dia sudah sepenuhnya percaya pada Naruto. Ao yang mencoba terlihat tenang, dengan tatapan penuh selidik kearah Naruto. Haku yang cemas meski tersembunyi di balik topengnya.

Mei menarik nafasnya sebentar. " _Wakatta_ ..." Gumamnya terdengar pasrah. "Semuanya ... lakukan persiapan dan menuju posisi masing-masing." Serunya berteriak.

Naruto menggeleng pelan mencoba mengusir pening di kepalanya.

"Jaga dirimu Naruto- _kun_." Suara Kushina sedikit bergetar saat berkata. Meski ia percaya Naruto mampu mengatasinya, tapi bagaimanapun dia tetap khawatir. Pertarungan ini tidak seperti pertarungan sebelumnya.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, tersenyum kepada Kushina. "Hai' ... _Sensei_ juga." Ujarnya terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia beralih kearah Haku, melangkah dan menepukkan tangan kanannya di pundak temannya itu. "Kita buktikan jika firasatmu tidaklah benar." Dia menggerlingkan matanya dan tersenyum yakin. Dia menatap sebentar kearah Zabuza, meyakinkan.

Naruto membalikkan badannya lagi kearah Kushina. Berniat mengeluarkan suaranya tapi langsung di potong oleh _Sensei_ nya itu.

"Tidak, jangan bicara lagi. Pergilah ... sebelum aku menahanmu dan menyeretmu pulang." Tegas Kushina meski masih terdengar parau. Dia tidaklah pandai berfirasat, tapi kali ini benar-benar buruk.

Sedang Naruto hanya _sweatdrop_ , tidak mengerti arah bicara _Sensei_ nya. Dia tersenyum sebentar sebelum menghilang.

.

"Sekarang ..." Ujar datar seorang lelaki. Berbadan kecil dengan kemeja abu-abu tanpa lengan. Menggunakan baju jaring di dalamnya. Baju penghangat berwarna hijau tampak di leher dan pinggangnya. Rambut senada tapi pucat. Mata merah mudahnya tampak kosong. Mengetahui pasukannya dibantai dalam sekejap, membuatnya keluar dari ruangannya.

"Hai' Mizukage- _sama_." Tegas Ninja berpakaian prajurit yang membungkuk di depan pria tadi. Sekejap dia menghilang.

Keheningan melanda di tempat tersebut. Di atas menara Mizukage. Kabut samar-samar melapisinya. Satu pleton Anbu tampak berbaris melingkari pria tadi.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga ...

Satu persatu dari Anbu tersebut tewas dengan kepala terpisah dari tubuhnya. Hingga ke-26 Anbu semua mengalami hal yang sama. Sepersekian detik interval waktu dari satu Anbu ke Anbu yang lain.

" _Zero kah?_ " Batin penuh siaga pria yang menyandang gelar Mizukage a.k.a Yagura tersebut. Dia mengeratkan pegangan pada tongkatnya juga mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

Di salah satu dahan pohon dari atas salah satu menara, Naruto bertumpu dengan salah satu lututnya, tangan kanannya menyangga pada batang pohon di sampingnya. Beberapa kali ia terbatuk memuntahkan darah. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam setelah sakitnya mereda. Mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga dari waktu yang ia dapat, meski hanya ( _sangat_ ) sedikit. Di berdiri lalu menghilang, dan muncul di depan Yagura. Sedikit terengah.

"Siapa kau?" Yagura mengernyitkan alis tapi menatap tajam.

"Yoshiaki Naruto ..." Naruto membungkuk hormat. "Genin Konoha." Lanjutnya menegakkan badannya kembali. Matanya mengaman sosok Yagura. " _Seperti yang dikatakan Ao-san_ ..." Batinnya saat melihat mata Yagura. Sensornya juga merasakan aliran chakra Yondaime Mizukage tersebut tampak kacau. Satu kesimpulan ... Genjutsu.

"Apa tujuanmu?" Yagura tetap bernada datar. Tentu tetap bersiaga penuh. Batinnya meyakini jika anak di depannya berbahaya.

Naruto hanya bergeming. Memikirkan banyak strategi dan kemungkinan. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya kebelakang, kasat mata sebilah katana sudah digenggamnya. "Maaf ketidaksopanan saya." Gumamnya dan menghilang.

Percikan api terjadi saat katana Naruto berbenturan dengan tongkat Yagura. Yagura memiringkan kepalanya menghindari tembakan Senbon. Tidak menyisahkan waktu Naruto mencoba melayangkan tendangan, tapi dengan mudah ditangkis Yagura menggunakan kakinya juga. Mereka bertarung Kenjutsu dan Taijutsu dalam waktu lumayan lama.

Mereka terpental bersamaan saat saling menyentakkan senjatanya. Tapi masih bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya meski harus terseret.

"Kau ... lumayan juga." Ujar Yagura tak lagi datar. Menemukan semangat baru dalam dirinya. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya, tampak tenang.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang tampak terengah. Bisa berdiri tegak meski merasa persendiannya bergetar.

"Tidak salah lagi ... kau pasti Zero."

"Suatu kehormatan jika disamakan dengannya." Naruto menjawab ramah.

"Kau kelihatan buruk ..." Yagura mencoba mengambil hipotesis. "Bagaimanapun membunuh satu pleton Anbu dalam waktu seperti itu pastilah menguras chakramu. Ralat ... tenagamu." Dia membenarkan saat mengingat rumor sosok tanpa chakra. "Ditambah membantai lebih 500 pasukan sebelumnya." Dan meyakini jika pasukannya juga ditumbangkan oleh Zero.

Naruto memutuskan tidak menjawab. Memanfaatkan waktu yang diciptakan Yagura. Dia bukan spesialis bertarung secara terang-terangan, tidak untuk sekarang. Sedikit membenarkan ucapan sang Mizukage, kondisinya cukup kacau. Tapi tidak akan membuatnya menyerah. Dan mendapatkan kebenaran lain ... sekacau-kacaunya chakra Yagura, tapi tetaplah sangat pekat, kepekatan chakra Biju. Sanbi ... Meski tidak sekelam Kyubi, dan semengerikan Inang Sunagakure. Dan menurut data ... Yagura termasuk Jinchuuriki yang memiliki kontrol penuh terhadap Bijunya. Tetap bukan lawan yang sepadan untuknya.

 **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu.**

Yagura menciptakan empat bunshin air di sekitar dirinya. "Dan kau bertarung di tempat yang salah." Ujarnya memulai serangan.

Naruto tak menggubris. Dia fokus kearah empat bunshin lawan yang menyerangnya dari arah berbeda. Dua bunshin dari sisi kiri dan kanan sudah di dekatnya. Dia merunduk ketika salah satu menyabetkan tongkatnya. Secara cepat ia mencondongkan tubuhnya bertumpu satu tangan, dan melompat ke depan dengan tangannya menghindari tendangan bunshin satunya. Serta melingkahi dua bunshin di depannya.

Kedua bunshin yang dilewatinya sudah memperkirakan pergerakan Naruto. Mereka mengangkat tongkanya memukulkan ke tempat Naruto akan mendarat. Naruto yang sudah memperhatikan, ia berbalik dan berguling kedepan. Membuat suara dentuman keras serta asap saat tongkat tadi hanya membentur semen tempat mereka berpijak.

Saat Naruto setengah berdiri, dia memutar satu kakinya 90 derajat. Menyentakannya hingga dalam sekejap ia sudah berada di belakang salah satu bunshin yang sudah terbelah tubuhnya menjadi air. Tanpa membuat waktu ia melesat cepat kearah satu bunshin secara kasat mata, tapi kenyataan dia hanya berlari normal.

Naruto menyabetkan katananya dan berkali-kali dengan mudah di tangkis lawannya. Sambil tetap memperkirakan jarak bunshin yang tersisa, dia memiringkan tubuhnya saat bunshin yang tengah di lawan memukulkan tongkatnya ke bawah. Dalam gerak lambat, angin dari tongkat tersebut sudah menerpa wajah Naruto, hanya berjarak beberap mili. Dalam gerak lambat juga Naruto menyabetkan katananya di tangan kiri seperti saat menggunakan Tanto. Melewati tongkat dari bunshin tersebut dan mengenainya. Dua bunshin tumbang.

Naruto menangkis serangan dari salah satu bunshin yang tersisa. Karena dia dalam posisi yang belum berancang-ancang dan lawannya yang memang sudah, membuat katananya lepas dan terpental karena pukulan kuat dari tongkat lawannya. Katana tersebut jatuh menancap beberapa meter dari Naruto. Sekali lagi dalam gerakan lambat, bunshin lain dari sisi samping menyabetkan tongkatnya tepat di kepala Naruto. Dia masih sempat menolehkan kepalanya, tapi tidak mungkin menghindarinya.

 **Trankk ...**

Yang terjadi hanya percikan api saat tongkat tersebut mengenainya. Tapi bukan Naruto, melainkan katananya tadi. Membuat katana tersebut terpental dan berputar cepat.

Naruto menegakkan badannya dan menangkap katananya yang kebetulan melesat kearahnya. Tempat semula katana itu sebelumnya.

Hanya dua kesimpulan yang dapat di tangkap Yagura beserta bunshinnya. Benar ... lawannya itu bertukar tempat. Sekaligus ... mustahil.

Naruto tampak terengah. Tapi tidak mungkin dia bisa menghentikan di saat itu. Dia berlari lagi dan sekejap berada di depan salah satu bunshin. Tanpa berhenti dia juga melibaskan katananya, dan tiga bunshin tumbang.

Kesalahan ...

Bunshin terakhir sudah berada tepat di belakang Naruto. Tangan kanannya membentuk pistol dengan jari telunjuk yang mencair di ujungnya. Dan tepat mengarah di bagian belakang kepala Naruto. "Kau berakhir." Gumamnya dan menyerukan jutsunya." **Mizudeppō no Jutsu.** " Tubuh Naruto terpental keras saat tempurung kepalanya tertembus oleh peluru air tersebut.

Yagura beserta bunshinnya membelalakkan matanya melihat tubuh Naruto kenyataan menjadi kepulan asap. " _Bunshin_ ..." Pikir mereka gusar.

Sedangkan tubuh Naruto yang asli tengah berada di belakang tubuh asli Yagura. Dengan katana yang mengalung di leher lawannya itu. Suasana tampak tenang sekaligus tegang. Kabut yang samar-samar semakin menambah suasana mencekam di tempat tersebut.

"Kau … kapan?" Suara tersebut kenyataan muncul dari bunshin Yagura tadi.

Naruto menekan dan menarik katananya. Membuat kepala Yagura terpisah dari tubuhnya. Tapi bukan darah yang keluar, melainkan air juga tubuhnya yang mengalami hal sama. Dalam arti … itu hanya bunshin. Dan sosok yang berbicara tadi adalah Yagura yang sebenarnya. "Sedari tadi." Naruto menimpali ramah dengan ekspresi tenang. Seolah sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Kenyataan memang seperti itu … Bijū di dalam tubuh Yagura tidak akan bisa mengelabui sensornya.

Yagura menormalkan ekspresi kakunya. "Bagaimana bisa kau secepat itu?" Suaranya tenang namun menuntut. Dia menumpukan tongkatnya di tanah.

"Hanya memusatkan chakra di kaki." Jawab Naruto tersenyum.

Yagura menaikkan alisnya, tidak percaya. " _Semudah itukah?_ " Batinnya meyakini. Walau kenyataan dia tahu jika itu benar. Tapi tidak menyangka hanya se _dasar_ itu.

Naruto mengambil nafas panjang-panjang. Dia tahu jika jawabanya tidaklah sempurna. Tapi memang itu yang dia lakukan. Sisanya hanya masalah keterampilan, tidak lebih. Tidak ada yang lepas dari kata _dasar_.

"Jika kau memang mengetahui dimana tubuh asliku, kenapa kau tidak menyerangku secara langsung?" Yagura bertanya kembali. Nadanya kelewat penasaran, meski dia tidak menyadarinya. Yang ia tahu … lawannya sedari tadi tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali padahal mereka dekat. Seakan Naruto sengaja hanya menyerang bunshinnya.

"Hanya masalah siasat." Tukas Naruto terkekeh. Tanpa meninggalkan kesan sopannya.

Yagura menunduk menyembunyikan seringaiannya. Darahnya mengalir deras begitu chakranya yang semakin pekat. Dia merangkai segel.

 **Kirigakure no Jutsu.**

Naruto menyeringai dalam hati mendapati lawannya membuat keputusan salah. Merasa beruntung kekuatan Zero masihlah rumor dan tidak banyak mengetahui. Hal itu pasti membuat Yagura sulit memutuskan strategi penyerangan. Dia memejamkan matanya, kesunyian jutsu kabut membuatnya mudah berkonsentrasi dan memulihkan tenaganya. Juga meningkatkan daya sensornya. Dia mendapati sang lawan masih berada di tempat semula dengan chakra yang lebih besar dan pekat daripada tadi.

Naruto harus melompat ke sembarang arah saat menghindari beberapa peluru air yang menerjangnya. Dia menangkis serangan Yagura dari belakang dengan katananya yang di pegang sedikit vertikal, tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Zero memanglah menarik." Suara Yagura terdengar bergetar bersamaan dengan tongkatnya yang juga bergetar karena beradu dengan katana Naruto. Tapi lebih tepat karena semangatnya yang meluap.

Naruto hanya bergeming menahan katananya dengan kedua tangan. Dengan gerakan luwes dan cepat, dia menunduk serta memutar tubuhnya. Menyabetkan Katananya dengan tangan kiri.

Yagura melompat ke belakang menghindari. Suara melengking dari besi yang bergerak cepat menyapa telinganya. Nyaris ... hanya beberap mili dari perutnya.

Tanpa menyisakan waktu Naruto merapal segel. " **Kaze Rokō**." Angin bersekala sedang menyapu kabut dari tengah. Dia menghilang dengan membawa pusaran hijau di tangannya. "Bangunlah Sanbi ..." Teriaknya menhantamkan telapak tangannya di perut lawannya. Membuat Yagura terpental beberapa meter. Bagaimanapun dia sadar ... mengalahkan Yagura termasuk mengalahkan Bijūnya. Untuk itu dia harus bertindak secepat yang ia bisa.

Belum sepenuhnya berhenti dari terpentalnya, tubuh Yagura dihentikan Naruto yang sekejap di belakangnya. Naruto memposisikan tangannya di lipatan lutut dan punggung Yagura. Meski sesaat ... ia dapat melihat sudut mata sang Mizukage sedikit tertarik bersama alisnya. Mata yang tersenyum ... iris pink itu tampak bersinar lagi. Dia membalas tidak kalah ramah ... juga lembut.

Naruto menghilang bersamaan dengan tubuh Yagura yang mengeluarkan chakra merah.

.

Naruto terpental jauh beberapa kali menghantam tanah. Saat chakra merah di tubuh Yagura meledak dan menjadi Bijū sempurna tanpa melalui tahap perubahan Jinchuriki. Dia bangun berlutut dan memuntahkan banyak darah.

Sedangkan Yagura yang berada di atas air kini sudah meperlihatkan bentuk Sanbi, kura-kura raksasa dengan tiga ekor. Matanya berkilat marah memandang Naruto, "Kau … Kenpa kau ada di sini hah?" Teriaknya menggelegar hingga membuat air sepanjang garis danau meluap-luap. Tanpa membiarkan Naruto bangun, dia menciptakan bola air besar di depan mulutnya. Menebakkannya tiga kali.

Naruto memaksa dirinya untuk melompat. Namun dia hanya bisa menghindari dua bola air tersebut, satunya menghantamnya keras dan menerjangnya hingga meratakan sebagian pepohonan. Dia terguling beberapa kali dengan keadaan yang mengerikan. Luka sayat terdapat di sekujur tubuhnya membuat bagian-bagian bajunya sobek. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memuntahkan darah lagi. Dia tidak percaya jika dirinya masih hidup. Walau kenyataan dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya mati sebelum menghentikan Sanbi. Tapi bagaimanapun dia sadar … itu sangat dan amat sangat mustahil dengan keadaanya sekarang. Untuk berdiri saja ia nyaris tidak bisa. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya terasa sakit dan perih, di luar maupun di dalam. Dia tahu jika dalam kurun waktu setengah hari ini sudah memaksakan tubuhnya melebihi batas. Di tambah dia tidak sempat istirahat setelah perjalanan.

 **Maboroshi no Kiri**

Perlahan kabut di sekitar tempat itu menebal hingga menghalangi pandangan beberapa meter. Seluruh chakra hitam positif dan putih negatif berpusat pada satu titik. Tepat pada bola di depan mulut Sanbi. Bola hitam keungunan yang kian membesar hingga sebesar satu rumah.

 **Bijuudama**

Sanbi menembakkan bola hitam tersebut mengarah kepada Naruto. Meluluh lantahkan semua yang di lewatinya.

Naruto yang kini sudah setengah berdiri bertumpu dengan salah satu lututnya, sekujur tubuhnya penuh akan darah. Dia menatap lelah kearah _Bijuudama_ yang melesat cepat kearahnya. " _Apa ini akhirku_ …" Batinnya miris. Lagi dan lagi dia terbatuk darah. Mungkin dia bisa menggunakan Sharingan sedari tadi. Tapi tidak … itu terlalu gegabah. Naruto bukan orang yang seperti itu.

" _Okaerinasai … Naru-kun_." Seruan sambutan dari ibunya membuat dirinya terbelalak. Berbagai kilasan memori memenuhi kepalanya tentang wanita itu. Hal itu yang membuat dirinya selalu pulang tidak perduli apa yang terjadi.

" _Nee-chan ..._ " _,_ " _Nii-san …_ " Tingkah lucu dari Naruko dan Hinata.

" _Ittai ttebane …_ " Kebersamaan menyenangkan dengan sang _Sensei_ .

" _Zero …_ " Kepercayaan Yondaime dan Sandaime.

" _Diam semua_." Peringatan tegas dari Iruka- _Sensei_ saat di Akademi bersama teman-temannya.

" _Aku berjanji padamu_ …" Janjinya terhadap Haku tempo hari. Bahwa firasat yang dimiliki temannya tersebut tidaklah benar.

" _Jadilah Ninja hebat … Otouto._ " Wajah lembut dari sosok kakaknya menyentaknya kasar. Harapan besar juga pengorbanan yang dilakukan Nii- _san_ nya tersebut. Yang kini sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

Naruto berdiri tertatih, entah mendapat dari mana tenaga terakhirnya itu. Dia masih mempunyai chakra ( _tubuhnya_ ) yang cukup untuk melakukan penyegelan. Setidaknya jika dia beruntung … maka dia akan hidup meski tidak tahu bagaimana nantinya. Jika memang tidak … dia akan mengakhiri semua ini bersama dirinya. Dia tidak akan mengecewakan orang-orang dekatnya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan temannya dalam bahaya. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan ibunya ( _hasrat_ ). Dan dia tidak akan menghancurkan harapan Nii- _san_ nya.

Naruto merangkai segel panjang dan cepat. " **Harikēn : Shihōkō**." Dia menyerukan jutsunya dengan lantang untuk pertama kali. Matanya memejam erat dengan rahang yang mengeras. Giginya bergemelutuk dengan darah yang tetap keluar dari sela bibirnya. _Bijuudama_ yang tinggal beberapa meter mengenainya, pecah menjadi serpihan yang bersinar kuning. Meleleh menjadi asap saat berjatuhan di air dan tanah.

Naruto membuka matanya dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghilang. Muncul di dekat Sanbi dengan gulungan hijau di tangannya. "Sayangnya Genjutsu tidak mempan kepadaku, Sanbi." Ujarnya serak dan parau seakan menahan sakit di tenggorokannya. Dia membuka gulungan itu dan mengoleskan darah dari jarinya sepanjang tulisan di dalamnya. Melemparkannya di udara dan membuat segel panjang lagi. " **Rēnro Hoin**." Dia berseru dan menghentakkan tangannya di tanah bersamaan dengan gulungan tadi yang berada di bawahnya. Terlihat tiga garis aksara keluar dari masing-masing ujung gulungan tersebut. Jadi total semua enam dan menyelam kedalam tanah.

Di tempat Sanbi, muncul enam rantai berpendar hijau dari dalam air. Melayang dan mengikat tubuhnya kuat. Dia meraung-raung keras berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi sia-sia karena rantai itu sudah menjadi aksara-aksara kembali. Fuinjutsu tersebut menekannya hingga kebentuk chakra dan masuk kedalam tubuh Yagura.

Scroll di tangan Naruto menghilang menjadi asap. Dia bersikeras berdiri meski seluruh persendiannya bergetar.

Terlihat gelombang spiral terbentuk di udara. Yang perlahan membesar dan memunculkan seseorang di dalamnya. Sosok manusia bertopeng dengan jubah hitam bermotif awan merah. Dia muncul di dekat tubuh Yagura. Dan menghilang kembali dengan cara yang sama bersama dengan tubuh sang Mizukage.

Naruto mengerang marah melihatnya. Tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk mengejar sosok tersebut. Lagi pula dia tidak punya jutsu teleportasi untuk melakukannya. Dan hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa mendeteksi kehadiran orang tadi. Karena memang dari dimensi yang berbeda. "Sial sial …" Rutuknya.

"Akatsuki." Geram Naruto tertahan mengetahui siapa orang tersebut. Perlahan dia merasakan seluruh ototnya melemas, hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Tapi sesuatu menahan tubuhnya dari depan. Hal yang ditangkap matanya adalah, rambut merah yang menjuntai panjang di sisi wajah berkulit cerah. " _Sensei_ …" Gumamnya lemah mencoba menarik diri, tapi tidak punya cukup tenaga untuknya. Dan keburu _Sensei_ nya itu mengangkat tubuhnya. Dia tidak nyaman digendong seseorang.

"Kau tampak kacau." Ujar Kushina mencoba ceria. Walau tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada getirnya yang teramat sangat. Tidak pernah dilihatnya muridnya itu seperti ini. Cukup membuatnya khawatir. Tidak … sangat.

"Hm …" Naruto hanya menggumam. "Apa kita berhasil?"

Sesaat wajah Kushina mengeras. Dia sempat melihat pertarungan terakhir Naruto. Dan juga … sosok bertopeng. Tentu dia tidak akan lupa, orang yang membuat kesulitan 13 tahun yang lalu dalam hidupnya. "Ya …" Dia memperbaiki ekspresinya. "Kita berhasil."

"Bagaimana keadaan peperangan?"

"Kita mengambil alih."

" _Yokatta_ …" Lirih Naruto pelan dan semuanya menggelap.

"Tapi …" Kushina melirikkan matanya dan menghela nafas mendapati muridnya tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat.

Kabar buruk.

.

.

.

. **  
**

 **TBC**

 **Apa saya termaafkan ? Semoga iya. Maaf jika updatenya lama. Chap sebelumnya ternyata keluar dari ide. Saya baru menyadari saat pertengahan menggarap chap ini. Jadi saya sangat kesulitan menghubungkannya kembali. Hasilnya … chap ini jadi** _ **mainstream**_ **. Saya sudah berusaha membuat agar tidak nampak begitu. Dan membuat pertarungan Naruto agar tidak tampak** _ **God Like**_ **, meski kenyataan tidak bisa. Setidaknya Naruto mempunyai ciri sendiri. Dan 7k** _ **words**_ **lebih bukan sesuatu yang sedikit. Karenanya saya juga mengurangi beberapa bagian di chap ini. Tapi saya senang dengan akhirnya :-D.**

 **Note :** Tentang pertarungan di atas. Kenapa Sanbi bisa muncul jika Yagura sudah mati ? Jawabannya, Naruto tidak sepenuhnya membuat Yagura mati. Dalam upaya menggunakan _Rasengan_ (versinya) dia hanya membuat Yagura sekarat bertujuan mengeluarkan Sanbi. Ditilik dari kemampuannya, Naruto tentu bisa menyesuaikan daya hancur dari jutsunya tersebut. Dan _Congratulation_ … Akatsuki tetap mendapatkan Sanbi. Selebihnya bisa bertanya di Review.

Dan oh … Saya tidak bisa menjawab jika tentang hubungan Biju dengan Naruto :-D.

* * *

 **Reply Some Reviews**

 **Tenshisha Hikari :** Gatou melawan tim Kakashi. Selebihnya dijelaskan di atas.

 **Yasaka Nazuka :** Ohh … itu Genre utamanya, tenang saja :-D.

 **m u albab :** Mata Shisui sudah menjadi Mangekyou sedari dulu.

 **nawawim451 :** Heheh … maaf jika seperti itu. Lagi pula Haku dominannya memang perempuan meski sang Disclaim membuatnya laki-laki. Tapi bukan BL … jangan salah faham.

 **Vilan616 :** Bukan BL kok :-D.

 **Antoni Yamada :** Asal anda tahu … saya juga NHL :-D. Tapi maaf jika nanti tidak seperti yang anda inginkan.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan Review. Dan juga yang Favs & Follows fanfic saya … Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **Maaf atas segala kekurangan.**

 **Jadi selebihnya mohon bimbingannya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya …**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another Destiny : ZER** **O**

 **Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Alur Kecepetan + berantakan, Banyak kekurangan**

 **Genre : Adventure - Family - Romance (sedikit)**

 **Rate : T (semi M)**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Summary :** Bagaimana jika Naruto bukan anak dari Minato dan Kushina. Dan juga warga biasa yang memiliki sedikit chakra. Tapi ramalan menyebutkan dia akan membawa perdamaian untuk dunia Shinobi. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Naruto untuk mencapai perdamaian tersebut … Check This Out

.

.

.

.

Seekor burung falcon terbang beranjak diri dari salah satu pohon di tepi padang rumput. Sayap berwarna cokelat yang mengepak di angkasa sangat kontras dengan warna langit yang cerah. Awan terbang mengikuti arus, juga matahari yang bersinar terang. Menghias udara dengan nuansa kuning yang sama. Siang yang terik ... tapi tidak menyulut warga Desa Daun Tersembunyi untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya. Terbukti masih banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, toko dan destinasi yang tak pernah sepi pengunjung.

Pemuda bersurai salju terlihat membuka pintu sebuah rumah kecil bertingkat. Dia melepas sepatu Shinobi-nya dan menaruh di rak semestinya. Dia menginjakkan kakinya di lantai kayu yang lebih tinggi di sebelah kanan. Berjalan dua langkah dan berbelok ke kiri menuju lorong pendek yang menghubungkannya dengan ruang tamu.

Pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut mengedarkan pandangan sejenak. Melihat ruangan minimalis bernuansa putih biru. Ruang tamu secara langsung terhubung dengan dapur, tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Terdapat dinding kayu yang memisahkan sebagian, yang ia ketahui dinding dari kamar ibunya. Di belakangnya ( _jika di lihat dari pintu kamar_ ) terdapat tangga yang menuju lantai dua. Di mana tempat kamarnya berada. Dia berjalan menaikinya.

Naruto membuka pintu dari satu-satunya kamar di lantai atas. Kamarnya menghadap ke selatan. Terdapat ranjang berukuran sedang dengan kasur putih dan selimut biru, di sisi barat. Meja kecil di sampingnya dan satu lemari besar. Satu meja besar di sudut berlawanan, yang ia gunakan sebagai meja belajar. Dua jendela di sampingnya, dengan gorden putih terbuka. Dan satu pintu di samping jendela yang menghubungkan dengan balkon. Satu pintu lagi di sudut barat, berlawanan dengan ranjang yang di gunakan sebagai kamar mandi. Rumahnya tidaklah besar, hanya bertingkat. Di dalamnya ada tiga kamar, kamarnya dan kamar ibunya yang terpakai. Satu kamar tamu, mungkin.

Naruto melangkah tanpa bersuara menuju pintu balkon yang terbuka. Senyumnya mengembang mengetahui ada orang di sana. Dia menggeser tubuhnya di belakang kursi kayu panjang berbantal. Memandang wanita yang sedang duduk manis tengah merajut. Balkonnya cukup luas, seluas kamarnya di bagi dua bisa dikatakan. Dulu ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di sini bersama ibunya ... dulu. Rumahnya membelakangi padang rumput dan pepohonan, jadi balkonnya menghadap ke sana.

Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher ibunya ... lembut. Bagaimanapun ibunya itu sedang merajut. Dia tidak akan mengambil konsekuensi akan melukai ibunya jika membuat wanita itu terkejut. " _Tadaima_ ..." Ujarnya ceria dan mengecup pipi ibunya dari samping.

Rika terkesiap menghentikan kegiatannya. Matanya mengerjap ... mencerna sesaat. Sebelum menghela nafasnya perlahan, dan tersenyum. Dia memang menghetahui ... ralat, merasakan jika putranya itu sudah pulang. Tapi itu tidak memastikan jika Naruto pulang ke rumah. Lagi pula putranya itu selalu mengucapkan salam sebelum masuk ... ini pertama kalinya. Jadi cukup membuatnya terkejut. " _Okaerinasai_ Naru ..." Balasnya sedikit menolehkan kepalanya. Menaruh rajutannya di pangkuan, tidak berniat melanjutkannya kembali.

Naruto tertawa geli. Sedikit memundurkan kepalanya, dan membenamkan wajahnya di relung leher ibunya. Menghirup dalam-dalam wangi surai sejuk yang menutupinya. Hahh ... dia sempat berpikir tidak akan bertemu wanita ini lagi. Betapa bodohnya, rutuk Naruto. Bagaimana bisa dirinya meninggalkan wanita ini, terlebih dia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya meski dalam surga sekalipun. Jika boleh jujur ... dia begitu merindukan ibunya saat ini. Padahal misinya kemarin hanya lebih dari dua minggu. Sebelumnya bahkan bisa sampai tiga bulan. Apa seperti itu yang dirasakan ibunya selama ini ... entahlah, dia tidak benar-benar mengerti. Yang jelas itu sedikit ... menyakitkan. Dia jadi berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi jika nanti ia akan bermisi lagi. Apa sebaiknya dia berhenti menjadi Shinobi? Ohh ... kau semakin bodoh Naruto.

"Kaa- _san_ , Naru punya kabar baik ... dan buruk." Ujar Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, tanpa beranjak dari posisinya. Kepala mereka masih beradu.

"Benarkah ..." Rika menolehkan kepalanya, tidak sepenuhnya jelas. Hanya sebagai reaksi. "Apa boleh Kaa- _san_ mengetahuinya?"

"Umm ..." Naruto melirikkan matanya ke samping atas, tampak menimang. "Kaa- _san_ harus memilih salah satu?" Dia kembali menatap wajah ibunya.

Rika mengernyit, sedikit kesal. Apa harus seperti itu? Pikirnya merujuk maksud putranya tersebut. "Baiklah ..." Dia toh menyetujui, yakin jika putranya tidak akan macam-macam. "Kaa- _san_ memilih kabar baik." putusnya.

Sekarang ganti Naruto yang mengernyitkan alis, bingung jelas. Bukannya kabar buruk lebih tampak mengkhawatirkan, "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tidak pernah membawa kabar baik." Jawab Rika tanpa menyinggung perasaan putranya.

Ahh ... Naruto meringis. Apa itu artinya ia hanya membawa kabar buruk selama ini ... oh tuhan. "Umm ... kabar baiknya," Naruto mendekatkan sekali lagi wajahnya. Dia memejamkan mata, "... _anata ni aitai_." Suaranya berupa lirihan tulus. Dia tidak cukup kesulitan untuk mencium pipi ibunya saat ini. Dan lebih lama dari tadi.

Rika membeku ... mengerjap sekali lagi. Citra antara anak kepada ibu tidak cukup membuatnya merona. Tapi ia lupa ... kapan terakhir kali jantungnya berdetak sekeras ini. Tidak lama ekspreainya kembali normal, lembut. Semuanya terkendali, juga jantungnya. Dan semua tetap kembali lagi ... **ibu dan anak**. Akan selalu seperti itu. Karena memang untuk itu cintanya diciptakan. Dia menolehkan kepalanya lagi ke depan, " _Ecchi_ ..." gumamnya tapi menekan. Matanya tetap lurus, bibirnya tertarik, menyembunyikan nada gelinya.

Naruto tersentak. Raut wajahnya tampak seperti tertampar keras. "Ouh ..." Lenguhnya mempermalukan diri. "Sangat membantu Kaa- _san_." Dia melepaskan rengkuhannya enggan. Wajahnya merengut dan melangkah masuk.

Rika tidak bisa menahan tawa gelinya. "Apa kau sudah makan?" Serunya dan melanjutkan kegiatan tertundanya.

"Belum." Jawab Naruto terdengar normal. Cukup tahu jika tadi tidak sungguhan. Tapi bagaimanapun ... disebut mesum oleh ibumu sendiri tetap bukan sesuatu yang _baik_. Dia menanggalkan ikat kepala dan kaosnya.

"Apa perlu Kaa- _san_ buatkan makanan?" Rika menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak mengkonfirmasi.

"Tidak perlu Kaa- _san_ ..." Naruto berseru dari kamar mandi. "Naru hanya ingin membersihkan diri, dan istirahat ... mungkin." Dia menutup pintu dan berjalan kearah kaca. Memandangi safirnya yang berbinar, meski terdapat garis keunguan di bawahnya. Dia tampak lelah. Sebenarnya, kabar buruk yang dimilikinya hanyalah ... insomnia. Dirinya benar-benar kacau empat hari terakhir di Kirigakure. Irisnya meredup kembali saat teringat hal itu.

 **Falshback On**

 _Naruto melenguh pelan dengan nafas tenang. Matanya melihat ruangan dengan gradiasi putih. Dia merasakan bau asing saat menarik nafas. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh oksigen cannula yang berada di hidungnya. Dia menarik dan melepaskan alat itu dari kepala. Menarik nafasnya pelan dan panjang, dia bangkit duduk dan menyibak selimut yang menutupinya. Kakinya jatuh bebas di sisi ranjang. Dia menolehkan kepalanya melihat jendela, gelap ... mungkin malam._

 _Naruto tetap seperti itu dalam waktu lama. Perasaanya tidak enak, meski dalam ketenangan. Cukup tahu jika terjadi sesuatu ... dan dia tidak tahu. Dia menoleh kearah pintu melihat seseorang masuk. Senseinya ... masih mengenakan baju Shinobinya, hanya tanpa rompi. Dan rambutnya tergerai._

" _Ah ... kau sudah bangun," Kushina sedikit terjengit dan melangkah masuk. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Dia memutuskan duduk di samping Naruto._

 _Naruto tersenyum lemah, namun ramah. "Sudah baik ... berapa hari aku pingsan?"_

" _Dua hari. Aku tidak menyangkanya, padahal kondisimu kritis saat itu."_

" _Syukurlah kalau begitu ..." Naruto menanggapi ceria. Mencoba mengenyahkan perasaan resahnya yang tidak jelas._

 _Cukup lama terjadi keheningan di antara mereka. Membuat Kushina tidak nyaman. Dia bukan orang yang suka keheningan. Tapi alasan sebenarnya ... karena dia gelisah untuk suatu alasan. "Naruto-kun ..." Dia berujar ragu._

" _Dimana Haku?" Naruto langsung menyela. Nadanya getir meski ceria. Satu kejelasan yang ia dapat ... perasaan resah itu anehnya tertuju pada Haku. Dia mempunyai asumsi ... yang sangat ditentangnya saat ini. Seharusnya temannya itu ada di sini, menungguinya. Bukannya ia egois ... hanya dia benci mengakuinya. Dia berharap mungkin temannya itu sedang pergi, atau tidur mengingat sekarang sudah malam. Yang pasti akan kembali._

 _Kushina menunduk. "Haku, dan Zabuza ..." Dia hanya menggumam tanpa melanjutkan._

 _Meski menolaknya, Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Matanya terbelalak menatap Kushina. Tapi hanya sesaat, dan dia membawa kembali pandangannya kearah jendela._

 _Kushina menatap nanar, tahu jelas yang tengah dirasakan Naruto. Dan muridnya itu sedang menahannya. Pengendalian diri yang mengagumkan. Tapi tidak di matanya ... ia tahu muridnya tidak akan sekuat itu. Menarik nafasnya, "Dia mencoba melindungi Zabuza. Dan karena dikuasai rasa marah, Zabuza membantai sebagian besar musuh seorang diri. Membuatnya juga terluka fatal. Hal itu yang membuat kita mengambul alih saat itu. Semua terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Bagaimanapun itu peperangan." Dia menjelaskan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya._

 _Tidak tahan ... Kushina menarik kepala Naruto, menyandarkan di dadanya. "Kau tidak perlu menahannya bodoh," ujarnya memeluk muridnya itu. "Kau tidak harus menyandang nama Shinobi stiap saat." Erangnya parau. "... Kau tidak perlu membunuh perasaanmu saat ini. Hal itu perlu, kau tahu."_

 _Naruto yang memang sedari tadi menahan emosinya, sekarang terisak di pelukan Kushina. Isakannya tertahan, tidak cukup yakin jika menangis akan memperbaiki keadaan. Walau toh perasaanya sudah pecah lewat isakan itu. Ini pertama kalinya ... dia kehilangan orang secara_ _ **langsung**_ _. Terlebih ia menganggap itu semua karena dirinya. Firasat Haku sepenuhnya salah ... Bukan dia yang meninggalkannya, tapi Haku-lah yang akan meninggalkan dirinya. Dan semua itu benar._

" _Kata-kata terakhirnya ..." Sela Kushina menenangkan muridnya. "_ _ **Aku memaafkanmu**_ _."_

 _Sekali lagi mata Naruto membulat. Sadar apa maksud kata-kata itu. "Bodoh ..." Dia merutuki temannya tersebut, meski tepatnya dia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya disaat terakhir, justru hal itu yang terpikirkan olehnya. Kami-sama …_

 **Flashback Off**

Naruto memakai handuk sekenanya di rambutnya. Dia memakai kaos putih polos berkancing atas dan celana abu-abu selutut. Menghela nafasnya panjang, mencoba mengalihkan pikiran suramnya. Empat hari tanpa tidur seharusnya mampu membuatnya menerima kenyataan. Seandainya memang ... jika Haku melihatnya saat ini, pasti tidak akan senang. Dan dia tidak menginginkan hal itu. Barangkali memang hal itu yang diingankan temannya tersebut. Bisa menjadi sosok yang berguna bagi ayahnya. Satu-satunya hal yang ia sesali ... kenapa bukan dia yang mengulurkan tangan pertama kali padanya. Dia sudah berjanji ... tidak akan melupakannya sampai kapanpun. Setidaknya dia tulus, dan itu menjadi persembahan terakhirnya. Tidak ... itu memang yang akan dilakukannya meski Haku tidak di sisinya.

Naruto membiarkan kancing atasnya terbuka dan berjalan keluar balkon. Wajahnya tampak berseri kembali. Tentu saja ... ada ibunya yang ia yakin tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Wanita itu selalu saja bisa membuat segalanya menjadi normal kembali, lebih baik. Seperti itulah rumah tempatnya pulang. "Apa Naru menganggu?" Tanyanya melangkah ke sisi ibunya.

Rika menolehkan kepalanya melihat Naruto. Dia menggesar duduknya menepi dan meletakkan rajutannya di dalam kotak di atas meja. Dia tersenyum manis, "Tentu tidak sayang ..." dan merentangkan satu tangannya.

Narto tersenyum lebar dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Mengambil posisi nyaman. Dia membalikkan wajahnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ibunya. Membenamkan wajahnya di perut ramping ibunya itu. Wangi yang tidak pernah berubah ataupun berkurang. Bahkan semakin pekat saat sedekat ini. Dia bingung ... rambut dan tubuh ibunya selalu berwangi sama, jenis maupun banyaknya.

Rika tersenyum geli melihat tingkah putranya. Dia menegakkan badannya memberi posisi nyaman. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya lembut namun cemas. Naluri seorang ibu membuatnya merasakan kesedihan putranya sekecil apapun itu.

Naruto bergeming masih beringsut. Kagum dengan kenyamanan yang amat sangat familiar, namun tidak pernah membuatnya bosan. Sebaliknya dia selalu menginginkan setiap waktu. Sejuk, hangat, harum ... segala apapun yang dimiliki ibunya begitu menenangkan serta mengundang. Ia yakin insomnianya akan terobati hanya dengan beberapa jam tidur siang.

"Naru ..." Kini Rika tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada cemasnya. Tagannya berada di bahu Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan rengkuhannya dan memundurkan wajah. Tangan kanannya kini ikut diletakkan di pangkuan ibunya. Dia menatap keatas, ke wajah cemas ibunya. Dia tersenyum, namun matanya sulit diartikan. "Apa suatu saat ... Kaa- _san_ akan pergi?" gumamnya berat.

Rika menyipitkan matanya sesaat. Lalu tersenyum dan menyentuhkan tangannya di kepala Naruto. Ibu jarinya bergerak pelan, "Kaa- _san_ tidak bisa melawan takdir ..." dia menatap iris putranya yang bergetar saat ia mengatakan itu. "Tidurlah ... Kaa- _san_ akan selalu di sisimu. Kaa- _san_ berjanji." Bujukya mengisyaratkan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Naruto tampak melembut kembali. Dia memejamkan pelan matanya serta memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Dibandingkan dengannya ... ibunya lebih tahu apa yang terbaik. Ia yakin.

Senyum Rika perlahan memudar. Kini hanya digantikan kuluman pelan di bibirnya. Sudut matanya kembali ke dalam. Iris violetnya tampak putus asa ... seharusnya dia tidak boleh seperti ini. Meskipun putranya tidak melihatnya tapi itu bukanlah hal _benar._ Dia tahu, suatu waktu Kami- _sama_ pasti akan mengambilnya terlebih dahulu. Dan itu sudah takdir. Tapi ia yakin ... apapun yang terjadi dia dan putranya akan selalu bersama, dia cukup yakin. Tidak ada hal yang terlihat mampu memisahkan ibu dan anak, satupun itu.

Rika tersenyum kembali. Dia sendiri yang mengingatkan ... jika tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Matanya menatap lembut, ia menyusupkan jemarinya di rambut Naruto yang masih basah. Apa tidak apa-apa putranya tidur seperti ini? batinnya sedikit khawatir. Toh dia tahu jawabannya. Dia menyisir kembali rambut Naruto dengan jarinya. Kini dia berpindah ke wajah putranya. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya menyusuri sudut kening hingga pipi putranya yang dingin ... mungkin seusai mandi. Jemari lentiknya Itu berwarna senada dengan kulit pualam Naruto.

Rika tertawa kecil dengan raut senang. Matanya mengaman wajah polos Naruto yang lelap, bernafas lembut dan teratur. Kenapa ia harus menyurami hal yang tidak perlu ... jika dengan hanya keberadaan putranya ini dia bisa bahagia. Sungguh bodoh bisa melupakan hal penting. Dia mengacak rambut Naruto pelan dan tertata. Menghela nafasnya ... kebiasaan buruk buah hatinya tidak pernah serius saat mengeringkan rambut.

Suasana hatinya kembali normal. Yang jelas ... pangkuannya akan sedikit basah setelah ini.

.

"Sejauh yang kita dapat ... Akatsuki tidak mempunyai niat mengumpulkan biju." Minato berujar tenang menopang dagu. Tatapannya menerawang.

"Yang jelas itu masalah besar Minato." Hiruzen menyahuti yang berdiri di belakang. "Lebih baik ... Naruko tidak keluar desa." Peringatnya bersungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak ..." Perkataan Minato sukses membuat dua orang lain menoleh kearahnya. "Kita tidak punya cukup alasan untuk menahannya. Naruko bukan anak yang akan menuruti larangan tanpa alasan yang masuk akal."

"Itu alasan yang masuk akal _ttebane_ ..." Kushina berseru marah. Dia bersandar di bahu jendela sisi lain. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan putriku dalam bahaya."

"Kumohon percayalah padanya Kushina ..." Minato meyakinkan. "Aku tidak akan melakukan ini tanpa pertimbangan. Aku akan menyerahkannya pada Sensei ... sudah waktunya baginya." Imbuhnya menyandarkan sikunya di sisi kursi.

"Ini terlalu dini Minato." Kushina masih bersikeras.

Minato menghela nafas pelan. "Mengendalikan chakra Kyuubi bukan masalah yang mudah. Jika tidak memulainya dari sekarang, itu hanya akan menambah tingkat bahayanya."

"Kita akan melindunginya Minato." Hiruzen juga menacoba meyakinkan.

"Akan lebih baik jika dia sanggup melindungi dirinya sendiri." Minato juga kokoh dengan keputusannya. Setidaknya dia yakin. "Kalau begitu ... kita akan membahas ini lain kali." Helanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia menatap Kushina, "Bagaimana ... apa kau akan merekomendasikan Naruto?" Tanyanya.

Kushina mengambil nafas panjang. Sedikit menyesal telah memberikan informasi lebih sepesifik kepada suaminya. Mungkin benar kata suaminya tersebut ... dia hanya tidak bisa mempercayai putrinya. Seharusnya dia ingat ... jika mereka telah mempercayakan beban besar kepada putrinya itu. Tapi bagaimanapun sebagai seorang ibu, dia tidak bisa benar-benar rela Naruko akan menanggung itu semua. Kasih sayangnya melebihi apapun.

"Mungkin iya ..." Kushina melangkah ke pintu. "Aku akan mencoba meyakinkannya." Dia keluar ruangan dan menyusuri lorong. Satu tangannya terangkat mengusap sudut keningnya. Dia harus berupaya agar lebih tenang. Terlalu bergelut dengan pikirannya hanya akan memperburuk diri. Semua ini ... terjadi semenjak bertemu orang bertopeng itu. Terlebih dengan mengetahui jika orang tersebut anggota Akatsuki ... dan mengincar biju. Dia bukanlah orang yang pendendam. Tapi dalam dirinya sungguh ingin membalas perbuatannya 13 tahun lalu. Hal itu juga membuat temannya ... Mikoto Uchiha, harus menjadi korban ketidakadilan.

Kushina mengepal erat tanpa sadar. Saat mengangkat kepalanya ... tidak pasti tahu, tapi seluruh kegundahannya lenyap perlahan. Dia melihat dua orang, ibu dan anak, sedang berjalan tenang diselingi obrolan. Hah ... entah sihir apa yang dipakai muridnya tersebut. Meski menyebalkan dan selalu membuatnya panik, tapi muridnya itu satu-satunya orang yang lebih mengisi harinya dengan warna. Kesibukan suaminya, kehidupan putrinya sebagai Shinobi ... membuatnya lebih sedikit menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga. Mungkin dulu, saat kecil ... dia tidak merasa keberatan meski tidak mempunyai keluarga. Hanya dengan cinta dan mencintai seorang Mintao dia sudah merasa cukup. Tapi sekarang ... dia seorang ibu, juga ibu rumah tangga. Bukan kesalahan jika dia ingin lebih banyak waktu dengan putri dan suaminya.

Kushina tertawa ... dia sangat tidak menyesali keputasannya untuk menjadi Kunoichi lagi. Kenyataan hal itu mampu mengalihkan hari sendirinya menjadi lebih berarti. Ditambah dengan Naruto yang menjadi timnya. Walau hari-harinya dipenuhi bahaya ... justru hal itu yang membuatnya lebih berwarna. Tingkah dan kepolosan muridnya menjadi hal tersendiri baginya. Naruto lebih bersikap seperti anak kecil di balik kedewasaannya. Dia tidak sepenuhnya tahu ... tapi muridnya itu benar-benar polos menurutnya. Sangat menyenangkan menghabiskan hari bersamanya. Bukan berarti Kushina melupakan keluarganya, itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimanapun keluarganya darah dagingnya, cintanya. Tapi ... bisa dibilang Naruto ia anggap sebagai putranya juga. Ohh ... dia tidak yakin jika Rika akan mengizinkan hal itu.

Kushina ganti menyeringai melihat Naruto berjengit. Dia tidak bisa meremehkan Sensor muridnya itu. Tanpa membuang waktu dia mempercepat langkahnya. Langsung mencekal tangan Naruto saat sudah sampai. _Ara_... muridnya itu mencoba kabur ternyata. Sontak saja perbuatannya membuat Naruto dan Rika berjingkat kearahnya.

" _Sensei_ ..." Ujar Naruto terbata dengan keringat dingin. Dia tersenyum canggung menatap Kushina.

"Owh ... aku harap kau tidak melupakannya Naruto- _kun_." Kushina membungkuk dan berbisik saat mengatakannya. "Aku belum memberi hukuman padamu _ttebane_." Lanjutnya penuh penekanan.

"Ne, Rika- _chan_ ... bolehkah aku meminjam putramu sebentar?" Kushina menatap _lembut_ kearah Rika.

"Asal kau mengembalikannya Kushi- _chan_." Rika menggerling kepada putranya.

Kontan saja Kushina menarik Naruto. "Aku bukan barang," Naruto hanya mampu menggerutu berjalan terseret.

Rika tersenyum penuh arti, sedikit geli melihat tingkah dua sosok itu. "Tentu saja ... kau putraku." Gumamnya pelan dan berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya. Setidaknya … putranya mempunyai kesenangan lain.

.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di pinggiran Konoha. Menghadap langit sore. Ditemani angin lembut yang menerpa dedaunan juga menggerakkan rambut merah dan silver mereka.

Naruto melahap es krim terakhir di tangannya. Menyisahkan batang kayu yang ia mainkan di jarinya. Dia melirik kearah Kushina ... yang masih menikmati es krim, masih utuh bahkan. Heh ... jangan salahkan jika dia tidak begitu menyukai es krim. Jadi dia memakannya besar-besar hingga cepat habis. Dan, hampir saja ia mati ketakutan hukuman apa yang akan diberikan Kushina ... mengingat _Sensei_ nya itu kelewat jahil. Ternyata cuman _kencan_ toh. Begitulah _Sensei_ nya menyebutnya tadi.

Kushina terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik gaunya. Tiga kertas persegi berwarna cokelat, yang ia angkat tinggi-tinggi di depan Naruto.

Naruto mengerutkan alis bingung. Mengambil salah satu kertas yang digenggam Kushina. "Apa ini _Sensei_?" Tanyanya memandangi kertas di tangannya.

"Formulir pendaftaran ..." Kushina berkata tanpa menolehkan kepala. Sesekali mengulum es krimnya. "Ujian Chūnin ... Aku merekomendasikanmu. Tapi kau berhak memilih ikut atau tidak. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu menginginkannya, tidak yakin dengan kondisimu setelah kemarin. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau menjadi Genin ... sementara teman setingkatmu naik pangkat. Tidak hanya murid junior yang ikut, bahkan kebanyakan orang dewasa. Desa lain juga berpatisipasi. Tapi kau tahu ... bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan."

Naruto melemparkan asal batang es krim di tangannya. "Bukannya persyaratannya harus tiga Genin dalam satu tim?" Dia mengangkat alisnya menatap Kushina.

"Benar ... Minato sudah mengurus hal itu. Jika kau memutuskan ikut, kau tinggal mengisi formulirnya dan mengantarnya ke ruang 301 jam 3 sore dua hari lagi. Semua tim sudah mendapatkannya lima hari yang lalu. Kau bisa melihat banyak Ninja lain berada di Konoha saat ini."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Dia juga beberapa kali berpapasan dengan orang asing. "Apa boleh aku tidak ikut?"

"Tentu saja ..." Kushina mengernyitkan alis. "Sudah kubilang kau berhak memilihnya. Tapi kau harus memiliki alasan yang jelas."

"Aku ... hanya suka jika _Sensei_ tetap menjadi pembimbingku." Jawab Naruto ringan. Namun sungguhan.

Kushina terdiam. Tangannya masih memegang es krim yang sekarang berada di mulutnya, membuatnya tampak penuh. Matanya melirik kearah Naruto yang tersenyum lebar. Perlahan dia menarik es krimnya, mulutnya terasa keluh setelah es batangan itu bersarang lama di dalamnya. Berbeda dengan pipinya yang memanas. "Aish kau ini ..." Desisnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "Lagi pula ... meski kau menjadi Jounin aku tidak yakin akan melepaskanmu."

Naruto tertawa. "Begitu lebih baik."

"Tapi ... sepertinya ini termasuk misi rahasia. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, Minato mengatakannya begitu." Kushina terdengar muram.

Wajah Naruto berbubah serius. " _Orochimaru_ ya ..." Gumamnya yang hanya mampu terdengar dirinya. "Baiklah ... aku akan ikut." Dia kembali ceria. Melipat dan memasukkan kertas tadi di sakunya.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksanya _ttebane_ ..." Ujar Kushina kesal. "Minato masih bisa menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukannya." Meski dia tidak tahu misi apa sebenarnya yang dimaksud suaminya. Yang jelas ia hanya khawatir dengan muridnya.

Naruto bangkit berdiri dan melangkah ke depan Kushina. " _Sensei_ tidak perlu khawatir ... aku akan baik-baik saja." Dia tersenyum dan merundukkan kepalanya.

Kushina was-was. Dia mencengkram erat batang es krim di tangannya, berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Naruto nyengir dan membuka mulut. Melahap es krim terakhir di tangan _Sensei_ nya. Menariknya dengan satu katupan gigi, hingga menyisahkan batangnya saja. Dia tertawa lebar dan berlari. "Jaa ... Habanero- _Sensei_ "

Meninggalkan Kushina yang mematung. Matanya kosong ... hingga berkilat marah setelah itu. Wajahnya memerah padam. "Murid sialan ..." Teriaknya menggema di pepohonan.

Dia memandang batang kayu di tangannya. Seulas garis melengkung keatas terbentuk di bibirnya yang masih basah.

" _Apa iya aku menganggapnya putraku_ ..." Batinnya memandang surya.

.

* * *

 **Konohagakure, 1 Juni 02.40 PM**

Naruto berjalan pelan sesekali menggeluti pikirannya. Tanpa menghilangkan fokus. Dia berbelok pada simpangan di depannya. Terdapat gang kecil yang menghubungkan dengan sisi jalan lain. Terapit oleh dua bangunan. " _Kata Sensei di sini_." Batinnya mengelilingkan pandangan.

Sekelebat bayangan muncul di tempat itu, di depan Naruto. Terlihat seorang pemuda setinggi Naruto, berambut cokelat lebat sedikit ikal. Memakai kemeja hitam dengan rompi putih tipis yang membungkusnya. Celana panjang hitam yang terlilit tempat Shuriken di sebelah kanan. Kulitnya cerah dan mempunyai iris hitam. Senyumnya hangat.

Dan satu orang lagi ... Gadis berperawakan mungil bersurai orange gelap, lebih ke brown, tapi masih emas. Yang tergerai sepunggung. Poninya terurai ke tiga sisi. Dua sisi membingkai sisi tengahnya. Menutupi ikat kepalanya. Memakai dress berwarna lilac sepanjang paha. Sepatu hitam panjang menutupi betis. Berkulit cerah, lebih cokelat ketimbang dua laki-laki di dekatnya. Irisnya berwarna jade lembut. Dia mengulum permen stick di mulutnya. Wajahnya ceria.

" _Sashiburi desu ..._ Zero." Sapa hangat pemuda tadi kepada Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum ramah. Mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Bagaimanapun ... anak di depannya memanggilnya Zero dalam wujud ini. Tapi berselang singkat ... dia tersentak. "Kuma ... Risu," Ujarnya terbata menatap mereka bergantian.

Pemuda tadi tertawa pelan. "Sensor Zero memang tidak bisa dikelabuhi."

Naruto menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Bagaimana dia tidak mengenali mereka, sesama Anbu. Jelas saja ... karena itu bukan wujud mereka sebenarnya. Setahunya, Anbu berkode Kuma dan Risu tersebut adalah dua orang dewasa, seniornya. Dia mengerti sekarang, Yondaime pasti mengutus mereka untuk menjadi timnya. Dan tentu saja tidak mungkin mereka berada dalam wujud dewasa. Dia sudah sempat menduganya ... Yondaime akan mengutus seorang Anbu juga.

Naruto tersentak mengingat dan membungkukkan badan. " _Sumimasen_..." Bagaimanapun mereka adalah senior, dan jangan lupakan umurnya yang berpaut jauh dengannya. Sedikit cerita ... di dalam Anbu, Naruto sangat jarang bergaul dengan rekan seprofesinya. Nyaris tidak pernah bahkan. Yondaime benar-benar merahasiakan identitasnya, meski itu sesama Anbu. Dan hampir semua misinya adalah solo. Hanya dua misi yang tidak. Dan kedua-duanya ia dipartnerkan dengan dua Anbu di depannya kini. Mereka orang-orang yang menyenangkan menurutnya ... Lelaki berkode Kuma tersebut orang yang hangat. Dan si Risu wanita yang semangat di manapun.

"Mah mah ... jangan formal begitu." Pemuda tadi mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku diberi nama Haru."

Naruto menjabat dan tersenyum sopan. "Naruto ... _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

"Sudahlah ... jangan kaku begitu. Kita sekarang se-tim kan? Jadi anggap kita seumuran. Lagi pula, dulu bahkan kau menjadi ketua kami. Seharusnya kami yang merasa begitu saat ini." Ujar pemuda bernama Haru tidak suka dengan perlakuan Naruto.

Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya canggung. Dan tersenyum ... mencoba akrab. Setidaknya sifat dua orang di depannya ini akan mempermudahnya.

Gadis mungil yang sedari tadi diam, dia melepaskan permennya dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku Yuri ..." Ujarnya ceria mengulurkan tangan. "Tidak kusangka Zero benarlah anak kecil. Tapi kau tampan juga ... andai aku seumuranmu," gerutunya di bagian akhir.

Wajah Naruto kontan memerah meski sesaat. Dia membalas uluran tangan gadis tadi, dan tersenyum ceria. Sudah dia bilang ... akan mudah.

"Kau jangan menggodanya Yuri." Peringat Haru sarkatis. Kuwalahan dengan sikap rekannya yang kelewat ceria itu.

Yuri hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Tampak imut di wujudnya yang sekarang.

"Kau tenang saja ... hanya kami yang mengetahui identitasmu. Dan kami akan menjaga rahasia, tentu."

Naruto membalas ramah kearah Haru. "Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan hal itu," Balasnya menerangkan. "Aku harap kita bekerja sama." Dia tahu Yodaime pasti terpaksa memberitahu mereka. Dan dia cukup percaya dengan mereka.

"Tentu saja ... tapi ini akan sulit." Wajah Haru berubah serius.

Naruto mengangguk. "Bagaimanapun dia buronan kelas S. Gelar Sanninnya tidak bisa di anggap sembarangan. Aku rasa tidak ada Ninja yang mampu menandingi kejeliannya sampai saat ini." Ujarnya memperjelas. Tetap memperhatikan sekeliling. "Baiklah ... ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk membahas strategi. Lebih baik kita berangkat ... kita akan terlambat."

Mereka mengangguk dan berjalan keluar jalan. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya berisi pertengkaran kecil antara Haru dan Yuri. Naruto hanya dibuat tertawa melihatnya.

Saat mereka memasuki sebuah gedung besar bertingkat, terlihat semua pasang mata mengarah kepada mereka. Lebih banyak kearah Yuri, terutama kaum adam. Dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Sudah kubilang jangan Henge terlalu mencolok," desis Haru pelan.

"Ini memang diriku saat kecil _Baka_." Yuri balas berbisik penuh penekanan dengan mendekatkan kepala.

"Aku tidak percaya kau secantik ini." Haru mencibir bersedekap dada.

Yuri semakin memberengut sebal. Tidak lama seringai jahil terpapang di bibirnya. "Bilang saja jika kau cemburu _ne_ ... Ha- _kun_." Dia menggoda.

Haru menoleh tajam menatap Yuri. "Tentu saja ... siapa yang tidak cemburu jika kekasihnya dipandang seperti itu oleh lelaki lain."

Yuri tersentak menjauhkan badannya. Wajahnya memerah. Tapi tidak lama kembali sinis. Dia mundur selangkah ke sisi Naruto. "Dengan Naruto- _kun_ lebih asyik." Dia mengait lengan Naruto, menempelkan tubuhnya.

Naruto bergerak gusar, tidak nyaman. Dia mendorong dahi Yuri dengan jarinya. Menjauhkan gadis itu. "Tidak ... aku tidak ingin Haru- _senpai_ membunuhku nanti."

Yuri semaikin cemberut dibuatnya. Berjalan mendahului mereka berdua dengan menyentakkan kaki. "Kalian ... para lelaki menyebalkan." Teriaknya.

Naruto tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kedua pasangan Anbu sehidup semati tersebut. Dia melangkah bersisihan dengan Haru, menyusul Yuri. Sesampainya di ruangan 301 mereka duduk di salah satu bangku paling kanan. Naruto dengan Yuri, sementara Haru berada di atas meja. Yuri masih bersdekap dengan wajah tertekuk. Alisnya nyaris bersatu tidak memandang satupun rekannya.

Menit-menit berlalu hingga ruangan tersebut dipenuhi banyak orang. Tidak banyak yang bercengkrama, beberapa menatap satu persatu para pesaing dengan sorot menantang. Tidak sedikit juga yang tegang. Hingga terjadi keributan kecil di depan membuat semua orang menoleh ke sana.

"Dasar _Imotou_ ..." Naruto tersenyum geli melihat siapa akar keributan tersebut.

"Naruko- _sama_ itu ..." Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Haru.

"Aku harap jangan sampai Naruko mendengar itu." Naruto memperingati tertawa. Tahu betul yang terjadi jika adiknya mendapat panggilan seperti itu.

"Kau tidak kesana," Yuri bersuara setelah sekian lama terdiam. Dengan sifatnya yang seperti itu tidak mungkin tahan terlebih diabaikan. "... kulihat para rookie berkumpul."

Naruto hanya balas tersenyum miring. Tangannya saling mengait di atas meja. "Aku tidak cukup dikenal di antara mereka."

Yuri menaikkan alisnya, menatap tidak percaya. "Benarkah ... bukannya kau ROTY tahun ini?"

"Tidak banyak menjamin dengan sifatku." Naruto hanya memandang simpul interaksi teman-teman sekelasnya itu. Cukup mengenali kepribadiannya sendiri. Tidak pandai bersosialisasi, mudah kaku, mungkin membosankan. Terlebih tidak suka perhatian. Tidak berisik seperti Naruko, atau misterius seperti Sasuke. Tidak juga di antara keduanya.

Terlihat pergerakan, hanya beruba bayangan hitam yang melesat cepat melintasi semua orang di ruangan tersebut. Hingga terjadi ketegangan yang mencekam, saat seseorang memukul telak satu Ninja berambut putih yang diikat ke belakang, memakai kacamata. Tidak bisa diartikan memukul, karena dia mampu menghindarinya. Tapi kacamatanya pecah, juga jatuh tertunduk memuntahkan darah.

"Ninja Desa Bunyi …" Gumam Naruto melihat siapa yang menyerang orang itu.

"Otogakure … Desa yang dibentuknya akhir-akhir ini." Haru balas menggumam, dia hanya melirik.

"Benar … mereka berbahaya." Naruto mengangguk. "Aku juga menyinggung beberapa orang mencurigakan. Arah jam 2"

Haru melirikkan matanya sejenak. "Tim Suna … Jinchuriki,"

Naruto mengangguk. Matanya masih lurus kearah kericuhan. "Dia ancaman terbesarnya." Ujarnya skeptis. Meski kenyataan dia membenarkan. Cukup tahu … seberapa bahaya anak itu. Tentu dia tidak akan lupa pertemuan pertama kalinya di Suna saat itu. Dan mungkin … dia akan berusaha menghindarinya. Dia tidak akan mengambil bahaya Bijuu di dalamnya akan mengamuk jika bertemu dirinya. Dia tidak benar-benar tahu, apa alasannya. Dia ingat … saat Naruko hampir lepas kendali karena Kyuubi menyadari kehadirannya. Dan jangan lupakan kejadian tempo hari di Kirigakure. Mungkin dia bersyukur, Kyuubi sudah terbiasa dan sanggup mengendalikan emosinya saat ini. Tentu tidak dengan bocah Suna itu.

"Diamlah kalian orang tdiak berguna," ledakan asap terjadi diselingi teriakan seseorang. Selang lama terajdi suasana mencekam, asap tersebut menghilang. Menampakkan beberapa orang dewasa berpakaian kuhusus. "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu …" Suara yang sama, berat dan mengimintidasi. Pria berperawakan besar, mengenakan coat hitam panjang dan penutup kepala. Terdapat dua sayatan meilntang di wajahnya. Matanya santai, namun mengerikan. "Aku penguji seleksi pertama Ujian Chūnin … Morino Ibiki."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **NOTE :** Ummm, gimana bilangnya ya … pertama, saya sangat berterimah kasih kepada semua readers terutama yang review memberi pelajaran penting untuk saya. Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Saya memang bena-benar pemula. Dan kebanyakan arogansi seorang pemula, ingin langsung hebat tidak memperdulikan hal dasar. Jadi ya umm … pengetahuan saya tentang FFN sangatlah sedikit. Saya akan berusaha memperbaiki fic ini dan juga diri saya. Maaf atas segala kekurangan :-D.

Dan perihal **Godlike** , awalnya itu hanya sebagai alibi saya _jujur_. Tapi akhirnya itu salah :-D _Gomen_. Jadi saya akan memperjelas kekuatan Naruto. Saya harap mampu memperbaiki.

Kekuatan utama Naruto, mampu menekan chakra ke titik nol (soal ini akan diperjelas lagi dalam ujian Chūnin). Tapi ini hanya karangan, jadi jangan heran jika tidak masuk akal. Dan kedua, Naruto mampu mengendalikan chakra alam, tidak menyerapnya : tidak bisa sage mode, jadi Naruto tidak bisa Senjutsu seperti Jiraya atau Hashirama. Hanya memanipulasi. Contoh : **Kaze Rokō** (Tekhnik Sapuan angin), pada dasarnya dia hanya menggerakkan angin dengan chakra alam. Saya terinspirasi ini saat Naruto melawan pain, saat dia menggunakan tekhnik memukul tak terlihat menggunakan chakra alam. Dan jika salah, kembali lagi itu semua karangan saya. Jika diasumsikan, Naruto punya potensi menguasai lima elemen. Tapi tentu efektifitasnya bukan terletak disitu. Jadi, **chakra sedikit** yang dimilikinya bukan hambatan utamanya. Saat wujud Anbu, dia mampu bertarung tanpa chakra sama sekali. Hambatan utama, sekaligus kelemahan dalam jutsunya … mengendalikan chakra alam membutuhkan konsentrasi yang luar biasa. Jadi dia tidak bisa asal menggunakannya, harus dengan timing dan perhitungan yang tepat. Kesimpulan … jangan heran jika banyak jutsu yang mustahil nantinya. Dari itu semua … saya harap para readers bisa membedakan yang mana chakra alam dan bukan.

Satu lagi … jangan terpaku dengan titik dimana Naruto mengalahkan musuhnya. Melainkan dengan jalannya pertarungan. Dalam arti, dengan dia mampu mengalahkan Yagura tidak memastikannya mampu mengalahkan seorang Genin. **Pemikiran orang berbeda** :-D.

* * *

 **Reply Some Reviews**

 **Ibiki Guru BP :** Hahaha … terima kasih. Tidak apa-apa, anda hanya berusaha agar terdengar _ringan_ :-D. Maaf atas kesalahan saya.

 **Ashuraindra64 :** Tidak … Akatsuki tetap pada peran sebenarnya. Untuk masalah Bijuu, maaf saya tidak bisa memberitahu :-D. Terima kasih sudah memperhatikan kesalahan saya.

 **suriken** : Hehehe … saya merasa tersanjung :-D. Terima kasih. Itu semua juga berkat kalian semua.

 **Ame :** Hahah … anda benar. Pengetahuan saya tetntan FFN masih dangkal. Maaf dan terima kasih banyak pelajarannya :-D.

 **Akame no Shin :** Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyempatan review :-D. Dan terima kasih pelajarannya, saya benar-benar merasa terbantu. Saya akan berusaha memperbaiki.

 **Guest (** yang merasa **) :** Hahaha … itu murni kesalahan saya. Maaf sebesar-besarnya :-D. Soal pair … _Top Secret_ :-D. Jelasnya, bukan harem juga bisa saja tidak ada pair.

 **Sepertinya banyak yang sudah menebak kabar buruknya. Haah … sudah saya kira jika itu** _ **mainstream**_ **. Tapi saya senang dengan hasilnya :D terima kasih.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan Review. Dan juga yang Favs & Follows fanfic saya … Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **Maaf atas segala kekurangan.**

 **Jadi selebihnya mohon bimbingannya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya …**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another Destiny : ZERO**

 **Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Alur Kecepetan + berantakan, Banyak kekurangan**

 **Genre : Adventure - Family - Romance (sedikit)**

 **Rate : T (semi M)**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Summary :** Bagaimana jika Naruto bukan anak dari Minato dan Kushina. Dan juga warga biasa yang memiliki sedikit chakra. Tapi ramalan menyebutkan dia akan membawa perdamaian untuk dunia Shinobi. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Naruto untuk mencapai perdamaian tersebut … Check This Out

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jarum panjang menunjuk angka 12. Tepat pukul empat dan sudah setengah jam sejak Morino Ibiki menyatakan ujian tahap pertama dimulai. Dengan peraturannya yang sedimikian rupa membuat jatuh mental peserta. Sepuluh soal sembilan dikerjakan, tanpa menyontek, dengan juga sistem pengurangan poin untuk yang salah dan ketahuan berbuat curang. Awalnya tak ada yang menyadari, bahwa dia menekankan kata **ketahuan**. Tapi sekarang, mereka peserta yang berpengalaman dan mampu berpikir jenius, sanggup menangkap maksud dari ujian ini. Dengan beragam kemampuan yang dimiliki mereka dalam mengumpulkan informasi. Kemampuan mata, pendengaran, menyusup pemikiran orang lain, pengguna boneka, dan masih banyak yang lain. Tentu saja ... mereka yang tidak pandai dan buruk dalam menugumpulkan informasi, maka akan digugurkan dari ujian. Untuk separuh waktu yang berjalan, sudah 13 tim yang dikeluarkan dan terus bertambah untuk mengurangi peserta.

Naruto duduk terpisah dari timnya. Dia berada paling samping di depan pengawas. Sudah menyadari keanehan dari awal bahkan sejak Ibiki menjelaskan peraturannya. Dia tahu soal yang diberikan bukanlah soal untuk genin sepertinya. Ralat, mereka. Untuk dia dan beberapa yang lain mungkin masih sanggup mengerjakan. Itu menjelaskan bahwa ujian ini memang ditujukan agar peserta menyontek. Tapi untuknya ... dia menyadari sesuatu. Bisa dipastikan bahwa, tidak semua peserta mempunyai kemampuan tekhnik mengumpulkan informasi yang baik. Jadi, sembilan soal ini bukanlah penentu kelulusan dari tahap pertama. Dia mengansumsikan, 15 menit lagi adalah penentu sebenarnya.

"18 keluar,"

"40, 73, 05 ..."

Semakin bertambah jumlah peserta yang dikeluarkan. Tapi masih menyisahkan cukup banyak.

"Yosh ..." Seru Ibiki dengan suara lantangnya. Membuat semua peserta memperhatikan. Namun sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya, dia terlihat memperhatikan sesuatu. Itu Naruto yang berada di sisi timur, dan satunya ... anak berambut merah dengan dahinya bertulis Ai (愛). Pikirnya, mereka berdua bukan orang yang mudah dijatuhkan mentalnya. Kagum dengan ketenangannya di tengah kepanikan. "Kita akan mulai soal ke-10." Katanya dengan mata setajam sebelumnya.

Semua berjingkat di tempat. Merasa penghalang terakhir akan dimulai. Terdengar pintu ruangan terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang anak dengan ikat kepala Sunagakure. Memakai setelan baju hitam. Dengan gambar lingkaran kuning merah di perutnya. Dia juga mengecat wajahnya dengan bentuk garis di sekitar pipi dan mata. Penutup kepalanya membentuk telinga unik.

"Kau beruntung tepat waktu," Ibiki berujar dengan seringainya. "Permainan bonekamu tidak sia-sia." Tambahnya membuat anak itu terkejut bukan main. Tidak menyangka triknya dapat mudah diketahui. "Duduklah, akan kumulai soal terakhir."

Anak bernama Kankuro tersebut berdesis melangkah ke tempat duduknya. Dia menjatuhkan sesuatu di atas meja salah satu peserta, yang ia yakini tidak ketahuan. Kepada rekannya, perempuan pirang berkuncir empat.

"Sebelumnya, aku akan menambah beberapa peraturan." Lanjut Ibiki memulai. Matanya mengintimidasi setiap peserta. "Peraturan yang menghancurkan tekad kalian."

"Pertama, kalian harus memilih ikut atau tidak di soal ke-10 ini."

Kontan saja, itu benar mampu menyulut tekad peserta. Wajah-wajah tidak percaya terpapang jelas pada mereka.

"T-tunggu," seru perempuan pirang tadi dari tempat duduknya. "Apa maksudnya, apa yang terjadi jika kita memilih ikut atau tidak?" Pertanyaannya mewakili batin peserta lainnya.

Ibiki hanya melirik sekilas. Dia menyeringai kecil. "Jika kalian memilih tidak ikut, maka nilai kalian akan otomatis menjadi nol. Itu berarti ... kalian gagal begitu juga dua rekan lainnya."

"Apa maksudnya? Jika begitu semua yang ada di sini pasti akan memilih ikut. Itu tidak masuk akal, seolah itu pilihan."

Ibiki terkekeh memdengar protes itu. "Dan yang kedua, jika kalian memilih ikut dan tidak mampu menjawab dengan benar, kalian ... kehilangan hak menjadi chunin untuk selamanya."

Pernyataan yang kedua tersebut nyaris menghilangkan nafas orang-orang di sana. Terhenyak dengan kemungkinan yang akan diterima jika memilih ikut. "Peraturan konyol macam apa itu hah?" Bahkan membuat salah seseorang berdiri dari tempatnya. Anak dengan jaket berbulu dan membawa anjing di kepalanya. "Buktinya ada banyak di sini yang telah mengikuti ujian Chunin berkali-kali." Serunya tidak percaya.

Tawa kecil Ibiki terdengar hingga membuat bahunya terangkat. Pikirnya menyenangkan, "Kalian tidak beruntung ... tahun ini aku yang menjadi pengawas." Mata gelapnya terpicing tajam.

Mengerikan ... itu yang ada di pikiran mereka saat ini.

"Kita mulai ... bagi yang ragu dan memilih untuk tidak ikut, silahkan angkat tangan. Begitu nomor dibacakan, kalian akan keluar."

Perkataan Ibiki seolah itu perintah, bagi siapapun yang tidak yakin. Tapi sejauh itu tidak ada satupun orang yang mengangkat tangannya. Terlihat jelas tangan mereka bergetar hebat. Seolah memaksa untuk terangkat tapi takut. Bagaimanapun, keduanya adalah pilihan yang sulit. Sama buruknya.

Selang sesaat ada satu orang yang berani memulai. Dia berdiri mengangkat tangannya. "Aku ... aku mundur," katanya kecewa dan mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. "Aku memilih tidak ikut."

"Nomor 50 gagal."

"Begitu nomor 130 dan 111 ..."

Kedua rekannya berdiri dan melangkah keluar bersama.

"Aku juga ..."

"Aku tidak ikut,"

Satu demi satu tangan terangkat dan semakin berkurang peserta yang tersisa.

Tak berbeda dengan anak bersurai kuning twintails. Dia mengangkat tangannya tinggi. Ibiki dan tim pengawas yang lain menyipitkan matanya melihat itu. Putri Hokage ... menyerah.

Itu berlaku dengan kedua rekannya ... Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka was-was dan terkejut bukan main. Begitu juga Naruto di tempat duduknya. Dia mengangkat alis tidak yakin.

Tapi...

 **Braagkk...**

Naruko berdiri menggebrak mejanya. Matanya bertekad dan penuh semangat. Dia bukannya menyerah. "Aku tidak takut _ttebayo_ ," teriaknya yakin dan sedikit kesal. "... Aku tidak akan mundur meski harus menjadi genin selamanya. Aku akan menjadi Ninja hebat dengan caraku sendiri. Mundur bukanlah caraku. Dan itu jalan ninjaku." Dia duduk kembali dengan bersedekap yakin.

Meninggalkan ekspresi yang beragam bagi setiap orang yang ada di sana. Kedua timnya tersenyum kesal meski sebenarnya senang. Memikirkan bagaimana bisa dibodohi rekannya satu itu. Naruto juga tersenyum simpul melihat depan. " _Keputusan yang tepat Imotou ... sangat tepat_."

Ibiki tetap dengan ekspresinya. Walau cukup tergelitik. "Akan kutanya sekali lagi," katanya mencoba menekan lagi. "Ini pilihan seumur hidup. Jika ingin menyerah, inilah saatnya."

"Itu benar ..."

Suara itu datang dari sisi lain, bukan Naruko yang selaku ditanya. Semua mata tertuju ke sana.

"Mundur bukanlah pilihan dalam keadaan saat ini." Tuturan itu dari Naruto di tempatnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk berbicara. Ini pertama kalinya ia menuturkan pemikirannya. Senyum tipisnya terulas, "Mereka yang menganggap sebuah pangkat seperti hidup dan matinya, jelas akan mundur jika dihadapkan dengan pilihan seperti ini. Tapi masa depan memanglah pilihan. Berpikir untuk tidak mempertaruhkan impian bukan suatu kesalahan. Namun ... ada bebarapa hal yang sesorang tidak boleh mundur meski ia bisa. Jika kita memilih mundur saat ini, dan kemudian berhasil menjadi orang besar suatu saat nanti. Namun, sejarah ternyata menulis kejadian ini. Bahwa kau pernah meragukan dirimu dan mempertaruhkan keyakinan demi mimpimu ... itu pembodohan." Perkataannya cukup menusuk pemikiran dan perasaan peserta yang lain. Jika memang mereka sempat ragu sebelumnya.

Ibiki menatap lekat ke arah Naruto. "Tapi tidak semua orang memiliki pemikiran sepertimu, Anak muda." Dia mendebatnya. Batinnya tidak percaya anak itu mampu terpikirkan sejauh itu. Terlamapu jauh, bahkan untuknya. Ia yakin, sebagian besar orang di sini tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakannya itu.

"Benar ..." Naruto menjawab dengan senyumnya. "Setidaknya semua orang memiliki keyakinan yang sama sepertiku."

Ibiki tertawa kecil. Dia membawa kakinya ke depan. " _Bocah menarik. Dia telah menghapus keraguan mereka dalam sekejap_." Batinnya malihat Naruko. " _Dan dia sanggup membawa semua orang dalam keyakinannya_." Sekali lagi menatap Naruto. " _Banyak anak yang berbakat tahun ini_." Dia melihat satu persatu peserta yang lain. " _78 orang ... tak akan ada bedanya meski aku terus berusaha_." Matanya tertuju pada pengawas yang lain. Dia mendapat anggukan dari mereka.

"Aku suka keputusan itu. Baiklah, semua yang ada di sini, pada ujian tahap pertama ..."

Semua memasang wajah cemas menunggu perkataan selanjutnya.

Ibiki menarik senyumnya, "Kalian semua ... lulus." Katanya kali ini dengan wajah bersahabat.

Tapi bukan teriakan gembira yang ditunjukkan para peserta mendengar hal itu. Melainkan wajah-wajah tidak percaya. Mereka sama sekali tidak menduganya. "T-tunggu ... apa maksudmu, bagaimama dengan soal no.10?" Membuat Sakura berseru kaget.

"Mah ... dari awal itu memang tidak ada." Jawab Ibiki tertawa. "Jika dilihat, pilihan barusan adalah soal ke-10."

"L-lalu ... 9 pertanyaan itu untuk apa, itu tidak berguna, kan?"

Ibiki masih tersenyum puas. "Bukannya tidak berguna. Tujuan dari 9 soal itu sudah terpenuhi."

.

"Kudengar, pengawas ujian pertama tahun ini, Morino Ibiki."

Jounin berambut tulang meletakkan kedua lengannya di sisi tembok pagar. Memandang lapangan akademi dari lantai tiga tempatnya berada. "Jika begitu, tahap pertama saja sudah pasti sulit." Katanya menghela nafas.

"Yah ..." Tanggapan dari orang yang berbicara sebelumnya. Wanita bersurai merah panjang bersandar pada tiang bangunan. Berdiri santai dengan bersedekap. Memandang ke bawah ujung kakinya yang ia goyangkan. "Kau tidak mungkin meragukan timmu kan, Kakashi- _kun_? Aku percaya putriku."

Jounin muda bernama Kakashi tersebut tersenyum simpul di balik maskernya. Mata sayunya tertarik bersama itu. "Aku bisa mengatakan, mereka tim paling solid yang pernah dimiliki Konoha. Menggantikan tiga Sannin pendahulunya." Entah kenapa saat ia menyebut kata Sannin itu, suasana tiba-tiba ganjal. Dia mencoba mencairkan kembali, "Dan benar, Naruko- _Hime_ ... meski dia sedikit ceroboh, namun tidak mudah begitu saja dia jatuh." Ucapnya kasual.

Membuat wanita di sampingnya berdesis, merasa itu sindiran. Dia tidak menyangkal juga.

"Ne, Kushina- _Sensei_ ..."

Wanita itu menoleh mendengar panggilan yang cukup lama tidak ia dengar, dari satu-satunya murid sang suami yang masih ada saat ini.

"Tim 11, tidak pernah aku dengar orang membicarakannya. Bahkan untuk teman-teman seangkatnnya."

Kushina mengakat alisnya. Kakinya berhenti bergerak. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yoshiaki Naruto," suara Kakashi terdengar berat. "Siapa dia?"

Sejenak Kushina membentuk garis tipis di kedua matanya. Tanda dia heran sekaligus terkejut. Namun dia tersenyum juga. Melepas tangannya ganti memegang kayu di sandarannya. Matanya menatap langit-lagit bangunan. "Dia hanya warga biasa yang istimewa. Kau akan tahu saat ujian ini benar-benar di mulai."

"Mereka selesai," kata Kushina melihat ruangan ujian terbuka. Satu persatu anak mulai keluar. Dia juga melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Kakashi yang bergelut dengan pikirannya. " _Semua akan tahu setelah ini_." Batin wanita merah itu melanjutkan perkataannya yang belum rampung. Senyumnya perlahan pudar. Diganti raut yang lelah dan pasrah. Sekali lagi ... dia berfirasat.

.

Cahaya lebih banyak masuk lewat lubang kaca yang pecah. Hasil perbuatan seseorang beberapa menit yang lalu. Mitarashi Anko ... pengawas ujian tahap kedua. Dia terlalu bersemangat mungkin, menyambut peserta yang tersisa. Hingga membuat jendela itu pecah.

Kini dalam ruangan itu hanya tinggal satu orang. Morino Ibiki, yang sedang mengumpulkan soal-soal di meja. Sejenak tangannya mengeras mendapati satu hal. Ralat, dua lepih tepat. Namun senyum lepas dia tunjukkan setelah itu. Dia meninggalkan ruangan dirasa sudah beres. Berjalan melewati lorong dan melihat seseorang. "Oh, Kakashi ..." katanya mengenali orang itu.

"Ibiki ..." Kakashi menanggapinya dan menegakkan badan. "Ujian seperti apa yang kau berikan kali ini?"

Ibiki hanya mengangkat tumpukkan kertas di tangannya sebagai jawaban.

"Berapa yang lulus?"

"26 tim, lebih banyak dari perkiraanku."

"Mungkin soalnya terlalu mudah."

"Begitulah," Ibiki menghela nafas melihat lagi soal di tangannya. "Ini tidak berguna ... tapi dua ini mungkin berguna." Katanya menyerahakan dua soal paling atas kepada Kakashi. Sejurus itu kemudian dia pergi.

Meninggalkan si _Copy Ninja_ dengan dua soal bersamanya. Dia melihat soal itu. Uzumaki Naruko, begitu yang tertulis di atasnya. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi masalah. Kertas itu ... tidak berisi jawaban apapun. Apa murid asuhannya itu tidak lolos? Pertanyaan itu berada di kepala Kakashi.

"Mereka lulus Kakashi ... lulus bahkan sejak awal."

Teriakan Ibiki dari kejahuan menjadi jawaban. Kakashi melirik sebentar sebelum hilang di belokan. Dia terkekeh pelan mebayangkan bagaimana keributan di dalam tadi. " _Mereka_ ," batinnya tanpa sadar. Sedikit menarik kertas di tangannya ke samping. Memperlihatkan soal lain yang di bawahnya. Matanya tidak lagi tersenyum.

Yoshiaki Naruto ... nama yang tertulis. Dan sama-sama tak tergores apapun selain nama. Kosong...

Ada apa dengan ujian ini?

.

* * *

 **Second Stage, Next Day 01.45 PM**

Di tempat ujian tahap kedua dilaksanakan, sebuah hutan di Konoha. Tempat yang penuh akan pohon yang besarnya seperti rumah, daunnya lebar dan rimbun menghalangi sinar matahari yang sebenarnya cukup terik. Membuatnya terlihat lembab dan suram.

 _Shi No Mori_ ... medan latihan yang dijuluki Hutan Kematian.

Di sanalah mereka, peserta yang berhasil lolos di tahap pertama, akan melaksanakan tahap selanjutnya.

Di depan, seorang Jounin wanita bermantel coklat dengan baju jaring di dalamnya, memakai rok pendek warna orange. Mempunyai mata perunggu dan berambut ungu yang dikuncir runcing. Dialah ... Mitarashi Anko. Pengawas ujian tahap kedua. Sedang menjelaskan peraturan berjalannya ujian kepada mereka. Dengan wajah seakan haus darah. Beberapa menganggapnya gila. Setidaknya itu sedikit benar, saat matanya berkilat tertuju satu arah. Antara kesal dan senang. Kesal karena ada seseorang yang tidak memperhatikan bicaranya. Dan senang karena merasa dia mendapat kesempatan bermain.

Seringai Anko terlihat mematikan. Satu kunai meluncur dari balik lengan matelnya. Kasat mata dia sudah melempar besi itu kepada targetnya. Adalah tiga orang yang berada paling jauh jika dihitung jarak darinya.

Lebih tepat ... tim Naruto. Kunai itu benar-benar mengarah pada dirinya. Temannya Haru berada di bawah, duduk bersandar batu besar di dekatnya. Sedangkan Yuri sedikit jauh di sampingnya. Melihat jarak dan kecepatan Kunai itu, seharusnya tak secepat itu. " _Dia benar-benar menggunakan chakra_ ," batin Naruto sedikit berkeringat. Bukan karena kunainya, melainkan ini sudah jelas menarik perhatian. " _Dan sungguh ingin membunuhku!_ "

Yuri ... tanpa mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Naruto, bergerak menghentikan kunai itu. Melihat Naruto tak bergerak sedikitpun, dia memutuskan bertindak. Karena dia memang berada pada posisi dilewati kunainya. Dan karena memang tahu, si Zero tidak akan mungkin mengambil tindakan yang beresiko menarik perhatian lebih dari ini. Dia berdesis saat kunai itu berhasil ditangkapnya. Lebih tepat karena...

Anko dengan kecepatan sebenarnya dirinya, sudah berada di belakang Yuri. Memegang kunai lain yang kapanpun dapat menebas leher 'genin' itu. Emosi dan semangatnya benar-benar tersulut tampaknya. "Aku tahu kalian membutuhkan strategi. Tapi bukan alasan kalian tak memperhatikanku." Bicaranya dan mengakhiri dengan menarik kunai itu di leher Yuri.

Membuat cairan gelap bersibaran di udara.

Semua mata yang sedari tadi lekat menyaksikan mereka ... terbelalak melihat itu. Tak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana tiba-tibanya itu. Berjengkang tegak di tempat masing-masing. Bahkan wajah-wajah dingin itu menajam dan keras. Jangan lupakan iris bergetarnya. Nyaris tak ada bedanya yang mana takut dan adrenalin.

Namun itu tak terbayar.

Bukan darah yang terciprat ... melainkan lumpur yang kemudian meleleh di tanah. Wajah Anko harus sedikit kotor karenanya.

"Bukan alasan juga, untukku mati sebelum ujian ini di mulai." Itu Yuri yang muncul di balik batu. Mendekati Haru, masih dengan permen yang baru ia lepas dari mulutnya. Sangat jelas jika dia kesal.

Seringai Anko semakin lebar melihatnya. Membersihkan wajahnya dengan satu usapan jari. Dan menjilatnya. " _Ini ... terasa darah,_ " batinnya bak iblis. Matanya kembali mengaman tiga genin di depannya. "Konoha," katanya melihat ikat kepala mereka. "Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian." Itu seperti pertanyaan.

"Apa harus kujawab," Yuri menanggapinya dengan berkerut alis.

Anko tertawa senang. "Tidak perlu," semakin senang saat tahu sesuatu. Dia berbalik meninggalkan mereka. Kembali ke tempatnya tadi. "Mah ... semoga kalian berhasil. Bukankah kau sudah menghabiskan setengah chakramu saat ini," katanya melambai. Dan itu jelas untuk Yuri.

Belum banyak yang bisa sembuh dari keterkejutannya. Pemuda Nara, bahkan kejeniusannya tak sejalan dengan nadinya. "O-oi oii ... bukankah pengawas itu kelawatan," ujarnya masih dengan raut kaku.

"D-dia bukan gila lagi." Rekannya Yamanaka menanggapi shock.

"Baiklah," seru Anko kembali ke persoalan ujian. "Aku akan membagi formulir persetujuan. Kalian baca baik-baik. Setelah waktunya, tukarkan dengan gulungan ke pos pengawas." Terangnya menyerahkan setumpuk kertas ke satu anak.

Decakan masih belum usai dari mulut Yuri. "Ne, Ha- _kun_ ... bolehkah aku berubah dan membunuh wanita ular itu," katanya sepelan mungkin kapada Haru yang terlihat berdiri. Bagaimanapun, dia bukan orang yang pandai menahan kekesalannya. Meski itu di balik topeng tupainya.

Haru terkekeh pelan dan melihat Anko sejenak. "Sabarlah, Yuri ... meski sama ularnya, dia bukan orang jahat sepertinya." Ujar dia sama pelannya.

Yurih berdecih. "Jangan bilang kau membela dia karena dadanya itu." Desisnya.

Haru mengangkat alisnya tertawa lebar. "Jika kau beri pelayanan terbaikmu setelah ini selesai, kurasa ... tak ada yang seindah kau, Yu- _chan_." Rayunya member nada berbeda pada kata 'indah'. Namun memang terdengar jujur.

Tentu saja membuat wanitanya tersentak. Wajah Yuri merah padam. Sadar ada orang lain di dekatnya. "Jangan katakan itu di depan Naruto- _kun_ , _Baka_ ..." marahnya menjitak kepala Haru.

Membuat Haru sama kesalnya. "Kau yang memulai, Wanita gila." Geramnya menahan untuk tidak membalas.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya. Antara bingung dan canggung. "Sudahlah _Senpai_ , sebentar lagi ujian dimulai." Bicaranya seraya menyerahkan kertas yang dibagikan ke rekan setimnya.

Tidak benar-benar menyadari jika ada satu Ninja di antara peserta yang memiliki kemampuan tajam dalam pemahaman gelombang suara. Pria bungkuk dengan perban yang nyaris menutupi semua kepalanya. Hanya mata kirinya yang tidak. Memakai jas berjerami yang panjang lengannya melebihi tangan. Syal bermotif ular melingkar di lehernya. Orang sama yang menyerang Kabuto di ujian tahap pertama kemarin. " _Mereka bukan Genin biasa_." Itu batinnya. Satu dari beberapa orang yang belum melepaskan tatapannya dari tim 11.

Yang lain, laki-laki berambut cokelat panjang bak perempuan. Mata berpupil putih khas Hyuga. Memakai baju tebal warna pucat serta perban menutupi tangan dan kaki kanannya. Berwajah stoic dan kuat. Hyuga Neji ... genin jenius dan terbaik di kalangannya. Menatap tepat ke arah Naruto. Dia bukan tidak melihat, ketenangan luar biasa milik Naruto. Sadar jelas jika Naruto mengetahui dirinya terancam saat kunai melesat ke arahnya. Tapi anak itu diam seolah itu tidak dapat membunuhnya. Sama sekali. Padahal, jika teman perempuannya tidak menghentikan ... itu bisa saja.

Neji, dia sadar dengan hal itu. Seharusnya dia tahu jika tim 11 termasuk dalam tim pemula lainnya. Tapi nyatanya, dia tidak pernah mendengar apapun tentang satu tim itu. Melihatpun baru kali ini. " _Semakin bermunculan saingan hebat tampaknya_." Batinnya dengan bibir sedikit terangkat ... menyeringai.

Satu persatu peserta sudah mendapat gulungannya saat pengawas menyatakan waktu penukaran. Di pos yang tertutup tirai merah. "Yosh ... Bagi yang sudah mendapat gulungannya, pergi menuju gerbang masing-masing. Kita akan memulainya bersama 15 menit lagi." Seruan Anko terlihat semangat. Berlaku untuk peserta juga. Mau tidak mau memang ini waktunya. "Pesanku," tambah Anko dengan seringainya. "... Jangan mati."

.

Di suatu tempat yang tak pernah terlihat beda siang dan malamnya. Gelapnya awan mendung dan hujan yang tidak berhenti mengguyur. Selalu setiap hari. Dimana berdiri bangunan-bangunan menara menjulang tinggi. Tempat penduduk melakukan kegiatannya ... bertahan hidup. Seolah kondisi itu sudah menjadi sahabat bagi mereka.

Dalam satu menara yang paling tinggi. Yang terpahat bentuk kepala dengan lidah terjulur. Di atas lidah itu ada seseorang yang duduk dengan satu kaki tertekuk. Tangan kanannya berada di atasnya. Lelaki dewasa berambut orange jabrik. Di wajah dan telinganya dipenuhi tindik dari besi hitam. Serta memiliki pola mata seperti riak air. Mata yang diklaim terkuat dari Doujutsu lain yang pernah ada. Namun wajah itu terlalu datar untuk seorang manusia yang hidup.

"Menurtmu ... apa yang terjadi saat kelima desa besar tahu siapa sosok Anbu yang menjadi rumor akhir-akhir ini." Datang suara pelan dari belakangnya. Dari tempat gelap yang hanya terlihat kaki seseorang.

"Apa kau percaya itu?" Tanyanya sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak salah lagi. Aku melihat pertarungannya." Suara orang tadi melanjutkan. "Kudengar, saat ini tengah diadakan ujian Chunin di Konoha. Itu akan berlangsung kira-kira satu bulan."

" _Souka_ ," helanya mengetahui arah pembicaraan orang di belakangnya. " _Konoha no Rei_ ... itu Anbu yang paling banyak dibicarakan dan diinginkan desa-desa besar. Tidak diragukan, jika mereka tahu siapa sebenarnya Anbu itu, mereka akan mengirimkan ninja-ninja hebatnya untuk menghadiri ujian ini. Bahkan untuk Kage juga akan tertarik untuk melihat."

"Itu akan melemahkan pengawasan mereka terhadap Bijuunya."

Lelaki orange itu berdiri dari duduknya. Kepalanya mengadah mengizinkan hujan membasahinya. Mata miliknya seakan menampung kekecawaan yang sangat. "Apa kita harus berpartisipasi?"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **NOTE :** Hai _Minna-san…_

 _Sumanai_ , saya telah menghilang cukup lama. Rasanya tak perlu untuk beralasan. Yang jelas saya tidak mungkin membuat fic ini terbengkalai begitu saja. Meski sedikit … saya tidak pernah beringin. Dan untuk chap ini, maaf jika tidak banyak word. Saya benar-benar kehilangan ide saat memikirkan invasi Orochimaru. Seratus persen hilang. Saat itu saya mulai tahu banyak kendala untuk menulis. Tak semuda yang saya pikirkan awal.

Tapi saya bersyukur akhirnya dapat pencerahan :D. Saya sudah menemukan ide dan plotnya kembali. Alasan kenapa chap ini cuma singkat, mungkin terjawab di chap selanjutnya.

 _Hontou ni Gomen…_

* * *

 **Reply Some Reviews**

 **auliaprimarahman :** Terima kasih sudah mengikuti dan mereview. Saya akan berusaha agar tidak berhenti di tengah jalan. Ini seperti fic hidup Dan mati saya, asal anda tahu :D.

 **Hikari No Rakuen :** Hahah …mungkin juga :D. Tapi memang tidak mustahil. Terima kasih Hikari- _san_. Mohon maaf Dan lahir batin juga.

 **SCARLETacient-'Goromi :** Kalau kekuatan sudah jelas bertahap akan bertambah. Senjata dan patner, relative tidak. Tapi mungkin saja.

 **Ibiki Guru BP :** Antara Hiruzen dan Minato. Salah satu pasti akan melakukan jutsu **Shiki F** **ū** **jin.**

 **Davit504 :** Itu benar :D … Terima kasih sudah mereview.

 **suriken :** Yahh … saya tak bisa memungkiri :D. Perihal Naruto dan Bijuu, saya tidak bisa menjawab sekarang. Untuk ayah Naruto, huuh … saya sendiri menganggap fic ini termasuk _gagal._ Dalam artian lain. Anda bias melihat di chap-chap awal bagaimana tulisan dan alurnya yang _ehm_ , sangat berantakan dan kekanakan. Tapi saya sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan idenya. Jadi saya berharap tidak mungkin berhenti sebelum selesai. Ayah Naru tidak akan dibahas lagi kemungkinan. _Sumanai…_ :D.

 **Ashuraindra64 :** Hohoh … pemikiran anda tajam. Yang pasti hal itu hanya akan terjawab menjelang ending :D. Atau bisa saja jika memang cermat akan ketahuan dari awal. Kalo tentang Naruto yang tidak mempan Genjutsu, itu jelas karangan saya. Bahkan sekelas Kage saja bisa terkena Genjutsu. Jadi jangan heran nantinya banyak hal yang menyimpang dari canon.

 **Echiizen :** Heheh … saya sendiri **sangat** tidak ingin memisahkan dua insan ini :D. Tapi saya tidak menjamin membuat begitu.

 **Ame :** Terima kasih banyak :D. Benar, Orochi akan tetap melakukan invasi. Dan bagaimana alurnya, itu sangat sulit saya akui. Benar kata anda. Itu kenapa saya terpikirkan meminta bantuan Akatsuki :D.

 **aguz n anbu :** Hohoh … tatangan menarik :D. Saya tidak berjanji. Saya juga sedang menggarap fic Crimson dengan pair Naruto x Uchiha Izumi. Saya akan senang jika anda membacanya.

 **Kang Delis :** Hmm ... anda bisa membayangkan sosok char yang paling anda sukai atau kagumi. Begitu saya membuat Naruto dalam fic ini.

 **Sekali lagi … saya banyak minta maaf.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan Review. Dan juga yang Favs & Follows fanfic saya … Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **Maaf atas segala kekurangan.**

 **Jadi selebihnya mohon bimbingannya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya …**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another Destiny : ZERO**

 **Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Alur Kecepetan + berantakan, Banyak kekurangan**

 **Genre : Adventure - Family - Romance (sedikit)**

 **Rate : T (semi M)**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Summary :** Bagaimana jika Naruto bukan anak dari Minato dan Kushina. Dan juga warga biasa yang memiliki sedikit chakra. Tapi ramalan menyebutkan dia akan membawa perdamaian untuk dunia Shinobi. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Naruto untuk mencapai perdamaian tersebut … Check This Out

.

.

.

.

* * *

Suara tepakan kaki di dahan pohon bersahutan terdengar yang diselingi obrolan dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Lompatan demi lompatan mereka lewati menyusuri hutan kematian, tempat diadakan ujian tahap kedua saat ini. Matahari sudah sedikit beringsut ke barat. Membuat tempat itu semakin minim cahaya.

" _Shi no Mori_ adalah medan latihan yang berbentuk lingkaran dan dilewati sungai panjang di tengahnya. Di sana juga tempat menara itu berada."

"Sejauh aku ditugaskan menjadi Anbu, tapi benar jika ini memang pertama kali aku memasuki hutan kematian." Suara Yuri menyahuti ucapan Nauto. Dia berada di samping kanan.

"Aku simpulkan jika Haru- _senpai_ juga sama." Naruto berujar kembali dan mendapat anggukan dari Haru yang di sisi kirinya. Dia berkata begitu karena sepengatuhannya mereka berdua memang tak pernah ditugaskan terpisah sejak awal sampai sekarang. "Aku hanya sekali pernah pergi ke menara itu. Setahun yang lalu. Seharusnya aku masih bisa mengingat medannya."

"Jika kau pergi ke sana karena tugas, jalur yang paling mungkin kau lewati adalah gerbang utama. Karena itu merupakan jalur terdekat untuk sampai menara." Haru menanggapi.

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menjawab dengan tetap melihat ke depan. "Itu benar… Dan itu juga jalur paling aman dan paling mudah dilewati."

"Dan kau malah sebaliknya memilih jalan ini, yang jelas belum pernah kau lewati." Yuri sedikit mencibir. Masih setia dengan permen stick di mulutnya.

Naruto sedikit tertawa dan melirik satu-satunya perempuan di antara mereka itu. Memang benar, saat ujian tahap kedua dimulai tim 11 memilih gerbang yang berlawanan dengan jalur utama. Dan merupakan jalur paling jauh di antara semuanya. "Seperti yang dijelaskan pengawas tadi," dia mencoba menghindari penyebutan nama Mitarashi Anko untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Tidak berniat menyulut emosi Yuri yang saat ini sudah mereda.

"… Hutan ini dikelilingi 44 gerbang di sepanjang lingkaran. Dan jarak antara gerbang utama ke menara adalah sekitar 10 km. Yang berarti diameter wilayah ini sekitar 20 km. Dan jarak setiap satu gerbang ke gerbang selanjutnya secara berurutan adalah 1 km lebih. Dalam arti setiap peserta tidak tahu pasti siapa dan dimana peserta lainnya memilih gerbang masing-masing." Jelasnya dan tetap terus melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Dan sangat kecil kemungkinan seseorang memilih gerbang yang kita lewati tadi. Itu sama saja berlari sejauh 30 km untuk sampai dari gerbang utama. Dan mereka tidak akan mengambil resiko menguras tenaga sebelum ujian dimulai. Hampir semua cenderung memilih jalur di sekitar gerbang utama. Karena mereka juga cenderung berpikir agar cepat menyelesaikan babak kedua ini. Apalagi mereka yang punya kemampuan di atas rata-rata tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengambil jalur utama." Lanjut Naruto.

"Dalam arti … kita sengaja agar terhindar bertemu dengan lawan." Haru mengambil kesimpulan.

Yuri menarik permen dari mulutnya. "Tidak spenuhnya begitu," dia menyangkal ucapan kekasihnya itu. "Naruto- _kun_ bilang _hampir semua_."

Lagi senyuman tipis terulas di bibir Naruto. Yang dia tahu… Yuri, meski benci berpikir panjang dan cenderung sulit mengontrol emosinya, tapi Anbu Tupai itu termasuk orang yang cerdas. "Benar! Aku merasakan beberapa lawan di samping kita." Katanya yang membuat kedua rekannya lantas siaga. "Mereka cukup jauh…" Imbuhnya dengan nada menenangkan. "Tapi yang dikatakan Haru-senpai memang lebih banyak benar."

"Anggap saja kita tadi mengambil jalur di dekat gerbang . Dan kita bertemu lawan dengan gulungan yang berbeda dari kita. Mau tidak mau kita harus bertarung karena memang tujuan babak kedua saat ini adalah memperebutkan gulungan itu. Asumsikan saja kita menang dan mendapat pasangan gulungan yang kita miliki… Berarti tujuan kita hanya tinggal bagaimana bisa sampai menara tanpa harus terlibat pertarungan lagi.

"Dan seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, berhubung hampir semua peserta berada di sekitar jalur utama, terutama mereka yang berkemampuan di atas rata-rata … kemungkinan kita bertemu lawan lagi adalah lebih dari 60 persen. Kita kesampingkan kemampuan kita sebagai Anbu, karena kita mengikuti ujian ini sebagai Genin sama seperti mereka. Jadi persentase kita sampai menara dengan dua gulungan jelas lebih kecil daripada lewat jalur ini." Lanjut Naruto panjang lebar.

Haru menggumam setuju dan bilang bahwa itu masuk akal. Memang, semua pertarungan yang mereka lakukan dalam ujian ini haruslah sebagai Genin umumunya. Itu juga termasuk titah … Jika memang dihadapkan dengan masalah yang tidak termasuk dalam ujian, seperti berhadapan dengan _nya_ yang secara tidak langsung memang untuk mengawasi orang _itu_ tugas utama mereka saat ini. Atau jika memang suatu hal yang mengancam nyawa, mereka diperbolehkan menggunakan kekuatan sebenarnya.

Itu memang masuk akal. Karena jika mereka dibebaskan menggunakan kekuatan yang sebenarnya, maka bisa dipastikan akan merusak system ujian desa Konoha. Dan tentunya membuat desa tercela di mata desa lain. Toh kenyataan ini memang ujian sungguhan untuk Naruto. "Berarti kesempatan kita mendapat gulungan juga semakin kecil. Karena kemungkinan bertemu lawan juga tidak sebanding dengan jalur utama." Haru memperjelas

Yuri mengangguk setuju dengan itu. "Belum lagi kita tidak tahu pasti, apakah musuh di dekat kita ini membawa gulungan yang berbeda dengan kita. Itu berarti… Kemungkiannya cukup besar kita menghadapi pertarungan yang sia-sia."

"Ya… Memang! Setidaknya untuk masalah itu perbandingnnya sama." Naruto merubah arah lompatannya sedikit menyamping.

"Berarti, apakah kita ini akan langsung menuju tempat menara itu dan menunggu peserta lain datang yang membawa gulungan lengkap, dan kemudian menyergap mereka?" Tanya Haru yang dibenarkan oleh Yuri. Mereka berdua masih belum tahu jelas bagaimana rencana Naruto.

Naruto lagi mengubah arah lompatannya. "Strategi yang cukup licik," dia terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Haru. "Setidaknya, sekitar 20 persen tim akan mengambil strategi seperti itu. Karena memang cukup menguntungkan."

"Dalam arti… Jika kita menggunakan strategi sepert itu, maka kita harus berebut area dengan 20 persen tim yang kau maksud." Kata Yuri masih dengan wajah yang sama. "Jika beruntung, kita juga bisa mendapat lawan yang membawa gulungan berbeda."

"Dengan kata lain," Haru menengahi. "… Karena jarak menara hanya tinggal selangkah, kita bisa menyelesaikan babak kedua ini lebih mudah dan cepat." Secercah raut senang terlihat di wajahnya.

Setitik sinar kekuningan terlihat di depan mereka bertiga. Dan semakin membesar di balik dedaunan yang rimbun. Semakin dekat dan akhirnya mereka keluar dari hutan lebat itu. Menapak reumputan yang panjang dan terbuka. Di depan terdapat sungai yang cukup besar dan banyak bebatuan.

Naruto menghela nafas besar mendongakkan kepalanya. "Akhirnya bisa bertemu matahari," cercahnya memjamkan mata dan menghadap surya. "Seolah menghabiskan waktu seharian di dalam hutan tadi."

"Kau seperti orang tua saja…" Cibir Yuri berjalan ke depan. Toh dia juga sama menikmati angin sore yang menerbangkan rambut emasnya.

Haru begitupun… Dia melompati batu di sisi sungai dan berjongkok di atas batu yang rendah menyentuh air. Mengambil air banyak-banyak di kedua tangan dan menyiramkan ke wajahnya. Sejenak dia menikmati kegiatan yang dilakukannya. Dan mengulangnya kembali. "Lalu… Jika kita berhenti di sini untuk istirahat, kurasa bukan pilihan yang tepat."

Naruto ikut mendudukkan diri di atas rumput tempat ia berpijak. "Jika kita berlari mengikuti sungai ini, maka kita akan sampai di menara dalam sepuluh menit. Aku sudah memperhitungkan jarak dan tempatnya dengan posisi matahari dan juga arah jalur utama dari gerbang yang kita lewati tadi." Katanya yang tetap memandang mentari. "Yang jadi persoalan… Tidak mungkin kita akan pergi jika belum mendapatkan pasangan gulungan yang kita kita punya."

"Bagaiman dengan strategi yang kau maksud sebelumnya?" Tanya Haru tidak puas. Dia duduk di atas batu sebelumnya dengan satu kaki lurus. Ikat kepalanya ia lepas, membiarkan sebagian rambutnya yang basah tertiup angin. Dia tidak sadar jika sedang diperhatikan perempuannya.

"Maksud _Senpai_ … Bersembunyi di dekat menara dan menunggu peserta lain datang lalu merebut gulungan mereka?" Naruto menanggapi dan melihat Haru sejenak. "Setidaknya, sudah kepastian jika semua peserta tidak mengetahui seperti apa medan latihan hutan kematian ini. Dan kemungkinan besar sekarang sudah terjadi pertarungan di sekitar jalur utama. Untuk itu waktu yang dibutuhkan peserta sampai ke menara dengan gulungan lengkap, paling cepat adalah setengah hari. Kecuali satu atau dua tim unggulan yang mungkin bisa sampai hanya dalam hitungan jam… Karena waktu yang kita lewatkan dari mulainya ujian sampai kita berhenti di sini sekitar 20 menit, maka di dekat menara seharusnya masih belum ada peserta siapapun."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kita tak perlu berebut area dan hanya tinggal menunggu lawan." Suara riang dari Yuri yang masih berdiri. Dia memainkan rumput dengan sepatunya. Berputar-putar pelan seperti angin.

Naruto setia dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Wajah pualamnya terlihat senang. Matanya memandang tangannya sendiri yang jemarinya ia gerakkan secara teratur. Seperti terapi… "Seharusnya _Senpai_ ingat tugas utama kita sebenarnya." Peringatnya bersahabat. "Mengawasi Sannin sepertinya sama sulit dengan bertarung melawannya langsung. Dia adalah Shinobi cerdik yang mempunyai kemampuan di luar akal. Dia sanggup memanipulasi chakranya sendiri hingga sulit dideteksi bahkan dengan sensor terbaikku. Jadi hanya mengandalkan sensorik milikku sangat tidak efektik untuk mengawasinya."

"Dan karena itu kita tidak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang. Kita tidak tahu pasti kapan waktu dan tempat dia muncul. Hokage- _sama_ hampir menugaskan Anbu di semua titik paling rentan dia muncul di dalam desa." Naruto menjelaskan dengan tenang. "Dan kita kebetulan mendapat tugas di tempat ini. Hutan Kematian… Tentunya selain beberapa yang berada di pusat menara, kita mempunyai tanggung jawab penuh menjaga kelangsungan ujian babak kedua ini. Terutama ancaman darinya."

"Dengan kata lain… Kita termasuk salah satu tim yang dituntut bertahan selama lima hari dalam hutan. Sampai ujian babak kedua berakhir." Mereka terdiam sebentar mendengar ucapan Naruto yang belakang. Tidak pernah terpikirkan jika memang harus seperti itu. "Jadi… Tidak ada gunanya kita terburu-buru untuk menyelesaikan ujian ini secepatnya. Justru akan lebih baik jika meminimalisir pertarungan kita dengan peserta lain, untuk mengantisipasi jika memang dia muncul kapan pun dalam hutan."

Yuri menghela nafasnya perlahan. Menampilkan wajah dewasanya, meski kenyataan masih tetap di wujud mungilnya. Dia cukup bisa menangkap maksudnya, dan perkatan yang Naruto coba sembunyikan di balik penjelasannya tadi. "Tapi ujian ini penting untukmu… Jangan bilang kau tidak memperdulikannya!" Tegasnya bersunguh-sungguh.

Naruto memasang senyum hangat dan tulus. " _Arigatou Senpai_ …" Balasnya kepada Yuri. "Karena itulah kenapa aku ke tempat ini. Di dekat sungai adalah tempat terbaik untuk beristirahat. Selain sumber makanan yang melimpah, tak perlu takut binatang buas … dan kita cenderung mudah mengetahui posisi dimana lawan muncul."

"Meski sama saja kita mengumpankan diri," Haru membelamkan satu tangannya ke dalam air di dekat tempatnya duduk. "… Seperti ikan ini." Tuturnya dalam sekejap mengangkat seekor ikan gemuk. Membuat Yuri berbinar-binar melihat tangkapannya.

Naruto mendirikan tubuhnya dan ikut terkagum. "Atau lebih tepat disebut korban." Ralatnya bercanda.

Haru kembali melepaskan ke air. Matanya tetap mengikuti kemana ikan itu berenang. Dan membawa pandangannya ke Naruto lagi. Dengan wajah bersahabat dan pengertian. "Kau … belum pulih sepenuhnya bukan?" Tanya dia membuat topik baru.

Hanya iris Naruto yang terlihat tegang. Meski sebentar, dan kembali seperti semula. "Ternyata tahu ya," helanya terdengar pasrah.

"Kushina- _sama_ memberitahu kami, sebelum babak kedua dimulai." Yuri sudah berada di samping Haru. Pipinya mengembung karena kekasihnya melepaskan ikan tadi. Padahal dia sudah sangat gembira ingin menyentuhnya. Matanya masih mencari-cari dimana ikan tadi berada, sementara dia mengatakan itu kepada Naruto. "Dia berpesan untuk menjagamu."

Mendengar itu, batin si Zero sedikit syok. Menerawang ruang hampa di atas pohon-pohon. Dan tersenyum. Tak pernah sempat berpikir jika separah itu dirinya membuat sang _Sensei_ khawatir. Dalam hati Naruto berjanji tidak akan memaksakan diri kali ini.

"Jika dalam kondisi terbaikmu, atau paling tidak dirimu yang dulu… Pasti kau akan memilih tempat yang paling tidak mungkin mendapatkan ancaman, terlebih terhadap musuh. Dan setidaknya, paling sedikit kau akan membuat empat penangkal bahaya di sekitar kita. Karena kau sangat tidak bisa melihat rekanmu terluka." Terang Haru sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang basah kepada Yuri di sisinya.

Membuat Yuri berteriak kecil. Hampir membuat seisi sungai menenggelamkan kekasihnya. Yang sangat mungkin terjadi karena dia memang pengguna air. Kalau saja tidak sedang dalam topik membahas kondisi Naruto. "Kami berdua menyadari, kau sedikit berbeda dibanding dengan terakhir kita bermisi. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama itu? Kau lebih … manusiawi sekarang."

Naruto hanya bergeming. Bukan tidak memperdulikannya juga. Dia hanya merespon dalam diam. Pertempurannya minggu lalu di Kirigakure masih terngiang di kepalanya. Meski kenyataan dia cukup mampu menguasai emosinya… Dia masih setenang yang dulu. Mungkin memang membuat sedikit perbedaan, kearah lebih baik karena kematian temannya. "Banyak hal yang terjadi… Semenjak aku menjadi Genin." Katanya setelah cukup waktu berlalu.

Memang tidak salah apa yang dikatakan Haru tadi. Naruto masih belum sepenuhnya pulih. Membasmi ratusan prajurit, melawan Mizukage, menyegel Sanbi… Itu dilakukannya dalam waktu tak lebih setengah hari. Memaksa dirinya tetap sadar meski sudah diterjang bola air dari kura-kura raksasa itu. Menghentikan _Bijuudama_ yang jelas-jelas ukuran, kekuatan dan kecepatannya bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dihalau dengan tangan kosong. Sampai hal itu bisa dibayangkan seperti apa akibat terhadap tubuhnya. Memang… Semua itu hampir seluruhnya ia lakukan dengan menggunakan chakra alam. Namun tetap saja, itu berarti Naruto harus memaksakan seluruh titik pengendalian chakra alam dalam tubuhnya. Yang sudah nyata kelewat batas.

Dan terakhir… Menekan chakra Bijuu yang sudah dalam perubahan spenuhnya juga bukan perbuatan yang _setengah sulit_. Minimal membutuhkan chakra sekelas kage untuk berhasil melakukannya tanpa kendala. Dan _fūinjutsu_ bukan sesuatu yang termasuk dapat dilakukan dengan chakra alam. Taka ada cara selain menggunakan chakra alami tubuh. Berbeda lagi jika Naruto mampu menguasai _Sannin Mode_. Hanya berbekal logika dan pengetahuan, serta justsu ciptaannya yang sama sekali belum ia praktekkan sebelumnya.

Akibat dari itu semua… Naruto harus mengalami difungsi pada titik pengendalian chakra alam dalam tubuhnya. Luka yang cukup _sangat_ serius, patah tulang dimana-mana. Ditambah lagi seluruh chakra yang ia sengaja cadangkan untuk pemulihan ikut terkuras dalam penyegelan. Sangatlah keajaiban dia masih bernafas saat ini. Berterima kasihlah kepada Mizukage Mei Terumi, yang saat itu mengerahkan seluruh ninja medis miliknya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto. Yang bahkan beliau kesampingkan dirinya dan pasukannya yang tidak sedikit juga terluka parah.

Meski begitu, setidaknya masih perlu satu bulan lagi sampai Naruto benar-benar pulih. Namun itu tidaklah sebanding dengan kenyataan luka yang sempat dideranya. "Kali ini… Masalah Orochimaru aku serahkan kepada kalian jika pertarungan benar-benar terjadi. Walau aku harap tidak sampai." Pintanya sedikit sungkan. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan chakra alam dengan sempurna seperti biasanya. Dan tentu juga berdampak pada sensornya yang tidak bisa bekerja secara optimal. " _Doumu sumimasen_ …" Dia membungkukkan badan. Banyak makna dari sekedar permintaan maaf darinya.

Membuat Haru terkejut di tempatnya. Sungguh bukan itu yang dia harapkan dari pembicaraan yang dibuatnya. "Tak perlu kau minta dan pikirkan." Jawabnya susah payah.

Berbeda dengan Yuri yang cukup tenang dan mengerti dengan perbuatan Naruto. Dia melompat mendekat, menarik tubuh Naruto agar berdiri dengan tegak lagi. "Tepat sekali… Aku sedang ingin menghajar seekor ular." Ucapnya bersungut kesal, setengah bercanda. Namun mampu mencairkan suasana seperti semula. Dia berbalik dan mengaman riang kedua laki-laki di sana. "Sudah ditetapkan… Kita akan berkemah malam ini. Sudah sangat lama aku ingin merasakannya!" Tuturnya menyatukan tangan dengan wajah berseri.

Haru mendengus melihat tingkah wanitanya. "Kita berbagi tugas," toh tidak mendebat juga. "Aku menangkap ikan, sudah terlanjur di air." Dia melepas rompi putih dan bajunya. Minus celana, dan ikat kepala yang entah sejak kapan ia pakai lagi.

Yuri mendecih mendengarnya. "Bilang saja kau malas dan ingin berenang!" Cibirnya tidak rela.

Naruto tertawa mengambil langkah. "Aku akan mencari kayu… Mendapat kayu kering di hutan ini pasti memakan waktu. Jadi pastikan menangkap ikan yang banyak, _Senpai_." Serunya melompat ke dalam hutan.

"Jika ingin ikut lepas bajumu dan kemari… Yu- _chan_."

Yuri merona hebat di tempatnya. Hanya bisa memandang kesal dan kalah. Bukan berarti mau kalah. " _Suiton : Suiryuudan_ …" Geramnya membuat segel tangan.

.

* * *

Di tengah hutan, di atas dahan pohon yang sangat besar, berdiri seorang wanita dengan tinggi dewasa. Berambut panjang tergerai berwarna hitam pucat. Memakai baju hitam di seluruh tubuh, hingga lehernya. Ditutupi lagi baju cream dengan potongan leher lebar, lengan sampai siku, dan panjang bawah sampai lutut. Di pinggangnya terdapat tali ungu yang mengikat simpul.

Sosok itu sedang memandang seorang anak, terbaring tak bergerak di atas dahan yang sama. Dengan wajah puas dan meremehkan, "Sampai di sini saja kemampuanmu, Uchiha Sasuke?!" Kepada anak di hadapannya. Di atas mata hitamnya, terikat besi berlambang rumput. "Menyedihkan… Kau Uchiha yang menyedihkan."

Tidak ada respon dan gerakan apapun dari anak itu, Sasuke. Mungkin dia pingsan karena serangan dari wanita itu sebelumnya. Kepalanya menyamping ke bawah. Menyembunyikan wajah dengan rambut depannya. Si musuh tidak tahu… Saat matanya terbuka memperlihatkan iris dua tomoe miliknya. Dan sekejap bersama itu, ledakan kecil terjadi di bagian tubuh belakang dari musuh Sasuke. Mendorong sedikit limbung tubuh wanita itu.

Sasuke tidak membuang waktu dan menyia-nyiakan rencananya. Dia bangkit cepat dari posisinya dan melompat menjauh. Di tangannya sudah siap tiga shuriken khusus di masing-masing kanan kiri. Dia melemparkan keenam shuriken itu, kearah yang sudah ia rencanakan. Saat sudah melewati musuhnya, dia mengendalikan seluruh shuriken yang ternyata tersambung dengan sebuah kawat. Dia mengendalikan semua dengan tangan dan mulutnya, mengiris kulit dahan-dahan pohon. Suara gesekan itu terdengar jelas. Dan terlihat keenam kawat itu sudah mengurung posisi lawannya. Dengan tarikan kuat dari Sasuke, wanita itu sudah terikat pada batang pohon besar di belakangnya.

Hanya menyisakan sepasang kawat di mulutnya, Sasuke merangkai empat segel tangan diakhiri macan. " **Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu**." Tepat setelahnya, muncul api tiga sisi yang cukup lebar. Dan melesat cepat melalui jalur kawat menjadi satu sisi. Membuatnya semakin tajam dan akurat.

"Hhaaaarghh…"

Terbukti saat musuhnya berteriak horror kala terkena jutsunya. Bahkan api itu sampai melubangi dan menembus batang pohon yang sangat besar tersebut. Cukup berbahaya yang dilakukan seorang genin.

Sasuke memegangi lututnya sendiri untuk menyeimbangkan tubuh. Nafasnya memburu dengan kondisi badannya yang tak memungkinkan lagi, terlihat berantakan. Dia tanpa melihat mencoba menanggapi Sakura yang menghampirinya. "Sasuke- _kun_ … Kau berhasil." Tutur gadis itu senang dan khawatir.

"Lagipula … kemana si _Dobe_ sampai sekarang," erang si Uchiha melihat sekitarnya. Terdengar sangat kesal, namun masih tertangkap nada cemasnya. Dia sendiri sudah bertarung cukup lama dengan lawan yang tidak masuk akal tadi. Dan berkali-kali terpojokkan dengan kekuatan mereka yang tidak bisa disebut seimbang. Tanpa Naruko, tak ada yang bisa mengerti jelas pikiran Sasuke saat bertarung. Sakura hanya akan tanggap jika dia dan Naruko sudah menjalankan perannya dengan matang.

Di tempat wanita tadi, keadaanya sudah sama parah. Pohon di belakangnya memperlihatkan lubang yang cukup besar dan masih berasap. Namun kenyataan dia masih sanggup bergerak dan melepaskan diri dari ikatan kawat. "Itulah yang kuharapkan dari seorang Uchiha," berjalan lunglai dia berkata dengan suara yang berubah drastis. Sekarang terdengar layaknya seorang pria, berat dan serak … menyeramkan. Melepaskan tekanan chakra yang membuat kedua anak tadi tak bisa bergerak.

"Kau menguasai Sharingan dengan baik, Sasuke- _kun_!" Serunya beringas. Tangannya menutupi separuh wajah miliknya. Kulit di sekitar mata kirinya terkelupas. Memperlihatkan warna kulit lain yang berbeda. Putih yang pucat dan gelap. Iris matanya juga berganti menjadi kuning tua kehijauan dan garis hitam vertikal yang mengecil. Layaknya ular… "Kau benar-benar adiknya… Itachi."

Perkataan itu sukses membuat Sasuke berjengit tajam di tempatnya. Rahangnya mengeras menahan emosi. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Dia berteriak murka dan menanyakan hal yang sama lagi. Kali ini dengan amarah.

Sosok tadi hanya tersenyum setan. "Namaku, Orochimaru…" Dia mengangkat sebuah gulungan berlabel surga. Sekejap api biru membakar habis tiket ujian tersebut. Membuat Sakura berteriak kaget. "Lewatilah ujian ini dan datanglah padaku." Perintahnya yang terdengar seperti tawaran

"Jangan bercanda! Kami mana mungkin menemuimu lagi." Terang Sakura yang jelas-jelas tidak suka. Masih ingat betul bagaimana mengerikannya orang itu.

Sosok tadi kembali tertawa dengan nada sama. "Aku tertarik denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke." Dia membuat segel tangan asing. "Takkan kubiarkan hal itu," dengan tersebut lehernya memanjang dan melesat cepat kearah Sasuke. Menancapkan taringnya ke leher kiri si Uchiha yang tak bisa bergerak.

"Aaarghh... haahh,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Sasuke- _kun_?" Teriak Sakura marah melihat pujaan hatinya menggeram sakit. Menatap tajam orang tadi yang tubuhnya sudah kembali normal.

"Hadiah perpisahan. Sasuke- _kun_ akan mencariku. Menemuiku… Untuk kekuatan."

.

* * *

Pemuda berambut salju itu berjalan pelan di atas tanah yang penuh lumut dan rumput lembab. Sembari mengelilingkan pandangan mencari kayu kering. Naruto bisa saja tadi mencari di sepanjang bibir sungai, yang pasti banyak kayu bakar di sana. Tapi tujuannya bukan itu saja. Dia berpikir untuk bisa mendapatkan pasangan gulungan milik timnya. Dia tak ingin membuat kedua rekannya terbebani lagi dengan urusan ujian ini. Satu misi untuk mengawasi _Sannin_ saja sudah cukup berat.

Dan benar saja… Dengan kemampuan sensor miliknya, Naruto mampu memperkirakan dimana musuh terdekat muncul. Dikelilingi pohon-pohon besar, terdapat hamparan tanah yang cukup luas. Cukup luas untuk bisa memperlihatkan dirinya kepada musuh. Di sana Naruto berdiri memandang ke atas.

Di atas dahan pohon, terlihat satu tim berhenti saat melihat keberadaan Naruto. Tiga orang berikat kepala Otogakure. Dua pria yang salah satu adalah orang yang memperhatikan Naruto sebelum babak kedua dimulai. Pria bungkuk yang memakai jas berjerami lebat. Dan satunya lelaki spiky hitam, memakai kemeja sewarna tanah dengan dua garis gelap. Terakhir gadis manis berambut hitam yang sangat panjang sampai kaki. Diikat pita ungu diujungnya. Dan mengenakan rompi hijau pucat tanpa lengan. Mereka memiliki kesamaan dengan memakai syal dan celana bermotif ular.

Wajah mereka kentara sekali dengan raut meremehkan. Kecuali pria bungkuk yang tidak jelas karena tertutup perban. Tapi matanya cukup waspada. ' _Seharusnya aku bisa menghindari banyak musuh dari tadi. Tapi dia tak bisa kurasakan._ ' Batinnya mengaman Naruto di bawah. Dia masih ingat… Siapa anak itu. Genin yang tak gentar sama sekali saat tahu kunai melesat akan membunuhnaya.

"Terpisah dengan timmu, Anak kecil?" Ujar meremehkan lelaki jabrik. Senyumnya percaya diri sekali.

"Kau bodoh atau apa Zaku? Di lihat dari manapun tingginya sama denganmu." Suara satu-satunya perempuan. Meski kata-katanya untuk rekannya Zaku, tapi jelas sekali ejekannya untuk Naruto. Sama-sama meremehkan.

" _Urusai_ , Kin!" Sergah lelaki bernama Zaku tersebut. Dia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Membuat kuda-kuda menyerang. "Dia hanya sendiri. Biar aku saja yang melawannya." Katanya dan melesat kea rah Naruto.

"Jangan… Bodoh," Pria bungkuk tadi mencoba mencegah rekannya. Namun terlambat. "Dia bukan genin sembarangan." Gumamnya di akhir memperhatikan mereka.

Naruto memandang serius lawannya yang datang dari atas. Menekuk lututnya bertahan. Zaku memberi tendangan berputar dari kanan. Yang ia tangkis dengan lengan kirinya. Dengan cepat lawannya melayangkan pukulan dari sisi lain. Namun masih bisa ia tangkis.

Zaku menyeringai. " **ZANKUUHA**." Serunya menciptakan gelombang udara dari tangan kirinya. Tepat di samping wajah Naruto, menerjangnya hingga terpental cukup jauh. Jutsu itu juga menimbulkan jejak di tanah. " _Heh_ … ini mudah!" Gumam mulutnya menyeringai.

Debu bergumpalan menutupi tempat Naruto. Membuat ketiga orang was-was melihat hasilnya. Namun keterkejutan tercipta pada masing-masih wajah mereka. Saat tahu di sana tidak ada siapapun.

Dari arah yang tak terlihat, Naruto muncul di belakang Zaku. Memegang kunai di tangannya, menikam lawannya itu. Namun teralihkan saat melihat orang lain datang cepat dari udara. Yang ternyata pria bungkuk tadi. Dengan mengarahkan tangannya yang dibungkus alat dari besi yang berlubang-lubang.

Tanpa harus menyentuh tanah, pria itu mampu membuat ledakan yang mampu melukai Naruto dan rekannya sendiri. Namun setelah asap menghilang, rekannya tidak terluka sedikitpun. Dan Naruto sendiri melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari itu. Saat kakinya mendarat di tanah, terlihat dua senbon melesat ke arahnya. Dan berhasil menancap di leher Naruto. Meringis memeganginya.

Perempuan yang masih ada di atas pohon ternyata pelakunya. Dia tersenyum puas melihatnya. Merasa bangga dengan kemampuannya, dan melihat hasilnya.

Satu, dua bulu-bulu hitam berjatuhan di depan gadis bernama Kin tersebut. Dia terlihat bingung dengan itu. Saat membawa tatapannya kembali, saat satu bulu hitam menutupi pandangannya, dan saat itu pula Naruto sudah tak ada di tempatnya lagi. "A-pa… K-kemana dia?" Dia terbingung gagap. Perlahan matanya terasa berat. Kin memaksa tetap sadar. ' _Sebaiknya kau tetap diam di sini._ ' Suara itu yang terakhir ia dengar dari belakang tubuhnya. Suara lelaki rendah dan sopan. Dan dia kehilangan kesadaran setelahnya.

Naruto yang berada di atas pohon, di dekat Kin… Dia menahan tubuh perempuan itu agar tidak jatuh. Tatapannya kembali kepada dua pria yang ada di tanah. ' _Otogakure,'_ batinnya serius. Yang rencana awalnya hanya untuk mendapat gulungan, kini harus lebih dari itu. Dari wajah lelahnya terlihat dia tidak menyukai hal yang akan terjadi. Tapi mau tidak mau memang harus. Ini bisa disebut kesempatan dan keberuntungan.

"Oii, Dosu… Kau bisa membunuhku juga!" Teriak kesal anak bernama Zaku. Baru sadar apa yang terjadi.

Sedangkan pria bungkuk yang dipanggil Dosu tersebut tak menggubris. Dia sibuk mencari-cari di mana Naruto. Dan matanya membulat saat menemukan sosok itu di atas pohon. "Kin…" Seru mulutnya terkejut. Melihat rekan perempuannya tak sadarkan diri di bahu Naruto. Dia sebenarnya tak mau percaya. Dia sangat tahu kemampuan dirinya dan kedua rekannya. Dan dia membanggakan itu.

"Aku tak ingin melukai kalian," Naruto berujar tanpa menyinggung terlebih meremehkan. "Tapi untuk mendapatkan gulungan kita dipaksa untuk bertarung. Namun, selain itu ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan." Naruto merubah suaranya datar mengintimidasi. Bukan berarti Naruto tak bisa. Hanya ia tidak suka menyinggung perasaan orang. Meski itu musuhnya. "Dimana Orochimaru?"

Terang saja itu membuat kedua orang itu terkejut bukan main. Bermacam-macam pikiran muncul di kepala mereka. Namun pria bernama Dosu rupanya cukup realistis.

Sedangkan Zaku mendecih tak suka. Amarah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Jangan harap kami mengatakannya. Lagipula seolah kau bisa melukai kami." Katanya yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Sudah jelas teman perempuannya sedang tak sadarkan diri di tangan musuh. Dan dia mengatakan itu.

Dosu lagi-lagi merutuki kebodohan rekan satunya itu.

Sedangkan Naruto menghela prihatin. Dia mendengar cerita dari Sandaime, bagaimana Orochimaru itu. Dan dia hanya merasa kesal saat melihat dengan matanya sendiri, ketiga orang itu sedang dimanfaatkan. Terlebih mengetahui mereka sama sekali tak menujukkan kekhawatiran terhadap Kin yang sedang di tangannya.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuh Kin pada batang pohon di sampingnya. Dan kembali menatap kedua pria di bawahnya. Wajahnya berubah polos. " _Gomen_ …" Katanya dan menghilang dari tempatnya.

Muncul di depan Dosu dengan tendangan lurus. Membuat pria berjerami itu terdorong mundur beberapa meter. "Cepat s-sekali," gumamnya menyeimbangkan tubuh.

Zaku mendecih tak suka melihatnya. Dia menatap marah Naruto di depannya. Merentangkan kedua tangannya lurus, terlihat bulatan besi yang berlubang di kedua telapaknya. "Kau berakhir di sini… **ZANK** -"

Namun belum selesai dengan jutsunya… Sosok Naruto sudah bergerak sangat cepat dengan tubuh rendah menyamping. Membawa dua kawat yang ia lilitkan di tangan Zaku. Dia melewati sisi Zaku dan berdiri kembali di belakangnya.

Ikatan kawat Naruto membuat kedua tangan Zaku tertarik berlawanan. Hingga seperti sedang memeluk sesuatu. Dua kawat tersebut mengunci di punggungnya. Dan menyatu menjadi satu kawat lurus dari tangan Naruto. Dengan kedua tangannya, Naruto memegang tali kawat itu seperti segel macan. Namun lurus ke depan.

" **Katon : Yaji Ryuushi**." Batinnya memberi tekanan chakra. Dari dua jari masing-masing tangan Naruto, keluar api merah sebesar kepalan tangan. Api yang sangat merah. Bukan seperti api pada umumnya. Dan membentuk ujung lancip merambati kawat. Kemudian melesat cepat melewati kawat itu. Menuju tubuh Zaku yang terikat. Sangat cepat hingga menembus punggung Zaku, keluar dari dadanya. Bersama cipratan darah. Tepat bagian jantung. Api merah itu menyala-nyala seperti anak panah yang lurus. Sangat merah hampir mendekati darah itu. Mungkin sudah terlalu banyak memakan korban.

"Haarggh…" Teriak horror Zaku dengan mata yang hampir keluar. Sebentar sebelum meregang nyawanya.

Selama ini… Tak ada yang tahu betapa hitamnya emosi seorang Naruto melakukan itu. Tapi dia begitu hebat dalam mengendalikannya. Pasti di suatu waktu, hati itu akan sepenuhnya menjadi hitam.

Dosu tercekat melihat itu. Melihat rekannya dibunuh dengan jutsu mengerikan tersebut. Memang bukan jutsu yang besar. Tapi percyalah… Dari awal rangkaian dilakukan jutsu itu begitu _ringan_ jika hanya disebut mengerikan. Dia terjengit mendapati Naruto menatapnya. Hanya tatapan pemuda polos. Namun mampu membuatnya hampir tak bisa bergerak. Dia terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari bajunya. Sebuah gulungan warna biru bertulis Bumi. Menekuk lutut ia meletakkan gulungan itu di tanah. "Aku tahu ini egois. Aku berikan ini… Namun biarkan aku pergi." Dia berdiri kembali. Tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Sama sekali tak menunjukkan dirinya pengecut.

Naruto berjalan mengurangi jarak. Dia berhenti, " _Sumimasen_ … Jika saja kau berada di posisiku, kau akan mengerti alasan kenapa aku harus membunuh kalian." Katanya sedikit menundukkan kepala.

Dosu hanya menghela nafas dan mencoba tenang. Dia menyiapkan kuda-kuda. "Jadi kau tidak akan melepaskanku? Bisa saja kau langsung membunuhku tanpa harus mengucapkan maaf." Dia tahu betul sosok di depannya mampu melakukan itu dengan mudah. "Boleh kutahu namamu?"

Naruto sendiri hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya lurus. Menyatukan ujung-ujung jarinya membentuk setengah lingkaran. "Yoshiaki Naruto..." Jawabnya mantap. " Aku akan menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku untuk menghormatimu." Dia merangkai tiga segel asing. " **Haka Jigoku**." Serunya terang-terangan.

Dosu merasakan tekanan udara di kakinya semakin panas. Dia melompat mendapati firasat buruk. Dan benar saja… Seluas tiga meter persegi, api merah seperti tadi terlihat muncul dari dalam tanah. Meluap-luap seperti dikendalikan. Dia mendarat di atas dahan pohon. Melihat Naruto sudah tak ada di tempat. Dengan siaga penuh, dia mengelilingkan matanya ke seluruh penjuru. Sama sekali tak bisa merasakan keberadaan lawannya.

Dosu memundurkan kepalanya menyadari serangan. Satu kunai melesat melewatinya. Menancap batang pohon di sampingnya. ' _Kertas peledak.'_ Batinnya melompat lagi melihat kunai tersebut.

Ledakan terjadi di tempat kunai tadi menancap.

Dosu yang masih berada di udara, dikejutkan dengan seekor burung yang mengepak di depan matanya. Elang hitam dengan satu mata merah bercahaya. ' _S-Sharingan_ …' Dan tepat saat itu, dia merasa dirasuki sesuatu. Namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan ancaman dari belakang. Dia menyeringai. "Dapat kau!" Memutar tubuhnya cepat dan melayangkan pukulan. Yang ternyata kepada Naruto di belakangnya.

Pukulan itu dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Tapi sesuatu mengejutkan terjadi. Dia tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dan berguling di tanah. Di telinganya keluar darah. Dia terduduk pusing.

Dosu mendarat dengan senyuman menang di balik perbannya. Penuh seringai melihat Naruto terbatuk darah. Namun hanya itu yang dia lihat. Sebelum merasa sakit yang teramat parah pada tubuhnya, dan semua berubah gelap.

Tubuh pria bungkuk itu ambruk begitu saja. Tanpa nyawa. Dan terlihat sosok Naruto berada di depannya, yang sedari tadi memang di situ. Dia hanya membuat tatapan kosong… Entah ekspresi apa. Dia membawa matanya kembali ke atas pohon. Melompat ke sana, dan menekuk lututnya di depan gadis yang bersandar tak sadarkan diri. Masih tampak hembusan nafas dari bahunya yang naik turun.

Naruto mengangkat dua jarinya. Perlahan keluar chakra hijau melapisi layaknya pisau. Dia mengarahkan jari tangannya itu ke tubuh Kin. Menyentukan pada dada bagian kiri. Sejenak… Dan kemudan itu menjadi nafas terakhir perempuan tersebut.

Setes liquid bening jatuh dari mata Anbu muda itu. Entah kejahatan dan ketidaksopanan apa yang telah Naruto lakukan. Perlahan kenangan tentang kematian Haku terngiang kembali dalam kepalnya. Semakin menenggelamkan emosi pemuda salju itu.

' _Kalian akan semakin jauh lagi dimanfaatkan dia. Dan akan menjadi alasan kejahatan yang dialkukannya._ ' Dalih itulah yang menjadi sebab Naruto melakukan hal ini. Sebuah alasan yang sedikit cukup masuk akal… Namun sama sekali tak mampu menukar dan menutupi perbuatannya.

"Aku akan membawa dosa ini sampai mati." Gumam dia memandanga wajah damai Kini. Dan Zaku juga Dosu di bawah.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Ohayou Gozaimasu**_ …

Sebelumnya maaf up-nya lama :D. Dan juga jika chap ini saya tidak membuat pertarungan yang greget. Tapi ini sudah terbaik yang sudah saya lakukan. Saya akan senang dengan kritik dan saran anda.

Dan sepertinya… Pair masih tetap jadi perdebatan toh :D.

Gimana jika _readers_ kasih saran? Tapi jangan hanya nama saja kalau bisa. Beri juga beberapa pertimbangan yang masuk akal untu membuat Naruto ( _sesuai sifat dan kemampuan Zero_ ) pantas dengan _wanita_ pilihan kalian. Dengan idenya juga jika mungkin. Dan saya berjanji akan membuat ceamistry yang baik dengan itu ( _Saya author romance_ :D). Tentu setelah pengembangan jalan ceritanya dulu. Saya pribadi relative tidak akan membuat pair. Tapi tetap akan saya tulis siapa saja wanita yang dekat dengannya. Akan menjadi kejutan besar di akhir nanti.

Terima kasih dukungan kalian semua. Fic ini tidak akan berhenti!

* * *

 **Reply Some Reviews**

 **The White Anbu :** Sangat terima kasih dengan saran dan pelajarannya. Saya jadi bisa membuat tulisan menjadi lebih baik :D.

 **threehexa :** Hahaha… Terima kasih sudah mereview jika begitu :D ( _bercanda_ ). Saya merasa tersanjung. Dan saya senang jika anda dapat memahami kekuatan Naruto. Tapi perihal perubahan chakra, dan chakra alam … lihat pada _Notes_ chap 11. Dia tidak bisa menyerap energi alam. :D terima kasih saran ceritanya.

 **Reader :** Saya sangat senang mendengarnya. Terima kasih :D.

 **MikotoMamoru :** Hahaha… Dilihat saja nanti bagaimana.

 **Guest** ( _Yang merasa_ ) **:** Si Naruto _cacat_ yang sempurna itu yahh… Sudah cukup lama saya membacanya. Memang mengagumkan. Sayang tidak lanjut! Terima kasih :D.

 **punkbili6 :** Yare-yare… Yang ditunggu datang juga. Terima kasih sudah mereview :D. Saya akan memperbaikinya.

 **Nanda Saputra :** Saya juga merasa begitu :D. Tapi tidak akan saya paksakan. Saya akan pertimbangkan saran dan rencana saya.

 **Rizbas :** _Arigatou Gozaimasu_ …

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan Review. Dan juga yang Favs & Follows fanfic saya … Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

* * *

 **Maaf atas segala kekurangan.**

 **Jadi selebihnya mohon bimbingannya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya …**


	14. Chapter 14

**Another Destiny : ZERO**

 **Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Alur Kecepetan + berantakan, Banyak kekurangan**

 **Genre : Adventure - Family - Romance (sedikit)**

 **Rate : T (semi M)**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Summary :** Bagaimana jika Naruto bukan anak dari Minato dan Kushina. Dan juga warga biasa yang memiliki sedikit chakra. Tapi ramalan menyebutkan dia akan membawa perdamaian untuk dunia Shinobi. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Naruto untuk mencapai perdamaian tersebut … Check This Out

.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto hanya berdiri tenang di samping garis kaca jendela, hampir menyentuh kayunya. Sesekali melihati layar tabung lebih dari satu di sisi ruangan, disambung kabel-kabel besar. Memperlihatkan rekaman langsung beberapa tempat dari dalam menara. Salah satunya adalah arena bertarung luas, yang kini tengah dilangsungkan babak penyisihan. Dikarenakan lebih banyak jumlah orang yang diharapkan lolos.

"Jadi benar Sasuke- _kun_ ya?" Gumam suara pria tua mengulangi topik.

Naruto membuat posturnya tampak sopan. "Itu yang pasti Sandaime- _sama_." Jawabnya terhadap orang tadi. "Yang saya takutkan, adalah jika beliau punya tujuan lain." Dia cukup kecewa… Saat tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah incarannya, sudah terlambat untuk mencegah itu. Kejadiannya bertepatan dengan waktu ia melawan genin Otogakure. Dan terlalu banyak chakra yang bercampur aduk di hutan kematian saat itu. Karena Naruto tak tahu seperti apa chakra Orochimaru, dia tak bisa merasakan saat Sannin tersebut bertarung dengan Sasuke.

Hiruzen selaku orang yang berbicara dengan Naruto, memberi tatapan geli dan cukup kesal. "Jangan mengatakan _dia_ dengan sopan, Naruto- _kun_. Orochimaru bukan orang yang pantas untuk dihormati… Terlebih olehmu." Katanya cukup terdengar getir. Menerawang sosok muridnya yang sekarang, bukan di masa lampau. Namun sungguh-sungguh memerintah Naruto.

Naruto hanya menjawab patuh. Dia hanya anak yang diberi didikan baik oleh sang ibu. Dan selalu menghormati orang lain terlebih yang lebih tua darinya. Dan meski tak tahu lengkapnya, bagaimana Orochimaru itu … dia cukup tahu bahwa orang itu adalah salah satu legenda _Sannin_ Konoha. Jadi jika dia menghormatinya, cukup wajar. Tapi bukan berarti membenarkan.

"Apa kau bisa memastikan yang kau lihat?"

"Saya tidak berani untuk mengatakan pasti. Tapi dengan hipotesis, itu tujuh puluh persen memang benar." Naruto mencoba mengingat dengan baik, apa yang telah ia lihat waktu itu dengan sharingan-nya. Apa yang ada dalam memory genin Otogakure saat itu. "Mereka memang hanya ditugaskan untuk membunuh Sasuke. Namun beberapa kali salah satunya pernah memata-matai tim Suna."

Hiruzen hanya menghela nafas dalam asap rokoknya. Dia berdiri di tengah ruangan, di depan sofa. Sudah tak bisa duduk tenang lagi karena banyak berpikir. "Apa yang membuat Suna berkhianat? Kami tak pernah kurang untuk mengirim hasil pertanian kami kepada mereka, sesuai perjanjian. Dan cukup sering Kazekage meminta bantuan Konoha untuk misi mereka."

"Saya berpikir … terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan itu Sandaime- _sama_. Seolah kita yang menyulut peperangan terlebih dahulu. Tapi alangkah baik jika membuat siaga dari sekarang."

"Kau benar… Aku tahu itu." Gumam kakek tua itu. Ada raut penyesalan dalam matanya. "Sekarang yang harus dikhawatirkan adalah Sasuke- _kun_. Jika itu segel yang sama dengan milik Anko, maka dia tidak dapat menggunakan chakra melebihi yang seharusnya. Atau segel itu akan mengambil alih tubuhnya. Dan celakanya … aku bahkan tak bisa menghilangkan segel kutukan itu."

Naruto memperhatikan. Tapi di sudut matanya, ia sesekali melirik layar di sisi ruangan. Tepat pada rekaman langsung dari arena. Dia, atau lebih tepatnya dengan Sandaime … telah melewatkan beberapa pertarungan. Dan sekarang sudah sampai pada genin senior Lee melawan bocah merah Suna. Sebelumnya Naruto hampir harus menggigit jarinya melihat pertarungan dua Hyuuga. Menyaksikan bagaimana bengisnya sekeluarga itu bertarung. Terutama kekhawatirannya melihat Hinata. Namun cukup senang dengan hasilnya. Gadis yang pernah ia selamatkan itu menjadi shinobi yang pantang menyerah. Dan sekarang hanya berharap si Me- _chan_ itu baik-baik saja. Walau cukup ragu melihat bagaimana Neji melukainya tadi.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Yondaime- _sama_ tadi… Melawan segel dengan segel." Tanggapan dari Naruto tanpa buyar. Sebelumnya dia sudah melaporkan misi ini secara rinci. Kepada Yondaime juga yang beberapa saat lalu bergabung di sini. Namun harus beranjak terlebih dahulu karena menyambut para peserta yang lolos.

"Namun tetap saja Sasuke- _kun_ tidak mungkin dapat menggunakan chakranya dengan maksimal lagi."

Naruto tersenyum. "Dia orang yang punya kehendak kuat Sandaime- _sama_. Sesuatu seperti itu tidak mungkin mudah menghambatnya. Namun kegelapan hatinya cukup mampu membuatnya berpaling dan terjerumus." Pendapatnya mengenai itu. Untuk menganggap _Juinjutsu_ sebuah tekhnik yang kuat … tidaklah sepenuhnya benar. Hanya karakter dari orang tersebut yang bisa membuatnya menjadi berbahaya.

Hiruzen bernafas panjang lagi. Meratapi dirinya yang tak mampu menjaga Uchiha di waktu silam. Dia berpikir, karena orang-orang tua seperti dirinya yang membuat Konoha seperti sekarang ini. Untuk arah baik dan buruknya. "Semua orang mempunyai kegelapan hati. Dan itu bisa disembuhkan dengan orang di sekitar kita. Merupakan tugas kita juga untuk menyembuhkan kegelapan hati Sasuke- _kun_. Sebagai orang tua, teman … dan keluarga sesama Konoha." Tuturnya dengan bijak. Dan melangkah menuju pintu.

"Ayo kesana! Seharusnya setelah ini pertarunganmu."

Naruto membungkuk sopan dan mengikuti Sandaime. "M-Maaf?" Jawabnya sedikit bingung.

"Kau sudah diwakilkan tadi. Karena alasan melaporkan misi, pertarunganmu menjadi yang paling akhir." Hiruzen berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong. Dengan kedua tangannya di belakang. "Maaf jika lagi _mengistimewakan_ mu. Kau pasti tidak nyaman dengan itu." Tambahnya melirik Naruto.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya lagi dan tetap berjalan. "Sebaliknya saya sungguh senang dengan itu, Sandaime- _sama_ … _Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu_." Katanya berperaga. Meski memang dia ingin menjadi seperti yang lainnya. Tapi hal ini adalah buah kesungguhannya. Dan dia benar senang.

Hiruzen tertawa melihatnya. "Kau sungguh anak yang sopan Naruto- _kun_. Kau terlalu baik untuk menjadi alat desa." Tentu dia tak menyiratkan bahwa desa memperalat Naruto. Namun anak itu cukup cerdas untuk mengerti arahnya.

Naruto mengernyit. "Maksud Anda, saya tak pantas menjadi Shinobi?"

Tak terlalu cerdas juga. Terkadang suka terang-terangan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Yahh… Seperti itulah memang anak yang seputih awan itu.

Hiruzen hanya tertawa hangat. Tidak memberi jawaban. Karena Naruto memang tak membutuhkannya. Saat sampai dan memasuki pintu besar arena, pertarungan ternyata telah usai. Tidak banyak yang memperhatikan kedatangan mereka berdua. Entah kejadian apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya.

Naruto yang baru menaiki anak tangga balkon arena, sayup-sayup mendengar sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan untuknya. Bahkan sampai mebuat dia berhenti bergerak. Tak biasanya konsentrasi seorang Naruto bisa pecah seperti itu. ' _…dia tidak bisa hidup menjadi Shinobi lagi._ ' Perkataan yang disampaikan secara diam-diam oleh petugas medis, kepada pria dewasa yang berpenampilan sama dengan anak yang terkulai di lantai. Yang ternyata masih bisa sampai di telinganya.

Naruto kembali menaiki tangga setelah dapat mengendalikan fokusnya lagi. Tak mencoba untuk memperhatikan dua orang itu. Namun matanya mengelilingi arena. Lantai beton tersebut hancur lebur, terutama bagian tengah. Dinding-dinding bawah balkon terlihat penuh dengan retakan. Dia tidak bisa memperkirakan seperti apa … kejadian saat dirinya datang ke sini. Tadi, dia sempat melihat di dalam rekaman. Saat Lee membuka gerbang ketiga kehidupan dari kedelapan gerbang. Jika benar jutsu terlarang itu, maka tidak heran dampaknya seperti ini. Matanya juga menangkap sosok Lee yang terluka parah. Kaki dan tangan kirinya mengerluarkan darah.

"Naruto- _kun_ …"

Suara seseorang menginterupsi Naruto, yang ternyata Kushina. Dia mendatangi _sensei-_ nya itu. Disana ada kedua rekan timnya. Juga Naruko, Kakashi, dan Sakura. Dia melayangkan senyum saat melewati Neji yang bersandar di dinding. Kembali teringat bagaiman pertarungan anak itu tadi. Dia sedikit tidak terima bagaimana perlakuan Neji. Namun itu hak yang benar. Di sana memang pertarungan.

Mata si Hyuga itu tetap mengekori Naruto. Tidak terlihat berbahaya, batinnya tenang. Tapi dalam hatinya sama sekali tak meremehkan. Ingin menjajal kemampuan si Putih tersebut.

"Dari mana, _em_? Aku kira kau melarikan diri." Kushina menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto dengan bersungut. Hampir mati cemas memikirkan kemana muridnya itu. Dia mana tahu bahwa pertarungan Naruto memang diletakkan paling akhir. Wajar jika was-was setelah setiap pertarungan selesai.

Naruto membuat raut menyesal, sedikit gugup. Ayolah… Yang sedang menyentuhnya itu adalah istri Hokage. Sangat sifat _sensei_ -nya memang, sama sekali tak memperdulikan sekitar. Apa yang akan dipikirkan orang jika dia salah memberi tanggapan. Keputusan yang baik hanya diam. Bukan berarti tak sopan.

Kushina mengela nafas. Masih bertaut alis. "Baiklah… Lihat siapa lawanmu!"

Naruto menengok ke papan elektrik di pojok atas ruangan. Terkejut sejenak saat tahu nama yang tertera. Kenapa dia tidak sadar sedari tadi, siapa peserta yang belum bertarung. Memang dia juga tidak menyangka jika pertarungannya diletakkan di akhir. Dia tak begitu fokus dengan jalannya pertarungan saat berada di ruangan tadi. Hanya beberapa peserta saja yang dia lihat dengan sungguh. Tiba-tiba ingin berbuat sesuatu!

"Jangan menyerah sebelum pertandingan dimulai, Naruto- _kun_!"

Namun tidak jadi saat mendengar suara dari seseorang di dekatnya. Gadis yang berdiri di samping Kushina. Berambut cokelat emas yang panjang tergerai. Tak lain adalah rekannya sendiri, Yuri. Baru saja selesai membicarakan sesuatu dengan Naruko dan Sakura di sebelahnya. Hanya obrolan para gadis.

Naruto menghela pasrah di tempat. Melihat Haru yang bersandar di tembok belakang mereka. Rekan satunya itu hanya tertawa pelan. Mungkin sudah menyangka. Dia ingat pertarungannya melawan Shikamaru tadi. Setahunya memang Haru tipe petarung jarak dekat. Sedangkan teman sekelasnya, Shikamaru adalah jarak jauh. Jadi siapa yang mempunyai strategi yang paling unggul, mempunyai kemungkinan menang lebih besar. Dan sudah jelas siapa itu. Tapi Naruto tahu… Haru mana mungkin membuat dirinya menang. Jelas sudah tak membutuhkan gelar genin lagi. Terlebih memang bukan orang yang suka merepotkan diri.

Suara deheman serak seorang pria dari tengah arena. "Baiklah, pertandingan terakhir. Kedua peserta silahkan turun ke arena!"

Yuri sudah naik pagar balkon. Siap kapan saja untuk melompat turun. Bagian samping bawah bajunya terbuka sedikit dengan sebuah resleting. Memperlihatkan celana pendek hitam di dalamnya. Dia tidak mungkin bertarung dengan gaun ketat. Lalu melompat turun ke arena.

"Sana… Lawan dia!" Kushina tersenyum mengerti kearah Naruto. Tangannya masih berada di kepala muridnya itu. Dia memeberi usapan pelan sebelum Naruto turun juga. Sebagai orang yang paling dekat dengan Naruto selain Rika, dia tahu betul anak itu tidak mungkin mau jika bertarung dengan rekan sendiri.

Naruto sudah sampai di arena. Berhadapan langsung dengan Yuri.

Si pengawas pertarungan merentangkan tangannya ke depan. Dia tampak tak sehat. "Pertarungan terakhir, Yoshiaki Naruto melawan Yuri, dimulai!"

Keduanya belum menyiapkan kuda-kuda. "Baiklah… Kita buat kesepakatan." Itu suara Yuri. Naruto memperhatikan, dengan ekspresi. Pengawas sendiri sudah pergi ke podium. Jadi tak ada yang benar-benar mendengar obrolan mereka. "Kau tahu di sini tidak ada air?" Terdengar seperti pertanyaan. Namun jawabannya memang benar. "Bagaimana jika membuat pertarungan yang seimbang." Dengan itu Yuri sudah ada di depan Naruto. Melayangkan kepalan tangan kepada rekannya itu.

Naruto menghindari dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Menyatukan telapak tangannya saat melihat tendangan lutut Yuri. Dan menangkisnya dengan sedikit melangkah mundur. "Seimbang seperti apa?" Tanggapnya terus menghindar dan menangkis serangan Yuri.

Kedua anak itu bergerak kesana kemari beradu taijutsu. Sembari bercakap. Namun seperti yang terlihat, hanya Yuri yang memberi serangan. Naruto tetap sibuk menghindarinya. Bukan berarti meremehkan, dia sudah terlihat sungguh-sungguh. Hanya mereka yang tahu seperti apa berjalannya pertarungan itu.

"Apa mereka main-main?" Kata seseorang yang berada di balkon. Jounin bermasker dengan mata sayu.

Kushina tersenyum mendengarnya. "Apa kau sudah sehebat itu merasa tak perlu menyadarinya, Kakashi- _kun_?" Dia sedikit menyindir orang di sampingnya tersebut. "Mengobservasi kekuatan lawan saat bertarung adalah pelajaran utama seorang ninja. Jika ada orang yang tahu tujuan utama ujian chunnin, mungkin hanya mereka berdua."

Kakashi terdiam paham. Yang ia lihat, pertarungan tersebut memang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Meski hanya terkesan main-main, beradu taijutsu biasa … namun ada sesuatu yang kedua anak itu tahan. Sedari lama dia memang dibuat penasaran dengan anak berambut putih tersebut.

"Bukan hanya menang dalam pertarungan, ataupun mencapai final. Banyak hal yang dinilai dari masing-masing peserta. Segala aspek diperhitungkan untuk menilai apa orang tersebut pantas menjadi chunnin." Jelas Kushina sembari tetap memperhatikan pertarungan. Sebagai _sensei_ dia patut bangga dengan segala kesampaian muridnya. Namun cukup tahu tak perlu begitu, karena kekuatan tersebut bukan sesuatu yang seharusnya dipertandingkan. Kushina tak pernah benar-benar mengerti sejatinya hati Naruto. Harus diakui, dia sedih.

Yuri memutar tubuhnya dengan lompatan serta membawa satu kakinya ke atas. Kemudian memberi tendangan vertikal ke bawah.

Naruto melompat ke samping. Cepat dan cukup jauh, menghindari itu. Dia merasakan kecepatan Yuri semakin meningkat. Ia masih siap kuda-kuda setelah menapak lantai.

Serangan Yuri hanya mengenai beton lantai yang retak. Menimbulkan bunyi debuman dan kepulan debu. Cukup membuat beberapa mata terkejut. Hanya beberapa. Sedari tadi memang belum ada peserta perempuan yang membuat pertarungan _besar_. Yuri mengambil satu kunai saat menegakkan badan kembali. Dan melesat cepat di balik debu, menuju Naruto. Kini bertambah lagi mata yang kaget.

' _Kecepatannya sebanding dengan Sasuke._ ' Batin si Jounin masker tadi.

Naruto berniat menghadang Yuri seperti sebelumnya. Namun dia tidak menyangka dengan kunai tersebut. Jarak dan kecepatannya lawannya sudah tak mungkin lagi untuk menghindar. Jadi satu tangannya terangkat sejajar dengan datangnya serangan Yuri. Semua mengira dia akan menangkis sabetan kunai itu dengan tangan kosong.

Namun… Dentingan besi dan percikan api tercipta, saat hanya bebearapa centi sebelum menyentuh kulit tangan Naruto. Kejadian berhenti di situ sejenak. Di saat dua buah kunai beradu. Tapi, bahkan meski Yuri sudah menyangkanya, dia tetap kukuh melancarkan serangan lagi. Kali ini seringaian terpapang di bibir manisnya.

Naruto terkejut sebentar menyadari kakinya tak bisa digerakkan. Dia melirik, dan mengetahui lilitan tanah sedang menjerat kedua kakinya. Berbuat apa lagi, ketika melihat rekan-atau-lawannya itu melompat ke belakang. Yuri membuat satu segel tangan serta mengucapkan sebuah jutsu _Doton_. Dan dari masing-masing sisi Naruto keluar beberapa tombak tanah yang runcing. Menikam tepat ke tubuhnya yang tak bisa bergerak.

Semua pasang mata membulat kaku melihatnya dalam tempo lambat. Meski bisa mengentikannya, itu hanya dua paling banyak tiga tombak dengan tangannya. Mustahil lebih dari itu dengan keadaan tubuh terkunci.

Darah keluar…

Ralat, setetes darah keluar dari kulit pipinya. Hanya satu tombak yang berhasil menusuknya, atau lebih tepat menggoresnya. Sementara tombak-tombak yang lain tiba-tiba saja berhenti dalam jarak beberapa inchi.

Sekali lagi semua mata terbelalak. Kali ini hampir dengan tubuh mereka juga yang masing-masing menegang.

"A-Apa yang … sedang terjadi?"

Beberapa mewakilkan kata-kata dari pikiran semua orang. Tidak ada yang tahu persis yang sedang terjadi.

Karena di sana, di arena… Yang justru hampir tertikam tombak tanah adalah Yuri. Perempuan itu sama terkejutnya, tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia berdiri di tengah-tengah tombaknya sendiri. Tangannya bahkan masih dalam posisi segel Burung. Dari pipi kannanya keluar setetes kecil darah. Dan tepat beberapa mili saja tombak tanah yang di ujungnya selincip jarum, terdapat sedikit darah juga.

Naruto sendiri… Dia berada di posisi Yuri sebelumnya. Terengah-terengah dengan banyak peluh. Pandangannya sedikit buram, dan jatuh berlutut. ' _Melakukannya pada manusia jauh memakan banyak chakra. Aku bisa merasakan hampir semua chakraku terkuras._ ' Dia mengawasi lawannya yang mematung. Dengan mata yang sedikit nanar.

"Kumohon… Jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi?" Suara Sakura yang berteriak memenuhi sisi balkon.

"B-Bagaimana tempat mereka tertukar?"

Kakashi yang sudah lebih dulu tenang, berniat menarik masker matanya. Namun diurungkan saat merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Yang ternyata dari Kushina.

"Bahkan sebagai _Sensei_ nya aku juga merasakan penasaran yang sama denganmu." Tutur Kushina pelan. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arena. "Namun ada waktunya. Hargai mereka yang sudah bersungguh-sungguh. Bukannya ini yang kau nantikan…" Yang terakhir tidak seperti pertanyaan.

Kakashi menurut saja menurunkan tangannya kembali ke dalam saku. Sejauh karirnya, bahkan sejauh hidupnya… Wanita Merah di sampingnya itu tak pernah repot-repot mengurusi hal semacam ini. Yah, walau sejarah mengatakan beliau Kunoichi yang menyeramkan di masanya. Jadi dia menyimpulkan… Ada hal istimewa di tim sebelas.

"Genjutsu? Bukan … itu tidak mungkin." Sebuah hipotesis dari jounin wanita tak jauh dari mereka.

"Jika Kurenai berkata begitu berarti memang bukan." Kakashi memberi tanggapan. Memuaskan rasa penasaran orang di sekitarnya. Itu juga untuk dirinya. Dia melirik ke ujung balkon, tempat Yondaime dan Sandaime berada. "Terlebih… Bahkan Hokage- _sama_ juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia benar-benar menukar tempatnya."

Sakura menggeleng tidak puas. "Tapi bagaimana caranya, _Sensei_?"

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas. "Aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti itu. Jika _kawarimi_ memang sedikit memungkinkan. Tapi mustahil dengan keadaan tubuh terikat. Dan kecepatan perpindahannya tidak masuk akal." Serta-merta dia menumpahkan suaranya kepada sosok di sampingnya. Namun harus menelan nafasnya lagi saat hanya mendapat kedikkan bahu.

"Aku akan senang jika menjawab _itu kawarimi tingkat lanjut_." Kushina barang serius juga tak mau ambil pusing. "Tapi aku sendiri tak tahu lebih meski ingin. Andai sejatinya aku tahu segala tentangnya." Dia menengok murid suaminya itu. "Kau bisa menanyakannya kepada suamiku. Karena Naruto tidak pernah menggunakan jutsu diluar sepengetuhan legalnya. Atau lebih mudah tanya langsung kepadanya. Dia anak yang _baik_ , asal tahu saja."

Naruko sedikit menyadari binaran suara ibunya. Sedari tadi dia tak membuka suara sama sekali. Hanya menumpukan siku-sikunya di atas besi pagar. Melihati nee _-chan_ nya di arena sana. Yang sedang berlutut payah dan pucat. Sedari dulu memang pucat. Dia sepertinya berpikir, bahwa kedekataan dengan _saudara_ nya itu semakin berkurang saja. "Dan _Sensei_ , dari mana Nee- _chan_ mendapat kunainya?" Dia baru ingat hal yang sempat mengganjal tadi.

Kakashi menegak sejenak mendengar suara Naruko pertama kali. Dan kembali melihat arena. "Segel penyimpanan mungkin." Jawabnya memenuhi kewajiban.

"Segel penyimpanan?"

"Aku akan menjelaskan sedikit. Kalian sebaiknya memang tak perlu mengetahui ini." Jounin rambut tulang itu mengutik otaknya perlahan. "Itu adalah sebuah tekhnik _fuinjutsu_ dimana kita bisa menyimpan barang di dalam suatu media penyimpanan khusus. Seperti umumnya dalam scroll. Dalam hal ini dia menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai medianya. Aku pernah menggunakan itu semasa di Anbu dulu. Namun tak pernah lagi saat ini." Nadanya terdengar memperingati. "Selain mengganggu peredaran chakra, itu juga memperlambat regenerasi tubuh. Jadi… Meski terlihat efektif, nyatanya cukup berdampak negatif. Buktinya sendiri sangat sedikit orang yang repot-repot mau menggunakannya."

"Tapi kenapa Nee- _chan_ menggunakannya?"

Kakashi mendengus mendengarnya. Pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan juga. Dan bagaimana anak didiknya itu memanggil seorang laki-laki dengan sebutan perempuan. "Aku sudah bilang tadi itu _mungkin_ saja. Dalam beberapa kasus, keterampilan nyatanya yang terpenting. Di dalam Uchiha, yang umumnya memasteri _shuriken jutsu_ , mereka bisa memunculkan senjata secepat kilat. Yang sejatinya hanya keterampilan tangan." Tapi batinnya mengatakan hal lain. "Toh bagaimana persisnya aku juga tak tahu. Aku tidak percaya genin mampu melakukannya."

Di sisi balkon lainnya hanya terdapat tim suna. Tiga orang termasuk jounin-nya. Satu anak entah kemana, tepatnya bocah Pasir yang bertarung di pertandingan sebelumnya. Yang terlihat kalut hanya anak dengan cat wajah. Nyaris memutari seisi ruangan dengan bola matanya.

"Beruntung sekali _dia_ pergi… Aku tidak tahu apa yang bakal terjadi jika _dia_ melihat ini."

"Gaara maksudmu?" Si perempuan pirang meralat tak suka. Postur sedekapnya tak benar-benar mampu menyembunyikan itu.

Kankuro mendesis aneh. Kelihatan hampir meludah. "Seperti tak tahu saja!"

"Terserah katamu." Dengan datarnya Temari menjawab. Nyatanya tidak punya bantahan untuk dikeluarkan. Anak sulung yang tak berdaya.

Setelah berkali-kali menarik dan menghembuskan nafas, Naruto mulai bisa mengatasi peningnya. Mencoba merasakan lambat laun chakranya yang terisi. Bersikulasi layaknya darah di seluruh tubuh. Hingga mendadak terlihat panik dan menggigil. Tidak ada peraga bahwa dia ingin berdiri. Setia di posisi sebelumnya dengan kaku. Pupilnya tidak beralih barang sedikit.

Yuri sama baru sadarnya di tempat. Mengecap perih di pipi dan perutnya yang teraduk, mual. Sebagai seorang Anbu dengan segudang pengalamannya, tak perlu sampai dia muntah. Sekejap saja dia terlihat normal. Dia melepaskan segel tangannya, dan tombak-tombak itu melebur kembali menjadi tanah. Melepas sekapan _jutsu_ nya sendiri. Sedikit tertawa geli dan mendekati Naruto. Mengikis jaraknya dengan lamban.

Pasang-pasang mata jelas tak diam begitu saja. Bergantian mengganti postur berdirinya. Menanti apa yang bakal terjadi. Namun tidak beberapa orang.

' _Naruto-kun.._.'

' _Nee-chan_ …'

' _Naruto_ …'

Salah satu dan mungkin satu-satunya menggeram berat mengucapkan nama Yuri. Itu jelas Haru. Tak lagi melipat tangannya di dada. Malah hampir terlihat kapan saja melompat turun ke arena. Bukan… Dia tidak mencemaskan Yuri yang bakal berbuat apa kepada Naruto. Justru ia khawatir akan apa yang Yuri dapat jika sampai benar-benar melakukan itu. Dia tahu betul sifat kekasihnya tersebut. Tak bakal berhenti sampai benar-benar tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Dan hanya dirinya yang mampu menghentikannya. Merupakan alasan kenapa Hokage tidak ada niat memisahkan mereka berdua dalam setiap tugas.

Dan alasan utama…

Mata Haru menatap intens posisi Naruto yang terdiam kaku. ' _Justru si Zero itu yang_ _bakal menjadi petaka_.' Beton tempat Haru perpijak sudah hampir retak. Terlalu lama menahan chakra di kakinya.

Namun tidak ada yang menyadari chakra Haru yang sedang meluap-luap. Teralalu sibuk memakukan pandangannya masing-masing ke bawah arena. Saat Yuri sudah berjarak satu meter dengan Naruto. Kedua tangan perempuan itu terangkat pelan. Hendak melakukan sesuatu.

Dan beton di bawah kaki Haru sudah benar-benar bertas dan berderak. Pecahannya melayang rendah sejalan chakra di kakinya. Jika sejenak saja dia menyentakkan tumitnya, pagar balkon-pun sudah pasti terbelah diterjangnya. Hanya untuk menggapai Yuri di sana.

Namun semua terbantahkan saat justru Yuri menepukkan kedua tangannya di bahu Naruto. Berjongkok kecil guna agar sampai. "Sadar tidak kau terlalu banyak menarik perhatian, lihat?" Katanya dengan senyum manis.

Naruto mendongak dengan itu. Melihat Yuri yang tersenyum, dan menyapukan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Bukan terkejut atau apapun, bisa apa memang. Yang jelas cukup beruntung dia sudah kembali sadar. Namun tubuhnya masih kaku, dan tangannya juga masih bergetar. Butuh cukup waktu sampai sanggup mengendalikan semua. "Apa yang kulakukan," guamnya mengusap kepala. "Jika _Senpai_ tidak cukup cekatan dan reflek yang bagus, apa yang…"

"Yah, aku hebat bukan?" Tanggapan yang tak disangka dari Yuri. "Tapi sudah jelas pemenangnya siapa."

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, jika pertarungannya dilanjutkan baru akan jelas." Cukup tahu kondisinya yang kacau. Dan jangan lupakan chakranya yang sudah terkuras. Siapa yang akan menang memang sudah jelas.

"Justru di situ kekalahanku." Yuri perlahan membantu rekannya itu berdiri. Selang sebentar dan mengangkat satu tangannya kepada pengawas. Bilang bahwa dia ' _menyerah_ '. Membuat setiap orang bingung terkejut. Padahal sudah menanti pertarungan mereka selanjutnya. "Aku kira, kapan lagi bisa bertarung denganmu? Kau yang bahkan tak pernah mau melawan temanmu, terlebih wanita. Membuatku egois memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Tanpa memikirkan perbedaan kekuatan dan persepsi kita. Namun aku cukup senang berhasil menyeretmu sejauh itu, bocah."

Naruto mendengus saja mendengar pernyataan kemenangannya oleh Hayate selaku pengawas. Dan tidak menyangkal ucapan Yuri barusan. Dia berdiri di tengah wajah-wajah orang yang berbagai macam ekspresi. Namun dia cukup memperhatikan beberapa saja. Dan balas senyum penuh terima kasih kepada mereka. "Senang akhirnya tahu posisiku, Yuri- _senpai_."

"Maaf saja, tapi di atas ada yang sedang siap-siap mengomeliku sepertinya."

"Tidak bisa membantu yah…" Gumam Naruto tulus. Mencari-cari kata apa yang pantasnya bisa di ucapkan. Namun tak menemukan apapun. Benar-benar wanita cerdas. Dia ingat percakapan mereka sewaktu awal pertarungan tadi. Tentang penawaran seniornya itu. Pertarungan seimbang, dia tersenyum. Yuri benar-benar perhitungan perihal itu. Dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan Naruto lakukan. Dan benar-benar sudah menyeret sekaligus menghentikan dirinya.

Yuri sepenuhnya dengan tepat menebak, bahwa Naruto akan diam-diam menggunakan sharingan kepadanya. Karena dia tahu, anak itu mana mungkin bisa melukainya. Jadi men-genjutsu-nya adalah pilihan yang sempurna. Untunglah berhasil beragumentasi dengan baik.

"Bagaimana mungkin seperti itu? Menurutmu, Minato?"

"Bagaimana mengatakannya,"Hokage ke-empat tersebut membiarkan wibawanya luntur sejenak. Merenungkan segala sesuatu yang mungkin, yang saat ini berhubungan dengan pertanyaan Sandaime. Tanpa perlu ditanyakan dia pribadi sedang mengusut persoalan tersebut. "Dia memang bukan orang yang terbuka. Namun Naruto bukan orang yang suka menyembunyikan sesuatu juga. Dia punya banyak sekali kelemahan." Tuturnya tenang. Mencoba menatap anbu itu dalam berbagai sudut pandang. "Dan ini paling fatal."

Hiruzen meniup asap rokoknya. Matanya tak lepas dari Naruto. Lanskap yang anehnya selalu ia lihat dalam hidupnya. ' _Kenapa shinobi selalu terlihat seperti itu._ '

"Naruto itu pandai sekali mengendalikan emosinya. Seperti mempunyai hak penuh terhadap itu. Nyaris tak bisa di percaya ada manusia sepertinya." Minato angkat suara kembali. Alisnya tertarik ke dalam. "Namun entah kenapa setiap bertarung dia hampir kehilangan seluruh emosinya sendiri. Dia bahkan tak sadar hampir membunuh Yuri tadi."

"Kehilangan? Bukan menghilangkan?"

"Benar… Dia kehilangan, hampir." Jika bukan begitu Minato mungkin tak akan melihat istrinya bernafas sampai saat ini. Mengigat hari-harinya tersebut dihabiskan berada di samping Zero. "Kelemahan yang fatal baginya. Mungkin, memang hanya satu orang yang cukup mengerti sifat bertarung Naruto. Dan sanggup bertahan berhadapan dengannya. Orang yang membangun karakteristik tersebut."

" _Sensei_ nya… Shisui,"

"Siapa lagi."

Haru tersenyum masam di tempatnya. Dia telah meragukan kekasihnya itu. Padahal dia sendiri yang kukuh mempercayainya, saat Yuri sempat bimbang dengan pilihannya tersebut. Haru beranjak lebih dulu dari semua orang. Tak mau menimbulkan kecurigaan dengan apa yang sudah ia perbuat terhadap lantai. Berjalan menuruni tangga dan melangkahi sampai sisi pintu. Menoleh sebentar memanggil Yuri. Menunggu sampai datang setelah berpamitan kepada Naruto. Melambaikan tangan dari tempatnya kepada si Zero tersebut. Mungkin bakal jadi pertemuan terakhir mereka. Karena ia yakin tak akan ada lagi tugas yang membuat ketiganya bersama. Walau berharap sebaliknya.

"Sudah puas?"

Yuri hanya tertawa hangat dengan cibiran sang pemuda. "Hampir." Dia mengambil langkah di sisi Haru. Dan mulai berjalan menjauhi tempatnya.

Haru mendengus dewasa. Tahu apa yang sebenarnya Yuri lakukan. " Jika ingin lawan aku saja sudah cukup. Tidak perlu berbuat sejauh itu hanya karena Naruto mirip dengannya."

"Kau tahu lebih dari siapapun bahwa aku merindukannya."

"Untuk itu aku di sini."

Yuri tersenyum aneh. Namun tak tersembunyi kesedihannya. "Kau cemburu atau khawatir, Ha- _kun_?"

Haru melirik tajam mendengar itu. "Tidak keduanya. Aku marah."

Mendengarnya Yuri tertawa. Sempat menoleh melihat Naruto dari kejauhan. Dan mengait lengan lelakinya sembari menyadarkan kepala. " _Gomen-gomen_. Kau tentu melihat bagaimana kegelapan yang sedang menanti Naruto saat ini. Menurutmu adil atau tidak jika dia mendapatkan itu."

Tidak sampai bersuara Haru harus menjawabnya. Cukup membatin saja bahwa hal itu memang benar. Jika berpikir dunia semulia itu, sampai harus mengerti dengan kebaikan seseorang, maka itu naif. Namun semua berjalan dengan sebab akibat. Dan itulah keadilan. Dia sendiri, Yuri sendiri, dan setiap orang sedang berada di dunia yang seperti itu.

Haru memelankan langkah melihat Yuri yang mencoba tertidur di bahunya. Keduanya berpapasan dengan seorang anak yang dipenuhi aura tidak mengenakkan. Anak berambut merah dari Suna. Entah dari mana. Berjalan dengan dinginnya seolah tak ada apapun di sekitarnya. Lebih tepat di sekitar kehidupannya. Sampai memasuki arena.

Semua peserta yang lolos babak penyisihian, atau tepatnya yang menang, kini dikumpulkan di depan podium. Selainnya yang tak berkepentingan diperbolehkan meninggalkan ruangan. Namun beberapa tidak. Lebih memilih menunggu timnya bersama.

"Nee- _chan_..."

"Oh, Naruko," Naruto menoleh mendapati perempuan pirang yang tengah mendekat. Bersyukur ada yang berbicara kepadanya. Tidak ingin ambil resiko bakal melamun lagi.

Naruko berlalu saja mendekati sosok yang ia anggap saudara tersebut. Sedikit senang di wajahnya. "Kau tak apa?"

Tersenyum hangat Naruto membalas. Tidak lupa memandang Kushina di sudut balkon yang bersama Sandaime. Mengedip maaf dari matanya, bilang bahawa dia baik-baik saja. "Hebat sekali kau mengalahkan Kiba." Katanya renyah kepada Naruko.

"Siapa yang memang sedang kau ajak bicara, Nee- _chan_?" Naruko jelas kepalang bangga mendengarnya. Sekejap saja wajahnya berbinar. Banyak hal lain jika ditafsir lebih dalam. Namun ganti merengut saat Naruto justru mendorong dahinya. Benar-benar tak seperti yang diharapkan. Atau lebih justru memang itu yang dia ingin.

Di tengah perdebatan mereka yang tak banyak arti. Naruko tidak ada tanda ingin mengalah, terus saja menggerutu. Tidak membuat Naruto berhenti mengerjainya. Namun dia sedikit berjengit merasakan aura tak asing dari pintu arena. Perlahan, dengan pelan dan tak ada yang menyadari, Naruto menekan chakranya. Menyamarkan dibalik alam. Namun tak benar-benar sampai menghilangkan keberadaannya.

Seruan pengawas ujian yang menyatakan babak penyisihan telah usai menertibkan para peserta. Berbaris lurus di hadapan Yondaime yang selanjutnya berceramah. Menjelaskan ini itu yang sekiranya memang belum dipahami oleh para genin. Termasuk Sasuke, terhitung sembilan anak yang berhasil lolos sampai babak final.

.

* * *

Dalam tempat luas dan berlangit-langit tinggi. Dinding beton melingkar dengan banyak ruang. Dan juga jembatan yang membujur dalam empat arah berada di tengah-tengah. Menyusur dalam salah satu lorong berpintu. Di ruang gelap yang hanya berterangkan lampu kuning kecil. Gradiasi kuno yang seadanya.

Terlihat satu sosok pria tua. Memakai jubah gelap dan membawa tongkat. Bermata tajam dan cerdas. Namun hanya satu, selainnya tertutup perban yang membalut sebelah wajahnya. "Berani sekali kau kemari" Katanya pelan dan berat. Menunjukkan bekas luka menyilang di dagunya. Tak tahu kepada siapa. Dan tidak menghadap siap-siapa.

"Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir kali aku ke sini." Terdengar sahutan dari kegelapan. Suara serak yang sarat akan kebiasaan membunuh. "Tidak banyak yang berubah sepertinya. Atau tepatnya memang tidak ada." Ujarnya dan terlihat garis ungu meliuk di antara matanya yang seperti ular.

"Aku turut prihatin dengan timmu." Pria tua tersebut terdengar tak ingin berbasa-basi.

Menaggapi dengan tawa serak dan seramnya. "Menarik sekali orang yang membunuh mereka. Menurutmu siapa?"

Datar dan tidak perduli."Yang jelas bukan aku."

Sekali lagi tertawa rendah. "Sepertinya dia lemah dengan wanita. Kedua laki-laki dalam timku nyaris tak berbentuk."

"Siapapun orangnya, mereka sepertinya sudah mengetahui rencanamu. Jangan dianggap remeh." Terlihat sangat serius. Pria baya tersebut memutar tubuhnya dan terdengar suara tongkat kayunya yang berketuk. "Kau hanya perlu menyingkirkan Yondaime."

"Yang akan kulakukan hanya menghancurkan Konoha." Seperti menentang namun tidak.

"Tidak mungkin kau bisa." Pria tua itu melangkah dan berlalu menuju pintu. "Dari dalam biar aku yang mengurus. Akatsuki tampaknya sudah mengambil peran dalam menyebarkan identitas tersebut."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Jika alurnya terkesan terlalu cepat, harap dimaklumi. Dan mungkin chap ini tidak begitu banyak isi. Terutama maaf jika up-nya cukup lama. Silahkan kritik dan mohon bantuannya _Minna-san_ … :-D

 **Reply Some Reviews**

 **th0822626** & **nero arashiage :** Saya banyak minta maaf jika up-nya lama. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

 **saputraluc000 :** Saya akan pertimbangkan sarannya.

 **ksatriabima38 :** Terima kasih sudah membaca :-D.

 **na kun :** Saya akan usahakan. Sepertinya memang kehilangan unsur family-nya **.**

 **Fahzi Luchifer :** Benar, chakra Naruto memang segitu. Tapi bukan berarti tidak bertambah kuat. Bisa saja dia mendapat patner atau _kuchiyose_ nantinya. Atau juga mendapatkan kedua mata Shisui.

 **Kang Delis :** Terima kasih sudah kembali :-D.

 **Fauzimaqi :** Naruto tidak akan bisa _Sannin Mode_.

* * *

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan Review. Dan juga yang Favs & Follows fanfic saya … Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **Maaf atas segala kekurangan.**

 **Jadi selebihnya mohon bimbingannya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya …**


	15. Chapter 15

**Another Destiny : ZERO**

 **Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Alur Kecepetan + berantakan, Banyak kekurangan**

 **Genre : Adventure - Family - Romance (sedikit)**

 **Rate : T (semi M)**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Summary :** Bagaimana jika Naruto bukan anak dari Minato dan Kushina. Dan juga warga biasa yang memiliki sedikit chakra. Tapi ramalan menyebutkan dia akan membawa perdamaian untuk dunia Shinobi. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Naruto untuk mencapai perdamaian tersebut … Check This Out

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Three Days, 12:00 PM**

Siang yang cukup terik dan senggang. Dalam garis jalan kedai-kedai dan beragam toko lainnya. Tentu masih di balik desa daun, Konohagakure.

" _Konnichiwa_ …" Ujar seorang wanita yang memiliki aksen dan paras cerah. Bersurai seputih awan dan panjang yang ia ikat erat di ujungnya. Tampak anggun dengan kimono pualam nan pucat. Didepan sebuah toko kecil yang secara masih menyatu dengan sebuah rumah sederhana.

" _Irasshaimase_." Terdengar sambutan dari dalam. Seorang wanita tua yang terlihat ramah berjalan menghampiri pelanggan tersebut. "Yoshiaki- _san_ … Ternyata Anda. Saya sangat senang jika begitu."

Tersenyum hangat dan sopan, Rika menurut saja ketika pemilik toko itu mengajaknya masuk. Di depan etalase kayu yang sudah termakan usia, namun tetap kokoh. Yang tersusun berbagai macam kebutuhan rajut dan tekstil. Masih setia dengan senyumnya hingga pemilik toko datang kembali membawa satu tas karton.

"Baru sampai tempo hari. Menantuku sudah berangkat tadi pagi."

Rika menerima tas tersebut dan mengaitnya dengan kedua tangan. "Terima kasih banyak, Bi. Saya tidak tahu harus mendapatkan dimana selain di toko ini."

"Sama-sama." Wanita itu tersenyum senang melihat tanggapan pelanggan tetapnya tersebut. "Memang jenis benang itu sangat sulit didapat. Beruntung menantuku tinggal di Negara Salju yang cukup dekat dengan pabriknya."

Rika mengulum senyumnya, terlihat seperti anak remaja di depan wanita tua di depannya. Mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan banyak berterima kasih.

"Kalau boleh tahu, untuk apa tepatnya bahan-bahan ini? Seingat saya sudah mungkin, empat tahun terakhir Anda selalu membeli barang yang sama."

"Empat tahun tujuh bulan sembilan belas hari tepatnya, Bi. Saya masih ingat jelas hari dimana saya memutuskan untuk membuatkannya hadiah." Jawab Rika membenarkan hal itu. Berhati-hati saat mengeratkan genggaman di kantong kertasnya. Mengerjap lembut memandangi dengan mata nila miliknya. "Ini untuk putra saya, Bi. Sebagai ibunya saya sudah tak pernah lagi memberinya hadiah semenjak ia menjadi shinobi."

Pemilik toko menggumam paham dan prihatin. "Memang saat anak kita mulai dewasa, banyak hal yang sudah sulit untuk kita lakukan lagi sebagai orang tua. Dan sungguh saya mengerti dengan yang Anda rasakan, Yoshiaki- _san_." Layaknya sorang ibu bagaimana cara dia mengelus lengan Rika. Terlihat sangat menyayangi wanita di depannya kini.

"Bibi benar… Bahkan sudah jarang saya bisa memasakkan sarapan untuknya, ramen kesukaannya." Alis pualamnya bertaut, kala Rika menuai pemikiran akan putranya. Namun cepat-cepat menyadarkan diri dengan menyerahkan sesuatu dari tangannya. "Ini, terima kasih sekali lagi, Bi."

Pemilik toko mengambil llipatan kertas tebal tersebut. Terkejut sejenak melihat banyaknya. "Memang harga barang tersebut cukup mahal. Tapi saya tidak ingat jika menaikkan harga dari biasanya, Yoshiaki- _san_." Beliau berniat mengembalikannya kepada Rika.

"Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasih saya, karena sudah berusaha menyediakan barangnya selama ini." Rika tentu saja menolak dengan hormat. "Dan mungkin … ini terakhir kali saya membelinya."

"M-Maaf?"

"Ahh, maksud saya, hadiah yang saya buat sudah tinggal jadi saja. Jadi ini sudah keperluan terakhir." Rika membenarkan dengan gugup. Merutuki kelakuannya tadi. Dia melangkah keluar pintu dan membungkuk. "Lain kali saya pasti mampir lagi. Terima kasih banyak, Bi. Salam untuk anak dan menantu Bibi." Dia memutar dan mengambil jalan setelah memberi salam kepada pemilik toko.

Meninggalkan wanita tua yang termangu sendiri di depan pintu. Memandangi sosok ibu yang menjauh yang memberi senyum hormat sebelum menghilang ditelan bangunan. "Anda cantik dan baik, Yoshiaki- _san_ … Semoga bahagia dengan putra Anda." Gumamnya dengan pujian dan doa yang tulus.

.

* * *

 **One Week, 03:45 PM**

Sorotan mentari senja yang tipis menembus daun-daun taman milik rumah Nara. Yang tersusun batu-batu alam dan aliran air kecil. Rumah tradisional sederhana namun cukup luas. Menunjukkan status pemilik yang merupakan seorang kepala klan.

"Kau, _sente_."

"Baiklah." Duduk berhadapan di lorong berlantaikan kayu. Di samping sekat dinding yang berpetak-petak putih. Naruto mengambil buah shogi berlabel ksatria, dan mulai menjalankannya di atas papan permainan. "Terima kasih waktunya. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu, Shikamaru."

"Minggu lalu, setelah babak penyisihan kau bilang bahwa akan ada … invasi." Shikamaru melirik teman se-akademinya itu. Namun sebentar dan kembali mengamati papan shogi di hadapannya. Mulai memainkan gilirannya.

Naruto seperti tanpa berpikir saat menjalankan pionnya sedetik setelah giliran lawannya. Sangat terlihat jika dia ceroboh. Mengingat dengan siapa dia bermain. "Seharusnya ayahmu sudah mengatakannya. Namun beruntung jika kau tidak tahu. Berarti semua berjalan dengan nomal."

"Dan apakah normal juga, jika malah aku mengetahuinya darimu?"

Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Naruto saat mendengar itu. "Maka dari itu aku meminta pertemuan pribadi denganmu."

Shikamaru balas tersenyum. Tahu mengapa tiba-tiba Naruto menantangnya bermain Shogi. Setelah mendadak memberitahunya bahwa akan ada invasi.

"Selama ini, hanya kepadamu aku bisa berbicara dengan leluasa. Maksudku berbeda dengan anak-anak lain. Dan menurutmu… Siapa aku ini?"

Alis tipsnya berkerut tajam mendengar penuturan tersebut. Shikamaru tidak pernah seserius ini saat berada di depan shogi. Berbeda sekali dengan saat dirinya memikirkan strategi permainan. Tentu memang berlainan keadaan. Tepatnya berapa lama dia menyimpan paraduga pemikirannya tentang anak di depannya kini? "Kau sama sekali tidak menonjol. Tidak ada yang bisa kulihat darimu. Tentu juga dengan yang aku dapat. Selain kau bisa melakukan _hiraishin_. Dan terlihat sangat pendiam setiap sehari dalam seminggu, atau seminggu dalam sebulan. Kau menjadi ROTY di ujian kelulusan. Padahal kau tak ubahnya seperti Kiba atau Choji di setiap praktek."

"Kau masuk tim sebelas dengan Kushina- _sama_ sebagai Jounin. Sudah tak pernah lagi terlihat sejak itu, sampai ujian Chunin. Tentu aku tidak lupa dengan yang kau lakukan di babak penyisihan." Shikamaru memandang Naruto intens dan serius sementara menjalankan bidaknya. "Kau bukan Naruto yang bersama kami di akademi selama ini. Hanya itu kesimpulan yang kudapat. Tentunya kau adalah seseorang yang kau sembunyikan."

Rambut putihnya yang mulai kembali panjang bergerak menyapu kulit pucat Naruto. Angin sore membuat mata birunya yang tak terbaca tersebut tertutupi. "Aku adalah seseorang yang juga kau sembunyikan, Shikamaru. Kau sudah bisa menebak siapa aku dari pertama kita bertemu. Namun kau tidak melakukannya. Tidak ingin menciptakan kecuriagaan anak-anak lain."

Si Rambut Nanas itu hanya berdesis dengan _trademark_ kebiasaannya. "Aku tidak suka hal yang merepotkan."

"Kau pernah mendengar Anbu Zero?"

Shikamaru menarik kembali bentengnya setelah hampir memakan kesatria. Terkejut sendiri di tempatnya. "Guru Asuma pernah mengatakannya. Seingatku ayah juga, tapi aku lupa kapan itu. Tapi mereka mengatakan satu kesamaan… Hantu, tanpa chakra, bukan manusia. Bahkan banyak yang tidak yakin bahwa Anbu itu memang ada." Dia tidak menyukai kondisinya sekarang. Jelas Shikamaru sudah melihat titik menang sedari tadi. Namun untuk pertama kalinya dia ragu untuk melakukan _Tsumi_. Dan dia benci bahwa sudah tahu mengarah kemana pembicaraan temannya kini.

"Katakan saja apa yang sedang ada di kepalamu, Shikamaru. Kita tidak sedang berada dalam situasi saling membodohi."

"Sebenarnya kau sudah membodohiku." Shikamaru berdecak bosan. Nyatanya dia terlihat tidak tenang. Keringatnya memenuhi kening yang terpapang jelas. Anak jenius yang selalu memikirkan segala sesuatu dengan dalam dan terperinci. Anak yang benci merepotkan diri dan juga membahayakan dirinya. Harus dia akui, otaknya selalu berhasil menangkap kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang pada akhirnya membuatnya takut.

Si Nanas itu lagi berdesis frustasi. Meletakkan satu buahnya di satu kotak dalam tiga baris wilayah lawan. " _Tsumi.._." Helanya dengan hembusan nafas berat. Menyelesaikan permainan.

"Memang mustahil mengalahkanmu dalam permainan ini, Shikamaru." Senyuman Naruto bersahabat.

Shikamaru menyentuh keningnya dan menenangkan diri. Memandang anak di depannya yang kini tersenyum kalah. Dari mana pun teman misteriusnya itu terlihat sama sekali tak berbahaya. Dia tidak percaya bahwa sedang berhadapan dengan sosok yang dianggap tidak ada. "Soal invasi ini?" Shikamaru membawa matanya ke papan shogi. Mengesampingkan persoalan Anbu. "Apakah ada orang yang akan menjatuhkan Konoha?"

"Aku percaya desa kita tidak akan mudah jatuh. Namun akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar sebentar lagi. Ini berdasarkan keyakinanku saja. Namun tetap akan ada korban. Itu tak terelakkan."

"Lalu kenapa kau memberitahuku? Bukannya merundingkannya dalam rapat saja?"

"Akan aku lakukan." Naruto menarik dirinya untuk berdiri. "Aku memberitahumu, karena teman-teman kita. Tidak ada orang yang cukup punya waktu untuk mengurus kepanikan kalian. Semua orang dewasa sibuk dengan masalah siaga ini. Jika hanya invasi, kita bisa serahkan kepada mereka untuk mengurusnya. Yang aku takutkan adalah masalah lain yang akan membuat teman-teman kita saling ribut."

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan, jika justru akulah yang akan menimbulkan keributan pada mereka?"

"Setidaknya ada satu orang di antara kalian yang sudah tahu tentangku sebelum semua keributan itu terjadi."

.

* * *

 **Two Weeks, 10:15 PM**

Informasi menyebar cepat dan luas layaknya angin dari sebuah musim. Lima desa besar, bahkan negara-negara kecil juga ramai membicarakan hal yang sama. Tepat di halaman pertama buku Buruan para _Missing-nin_ , terpapang foto seorang anak yang hampir remaja. Bersimbolkan Konohagakure beserta identitas lengkapnya. Anbu Zero, tertulis dengan tebal di bagian atas. Dan… Yoshiaki Naruto, menyusul di bawahnya. Tak perlu dijelaskan berapa harga buruannya. Cukup bahkan bagi seorang kage untuk mengirim ninja terbaiknya guna menangkap sosok itu. Lupakan bahwa daftar tersebut hanya berlaku bagi para _Missing-nin_.

Di salah satu penginapan bertingkat, dimana terlihat satu anak berkostum hitam sedang duduk di bibir balkon. Memandangi bulan di bawah langit malam Konoha. "Temari, apa kau ingat ayah kita pernah membicarakan orang ini… Zero?" Katanya dan tersungging senyum aneh di bibirnya. Memandang sebuah buku yang tak asing lagi di tangannya.

"Sudah sangat lama. Tapi aku masih ingat." Satu-satunya perempuan di dalam ruangan. Berambut pirang yang ia kuncir empat bagian. Terlihat sama membuat senyuman. Bedanya, dia dengan bersemu. "Sulit dipercaya itu dia. Banyak anak tampan dan hebat di desa ini."

"Yoshiaki Naruto... Dia anak yang bertarung terakhir di babak penyisihan waktu itu. Aku masih ingat jelas apa yang ia lakukan." Kankuro tampak terlihat antara panik dan semangat. "Dan dia memegang bola nomor satu, bukan?"

"Dan yang mendapat bola nomor dua adalah," tanpa menoleh pasang-pasang mata itu melirik satu orang.

Seorang anak berambut merah tanpa ekspresi bersandar di sudut ruangan. Bersedekap dengan bola mata tak bergerak. Mengabaikan pembicaraan tersebut.

"Tahukah siapa lawanmu ini, Gaara?"

"Aku tidak perduli. Aku akan mengalahkan siapa pun lawanku dan bertarung dengan Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar datar si Pasir itu dan melangkah keluar pintu.

Kini kentara sekali bahwa ketiga orang yang tersia sedang dilanda panik. Namun cukup bisa di temukan raut senang di wajah Kankuro. Sedikit berdecak sebal, "Anak itu tak perduli apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Hanya keberadaanya saja yang dia pikirkan. Dan juga orang yang sanggup membuktikan keberadaannya tersebut. Uchiha Sasuke hanya beruntung sempat terlihat di matanya."

"Bedakan antara beruntung dan sial, Kankuro." Ralat kakak perempuannya yang terlihat banyak pikiran. "Kitalah yang beruntung. Karena Gaara sama sekali tak tahu siapa Zero itu."

"Keduanya belum tahu kekuatan masing-masing." Kankuro melempar buku di tangannya ke atas meja. "Seingatku, si Naruto ini tdak ada dalam arena saat Gaara melawan Lee. Dan sebaliknya Gaara juga tidak ada saat pertarungan terakhir. Sepertinya bakal menjadi pertandingan yang seru pada final nanti."

"Fokus saja pada misi kalian. Dan jangan ceroboh." Ujar seorang Jounin dengan penutup tirai di sebelah wajahnya.

.

* * *

 **Three Weeks, 09:00 PM**

Langit terlihat lebih cerah dari malam-malam biasanya. Gemerlap bintang seakan saling menyapa satu sama lain. Bulan tampak lebih terang meski hanya berbentuk sabit. Canvas yang penuh rasi. Seorang pemuda bersurai salju berjalan lambat di atas jalur tanah yang terbentuk alami di antara rerumputan. Merenungi masalah-masalah yang terjadi di akhir pekan ini. Naruto tidak mencemaskan identitasnya yang telah diketahui. Dia takut bakal menimbulkan bahaya pada orang-orang di dekatnya. Memanfaatkan kelemahan itu untuk mendapatkan dirinya.

Memang masalah tersebut hanya memanas di awal-awal saja. Dalam seminggu sudah beransur reda. Namun justru mengartikan, tinggal menunggu hari saja dimana para orang gila ini mendatanginya. Mereka pasti sudah berhasil membuat siasat masing-masing.

Tak perlu memanggap bahwa kasus ini cukup runyam. Tidak mungkin sama seperti insiden legenda yang sudah membumi. Naruto tidak mendadak terkenal seperti yang terlihat. Ternyata lebih banyak orang tidak mengetahui tentang Anbu Zero. Hanya ninja elite dan petinggi saja yang cukup mau membuka telinganya. Justru para ninja pelarian yang sudah lama hafal dengan sosoknya. Terlebih genin… Mereka cuma tahu karena pembicaraan orang dan terlalu banyak tanya.

Ini lebih mengkhawatirkan, karena semua terlihat tenang.

Kaki Naruto sampai pada jalanan rumahnya. Dia tinggal di kawasan yang tidak begitu ramai seperti kebanyakan tempat Konoha. Lebih banyak sawah dan ladang ketimbang rumah-rumahnya. Dahinya mengernyit merasakan sesuatu yang samar setelah membuka pintu. "Kaa- _san_ ," serunya terdengar panik. Mendadak jantungnya berdetak cepat. Tak mau mempercayai apa yang sedang ada di kepalanya.

"Kaa- _san_ ," Naruto menaiki tangga setelah tidak menemukan sosok ibunya di mana pun. Nafasnya memburu dengan banyak peluh di kening. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mencelos saat melihat keadaan di sana. Tempat tidurnya terseret sampai sudut ruangan. Menabrak dinding menimbulkan sebuah retakan. Lebih mengerikan lagi karena ada retakan besar di tengah-tengah tembok. Seperti terhantam sesuatu yang berat. Semua tidak pada tempatnya, dan … hancur.

Dia melangkah masuk dan terpaku melihat genangan darah di lantai. Tubuhnya bergetar, "Kaa- _san_ ," seru dia kembali mengikuti tetesan darah tersebut yang mengarah keluar balkon.

Dan semua hal yang menopang eksistensinya sekan runtuh begitu saja. Ketika melihat sosok wanita di sana. Duduk bersimpu di lantai dengan batas pagar kayu sebagai sandarannya. Tampak asing dengan warna merah yang tampak di sekujur tubuhnya. Surai putih yang biasanya indah dan bersih, kini tenggelam dalam genangan darah yang lebih banyak lagi. "Naru… Syukurlah kau pulang." Terangkai dengan suara yang terdengar begitu lirih dan lega.

Sampai di telinga Naruto yang membeku. Sontak ia melompat mendekat secepat yang ia bisa. Menyelami genangan darah dengan kakinya sendiri. "K-Kaa- _san_ …" Suaranya tercekat dan gemetar. Tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Tangan ibunya menekan sebuah luka di perut yang terlihat masih mengalirkan darah. Cepat-cepat ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya, mengeluarkan chakra hijau pekat yang besar dan tidak konsisten.

"Berhenti," Geramnya terisak. "K-Kaa- _san_ , buka matamu," Air mata mulai mengalir dengan deras di pipi Naruto. Seluruh tubuhnya mengeras. Aura di sekitar mulai terasa dingin dan menusuk. Bukan udara … melainkan seluruh energi alam yang bertabrakan dan tidak teratur.

"Kumohon berhenti," bukan seperti yang dipinta. Darah tersebut kian mengalir deras. Membuat luka ibunya semakin buruk. Naruto tidak bisa mengontrol antara chakranya dengan chakra alam. Membuat aliran hijau di tangannya tak ubahnya seperti pisau.

Rika terbatuk dan meringis. Menggapai kedua tangan putranya agar berhenti. "Kau tidak bisa mengobatinya, Naru."

Naruto terisak keras mendengar itu. Tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya sendiri yang keluh. Bahkan tidak sadar jika dia bergetar. Dia memegang bahu ibunya, ingin mengangkat tubuh sang ibu. "Naru akan membawa Kaa- _san_ ke rumah sakit."

"Jangan… Kaa- _san_ tidak akan bertahan selama itu."

"T-Tapi,"

"Naru- _kun_ … Tenanglah dan dengarkan Kaa- _san_."

Dengan siksaan moral pada dirinya, Naruto mendiam. Menggeluti batinnya yang berkecamuk, mengais hal-hal yang seharusnya tepat dipikirkan. Hingga akhirnya tenang saat menemukan kemungkinan itu ... masa depan itu. Barulah berani membawa pandangannya kepada sang ibu. Pada mata nila yang tetap cantik namun membiru. Yang masih menyempatkan memberi ucapan 'selamat datang' kepadanya.

"Kaa - _san_ sedikit lelah, maukah kau meminjamkan pangkuanmu?" Kata Rika lirih nan penuh senyuman. Sedikit benci, perbuatan yang biasanya memberi kesenangan pada putranya malah memanggil air mata lagi dan lagi. Untuk keadaanya, salahkah jika egois?

Naruto menyempurnakan duduknya yang berlantaikan darah. Menuntun pelan tubuh lemah ibunya hingga terbaring di pangkuannya. Membuat sebuah senyum bersuara, "Sayang sekali… Padahal seharusnya Naru di posisi itu." Katanya mewarnai surai putih kecintaannya dengan belaian warna merah.

"Kaa- _san_ tidak keberatan bertukar posisi." Rika membalas dengan seizin tenaganya yang tersisa. Memandangi langit yang ia sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali malam seindah itu. Dan mungkin ia sedang memiliki pembaringan paling nyaman dalam hidupnya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan putraku?"

Cairan tak berhenti mengalir dari matanya yang tanpa ekspresi. Naruto tersenyum masam dengan alami. Meskipun tak terbendung lagi sakit di batinnya, dia tetap merasa hangat. "Banyak sekali... Coba Kaa- _san_ tebak."

"Biar saja menjadi misteri untukku. Itu akan memberi Kaa- _san_ lebih banyak waktu di sini." Wanita yang terbaring itu mengambil tangan sang putra di kepalanya. Menggenggamnya ringan dan menyalurkan berbagai emosi serta kasih sayang. Ingin si buah hati agar tahu bahwa ia begitu ingin menyampaikan seluruh cintanya saat ini. "Kau pasti ingin bertanya siapa yang melakukannya, bukan? Kaa- _san_ mohon jangan lakukan hal yang tidak perlu. Dan yang paling penting, jangan menyalahkan dirimu."

"Bagaimana mungkin seperti itu Kaa- _san_ … Andai saja Naru menuruti Kaa-san sedari dulu, tak mungkin hal seperti ini terjadi. Tidak mungkin serumit ini." Naruto kembali emosi dan bergetar.

"Kaa- _san_ terlalu menyayangimu. Hingga mengabaikan hal bahaya, asalkan kau senang dengan pilihanmu." Rika menarik kelopak matanya menatap Naruto. Memberi senyum yang sarat akan pilihan nan nasihat. "Naru… Banyak hal yang terjadi di dunia ini, dalam duniamu. Hanya karena sesuatu tak sesuai dengan keinginanmu, bukan berarti hal itu tidak benar. Kebenaran tak selalu membawa kebahagiaan. Melainkan perubahan."

Naruto hanya mengikuti kemana hatinya terombang-ambing. Mencari tahu sejauh mana kepercayaannya saling terhubung. Di atas lembaran hitam yang terukir warna-warna indah nan tulus dalam nuraninya. Seperti itulah bentuk hatinya selama ini. Jika satu persatu warna terebut menghilang, yang tersisa hanya permukaan hitam saja. Gelap nan kelam. Dan kini … cahaya terbesarnya kian meredup. Dia bertekad bahwa ia mampu mempertahankan cahaya itu selama apapun. Namun apakah sanggup?

"Kau harus tahu, Nak … Kaa- _san_ begitu menyayangimu. Keistimewaanmu melebihi apapun dalam hidupku ini. Tidak mungkin Kaa- _san_ senang jika melihatmu berjalan di jalan yang salah. Kepolosanmu bagaikan duri di masa depan. Jangan pernah jauh dari kasih sayang. Kushina, sahabatku itu pasti mampu memberi kasih sayang layaknya aku. Hinata- _chan_ , Naruko- _chan_ , dan teman-temanmu yang lain … tidakkah banyak cahaya yang bisa menyelamatkanmu? Namun Kaa- _san_ tahu bagaimana sifatmu. Kau tidak ingin kehadiranmu menjadi beban orang lain. Dan saat ini, kau pasti tidak ingin membahayakan orang lebih banyak lagi. Kaa- _san_ tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini."

Sebanyak apapun cinta yang seseorang miliki, jika kehilangan satu saja … itu tetaplah hal yang menyakitkan. Meski dengan anugrah bahwa ia mendapatkan kontrol penuh atas emosinya, Naruto sedang hampa yang sebenarnya. Menyaksikan orang terpentingnya pergi, tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Bisa kau ambilkan kotak di atas meja itu,"

Naruto menoleh dan melihat sebuah kotak karton tak terlalu besar. Ia menggapai meja di sampingnya itu, dan mengambil benda yang di maksud. Masih terlilit pita yang belum terikat. Sebuah pekerjaan yang belum rampung. Tapi dia merasakan sudah ada sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Maaf tidak bisa menyelesaikannya dengan benar. Itu hadiah untukmu. Kaa- _san_ harap kau masih mau menerimanya." Dari suara lirihnya terdengar begitu bersyukur dan bahagia. Rika menatap putranya kembali. Kali ini air mata menetes melewati pipinya. Memikirkan bahwa ia tak lagi bisa menemani buah hatinya. Mengukir sebuah senyum terindah yang ia punya. Merangkai kata dengan wajah cantik nan berseri. Menyampaikan segala perasaan yang sejalan dengan suara dan nafasnya. "Sayang… Kaa- _san_ berjanji kita akan bersama lagi. Dalam kehidupan apapun itu, selamanya. Pesan terakhir Kaa- _san_ , selamatkanlah banyak nyawa. Dengan itu kau bisa mengurangi beban dari penyesalanmu saat ini. Percayalah Naru, Kaa- _san_ selau di hatimu."

Dengan kedua lensa miliknya, Naruto mellihat perlahan mata ibunya yang tertutup. Meninggalkan senyum yang tetap terpatri di bibirnya. Namun masih jelas tertangkap uraian kata terakhir yang tak bisa di selesaikan dengan suara. Dan Naruto jelas tahu apa dua kata terakhir itu. Sebuah isakan pelan terdengar darinya. Yang penuh akan kesedihan dan amarah. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya, dan memberi sebuah kecupan hangat di dahi sang ibu yang tak lagi bernyawa. Tetap berdiam diri menghirup wangi sosok itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Naru juga mencintaimu, Kaa - _san_ …" Balasnya menutup sebuah penderitaan. Dengan berubahnya satu mata yang mencerminkan langit gelap saat ini. Sebuah mata yang menggantikan kesedihannya. Satu mata kanan yang asing nan penuh kekuatan.

.

* * *

 **The Same Day, 10:00 PM**

Di dalam kediaman Hokage yanga sederhana. Pemimpin tersebut masih menyempatkan diri untuk menemani istrinya makan malam. Di atas meja yang hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak memberati jabatanku. Apapun posisiku, aku tidak akan diam jika Konoha dalam bahaya. Tetua menginginkan rapat besok. Dalam hal ini Naruto akan diundang. Ini semakin rumit karena surat dari Raikage menyatakan bahwa beliau akan menghadiri final ujian nanti. Mungkin besok atau lusa Tsuchikage akan melakukan hal yang sama. Secara teknis aku yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Kushina … jangan melibatkan dirimu dalam bahaya di masalah ini. Aku tahu tanggung jawabmu sebagai _sensei_ Naruto." Ujar Minato penuh wibawa. Mengusap lengan sang istri di sampingnya. Mengharap pengertian penuh darinya.

"Aku harus kembali untuk mempersiapkan rapat. Istirahatlah dan tenangkan pikiranmu. Percayakan semuanya padaku. Terima kasih makanannya."

Kushina mengekorkan pandangan kepada suaminya yang berjalan keluar. Tidak benyak bicara selain memberitahukan bahwa dia ada untuk Minato. Dan apapun yang menyangkut muridnya ini, ia selalu mendapat firasat buruk. Mungkin dia memang perlu beristirahat. Besok dia akan menemui Nauto lebih dulu dan menemaninya dalam rapat. Setidaknya dia menyaksikan apa saja yang akan muridnya alami.

.

Benar-benar tak ada satu pun yang tahu, kesedihan, penderitaan, penyesalan seorang pemuda berambut salju yang sedang berdiri kukuh di depan rumahnya yang terbakar. Bercelana hitam panjang dan kemeja hitam pula. Dibalut rompi cream tipis di atasnya. Terlihat rapi dan dewasa.

Memandangi sebuah kotak di tangannya. Dengan satu mata kirinya saja. Akan muncul alasan kenapa ia menutup mata kanannya.

Membawa tatapannya lagi ke rumah yang termakan api di depannya. Rumah yang akan selalu menjadi kenangan untuknya. Dan itu terakhir kali manuisa tanpa chakra tersebut terlihat di Konoha. Meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya bersama sapuan angin hangat yang tercipta dari api memorinya. Bersama takdir baru yang mantap menyertainya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Tentang waktu di atas adalah hari setelah babak penyisihan. Misal One Week, artinya seminggu setelah babak penyisihan. Jadi semua kejadian itu tidak pada waktu yang sama… Kecuali dua terakhir.

* * *

 **Reply Some Reviews**

 **Anko Guru Matematika :** Arti ninja terlalu luas untuk didefinisikan ke masalah Naruto. Tapi dia tidak akan berhenti mencari kebenaran dan perdamaian.

 **Takato Youichi :** Terima kasih kritik dan sarannya. Tentu saja Naruto akan kuwalahan melawan shinobi kelas Pain atau Madara, atau juga melawan lebih dari satu Bijuu. Tapi saya sudah pastikan kalu chakra Naruto tidak akan meningkat (selama menjadi manusia) :D. Yang jelas kekuatan Naruto tetaplah meningkat. Dan saya usahakan Naruto tidak akan overpower.

 **suriken :** Dibaca ulang pasti paham :D. Antara Danzo dan Orochimaru saja pastinya.

 **slamet luscfer :** Semoga saja.

 **Satria Baju Biru :** Logika saja. Setelah pertarungannya dengan genin Otogakure, sudah tidak ada insiden yang melibatkan Naruto lagi. Pertarungan Orochimaru dengan Sasuke juga sudah terlewat. Dan Naruto **sudah** mendapat pasangan gulungannya dari genin Oto yang dikalahkan. Jadi apa perlu ditulis dimana Naruto bertahan hidup di hutan, berjalan berkilo-kilo sampai menara, dan membuka kedua gulungan hingga muncul Iruka- _sensei_? Di sini sudah saya sertakan di awal, karakter utama adalah **Naruto** (bisa di lihat di properties). Jadi selain kejadian yang tidak melibatkan Naruto, tidak akan saya tulis hingga sedetail mungkin. Terima kasih.

 **Nanda Saputra :** I am fine, thanks :D. Maaf sekali jika up-nya lama. Dan terima kasih sarannya. Berarti anda sepemikiran dengan saya :D. Tapi sepertinya tidak seperti yang diharapkan di chap atas. Ikuti saja, nanti akan tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dua insan ini.

 **Kang Delis :** Terima kasih sudah kembali :D.

 **Rulll :** Thank you very much.

* * *

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan Review. Dan juga yang Favs & Follows fanfic saya … Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **Maaf atas segala kekurangan.**

 **Jadi selebihnya mohon bimbingannya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya …**


	16. Chapter 16

**Another Destiny : ZERO**

 **Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Alur Kecepetan + berantakan, Banyak kekurangan**

 **Genre : Adventure - Family - Romance (sedikit)**

 **Rate : T (semi M)**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Summary :** Bagaimana jika Naruto bukan anak dari Minato dan Kushina. Dan juga warga biasa yang memiliki sedikit chakra. Tapi ramalan menyebutkan dia akan membawa perdamaian untuk dunia Shinobi. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Naruto untuk mencapai perdamaian tersebut … Check This Out

.

.

.

.

* * *

Siluet kilatan kuning muncul di samping wanita yang sedang menatap nanar sesuatu di hadapannya. Hingga mendadak sadar bahwa suaminya sedang di sampingnya kini. "Minato,"

"Kushina, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?"

Kushina menggeleng gelisah. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku berniat menjemput Naruto dan menemaninya sampai rapat nanti. Tapi keadaannya sudah seperti ini dan banyak orang." Katanya menatap cemas situasi di hadapannya. Rumah yang dulu berdiri kini rata dengan tanah nan menjadi abu.

Minato merenung sebentar dan menggumamkan sesusatu. "Kata anbu peristiwa terjadi kira-kira pukul dua malam. Aku tahu dimana dia sekarang."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kushina was-was. Menatap suaminya penuh tuntut. "Katakan dimana, Minato?"

"Aku tidak tahu di mana pastinya. Namun aku bisa menemuinya karena segel yang pernah kutanamkan. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang, karena sebentar lagi rapat dimulai."

"Jika begitu aku saja yang pergi. Buat aku kesana sekarang juga." Tutur wanita merah tersebut dan berharap.

Minato menghela nafasnya sudah mengira akan hal itu. Dia memegang sebelah bahu istrinya sembari menatapnya dengan kepercayaan. "Aku tidak yakin di masih sama. Berhati-hatilah."

"Aku yakin tidak terjadi apa-apa." Jawab Kushina penuh keyakinan. "Sebentar, bagaimana aku nanti kembali?"

Minato mendengus maklum mendengar hal itu. "Naruto yang akan memikirkan caranya." Padahal dirinya juga bisa menjemput istrinya tersebut. Namun wanita itu masih saja perlu menanyakannya. "Bersiaplah." Ujarnya dan berkonsentrasi. Yang lalu sang istri lenyap dalam jutsu-nya.

.

* * *

Dalam sebuah jalan di antara semak-semak yang tinggi, terlihat dua sosok bertopi jerami. Mengenakan jubah hitam berawan merah. Salah satu dari mereka membawa pedang besar yang berbalut perban. Keduanya berjalan pelan di atas jalanan panjang tersebut. Hingga satu sosok anak terlihat jauh dari tempatnya. Dan perlahan dekat yang kemudian terhenti berhadapan.

Satu sosok dengan pedang besar tersebut mengangkat sedikit wajahnya. Sampai matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa sosok di hadapannya. Seorang anak dangan tinggi di bawah mereka berdua. Namun terlihat sudah cukup dewasa. Tiba-tiba saja manusia berkulit biru itu menjatuhkan pedang besarnya hingga menciptakan debuman keras dan debu tebal. Dia menggeram dengan gigi-giginya yang runcing. "Aku tidak pernah melihat Samehada gelisah seperti ini. Dan aku sendiri merasa aura yang memuakkan dari bocah itu. Dia tidak memiliki chakra."

Sosok di sampingnya menaikkan topi jeraminya dan memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang bersinar merah. "Tenanglah, Kisame. Melawannya tanpa persiapan akan merepotkan kita."

Orang bernama Kisame tersebut meletakkan kembali pedangnya di atas bahu. Dia memandang tak suka kepada anak di depannya. Hingga menyeringai aneh saat tahu sesuatu dari penampilan anak tersebut. "Aku sudah lama ingin melawan dia. Biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan ini."

"Sudah kubilang tenanglah. Dia pasti mempunyai maksud menghadang kita berdua."

"Tidak ada selain bodoh berpikir bisa menghadapi kita seorang diri."

"Dia datang dengan mudah karena bisa pergi dengan mudah. Dia tidak ada niat melawan kita."

Sedangkan anak tersebut mulai angkat suara dengan wajah ramahnya dan penuh hormat. Dia masih sama sejak terakhir kali terlihat. Masih dengan perban yang menutup mata kanannya. " _Ohisashiburi desu,_ Itachi- _san_." Ujarnya sedikit membungkuk.

"Yoshiaki Naruto." Lelaki bernama Itachi itu melepaskan topinya. "Kisame, pergilah dulu ke titik pertemuan. Ada hal yang harus aku lakukan dengannya."

"Baiklah jika itu kemauanmu." Tutur Kisame dan beranjak melalui Naruto begitu saja. Mengabaikan pedangnya yang dari tadi bersuara aneh. Meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan urusan masing-masing.

Itachi melepas beberapa dari kancing jubahnya, hingga terlihat seluruh wajahnya yang khas. "Sebelum pergi, Shisui mengatakan cepat atau lambat kau akan menemuiku. Dia mengharapkan kita tak perlu bertarung saat itu terjadi."

"Aku datang memang tidak untuk bertarung, Itachi- _san_. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bebrapa hal."

"Memastikan? Itu berarti kau sudah menemukan sesuatu sejauh ini." Jawab Itachi dengan sebuah pertanyaan kembali. Namun ia membuat pernyataan lagi setelahnya. "Tapi kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa pun dariku, selama kau tidak menunjukkan kekuatanmu. Hingga Shisui begitu menyanjungmu sampai kematiannya."

"Nii- _san_ tidak ingin kita bertarung. Dan itu tak perlu terjadi."

"Jika begitu puaslah dengan yang kau ketahui." Ujar Itachi melangkah melalui Naruto. Mereka bersisihan tanpa melirik sedikitpun. Hingga saat dalam posisi sejajar, ledakan besar terjadi dari kaduanya. Menciptakan kawah yang cukup luas hingga sampai ke semak-semak.

Dua sosok tadi terlihat berdiri di dua ujung kawah tersebut. Terpaut jarak yang cukup jauh. "Tak kusangka ada yang menguasai jutsu itu sebaik diriku." Tutur Itachi di tempatnya.

 _Bunshin Daibakuha_ bukan soal intensitas ledakan saja. Namun seberapa pandai orang yang menggunakannya tanpa diketahui bahwa itu adalah sebuah bunshin. Dan mereka berdua sudah melakukannya dengan baik. "Aku tidak mungkin dapat menyamai levelmu, Itachi- _san_. Pertarungan ini sudah bisa dipastikan hasilnya." Naruto menanggapi dari ujung kawah yang lain.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan hasilnya. Berikan yang aku inginkan, dan aku akan memberikan yang kau mau." Itachi merangkai segel cepat dan meniupkan sebuah bola api yang besarnya sampai setengah dari kawah tersebut.

Naruto tak berdiam diri dan membuat segel asing. Dia merentangkan tangannya seolah akan menangkap bola api raksasa tersebut. " **Kaze Rok** **ō**." Namun ternyata dia menciptakan gemuruh angin dengan skala yang hampir sama. Menekan bola api tersebut hingga berhenti di tengah. Dan seperti sejatinya ketika api bertemu angin, bola api Itachi tersebut semakin besar dan menyatu bersama jutsu angin Naruto. Berputar layaknya ombak di atas kawah tadi.

Itachi menghalau sapuan angin panas tersebut dengan satu tangannya di depan wajah. Tetap wasapada hingga sadar sesuatu dari belakang sedang mengancam dirinya. Dan benar saja, Naruto sudah melayang di belakang tubuhnya yang siap memberikan tendangan berputar. Itachi membalikkan badan dan menangkis tendangan tersebut dengan kedua tangan. Yang membuatnya terseret beberapa meter hingga tertelan lautan api tadi.

Beberapa detik hinggga api tadi padam menyisakan asap tebal. Naruto menyipitkan satu matanya memandangi asap tersebut mulai menghilang. Dia masih merasakan jelas Itachi masih di dalam sana. Dan dia sedikit terkejut, mengira jika dirinya bisa membuat beberapa luka dari taktiknya tadi. Namun nyatanya, Itachi masih berdiri kukuh tanpa sedikitpun luka dan goresan.

"Daripada menghalau dan melawan jutsu apiku tadi, kau lebih memilih untuk membuatnya lebih besar. Agar bisa mengurangi kemampuan mataku dan mencoba membuatku termakan jutsuku sendiri. Aku mulai mengerti kenapa Shisui sangat suka melatihmu. Karena dia pasti akan mendapat hal-hal baru darimu seperti saat ini."

"Kecepatan tidak berguna melawan Sharingan tingkat tinggi sepertimu. Jadi mengurangi kemampuan mata merupakan pilihan yang baik dalam pertarungan."

Itachi memejamkan matanya sejenak, dan merubah bentuk matanya menjadi pola shuriken tiga sisi. "Kita lihat, jika dengan tingkat ini."

Naruto merasakan dengan jelas aura dari _kekkei genkai_ di hadapannya. Perasaan yang cukup familiar baginya. "Kau tahu, genjutsu tidak berguna kepadaku Itachi- _san_."

"Siapa bilang aku akan menggunakan genjutsu."

Mata Naruto membulat terkejut saat menyadari hal itu. Dia mengangkat tangannya di depan wajah. Dan layaknya kayu kering, satu tangan Naruto tersebut terbakar api hitam yang berintensitas kecil, sampai di bawah sikunya. Dia jatuh terduduk dan meringis keras. Merasakan bagaimana panas dan sakitnya api hitam yang dijuluki _api dari neraka_ tersebut.

Salah satu mata Itachi mengeluarkan darah. Dia menatap dingin Naruto yang terduduk menahan sakit. Namun dia pribadi tidak membuat api hitam tersebut menjalar lebih besar. Dia tetap mengontrolnya pada area tertentu.

Naruto mengeluarkan satu buah scroll dengan tangan satunya. Dia membukanya dan mengalirkan chakra di atasnya. Hingga chakra tersebut muncul dan menarik api hitam tersebut dengan perlahan. Yang kemudian menyegel jutsu dewa itu.

Itachi merubah bentuk matanya kembali, tiga tomoe hingga menjadi hitam legam tak aktif. "Hanya fuin tingkat tertentu yang dapat menyegel _Amaterasu_. Tak kusangka kau akan melakukannya."

Naruto mengalirkan chakra hijau dari satu tangannya. Dan meletakkannya pada tangan satunya yang terdapat luka bakar parah. Hingga meneteskan cukup banyak darah. Penyembuhan dari dalam tidak cukup cepat mengobati itu. Jadi dia juga menyembuhkannya dari luar. "Jika kau membuatnya lebih besar, aku harus terpaksa memotong tanganku. Karena sebelum berhasil menyegelnya, tubuhku pasti sudah termakan olehnya." Dia sama sekali tak menyangka kemungkinan terburuk ini. Tak heran Itachi mengakatakan bahwa tak butuh hasilnya. Teman dari nii- _san_ nya tersebut memang ingin mengujinya. Karena tak mungkin seorang seperti Itachi bertindak sejauh itu.

"Aku akan menjawab satu pertanyaanmu saja. Setelah itu aku akan pergi."

Seraya membalutkan perban pada lengannya, Naruto menanyakan satu hal. "Siapa yang membunuh Nii- _san_?"

"Kau tentu sudah mengetahui peristiwa yang terjadi saat kau koma empat tahun yang lalu. Shisui tidak dibunuh. Dia menjatuhkan diri ke jurang setelah sesorang mencuri satu matanya. Dia tidak ingin jika tubuhnya dimanfaatkan kemudian hari. Itulah kenapa dia melakukan hal tersebut."

Naruto terdiam sebentar mendengar penjelasan tersebut. Hal itu sudah sempat masuk dalam beberapa paraduganya. Namun masih tidak menyangka kakaknya itu melakukan hal tersebut. Ada beberapa hal yang masih belum ia mengerti dari isi kepala Shisui. "Kau belum menjawabnya, siapa yang melakukannya. Siapa yang membuat Nii- _san_ melakukan hal itu?"

Itachi membalikkan badannya setelah memberi tatapan terakhir yang sulit diartikan. Dia melangkah meninggalkan Naruto. "Ada banyak hal yang belum kau ketahui di dalam desa. Kau tidak akan siap mengetahuinya dariku. Kau masih belum menemukan jalanmu sendiri." Dia menoleh untuk yang terakhir kepada Naruto. "Kita akan berjumpa lagi, Naruto- _kun_. Kau akan menemukan dan melawan organisasi kami untuk mencari apa yang kau yakini. Aku tidak ingin bertarung denganmu sejauh ini. Namun suatu saat kita akan berhadapan lagi." Dan menghilang ditelan angin.

Naruto menatap kepergian ninja pelarian dari Konoha itu. ' _Tak ada yang melebihimu dalam merasakan penderitaan dari dunia shinobi ini._ ' Batinnya menyayangkan sosok luar biasa seperti Itachi harus meninggalkan Konoha. Orang yang tak seharusnya menyelami kegelapan akibat kerusuhan desanya sendiri. Dan Naruto mulai menemukan beberapa hal baru yang berhubungan dengan tempat lahirnya itu. Tempat dimana ia kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Naruto tak menyadari kilatan-kilatan kuning di hadapannya. Hingga sesuatu muncul menibaninya dengan keras sampai terjengkal. Naruto sekali lagi meringis merasakan beban di atas tubuhnya kini.

"Aduh," Kushina mendengus sakit dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Mengusap keningnya yang telah bertabrakan pada sesuatu. Beberapa detik hingga menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang menindihi sesorang.

"Kau datang ke tempat yang jauh hanya untuk menindihi muridmu, _Habanero-sensei_?"

"Naruto- _kun_ ," Kushina melongo melihat muridnya tersebut. Hingga sadar dengan posisinya dan cepat-cepat menyingkir. "M-Maaf, dimana ini?"

Naruto mengangkat dan membersihkan tubuhnya. "Perbatasan Kusa dan Ame."

"Sejauh itu?" Tanya Kushina tak percaya. Dia jadi khawatir dengan kondisi suaminya kini. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tanganmu?" Lanjutnya melihat kondisi muridnya tersebut.

"Ada beberapa keributan di sini tadi."

Kushina mengelilingkan matanya dan memang mendapati bekas sebuah pertarungan. Dia penasaran dengan orang yang membuat Naruto seperti itu. Terakhir kali muridnya terluka parah adalah saat melawan Mizukage bulan lalu. "Apa yang terjadi, Naruto? Bagaimana rumahmu terbakar, dimana ibumu?"

Naruto tersenyum pahit dan bangkit berdiri. Mengulurkan tangannya lalu menarik _sensei_ -nya itu. "Seseorang mencelakai Kaa- _san_ semalam." Katanya mulai melangkah. Mencari tempat yang lebih sejuk untuk bicara.

"Apa, bagaimana bisa? Ibumu tak apa?" Jawab Kushina khawatir. Terkejut bukan main.

"Aku masih belum tahu bagaimana. Kaa- _san_ sudah tidak ada. Aku mengakhiri hidupnya."

Kushina berhenti dan mematung. Wajahnya datar nan dingin. "Jangan bercanda, Naruto." Katanya tajam.

Naruto otomatis menghentikan langkahnya. Merasakan jelas hawa dingin dari belakangnya. "Aku tidak bercanda, _Sensei_. Kaa- _san_ sudah lenyap bersama api yang kubuat." Dia mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Hingga tangan yang terbalut perban tadi teresapi darahnya sendiri.

Kushina tak bisa berbicara apapun. Yang ia lakukan hanya menggandeng muridnya tersebut. Memberi ketenangan juga mencari ketenangan. Mereka berjalan tanpa suara hingga sampai di kedai teh terpencil di dekat negara api. Mereka singgah di tempat tersebut untuk berteduh sekaligus mencairkan suasana.

Setelah memesan minuman dingin, Kushina meminta Naruto untuk menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi. Hingga ia meneteskan air matanya tak percaya dengan yang diceritakan muridnya itu. "Rika- _chan_..." Gumamnya penuh kesedihan. Membayangkan sahabat satu-satunya itu telah tiada.

Naruto tak kuasa bahkan untuk menangis lagi. Memori yang masih hangat dalam kepalanya tersebut bagai mimpi buruk untuknya. Hingga merasakan sentuhan lembut di tangannya. Dia memandang wanita di depannya, yang memberinya tatapan prihatin kepada dirinya.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Ibumu pasti tidak menyukainya."

Naruto mengerti akan hal itu. "Aku tahu. Ini hanya terlalu cepat untukku. Aku tidak apa-apa, _Sensei_."

Kushina menghela nafasnya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia terlalu terkejut. "Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba meninggalkan desa? Jangan bilang kau akan menjadi ninja pelarian." Tuturnya sembari mengusap air mata di pipinya. Memikirkan dengan perlahan apa yang harus ia perbuat. Selain bertanggung jawab dengan keadaan Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin, _Sensei_. Aku hanya ingin memastikan beberpa hal. Tapi rasanya aku harus mencari tahu sendiri."

"Hal apa tepatnya?"

"Sesuatu di dalam desa."

Kushina memperhatikan. Sesuatu di dalam desa dan dia tidak tahu. Takut-takut jka suaminya juga tidak mengetahui hal tersebut. "Maksudmu?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan dan menghabiskan minumannya. "Jika sudah tahu tidak mungkin aku pergi dalam keadaan seperti ini, _Sensei_. Namun sepertinya keanehan ini sudah terjadi sejak lama."

"Kau pasti akan bertindak sendiri. Karena pada dasarnya kau tak ingin membahayakan orang lain, dan lebih keras kepala dariku."

Naruto tersenyum. "Dari pada itu, kenapa _Sensei_ jauh-jauh menemuiku dengan teleport seperti itu?"

Kushina mengernyit bingung. Tadinya dia hanya cemas dengan keadaan muridnya, hingga tak terpikirkan hal lain selain menemui Naruto. "Tentu saja aku khawatir denganmu."

"Lalu bagaimanan _Sensei_ kembali?"

"Minato bilang kau akan memikirkan caranya."

"Sudah kuduga." Dengus Naruto lemah. Dia memebayar tagihannya kepada pemilik kedai dan mengucapkan terima kasih. "Ayo kita kembali."

Kushina berdiri mengikuti Naruto. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku akan mengantar _Sensei_ , itulah caranya."

Mempercepat langkahnya hingga sejajar dengan Naruto, Kushina menautkan alis. "Kau bisa _Hiraishin_?"

Tentu saja Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak bisa membawa orang. Aku hanya bisa melakukannya karena terjalin kontrak dengan Hokage- _sama_." Naruto melepas rompi creamnya dan menyampirkan di bahu. Tinggal kemeja hitam yang ia bingkis karena lukanya. "Kita berjalan. Satu hari waktu normal."

Kushina tak percaya mendengarnya. Tidak habis pikir Minato membuat dirinya sebagai alat agar Naruto kembali. "Naruto- _kun_ , boleh tahu apa yang terjadi dengan matamu?" Tanya dia kemudian, karena muridnya itu sedikit bebeda dengan perban di mata. Asing dan sedikit ... menyeramkan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mata kananku tiba-tiba menyerap banyak chakra. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menutupnya."

Saat ini muridnya itu terlihat sedikit dingin bagi Kushina. Tak dipungkiri wujud Naruto seolah akan membakar apapun di hadapannya. Namun wanita merah tersebut tahu dengan pasti, anak itu masihlah orang yang sama. "Mau mendengar sebuah cerita?"

Naruto menoleh sejenak melihat wanita di sisinya itu. Melihat wajah lembut nan bersahabat dari jounin pembimbingnya selama ini. Dia mendengarkan.

"Kau ingat peristiwa dua belas tahun yang lalu,"

Tidak mungkin Naruto lupa. Tragedi mengenaskan yang merenggut banyak nyawa di Konoha. Termasuk ayahnya.

"Sudah menjadi nasib setiap _jinchuuriki_ , bahwa saat bijuu dalam tubuhnya dikeluarkan, dia akan mati saat itu juga. Namun kasusku saat itu sedikit berbeda. Entah karena tubuhku yang kuat, aku sanggup bertahan dan tetap sadar saat Kyuubi dikeluarkan secara paksa." Kushina menerawang kenangan pahit silam dalam hidupnya. "Namun aku tetaplah sekarat. Aku tetap akan mati entah beberapa lama kemudian."

Naruto memperhatikan dengan seksama. Berjalan pelan di samping hamparan sawah yang luas dan sebuah sungai.

"Putriku, Naruko sudah lahir. Minato membuat rencana untuk menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuh anak kami. Tentu saja aku menolaknya. Mana mungkin aku begitu saja menerima jika putriku akan menanggung beban sebegitu besarnya."

Naruto mengerti hal itu. Dia sudah pernah merasakan Kyuubi yang tak pernah berhenti menularkan kebencian kepada adiknya tersebut. Dan jangan lupakan shinobi dari Suna juga.

"Namun Minato yakin bahwa Naruko akan menjadi alasan dalam perubahan dunia Shinobi. Kita adalah keluarga shinobi dan tak bisa mengabaikan hal itu begitu saja. Akhirnya dia menyegel Kyuubi sepenuhnya dalam anak kami. Aku masih tidak percaya Naruko begitu kuat menerima chakra sebesar itu dalam tubuh kecilnya. Aku sekarat, dan Minato bahkan tak bisa sekedar menggerakkan kelopak matanya. Kami berdua tak ada harapan hidup lagi. Hingga seseorang datang menyelamatkan kami. Kau tahu siapa?"

Naruto menoleh penuh tanya.

"Meski aku tidak menemukan buktinya sampai sekarang, namun aku yakin bahwa sosok itu adalah ibumu."

"Kaa- _san_?" Sanggah Naruto terkejut.

Kushina tersenyum memandang muridnya yang menatapnya ragu. "Begitulah yang aku lihat. Aku menyembunyikan hal ini dari siapapun. Aku bahkan tak berani mengkonfirmasi langsung kepada Rika- _cahn_. Ibumu adalah sosok yang misterius bagiku."

Naruto terdiam merenung. Memikirkan apa benar wanita yang melahirkannya itu menyimpan sesuatu selama ini. Dia memang merasakan bahwa ibunya itu memiliki sesuatu dalam dirinya, dibalik ketidakbiasaannya. Orang tercinta Naruto tersebut telah meninggalkan misteri untuknya.

"Dan sebenarnya, yang memberi nama Naruto padamu adalah, aku."

"Benarkah?" Tanya sekali lagi Naruto bingung.

Kushina mengangguk dan tersenyum hangat. "Benar... Seharusnya nama itu adalah nama untuk anak kami jika lahir. Namun saat aku melihatmu dilahirkan, aku merasa kaulah orang yang pantas memilikinya. Dan benar saja, anak kami ternyata perempuan. Dan perbuatanku tidaklah sia-sia." Tuturnya menepuk kepala putih Naruto. Memberi tatapan keibuan kepada anak itu."Jadi, selama ini kau sudah seperti anakku Naruto- _kun_. Aku memang tak bisa seperti ibumu. Namun kau tak perlu merasa bahwa tak punya siapa-siapa lagi."

"Terima kasih, _Sensei_." Naruto menanggapi dengan senyuman lembut. Memandang penuh terima kasih kepada wanita di sampingnya. Masih terngiang jelas kata-kata ibunya semalam, salah satunya bahwa wanita merah ini akan menjaganya dari rasa gelap. "Umm, ada kebiasaan yang suka aku lakukan kepada Kaa- _san_."

"Apa itu?"Kushina mengangkat alis melihat Naruto yang sedang menatapnya.

Naruto menatap intens wanita berparas belia itu. "Lupakan," ujarnya dan mempercepat langkah.

"Apa, _ttebane_?"

.

* * *

Rapat tetap dilaksanakan kembali di kemudian hari. Meski sudah beberapa kali memantapkan siaga dan strategi, mereka para tetua masih belum puas tanpa kehadiran Naruto. Setiap kepala klan dan pasukan khusus sejujurnya juga ingin mengetahui bagaimana sosok Naruto. Dan tiga hari menjelang dilaksanakannya babak final, Naruto bisa dihadirkan dalam ruangan council.

Anak tersebut kini berjalan di lorong dan ditemani dua anbu yang mengawalnya. Dia memasuki ruangan dengan dua pintu lebar. Satu orang dari pasukan khusus membukakan untuk dirinya. Dia melangkah masuk dengan tenang dan sunyi. Sampai dia bisa mendengar ketukan sepatunya sendiri. Dia menyusuri sekat antara kursi-kursi yang sudah terisi penuh dengan ninja dan jounin elite. Dia sampai tepat di pusat dan di depan para petinggi. Meja persegi di depannya, yang tersambung hingga kanan kirinya. Ada Hokage, Sandaime, dua tetua lain dan para kepala klan yang duduk di sana.

Naruto merasakan bahwa dirinya sedang menjadi pusat perhatian. Dia tidak melihat satu pun dan hanya berdiri tegak nan hormat. Hingga matanya secara otomatis menangkap satu sosok yang mengacau sensornya. Pria tua bermata satu yang tajam, sebelahnya tertutup perban sepertinya. Dan bekas luka menyilang di dagunya. Naruto menegang di tempatnya. Alisnya mengerut bagai elang. Andai dia bisa, dia akan merobek perban di wajah pria tua itu. Dia tahu betul apa yang ada dibaliknya. Sensornya bisa sangat sensitif terhadap hal yang familiar. Termasuk jenis aura ini.

Tapi pemuda putih tersebut menahannya sebaik mungkin. Naruto sanggup, namun tidak sanggup menahan bulu-bulu hitam yang berjatuhan begitu saja hampir di seluruh ruangan. Membuat semua penghuni di sana kebingungan dengan asal dari bulu tersebut.

"Yoshiaku Naruto, empat belas tahun, genin, dan anbu berkode... Zero." Naruto membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri. Hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia mulai tenang.

Tak ada satupun yang bergeming hingga pria tua tadi angkat bicara. "Menurut kabar memang kau orangnya. Tapi apa kau bisa membuktikan bahwa bocah sepertimu adalah Zero."

"Jika Hokage- _sama_ mengizinkan." Jawab Naruto yang kemudian mendapat anggukan dari Yondaime. "Hanya tutup mata kalian dan cari keberadaan saya." Tuturnya dan didengarkan seksama oleh semua orang. Terkecuali beberapa.

Untuk ninja elite dan sekelas kage, sudah tentu dapat menyadari, bahwa chakra dan kehadiran Naruto tak bisa di rasakan. Sedangkan beberapa orang melakukan seperti yang Naruto minta dengan menutup mata.

Pria tua bernama Danzo tadi menatap tak suka kepada Naruto. Sekaligus menyembunyikan ketertarikannya yang bertambah."Di dalam kesatuan Anbu, hal seperti menekan chakra dan hawa keberadaan sudah diajarkan dengan maksimal. Dan beberapa orang bisa memanipulasi chakra mereka sampai benar-benar tak bisa disadari. Kau tidak bisa mengakui dirimu Zero hanya dengan melakukan hal itu."

Tak ada yang menyanggah perkataan Danzo, termasuk Yondaime. Dan memang sejatinya tujuan rapat ini adalah untuk meluruskan masalah identitas Zero yang terungkap akhir-akhir ini. Di rapat sebelumnya, sudah dibahas mengenai poin-poin dari alasan Yondaime mengangkat anbu Zero. Jadi ini akan menjadi rapat terakhir yang nantinya sekaligus menetapkan strategi menghadapi invasi.

"Tidak perlu sejauh itu melakukan hal yang tidak berguna." Kali ini Sandaime angkat bicara. "Hal terpenting yang kita rundingkan seharusnya bagaimana menghadapi invasi ini. Bagaimana kita mengantisipasinya tanpa menimbulkan satu pun korban."

"Kita sudah sepakat bahwa rapat ini adalah untuk meluruskan masalah jati diri Zero. Dari itu kita juga dapat menentukan siasat mengenai invasi ini." Danzo tidak begitu saja menerima jika keingintahuannya diabaikan.

"Apa yang dikatakan Danzo memang benar. Kita seharusnya dapat menemukan titik terang dari masalah ini yang nantinya akan mempengaruhi soal bagaimana menghadapi invasi." Seorang wanita tua di sebelah Danzo mendukungnya.

"Sudah aku tekankan sebelumnya," Minato menengahi dengan tegas. "Data mengenai anbu merupakan hal yang sangat rahasia yang tidak boleh diketahui siapapun. Kau seharusnya tahu karena kau mempunyai wewenang yang sama, Danzo." Tuturnya tanpa sedikitpun bisa diganggu gugat, termasuk tetua dan Danzo. "Kalian boleh menanyakan latar belakangnya sebagai warga Konoha. Tak lebih dari itu, termasuk pekerjaan dan kekuatannya."

"Dan sebelum kalian mendapat apa yang kalian mau, kita harus memberikan kesempatan Naruto berbicara." Tegas Yondaime sekali lagi. "Katakan yang ingin kau katakan, Naruto."

"Terima kasih banyak, Hokage- _sama_." Naruto membungkukkan badannya sejenak, kemudian mulai berbicara. "Pertama, saya ingin menegaskan bahwa masalah mengenai diri saya tak ada hubungannya dengan invasi ini. Rencana invasi Konoha sudah ada sebelum ujian chunin dimulai."

"Apa yang mendasarimu mengaktakan hal itu?"

"Karena sebelum misi terakhir saya dalam membantu tim Kakashi- _san_ , saya sudah melihat gerak gerik Otogakure dalam memperbanyak tentara dan persenjataan mereka."

"Hal itu tidak dapat memperkuat teorimu." Tekan tetua kepada Naruto.

"Saya tahu. Namun di sisi lain, saya menemukan keanehan di dalam Sunagakure."

Semua orang memperhatikan hal baru tersebut. Memang benar informasi sejauh ini bahwa Orochimaru bekerjasama dengan Suna. Namun belum ada kepastian alasan kenapa Suna berkhianat.

"Terakhir kali saya menghadap Kazekage, beliau mengatakan bahwa berkenaan ujian chunin tahun ini akan dilaksanakan di desanya. Memang belum sempat dirundingkan dengan desa kita, itu baru rencana. Namun sejak saat itu sampai ujian chunin dilaksanakan sekarang, tidak sekalipun beliau membahas rencana itu. Hokage- _sama_ tahu ini benar."

Minato mengangguk membenarkan hal itu. Bahwa kenyataan seharusnya ujian chunin dilaksanakan di Suna saat ini, dan bahwa terakhir kali Kazekage mengirim pesan adalah tentang pendaftaran tim dari desanya.

"Oleh karena itu saya mengansumsikan, Kazekage sudah dibunuh." Perkataan sukses membuat semua orang di sana terkejut tak percaya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan bocah. Kau boleh saja jika memang Zero. Namun kau tidak bisa mengansumsikan seorang Kage terbunuh begitu mudahnya." Geram salah satu tetua bernama Homura.

"Saya mengatakan hal ini bukan tanpa dasar apapun. Saya cukup mengenal baik sosok Kazekage. Dia bukan orang yang mudah berkhianat, terlebih beraliansi dengan Orochimaru. Dia tidak akan berpikir untuk melakukan invasi, karena sadar betul kekuatan desanya dibanding Konoha."

"Jika Naruto memang mengatakan hal itu, berarti memang benar." Sanggah Minato. "Bisa dikatakan bahwa Kazekage menyukai sosok Zero salama ini. Itu karena loyalitasnya terhadap misi dan tidak mengatakan apapun yang tak perlu dikatakan. Bahkan kepadaku sekalipun." Dia bisa mengatakan itu karena kenyataanya memang seperti itu. Bahkan dia seharusnya tidak tahu tentang keikutsertaan Naruto dalam perang di Kirigakure, jika saja istrinya tidak memberitahunya. Itupun karena keterlibatan sosok bertopeng. Dan sampai sekarang Naruto tidak mengatakannya dan dia juga tidak ingin mengungkitnya.

"Kau tahu perbuatanmu seperti itu akan merugikan desa. Informasi bisa sangat berguna sekecil apapun." Cibir Danzo sekali lagi. Perkataan Minato tadi sukses membuatnya semakin tertarik dengan Naruto

"Akan lebih merugikan jika kita kehilangan kepercayaan dari desa aliansi." Jawab Naruto tetap dengan posturnya.

"Itu masuk akal." Suara dari bangku para ketua klan. Dari pria berambut nanas, kepala klan Nara dengan dua bekas luka sayat yang melintang di wajahnya. "Ini memang hal baru. Tidak mengatakan apa yang memang tidak perlu, bisa mencegah konfilk dan kecurigaan. Namun itu bisa jadi sangat fatal." Lanjut Shikaku. "Dan yang tak kalah penting, berapa kemungkinan asumsimu mengenai terbunuhnya Kazekage memang benar?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Kurang dari satu persen."

Suara tawa yang bersama amarah terdengar dari mulut Danzo. "Di sini bukan tempat bercanda, bocah." Geramnya penuh penekanan.

"Itu bisa saja terjadi. Sebuah kemungkinan bisa terbalik dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tidak mustahil kurang dari satu persen tersebut akan menang melawan 99 koma berapa persen." Shikaku yang kejeniusannya tak bisa diremehkan tidak mungkin tak percaya hal itu. Naruto kelihatannya saja masih kecil di matanya. Namun otaknya bisa saja melewati miliknya.

"Itu berarti, Kazekage yang akan datang dalam final ujian nanti, adalah orang yang lain." Sambut rekan seperjuangannya, pria berambut pirang panjang, ketua klan Yamanaka.

"Itulah gunanya kemungkinan ini." Tutur Shikaku menyadari arah pikir Naruto. "Jika saja Naruto percaya benar bahwa Kazekage terbunuh, dan dia mengatakan kemungkinan terjadinya adalah lebih dari lima puluh persen, atau delapan puluh persen, apakah yang selanjutnya kita lakukan?"Beberapa orang sanggup menangkap maksud dari Shikaku. "Benar... Untuk mengambil langkah efisien, kita akan menyergap rombongan Kazekage dalam perjalanan. Mengabaikan jika saja itu memang Kazekage sensungguhnya. Dan kita bisa menebak yang terjadi selanjutnya."

"Aku mengerti." Ujar Minato paham. Dia menyandarkan dagunya di atas kedua tangan. "Jadi kita juga harus menyiapkan siasat kepada sosok Kazekage nanti. Dan aku sudah memikirkan rencana." Katanya yang kemudian menjelaskan strategi-strategi baru.

Dengan debat dan pendapat dari beberapa orang, akhirnya siasat tersebut terbentuk dan disetujui. Melalui waktu berjam-jam tersebut rapat seharusnya sudah selesai saat ini. Namun Danzo masih saja memberatkan masalah Naruto.

"Yoshiaki Naruto, mengenai peristiwa tempo hari saat rumahmu terbakar, bagaimana penjelasanmu?"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Dari rahangnya yang mengeras sudah jelas dia sedang menahan amarahnya. Naruto adalah orang yang sangat baik dalam mengendalikan emosinya. Bahkan di saat seperti ini.

"Itu sudah bukan urusan dalam rapat ini, Danzo." Sandaime menekan perkataannya.

"Kau tak perlu terus melindunginya, Hiruzen." Balas Danzo tak mau kalah.

Naruto mengambil nafas panjang dan memejamkan mata. Saat terbuka, iris dari satu matanya itu tampak datar dan gelap. "Aku membunuh ibuku dan membakar rumahku bersamanya."

"Naruto!" Bentak Yondaime berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Yang ia dengar dari istrinya bukan seperti itu. Dan dia sudah mulai melakukan penyelidikan mengenahi peristiwa tersebut. Dia menganggap dirinya-lah yang paling bersalah atas itu. Karena tak sanggup menjaga satu warganya. Dan dia kecewa dengan sikap Naruto yang kelewat batas sekarang.

"Kau tahu hukuman orang yang dengan atau tidak sengaja membunuh warga sipil?"

"Saya tahu."

Danzo menyeringai kecil. "Kau akan dihukum mati atau paling ringan penjara seumur hidup. Kau sendiri yang mengakuinya. Dan hukuman sudah ditentukan, Hokage."

Minato duduk kembali di kursinya dengan wajah mengeras. Sandaime menenangkan dirinya. "Kau akan diinterogasi terlebih dahulu di dalam badan intelegen. Kita tetap akan melakukan sesuai prosedur dan mengadakan sidang. Sementara itu kau akan berada di ruang tahanan. Dan rapat selesai." Katanya tegas dan mengakhiri rapat. Tak seorangpun dapat membantahnya. Jika itu kemauan Naruto, sementara dia akan mengikutinya. Namun tak boleh lengah dalam memahami isi kepala anak itu.

Dalam barisan jounin pembimbing, wanita berambut merah yang sedari tadi menahan suaranya, kini meneteskan air mata. Dia memakai pakaian tugasnya, berada di samping Kakashi dan Kurenai. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah ikut rapat karena bukan siapa-siapa selain hanya istri Hokage. Dan kini ia adalah jounin pembimbing Naruto. Mau tidak mau dia harus menghadiri rapat ini. Dan dia kecewa karena tak bisa melakukan apapun. ' _Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto?_ 'Batin ia mengusap pipinya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **NOTE :** Maaf jika chap ini begitu ringan. Karena ini merupakan penetrasi menuju invasi. Dan juga tentang apa yang akan Naruto lakukan selanjutnya. Dan saya mohon dengan sangat, bagi readers yang bingung dan mengatakan chap sebelumnya tidak nyambung, silahkan baca ulang dari chap 10. Terutama di poin-poin akhir. Karena saya menyertakan clue-clue tentang alasan identitas Zero diketahui secepat ini. Baca dengan hati-hati sekaligus reply reviews dan _note-_ nya.

* * *

 **Reply Some Reviews**

 **Yuki Riki :** Saya sudah menyiapkan plotnya. Namun masih belum ditentukan di chap berapa.

 **tamanio senju :** Maaf dan terima kasih. Semoga ke depan tidak sampai kehilangan cemistry.

 **Aerogel :** Terima kasih banyak atas kritiknya yang sangat membangun. Chap kemarin memang sengaja dibuat beberapa kejadian yang dijadikan satu. Namun bukan berarti disambung ya. Saya menyertakan waktu dan saya harap readers bisa mengimajinasikan sendiri kapan itu terjadi. Dan soal Naruto, dia boleh saja tragis, namun dia tidak akan berubah menjadi dark yang tiba-tiba mendapat kekuatan dewa lalu membalas dendam kepada semua orang

 **Guest** (yang merasa) **:** Saya sarankan baca ulang dari chap 10. Dan perhatikan sunguh-sungguh poin terakhir (tapi jangan terakhirnya saja). Dan coba hubungkan semuanya.

 **alam :** Tentu akan saya gunakan saran anda.

* * *

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan Review. Dan juga yang Favs & Follows fanfic saya … Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **Maaf atas segala kekurangan.**

 **Jadi selebihnya mohon bimbingannya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya …**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another Destiny : ZERO**

 **Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Alur Kecepetan + berantakan, Banyak kekurangan**

 **Genre : Adventure - Family - Romance (sedikit)**

 **Rate : T (semi M)**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Summary :** Bagaimana jika Naruto bukan anak dari Minato dan Kushina. Dan juga warga biasa yang memiliki sedikit chakra. Tapi ramalan menyebutkan dia akan membawa perdamaian untuk dunia Shinobi. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Naruto untuk mencapai perdamaian tersebut … Check This Out

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sebuah kabar baru yang cukup mengejutkan dan membuat gempar. Bahwa seorang Jounin khusus ditemukan tak bernyawa semalam, ialah Gekkō Hayate. Banyak yang mengira jika pelakunya adalah Orochimaru. Namun dari pada memikirkan siapa yang membunuhnya, akan lebih baik jika Konoha berpikir lebih serius untuk menghadapi invasi ini.

Selain itu, karena berdekatan dengan final ujian chunin, pengakuan Naruto tempo hari di dalam rapat membuat para petinggi kacau. Akibatnya, strategi yang sudah terbentuk dalam rapat-rapat sebelumnya harus dibentuk ulang. Dua hari sebelum final, sidang sekaligus rapat ulang dilaksanakan dengan dihadiri lebih sedikit orang. Untuk menentukan hukuman Naruto, juga menyusun ulang strategi. Beberapa orang menyarankan agar Naruto dibebaskan sejenak agar bisa mengikuti pertandingan seperti yang direncanakan. Namun Danzo bersikukuh bahwa Naruto bisa saja melarikan diri.

"Rombongan Raikage sudah sampai di Konaha semalam. Sekarang beliau sudahada dalam penginapan dan tetap dalam pengawasan kita." Tutur Minato yang tak pernah kurang keseriusannya. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas, dan dia yakin hampir semua orang di ruangan ini tidak mendapat waktu tidur yang cukup karena dekatnya babak final lusa. "Tak seperti dugaanku, Tsuchikage tidak mengirimkan surat atau apapun mengenai kunjungannya. Mungkin karena konfilk di perang sebelumnya membuatnya ragu untuk memulai aliansi dengan kita. Namun bukan berarti Iwa tak melakukan apapun, bisa saja mereka mengirim beberapa ninja-nya ke sini."

"Akan banyak orang asing nantinya. Kita akan kesulitan mengidentifikasi identitas mereka."

"Kau benar Shikaku." Yondaime menanggapinya. "Di samping itu Raikage juga bisa melakukan hal yang tak terduga. Semalam beliau menemuiku dan menyampaikan permintaan maaf tentang perselisihan di tahun silam. Dan mencoba untuk membuat aliansi di waktu yang mendatang."

"Jangan menyetujuinya. Dari ke-empat desa besar, hanya Kumogakure yang terang-terangan berani mengobarkan api perang." Sanggah tetua desa yang sudah cukup lama hidup dan menyaksikan kebusukan desa Petir itu.

"Kita bisa merundingkannya dalam sebuah pertemuan resmi. Itu hanya keinginan yang beliau coba sampaikan. Sementara itu, hal tersebut bukan pokok dari masalah ini selama kita dengan ketat mengawasi mereka. Kumo hanya ingin menyaksikan final ujian nanti dan kita sudah membuat antisipasi terhadap apa saja perbuatan mereka. Kemungkinan terburuk, Kumo juga termasuk aliansi dalam pemberontakan ini. Mengingat bagaimana perselisihan kita selama bertahun-tahun belakang, dia bisa berpikir bahwa rencana Orochimaru sekarang adalah peluang besar untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Namun kita belum menemukan apapun terkait hal itu." Terang Minato memperjelas beberapa hal. "Dan terutama klan Hyuga, perketat perlindungan terhadap kompleks kalian. Jangan sampai peristiwa hari itu terulang kembali."

Kepala klan terbesar saat ini tersebut menyatakan kesiapannya akan hal itu. Minato hanya mengangguk. Tak dipungkiri dia pun masih menaruh dendam terhadap negara Petir, terutama apa yang mereka perbuat terhadap istrinya puluhan tahun yang lalu. "Hal terpenting sekarang, kita harus menentukan hukuman paling tepat bagi Naruto. Dan apakah dia masih harus mengikuti ujian final nanti."

"Ini bukan karena aku memihaknya atau apa, tapi otak dan kakuatan Naruto sangat dibutuhkan dalam keadaan sekarang. Banyak orang bahkan Raikage sendiri ingin menyaksikan pertarungannya. Akan mengecewakan mereka jika ternyata dia tidak bisa mengikuti final."

"Hal itu bisa ditolerir, daripada dia berhasil melarikan diri dan berbuat sesuatu yang merugikan desa." Sanggah Koharu terhadap perkataan Shikaku tersebut.

"Aku bisa menanamkan segel kutukan kepadanya. Itu bisa mengikat dia agar tidak menghianati desa." Saran Danzo mengundang kata setuju dari dua tetua di sampingnya.

"Hal itu tidak akan terjadi." Sanggah Minato tegas. "Kita tahu sistem penjara di desa Konoha. Nidaime- _sama_ menciptakannya dengan sempurna, yang bahkan ninja kelas S sekalipun mustahil untuk kabur. Jika permasalah apakah Naruto akan melarikan diri atau tidak, aku sendiri yang menjaminnya."

"Kita tidak tahu apakah nantinya kau malah memihak dia, Hokage."

Minato menggertakkan giginya dengan keras. Mengeluarkan tekanan chakra pekat yang tidak satu pun menyangka bahwa Yondaime bisa sejauh itu. Suasana di dalam ruangan tiba-tiba sangat mencekam. Dan kenyataannya, di dalam sana tak ada satupun yang dapat melawan balik emosi Minato sekarang. "Siapapun di dalam ruangan ini yang sedang ingin bermain politik sekarang, saat ini juga keluarlah sebelum aku memutuskan sesuatu kepada kalian."

"Jaga batasmu atau-"

"Atau aku akan mencabut wewenangmu dan menentukan hukuman terhadap kesalahan-kesalahan yang kau pikir tidak aku ketahui, Danzo." Sergah Minato tajam yang berhasil membungkam kesal pemimpin organisasi bawah tanah itu. "Aku katakan sekali lagi, siapapun yang tidak memliki niat mencari solusi yang tepat dalam menghadapi invasi ini, keluarlah sekarang juga dan aku akan melanjutkannya bahkan meski hanya dengan satu orang. Itu lebih baik karena aku akan bersama dengannya, berjuang dan melindungi desa ini daripada hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik mulut dan kursi yang kalian banggakan."

Tak ada satupun yang bersuara bahkan bergerak, hingga Yondaime menurunkan tekanan chakranya nan kembali normal. Dia menghela nafas kecil, merenungi apa yang salah dari cara memerintahnya. Dia sudah memimpin desa ini selama tiga belas tahun, dan sudah melakukan banyak hal demi desanya bahkan dengan mengorbankan istri dan putrinya. Yah... Dia tidak bisa mengukurnya hanya dengan itu, dibandingkan para pendahulunya. Banyak warga menghormatinya, banyak shinobi memujinya, dan dia bertindak sama sekali bukan demi hal tersebut.

"Desa ini bukan dikendalikan olehku, bukan oleh kalian semua yang berada di ruangan ini, bukan pula oleh Daimyo sekalipun." Tutur pria berambut kuning itu. "Melainkan oleh mereka yang dengan tulus memberikan setip nafasnya di atas tanah tua ini. Oleh pria wanita yang mendedikasikan hidupnya kepada anak-anak Konoha. Oleh mereka yang mengharapkan perlindungan dari kita para shinobi." Mata birunya menegaskan dedikasi yang dimilikinya. Memandang satu persatu manusia di dalam sana. "Datang dan ludahi wajahku jika yang kukatakan ini keliru."

Semua bungkam mendengar penuturan tersebut. Bahkan meski ada kekesalan dalam diri mereka, sekalipun tak dapat menyanggah perkataan pemimpin Konoha itu. Karena memang begitu adanya.

"Hokage- _sama_ ," pemuda bersurai awan yang berdiri di tengah ruangan angkat suara untuk pertama kali. "Izinkan saya menyampaikan pembelaan dan pendapat." Ujar Naruto sebagai seorang terdakwa sekaligus pokok dalam rapat ini.

"Silahkan."

"Saya mengakui sebuah kejahatan, dan saya akan mendapat hukumannya." Naruto memulai. Membuat pemikiran-pemikiran mulai bekerja kembali. "Namun saya pernah membaca ini sebelumnya. Jika sebuah atau lebih hukuman terhadap kejahatan ternyata tidak menemukan keseuaian, maka terdakwa dapat melakukan penebusan dosa dalam jumlah atau kurun waktu yang ditentukan."

Semua orang tampak menimang dengan berat perkataan yang beberapa di luar kepala mereka. Tidak menyangka anak yang baru lulus akademi tersebut memiliki pengetahuan sedalam itu tentang hukum.

"Hal itu memang tertera dalam buku pasal dan ketentuan yang berlaku." Jawab ketua badan interogasi Konoha, Morino Ibiki.

"Maksudmu hukuman mati atau penjara seumur hidup tidak sesuai dengan kesalahanmu?" Tanya Danzo datar.

"Pikirkan seberapa sesuai hal itu." Sambung kembali Naruto tetap dengan sikapnya.

Shikaku memeras otak lebih banyak di tempatnya. "Kesesuaian bukan hanya tentang seimbangnya hukuman dari sebuah kejahatan tersebut. Namun juga mencakup keuntungan dan kerugian apa saja yang bakal didapat darinya. Ini akan berlangsung lama dan kompleks." Ujarnya yang tiba-tiba sangat tertarik kepada Naruto.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, hukuman mati atau penjara seumur hidup merupakan yang paling sesuai dan paling minim dalam menimbulkan kerugian." Tekan Danzo tidak menyerah.

"Pikirkan kekuatannya. Pikirkan seberapa berguna dirinya selama ini. Dan pikirkan seberapa bahanya jika kita menahan sosok yang paling diincar ke-lima desa besar." Sanggah Shikaku lagi.

Semua orang menangkap kemungkinan tersebut. Bahwa menahan Naruto, sama saja mengundang sekumpulan macan ke dalam desa. Dan menghukum mati dia, sama saja mengurangi sebuah kekuatan sangat potensial yang dimiliki Konoha. Tak ada yang bisa membantahnya.

"Jadi hukuman apa yang paling sesuai untuknya?"

"Keluar desa." Sambung Ibiki di tempatnya. "Itu masuk dalam poin pilihan sebuah penebusan dosa yang dapat dilakukan oleh terdakwa. Dan menurutku, itu yang paling sesuai. Tidak perlu mengundang bahaya, dan tidak perlu mengurangi keuntungan penting yang akan kita dapatkan." Lanjutnya tersenyum miring. Saat mengintrogasi bocah itu kemarin, dia harus mengakui bahwa Naruto sanggup memutar balik keadaan sesuai keinginannya. Itu merupakan hal yang sangat baru ia alami selama bertahun-tahun dalam divisinya. Bahwa mungkin ini yang memang sudah bocah itu rencanakan dari sesi kemarin. Dan dia baru ingat, anak itu tidak menjawab satu soal pun di tes pertama bulan lalu.

"Bukankah itu malah semakin menimbulkan bahaya dan kerugian terhadap desa. Bisa saja dia akan menyerang Konoha suatu saat."

"Itu tergantung sebarapa besar terdakwa memberikan kita sebuah kepercayaan." Lanjut Ibiki kembali.

Keadaan hening sejenak. Hal yang sebelumnya rancu bisa menemukan titik terang hanya dengan satu suara dari Naruto. Semua mengakuinya, termasuk Yondaime yang sedang membuat alur lancar bagi Naruto. "Utarakan kejelasanmu Naruto." Perintahnya saat itu juga.

Naruto masih saja memiliki postur yang sama. Tegak, ramah, dan penuh hormat. "Saya akan keluar desa, dan melakukan sebuah penebusan dosa sesuai waktu yang ditentukan. Di samping itu, saya akan membuat pembuktian kepada semua penjuru bahwa saya sedang berada di luar desa. Jadi dengan itu, tidak akan ada orang yang membahayakan Konoha dengan alasan mengincar saya."

"Kau meremehkan kekuatan Konoha dengan perkataanmu itu, bocah. Kau pikir kami tidak bisa mengatasi ancaman kecil seperti itu." Danzo mulai menaikkan nada suaranya lagi.

Naruto mulai memberikan tatapannya kepada sesorang sejak berlalu lama. Satu mata datar nan dingin kepada pria tua tersebut. "Dan ancaman kecil itu sudah merenggut satu nyawa warga Konoha." Katanya dengan lambat dan nafas yang berat. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya bicara dengan tempo seperti itu kepada orang lebih tua. Terlebih terhadap petinggi. "Apakah nyawa seperti itu sama sekali tidak ada harganya untuk anda, Danzo- _sama_."

Danzo seketika berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Wajahnya mengeras penuh dengan emosi. "Kau sudah kelewat-"

"Diam dan duduk kembali, Danzo. Biarkan anak ini menyelesaikan perkataanya. Baru kita akan menentukan suara yang tepat mengenai itu." Tutur tetua wanita disampingnya. Yang sukses membungkam Danzo dan duduk kembali. Tetua bernama Koharu itu tidak bisa memungkiri, bahwa solusi keluar desa merupakan pilihan paling baik untuk keamanan desa di waktu mendatang.

Naruto mengucapkan terima kasihnya dan mulai melanjutkan pembicaraannya kembali. "Saya akan tetap melindungi Konoha semampu saya dari luar. Dan kapanpun akan siap kembali ke desa, jika sewaktu-waktu dibutuhkan."

"Hal itu sudah masuk dalam ketentuan yang harus Naruto jalani selama masa hukumannya. Seperti akan tetap menerima misi, melaporkan secara rutin setiap posisinya, dan memberikan setiap informasi yang berhubungan dengan desa." Sanggah Ibiki memotong perkataan Naruto yang memang tak perlu diucapkan. "Jadi Naruto tak perlu lagi menjelaskan hal tersebut. Dan saya yakin dia sudah berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaan dari semua orang di sini."

"Saya mewakili seluruh ketua klan, setuju dengan hal tersebut." Shikaku angkat bicara setelah sejenak terjadi kericuhan dan perundingan panjang.

"Saya dari para Jounin di sini, juga menyetujuinya." Si rambut tulang, Kakashi Hatake mengatakan hal yang sama selang beberapa lama. Dan cukup dengan itu suara sudah menang telak.

Namun Hokage masih menanyakannya kepada dua tetua desa. Yang membutuhkan waktu cukup lama hingga mereka mengangguk. Danzo pun tak berkutik dan hanya bisa mengakui kekalahannya. Namun dia sudah memikirkan seribu rencana untuk mendapatkan anak itu di luar desa. Dia berpikir Naruto sesungguhnya malah membuka peluangnya semakin lebar.

"Berarti sudah ditetapkan, bahwa Yoshiaki Naruto akan menjalani hukuman dengan melakukan penebusan dosa dan hal yang berguna bagi Konoha, dalam waktu tertentu. Dan kapanpun dia diketahui melanggar satu poin saja yang terkandung dalam syarat yang harus dijalankan, dia akan ditarik kembali dan akan dieksekusi saat itu juga." Tutur Minato menambahkan beberpa hal yang membersihkan keraguan di dalam kepala mereka. Lain dirinya yang sebenarnya hanya mencoba mengendalikan jalan.

Selanjutnya di rapat itu adalah membahas strategi sebelumnya yang sempat kacau. Dari beberapa perdebatan, akhirnya diputuskan jika Naruto akan tetap melakukan pertarungannya di ujian final lusa. Tentu saja didukung dengan, bahwa pemuda itu akan menangani Ekor Satu sehingga tak menyebabkan kerusakan lebih. Lalu sampai itu, dia tetap akan berada di ruang tahanan dan akan menjalani hukuman sebenarnya saat invasi bisa teratasi dengan baik.

Sekali lagi, wanita yang menyandang status istri Hokage tak melakukan apapun. Kini di tempatnya, bibir yang sewarna rambutnya itu mengulas sebuah senyum bahagia. ' _Ternyata ini yang kau rencanakan sejak hari itu, murid bodoh. Jangan pikir kau bisa melakukan hal seenaknya tanpa persetujuan dariku._ ' Batin dia merasakan beberapa bebannya terangkat. Sementara itu, dia harus menyiapkan dirinya saat anak itu akan benar-benar pergi. Sampai waktu yang mungkin tak terhingga.

.

* * *

 **Konohagakure, 4 Juli 11.00 PM**

Sudah menginjak waktu dilaksankannya babak final. Bangunan melingkar luas tersebut kini telah dipenuhi banyak orang. Pria, wanita, shinobi dan bahkan orang-orang yang berpikir memiliki kekuasaan tak ingin melewatkan pertandingan itu. Terlebih akan ada pertarungan dari Zero yang ternyata masih seorang genin. Mereka ingin memastikan dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Dan jangan lupakan juga pertarungan dari dua klan terkuat saat ini, si jenius Hyuga melawan keturunan terakhir Uchiha yang masih hidup. Tentu tak ada yang ingin melewatkan, bahkan termasuk Raikage yang sudah duduk di bangkunya sekarang.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya Raikage- _dono_. Saya harap anda menyukai pelayanan desa kami." Sambut Yondaime ramah nan penuh hormat.

"Desa ini luar biasa Hokage- _dono_. Terutama para ninja-nya." Jawab pria bertubuh sangat besar dan kekar. Di tempatnya kursi samping dari barisan kursi yang disediakan. Mereka melanjutkan pembicaran masing-masing menunggu waktu dimulainya ujian, sekaligus kehadiran Kazekage yang belum datang.

Di dalam ruangan berjeruji besi kuning tua nan penuh aksara fuin, seorang anak berambut putih duduk terpejam di sudut dinding. Bernafas tenang, pelan dan teratur, sambil menimang sendiri isi dari kepalanya. Naruto sedang mencoba memahami alur dari invasi ini. Ekor Satu, Kazegake, Yondaime dan Sandaime, lalu _Sensei_ juga teman-temannya. Semua itu bergerak layaknya puzzle di dalam otaknya.

Hingga suara derak pintu terdengar, bahwa seseorang tengah masuk. Satu dua langkah Naruto dengar. Dia tak perlu membuka mata untuk mengetahui siapa itu. "Habanero- _sama_ ," gumamnya mengulas senyum kecil.

"Sensor?"

"Hanya ada satu orang yang menghampiriku dengan langkah berat dan tersaruk-saruk seperti itu saat ini." Tutur Naruto membuka satu mata hangatnya itu. Menjatuhkan kakinya ke lantai, memberi ruang duduk untuk gurunya. Setengah takut jika tujuan wanita itu ke sini adalah untuk mengomelinya.

Kushina tertawa kecil membawa tubuhnya ke samping Naruto. Tak menyangka separah itu kecemasannya berpengaruh pada tindak tanduk dirinya. "Aku akan sangat kesal saat orang memanggilku seperti itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih terbayang bagaimana aku mendapatkan julukan-julukan aneh tersebut. Namun sekarang aku senang ada orang yang menggunakan nama itu bukan karena takut, melainkan kasihnya." Katanya selalu merasa menjadi orang yang berbeda jika dekat muridnya itu.

Naruto balas tawa kecil dan geli. "Aku dulu merasa takut kepadamu, _Sensei_. Sampai Kaa- _san_ bilang bahwa kau memang menakutkan, hingga mendapatkan julukan _Red Habanero_." Ucapnya terang dan mendapat kerutan alis merah tua yang menggemaskan. Dia tertawa lagi lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu wanita itu. "Namun aku rasa, panggilan itu lebih layak disebut manis ketimbang menakutkan."

Kushina tertegun dengan perlakuan Naruto saat ini. "Apa kau memang kekanak-kanakan seperti ini, _ttebane_?" Katanya merutuki warna abang yang pasti sudah hinggap di pipinya.

"Aku mulai ingin menganggap _Sensei_ ibuku." Jawab Naruto kembali menutup mata. Menikmati euforia yang hadir secara perlahan Membangunkan rasa sakit sekaligus kebahagiannya. "Aku mudah mengantuk dan merasa lelah saat bersama Kaa- _san_. Dan aku merasakan hal yang sama sekarang."

Lantunan suara Kushina terkemam lembut di dalam mulutnya. Bersambung-sambung mengusap kepala Naruto di bahunya. Anak kecil yang dulu cantik seperti wanita itu kini sudah tumbuh remaja. Sudah merasa sanggup membuat pilihan matang dan panjang. Dia kini mungkin kehilangan sikap Naruto yang polos. Namun ia tak berhenti menyukai setiap warna yang diberikan muridnya tersebut. "Kau akan memanggilku Kaa- _san_? Kau akan benar-benar jadi kakak Naruko jika itu terjadi."

Naruto menggeleng."Mungkin _Sensei_ saja lebih baik. Lebih mudah diucapkan. Lebih membuatku merasa tak sendiri."

"Kau memang tak pernah sendiri. Dan jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu dimanapun kau berada." Cakap Kushina yang sarat akan kekhawatiran. Dalam waktu yang panjang, hidup Naruto akan berada dalam perjuangan dan kesulitan. Tak dipungkiri bahwa kesendirian akan menghampiri anak itu juga. Dia tak habis pikir, kenapa muridnya itu mancari beban sementara semua orang menghindarinya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan berdiri. Berjalan menghampiri baris-baris besi yang dingin di genggamannya. "Berjanjilah akan menjaga desa ini, _Sensei_. Bersama setiap orang dan anak-anak yang sudah mengikat kepala mereka dengan lambang dan tekad api Konoha." Tuturnya mengebas iris birunya dengan keras. Alis putih nan tebal di atas satu matanya tertarik dengan tekad. Dia mulai sadar bak Nii- _san_ nya dan Itachi, bahwa tanah ini lebih berharga ketimbang ambisinya. Naruto tak bisa meninggalkannya tanpa keyakinan itu.

"Apa tujuanmu, Naruto- _kun_? Kenapa sejauh itu kau menentukan pilihanmu?"

"Aku akan mencari pengetahuan akan dunia ini. Alasan kenapa setiap orang membutuhkan kekuatan, pengakuan dan keberhasilan. Sementara jauh lebih penting dari itu, kebenaran dan toleransi yang seharusnya dipertahankan setiap manuisa diabaikan. Melindungi hanyalah sebatas kewajiban, bukan rasa cinta damai."

"Tidak semua orang seperti itu. Kau sadar bukan?"

"Memang benar. Namun karena orang seperti itu sebuah alasan bertarung menjadi sesuatu yang negatif. Bukan lagi saling mengerti." Naruto tak melebih-lebihkan, dia menjalaninya. "Benar, tak bisa aku menyalahkan hal itu hanya dari sudut pandangku. Tapi harus ada sesorang yang mengambil langkah ini." Tuturnya menegakkan badan.

Saat seorang berseragam menghampiri mereka. Jounin khusus yang mungkin ditugaskan untuk mengawal Naruto. " _Shitsurei shimasu_ , Kushina- _sama_... Naruto- _san_ harus memasuki arena sekarang juga." Katanya mulai membuka pintu di hadapannya. Mempersilahkan anak berambut perak itu untuk keluar.

Naruto mengayuh langkah teguh di atas ubin basah nan gelap di kakinya. Sambil mengancingkan rompi formal yang membungkus pakaian hitamnya, ia melewati jeruji yang mengurung dirinya tiga hari ini. Tak berpikir untuk menoleh sekedar berpamitan kepada sang guru. Dia tak membutuhkan restu, hanya keyakinan. Sesuatu yang tak bisa didapat dengan menoleh ke belakang.

Meninggalkan Kushina yang membutuhkan waktu untuk berdiri lagi. Sampai benar-benar kehilangan punggung Naruto di kejauhan. Raut kelam meredupkan mata nila jernih miliknya. Dia mengenali firsatnya, bahwa ia akan kehilangan sesuatu hari ini. Sementara menenangkan hatinya, dia juga harus melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Menyusul langkah Naruto dalam temaram lampu lorong.

Suasana di arena semakin gaduh saat anak berambut putih itu memasuki pintu. Seiringan dengan kuningnya mentari yang menyorot kehadirannya. Melintasi rumput-rumput tipis dan tanah kering. Dalam diamnya hingga sampai di tengah lapangan, diamana sudah ada dua orang menunggunya. Jounin pengawas yang mengulum sebuah jarum di mulutnya. Dan anak berambut merah menyala, sewarna tulisan di dahinya. Bermata hijau keras yang lapar dan tidak perduli apapun. Menanti Naruto bersama tempayan pasir di punggungnya, yang siap kapan pun bermandi darah.

"Aku kira harus menukar urutanmu, _bintang_." Sindir tenang pengawas muda yang berkemampuan tersebut. Yang juga ikut hadir dalam dua rapat terakhir. "Kau tidak apa?"

Naruto tersenyum ramah menanggapi itu. Wajahnya semakin pucat sejak terakhir kali terlihat. Rambut sewarna awan nan lebat itu tampak tak bersahabat di kepalanya. Simpang siur di depan satu matanya yang tertutup. Anak itu terlihat tidak baik-baik saja dengan penampilan kusutnya. Cukup membuat bebrapa orang menatap cemas di bangku kejauhan. "Hanya kurang matahari dan tidur yang cukup." Jawabnya membungkus sedikit lengan kemejanya. Memperlihatkan barisan aksara fuin tipis di pergelangan tangannya yang berpendar kecil saat ia merentangkan ke depan. Menarik sesuatu di kehampaan udara tersebut. Hingga muncul sebilah katana mengkilap yang berdesing tajam saat ia menebaskan ke samping tubuhnya. "Aku siap kapanpun." Sebuah logat anyar dalam deklarasinya tersebut.

Si pengawas menarik bibirnya miring mendengar itu. Bukannya tidak tahu perbuatan Naruto. Dia mengadahkan kepalanya, memandang para Kage yang sudah lengkap di barisan kursinya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya sejenak dan kembali menatap dua anak yang sudah berhadapan satu sama lain dengan tegas. "Karena kau terlambat, aku akan mengulang peraturannya." Katanya melihat tempat Naruto. "Bahwa tidak ada aturan. Pertandingan berakhir saat salah satu mengaku kalah, atau mati. Namun aku akan menghentikan pertarungan jika kunilai itu sudah selesai. Baiklah..."

"Pertandingan babak ke-satu. Yoshiaki Naruto, melawan Sabaku Gaara,

... dimulai."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Saya tidak akan menulis dengan detail, selain yang berhubungan dengan Naruto. Jadi jika dalam kejadian tiba-tiba begini, tiba-tiba begitu, mohon maklum. Karena kemungkinan saya akan men-skip banyak scene dan pertarungan selain adanya dia. Anggap saja ini juga cerita misteri, hanya dikemas dengan ringan :D.

* * *

 **Reply Some Reviews**

 **Abd Salam :** Sudah kilat :D. Terima kasih sehat selalu juga.

 **rengoku onimaru :** Panas? :D Terima kasih sudah mengikuti.

 **Davit504 :** Bagaimana ya? Saya mematikan ibunya bukan cuma agar Naruto tragis dan nanti keluar desa. Tapi ada alasan kuat lainnya. Dan kemungkinan besar memang mati. Tapi bukan berarti akan hilang gitu saja selamanya.

 **Namikaze sobirin :** Anda menjawab misteri dengan cukup baik :D. Tentang apakah dia akan melawan Danzo atau tidak, saya masih belum sejauh itu. Bagaimana nanti Sasuke? Tapi Naruto jelas akan berbuat sesuatu padanya. Karena hampir semuanya, Danzo-lah kegelapan paling besar setelah Madara ( _menurut saya_ ). Yah, meski itu memang demi desa. Terima kasih sarannya.

 **Yuki Riki :** Dia sensorik, dan sudah bertahun-tahun bersama Shisui. Jadi pasti mudah mengetahuinya, bahkan meski pertama kali melihat. Hm, banyak alasannya. Selain agar tak terjadi keributan, juga memang belum ditemukan bukti siapa pembunuh sebenarnya.

 **Guest (** yang merasa **)** **:** Yupp, yang ungkap identitas Naruto memang Akatsuki. Tapi pembunuh ibunya adalah orang lain.

* * *

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan Review. Dan juga yang Favs & Follows fanfic saya … Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **Maaf atas segala kekurangan.**

 **Jadi selebihnya mohon bimbingannya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya …**


	18. Chapter 18

**Another Destiny : ZERO**

 **Disclaim : M. Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Alur Kecepetan + berantakan, Banyak kekurangan**

 **Genre : Adventure - Family - Romance (sedikit)**

 **Rate : T (semi M)**

 **Pair : ?**

 **Summary :** Bagaimana jika Naruto bukan anak dari Minato dan Kushina. Dan juga warga biasa yang memiliki sedikit chakra. Tapi ramalan menyebutkan dia akan membawa perdamaian untuk dunia Shinobi. Bagaimana kisah perjalanan Naruto untuk mencapai perdamaian tersebut … Check This Out

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pusaran debu kecil melintang di antara dua anak yang tengah menjadi sorotan banyak orang. Terik matahari semakin menyulut hawa pertaruhan dan pertarungan di tempat itu. Bisikan si pengawas sebelumnya membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil, 's _elesaikan ini dengan cepat'_ bicara memang mudah, dia tahu bahwa dirinya yang memegang tanggung jawab ini. Jika cukup dengan menang, di kepalanya sudah ada puluhan rencana untuk melakukannya. Memang Naruto sendiri yang menawarkan dan mengusulkan hal ini. Namun menekan si Pasir di hadapannya bukanlah hal mudah, terlebih memancing sekaligus mempertimbangkan segala kondisi yang tepat untuk melakukannya. Haruslah pintar-pintar menguasai emosi Gaara terhadap kemungkinan terburuk menimbulkan kerugian.

"Majulah... Jangan membuatku bosan."

Lebih sulit dari yang dibayangkan, ternyata.

Naruto mengapit tiga shuriken di jari-jari kirinya. Sementar tangan kanan tetap memegang pedangnya dengan mantap, dia melempar shuriken tersebut. Satu lurus dan dua memencar ke masing-masing sisi, menukik kembali ke dalam menjadi serangan tiga arah. Tidak ada dampak apapun, pasir melayang-layang melindungi lawannya secara otomatis, dia tahu akan hal itu.

Gaara hanya bersedekap diam nan dingin bak sebuah batu, menganggap remeh serangan pembuka itu. Perisai pasir mulai kembali berjatuhan, dan saat itu juga sosok lawannya sudah berada tepat di depannya. Dia terkejut, tidak ada lagkah, tidak ada suara ataupun sekedar angin. Katana digenggam tepat sejajar matanya, yang jelas memantulkan sinar matahari yang sedang terik-teriknya, membuat Gaara silau dan harus menghindari pandangan tersebut.

Seharusnya sudah menjadi celah. Naruto mulai melanjutkan dengan memutar tubuh sambil membawa pedangnya di samping pinggang, menikamnya dengan gesit dan cepat ke arah perut lawan. Layaknya tadi, pasir otomatis menahan serangan tersebut, namun tidaklah cukup menandingi kecepatan gerakannya, jarak yang ia ciptakan menjadi poin utama. Sehingga pasir tersebut tertembus, walau tidak sampai setengah dari katananya, beberapa senti dari perut Gaara.

"A-apa, tembus?" Menimbulkan decak tak percaya dari kakak laki-laki bocah pasir itu, Kankuro. Dia melongok dan bertumpu di pagar pembatas, memaksa pandangannya mendekat.

"Tidak, mustahil." Temari menjawab. "Dia tidak menembus tameng pasir Gaara. Aku memang tidak sempat melihat serangannya, namun sudah jelas pedang biasa tidak akan mampu menembusnya."

"Kau tidak lihat itu?" Kankuro menunjuk-nunjuk ke arena.

Temari berdecak, "Aku tidak buta." Sambil mendesis kesal. "Serangan itu sangat cepat, hingga pasir Gaara tidak mampu mengikutinya. Jadi bukan pedangnya yang tembus, hanya pasir Gaara yang terlambat menahannya. Syukur-syukur anak itu hanya cepat, tidak kuat. Jika dia sedikit lebih kuat saja, aku yakin perisai Gaara akan benar-benar terkoyak."

Perempuan berkuncir empat itu jelas ingat babak penyelisihan bulan lalu, saat Gaara hampir ditumbangkan hanya dengan _taijutsu_ biasa, namun dengan kecepatan yang tidak masuk akal.. "Seperti anak bernama Lee saat itu. Kemungkinan terburuk, anak ini jauh lebih cepat, aku tidak mengharapkannya."

Kankuro mengerat tak percaya. "Ini baru awal, Temari. Apa Gaara terlalu meremehkannya? Atau justru kita yang sudah menganggapnya enteng?"

"Tidak tahu." Temari adalah tipe orang yang pemikir. Bukan tidak mungkin jika pertarungan tersebut sudah mulai berat sebelah. Dampak dari babak penyelisihan sudah mulai terlihat sekarang, bahwa gaya bertarung ataupun kelemahan sudah diketahui hampir semua peserta. Namun ia yakin, bahwa Nauto ini tidak ada di sana waktu pertarungan Gaara."Yang jilas kita harus mulai percaya, bahwa kabar itu bukan lagi angin belaka."

Gaara mengambil jarak melihat ujung pedang yang nyaris menyentuh bajunya. Dia melangkah mundur, tak lagi bersedekap dan membeku layaknya batu. Menatap anak yang sedang jadi lawannya tersebut. Dering pasir yang merosot dari besi katana musuhnya mengalun dan merambat sampai kulitnya, sensasi yang menurutnya memuakkan, kehadiran yang memuakkan dari musuhnya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya panas, perutnya teraduk-aduk.

Sosok ibu yang bersamayam dalam tubuhnya seakan tak menginginkan ini. Gaara tidak terima, tak mendengarkan. Dia merentangkan tangannya, bergerak sejalan pasirnya yang mulai menjalar terbang mengejar Naruto. Pergerakan dan pengendaliannya konsisten, hampir-hampir telihat mempunyai nyawa sendiri. Tidak heran kedua kakaknya menganggap bahwa pasir itu adalah sosok lain yang hidup, yang akan menuruti semua keinginan Gaara.

Naruto berlari, bergeser dan melompat menghindari setiap terjangan pasir. Sesekali ia menebasnya dengan pedang saat hampir mengenainya. Hingga setelah memutar hampir setengah lapangan, pasir melambat dan berhenti. Dia sadar, lawannya sengaja tak meneruskannya. Itu menandakan bahwa inang Ekor Satu ini bukan hanya maniak tarung, Gaara termasuk orang yang cerdik dan tidak gegabah menurutnya.

Perempuan berambut hitam kebiruan harap-harap cemas di tempat duduknya. Tangannya terkepal dan tak henti-hentinya berdoa. Dia telah menyaksikan sendiri, bagaiamana perbuatan genin Suna itu pada saat di hutan kematian. Jika pemuda penyelamatnya itu sampai terjerat pasir tersebut... Hinata menggeleng, tidak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

Naruto mulai berdiri normal di posisinya. Pasir tadi telah berhenti, namun tidak kembali. Melainkan tetap dan membentuk lantai yang cukup luas mengelilingi Gaara. Meskipun jarang namun tetap saja, celah-celah yang tidak tertutup pasir bisa jadi hanya umpan agar dirinya mendekat. Lagi pula lawannya itu mampu mengendalikan pasir-pasir tersebut dengan sempurna, jadi bisa dikatakan jika Gaara sudah berhasil menguasai seluruh ruang geraknya.

Namun bukan berarti Naruto tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia hanya perlu membuat beberapa kesempatan yang bisa membuka celah, dan satu-satunya cara memang dengan mendekati lawan. Jadi selama dia memperhatikan setiap fokus pengendalian Gaara, sebagian kecil pasir pasti bisa ia atasi.

Dia memulai serangan dengan melempar pedangnya bak sebuah tombak. Semua orang pasti berpikir Naruto tidak waras, menggunakan senjata dengan cara yang tak seharusnya. Namun beberapa orang jutru memandang tertarik, melihat sesuatu yang baru dan menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Pasir Gaara hanya melindungi sebanyak dan setinggi arah pedang tersebut melaju. Tak perlu khawatir terlambat, karena dia tidak lengah seperti sebelumnya. Perisai-nya menghentikan lesatan besi yang bagai peluru itu. Bunyi logam yang membelah butiran pasir miliknya terdengar tipis. Sedangkan matanya tetap memperhatikan posisi lawannya berada.

Naruto berlari lagi, melebar menghindari pijakan pasir yang meruah. Setelah membuat sebuah sudut, dan seperti yang diharapkan, Gaara akan mengekorkan pandangan mengikutinya, memutar dan mengabaikan posisi pedangnya tadi yang dikira bukan masalah lagi.

Dan saat perisai yang melindunginya mulai melebur dan menjatuhkan Katana Naruto, anak berambut putih itu berpindah tempat. Hanya dalam kedipan mata posisinya beralih, lenyap nan muncul di tempat pedangnya berada dekat posisi Gaara. Tubuh Naruto berputar saat tangannya menggapai pegangan pedang yang berpola kepang dari sutera hitam tersebut. Dengan ancang-ancang yang sempurna, juga timing dan kecepatan yang sesuai dengan rencana, dia menebas datar ke wajah genin Suna itu.

Tebasan kuat tersebut berhasil mengenai wajah Gaara, hampir membuatnya tersungkur ke samping. Normalnya kepala manusia akan terbelah jika terkena pedang setajam itu. Namun ternyata tak ada luka berdarah di wajah anak berambut merah tersebut, hanya goresan gelap tipis yang melintang di pipi kirinya.

"Kena," sebagian penonton memekik pelan di tempat duduknya. "Jutsu apa itu," dan terperangah akan perbuatan Naruto.

Hampir sama dengan yang terjadi kepada para Kage di barisannya. Terkejut dengan caranya masing-masing, memuaskan penasaran dengan saling bertukar opini, walau hampir berakhir dengan perdebatan khas para pemimpin.

" _Teleport_ ," Kazekage bergumam dibalik cadarnya yang misterius, yang duduk di antara dua Kage di sampingnya, selain Sandaime yang harusnya hadir, perlu istirahat sebentar menurut perkataan Minato.

"Sudah kita lihat jika kecepatannya memang di atas rata-rata. Mungkin saja dia melintasi dimensi ruang waktu, namun jika hanya kecepatan tubuh, itu pun tidak mustahil dilakukan." Raikage sebagai ninja yang terkenal dengan kecepatannya selain _Kilat Kuning_ mengambil sebuah kesimpulan yang cukup jeli.

Menuai sinyum simpul dari Yondaime. "Saat hampir semua anak berumur empat-lima tahun memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain, dia lebih suka mencurahkan kegiatannya dengan latihan dan membaca. Dibekali otak jenius juga seorang guru yang hebat, hal semacam _teleport_ bukan lagi persoalan yang besar di umurnya sekarang."

"Lalu kenapa desa membiarkan anak sepertinya tetap menjadi Genin. Bukankah di saat seperti ini jelas menimbulkan perbedaan kekuatan di antara peserta?"

Minato tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan datar namun tajam dari Kazekage tersebut. "Dulu dia pernah berkata begini, 'jika keistimewaan yang saya dapatkan ternyata merenggut seluruh kesempatan seorang anak mendapatkan pengalaman, saya akan sangat menyesal ketika dewasa nanti.' Bukankah itu masuk akal? Sebagai pemimpin yang harus mengutamakan kesejahteraan rakyat, mengabulkan satu keinginan bocah yang terpenjara kewajiban bukanlah perbuatan yang keliru."

Gaara menegakkan tubuh dan kepalanya kembali. Merasakan sayatan di pipinya, meski bukan luka yang nyata karena dilindungi _armor_ yang terbuat dari pasirnya sendiri. Dan perlahan butiran pasir itu kembali menutup luka gores di wajahnya tersebut. Gaara mengira tidak akan ada lagi Genin yang dapat menembus pertahanan kedua setelah perisai pasir miliknya—yang disebut Pertahanan Mutlak—selain anak berambut mangkuk di babak penyisihan bulan lalu. Sebagian kesadarannya mengatakan, dia terlalu meremehkan peserta Konoha.

Naruto melompat saat merasakan permukaan pasir di kakinya bergerak, dia melihat sejumlah pasir yang siap menjerat kakinya jika terlambat sedikit saja tadi. Namun saat dia masih di udara, pasir itu melayang membentuk lengkungan memanjang di depan tubuh Gaara.

" **Rendan : Suna Shigure**."

Dari lengkungan pasir itu, keluar bola-bola sebesar setengah kepalan tangan yang melesat ke arah Naruto, berjumlah puluhan dan cukup rapat saat melaju. Di udara tidak ada pijakan, membentuk kepadatan angin dengan chakra alam pun sudah tidak sempat untuk dilakukan, jadi Naruto tidak bisa kemana-kemana untuk menghindari serangan cepat itu. Jadi yang dapat dilakukannya hanya menebas semua peluru pasir itu, yang meski dengan kecepatan penuh pun tak dapat mengenai seluruhnya. Hingga beberapa lolos melewati tubuhnya, dan sial saat satu peluru mengenai bahunya hingga terpelanting dan jatuh, namun masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan dan sanggup berdiri walau sedikit terseret.

Sebagian baju yang menutupi bahu kanan Naruto lecet dan sedikit robek, bahkan dia bisa mengecap ngilu di tulangnya seolah dihantam batu besar. Sudah jelas kepadatan pasir yang dikendalikan Gaara itu tidak bisa dianggap sembarangan. Jumlah chakra yang dimilikinya juga bukan main-main, Naruto dapat merasakannya dengan jelas hingga bagian sosok di dalamnya sekalipun.

Dia memang tidak dalam kondisi paling prima saat ini, jadi Naruto bisa saja pingsan saat tiba waktunya melawan Bijuu dalam tubuh Gaara. Dan dia tidak mengharapkan kondisi itu terjadi, sebisa mungkin Naruto menghemat chakra murni dan staminanya untuk menekan perubahan Gaara nantinya. Atau paling memungkinkan dia harus segera membuat Bijuu itu keluar, karena hanya saat itu rencana invasi akan terpaksa mulai dilakukan—menurut perkiraannya—atau justru dapat menggagalkan niat pemberontakan tersebut, syukur-syukur jika opsi kedua dapat terjadi. Sialnya tidak ada orang yang dapat menebak motif tersembunyi Orochimaru, jadi kemungkinan diurungkannya niat invasi tersebut kurang dari sepuluh persen.

"Lebih... Tunjukkan lebih banyak lagi, siapa namamu tadi, Naruto," gumam Gaara dengan tubuh yang hampir kaku. Seringainya bisa ditahan, namun matanya jelas tidak. Mata bingas yang lapar akan darah itu.

Naruto berdiri tegak sambil meluruskan tangannya yang memegang pedang. Lalu dalam sepintas sebilah besi tersebut tertelan asap samar berwarna hijau jernih, hingga lenyap diiringi sinar kecil di pergelangan tangannya. Mungkin serangan fisik lebih berpeluang besar melukai Gaara, namun tanpa _ninjusu_ kemungkinannya hanya akan berakhir seperti Lee saat itu. Terlebih gaya bertarung Naruto sebagian besar berbasis kecepatan, dalam arti serangan fisik darinya tidak akan cukup membuat dampak besar sehingga Bijuu dalam tubuh Gaara keluar. Jika saja dia bisa menyentuhnya dengan leluasa akan berbeda lagi. Permasalahannya, menyentuhkan tangannya ke tubuh Gaara itu butuh rencana matang-matang, terlalu memakan waktu dan banyak resiko.

Kali ini Naruto memejamkan mata sambil meraba chakra alam di bawah kakinya. Dia sudah menyadari jika Gaara menggunakan sebagian pasirnya untuk menggerus tanah di bawah mereka. Tentu saja bocah itu bukan tanpa alasan saat mengeluarkan hampir semua pasirnya untuk menutupi setengah medan pertarungan ini. Dari pada menggunakannya untuk itu, kenapa tidak memakainya untuk menyerang Naruto saja, dilihat dari manapun akan lebih efektif.

Tapi ternyata, Gaara tidak hanya berniat menguasai ruang gerak lawannya saja, melainkan juga mengendalikan struktur tanah di bawah mereka. Samar Naruto mengingat perkatan Kazekage beberapa waktu silam, bahwa anak bungsunya itu sebenarnya cukup jenius dan memiliki ketenangan yang mengagumkan. Jika saja Gaara tidak mudah dikuasai oleh kebuasan Bijuu dalam dirinya, maka Kazekage yakin putranya itu akan menjadi shinobi paling hebat di negaranya bahkan di umurnya sekarang. Dan Naruto juga meyakini hal itu tidaklah mustahil.

Saat konsentrasi Naruto terpusat pada satu titik elemen di dalam tanah, yakni chakra alam yang ia kendalikan hingga sanggup merasakan limpahan air puluhan meter di bawah kakinya saat ini, dia merapal tiga segel spesifik dengan tangannya, yang dilanjutkan gumaman bersama terbukanya mata yang tadi terpejam.

" **Umi no Shita**."

Tiga area di depan kaki Naruto menggelap dengan bentuk yang tak beraturan, hingga tanah di tiga spot itu melebur ke bawah dan disusul arus air yang menyembur deras ke udara. Gelombang air yang hampir mirip dengan terjangan pasir Gaara dibuat oleh Naruto kini.

Bukan hanya berhasil mengeluarkan air dari dalam tanah, Naruto juga bisa mengendalikan air tersebut sesuai keinginannya, namun harus tetap mempertahankan segel tangan dan kedalaman fokus yang bukan main. Bisa dikatakan saat melancarkan jutsu tersebut posisi Naruto tidak boleh diganggu, dalam ari itulah kelamahan jutsu-nya kali ini.

Dua jutsu yang berbeda elemen itu saling menerjang di tengah arena, meluap-luap bak badai. Antara Naruto yang diam berkonsentrasi, dan Gaara yang merentangkan kedua tangannya ke banyak arah selama jutsu itu berlangsung. Tentu saja, sebagaimana sifat tanah saat bertemu dengan air, pasir milik Gaara akan jatuh melebur saat bertabrakan dengan jurus Naruto. Yang kemudian disusul pasir baru dibelakangnya, terus seperti itu. Dan meski butuh beberapa menit untuk mengurai cairan dalam pasirnya yang basah, namun sebenarnya Gaara memiliki pasokan pasir yang tidak terbatas dari dalam tanah, persis seperti air Naruto.

"Wow ... air," seru takjub salah seorang perempuan bak musim semi di bangku peserta, serba pink.

"Apa aku sedang melihat adu jutsu dari dua orang Genin?" Teman sebaya berambut pirang pucat di sampingnya menambahi dengan wajah syok yang sama. Melihat pertarungan jutsu entah kelas apa, yang jelas cukup pantas berada di level setingkat Jounin menurutnya. "Maksudku, aku tahu anak dari Suna itu memang punya kekuatan di atas normal saat melawan Lee bulan lalu. Tapi teman kita bernama Naruto apa juga sehebat itu, Sakura?"

"Entahlah, Ino." Jawab peempuan tadi tidak yakin. "Dia misterius, baru ingat dia juga murid terbaik di angkatan kia. Tapi aku hampir tidak pernah sadar kita punya teman sepertinya di kelas selama ini."

Ino memiliki pendapat yang sepenuhnya sama dengan teman di sampingnya itu. Anak berambut putih tersebut ternyata banyak menyimpan rahasia, dan anehnya baru timbul sekarang padahal mereka sudah bersama selama sekitar dua tahun. Dia memang tidak begitu dapat memahami kekuatan Naruto, satu-satunya yang mengganjal hanya kenapa seolah anak itu bukan siapa-siapa.

"Sepertinya aku melewatkan bagian yang menarik," suara seseorang yang baru turun dari tangga membuat Ino dan Sakura menolehkan kepala. Melihat anak berambut mangkuk yang terlihat semakin membaik dari kondisi terakhirnya.

"Setidaknya masih sempat, Lee." Tambah seorang pria dewasa berpenampilan sama dengan anak bernama Lee itu.

"Yo, Sakura," sesorang lagi di belakangnya, Jounin bermasker yang membuat senyum simpul di matanya saat menyapa murid perempuannya itu. "Maaf sedikit terlambat. Sasuke sudah berada di ruang tunggu," imbuhnya melihat wajah Sakura yang terekesan cemas akan sesuatu, dan sukses menuai senyum senang dari gadis itu kala mendengar penuturannya. Lalu dia memutar pandangannya ke sekitar bangku penonton, menghitung jumlah pasukan khusus yang ditempatkan dalam arena untuk menyiagai situasi saat ini, yang ternyata lebih sedikit dari perkiraannya. Mencoba berpikir positif saja akan rencana yang sudah disiasati.

"Bagaimana menurutmu anak itu, Kakashi?"

Jounin yang dijuluki _Copy Ninja_ itu membawa matanya ke tengah arena, melihat dua jutsu kelas berat yang sedang beradu tersebut. Kakashi bisa jutsu air—tentu saja—dapat dibilang masternya di desa saat ini, namun belum pernah sekalipun dia melihat yang seperti itu, yang keluar dari tanah dan dikendalikan bak boneka.

Karena dipandang penuh tuntut oleh empat orang saat ini, Kakashi menghela nafas, menarik ikat kepala yang menutup mata kirinya tersebut. Mengamati aktivitas chakra dua anak yang sedang bertarung di bawah sana, dan jelas terlalu banyak hal yang membuatnya penasaran akan Genin dari tim sebelas itu, sosok yang ternyata di balik topeng Zero selama ini.

Apa yang dilihat sebenarnya masih dalam kategori—sedikit—normal, selain warna energi dan sedemikian kecilnya jumlah chakra yang mengalir dalam tubuh Naruto, hampir seperti rintik kecil yang bersikulasi. Yang membuat ganjil adalah, kenapa tak sedikit pun chakra itu termakan oleh jutsu tingkat tinggi seperti itu? Bagaimana mungkin bahkan dengan otak jeniusnya, Kakashi mempercyai apa yang sedang ia lihat? "Hm, dia anak yang tidak biasa, Guy."

"Astaga, kau dari mana saja sih, _Teme,"_

Seorang anak laki-laki baru keluar dari anak tangga dan disambut dengan semburan dari teman satu timnya itu. "Hanya memastikan beberapa hal dengan Kakashi, _Dobe_." Tanggapannya sempurna dingin, walau tak bakal berarti terhadap lawan bicaranya saat ini.

"Merepotkan," gumam lesu anak berambut nanas dengan raut kantuknya yang khas. Dia bersandar malas di tembok sambil sesekali melirik pertarungan, menanti runyamnya keadaan seperti yang bocah Anbu tersebut katakan saat itu. Shikamaru pribadi tak pernah bakal tertarik dengan kekuatan seseorang, hanya cukup tahu dan punya kesempatan menganalisis, setelahnya masa bodoh. Namun kali ini dia akan memberi acungan ibu jari terhadap keterampilan Naruto tersebut, terutama terhadap ketanggapannya menghadapi situasi sejauh ini.

Interaksi seadaanya anak-anak Konoha itu mengundang lirikan curiga dari tim Suna yang berada di sisi berlawanan. Menduga kenormalan, yang mungkin memendam maksud itu bakal jadi petaka bagi rencana mereka. Si kakak barambut pirang hanya dapat berharap adik kecilnya tidak mengacaukan semuanya. Dan walau mereka sibuk menggerutu karena kecemasan terhadap tingkah Gaara, sebenarnya jauh dalam hati kedua kakak itu lebih memikirkan keselamatan adik meraka tersebut, karena semakin jauh bocah Zero yang jadi lawannya ini mulai menunjukkan dominasi pada pertarungan.

"Apa ini yang disebut menciptakan air dari ketiadaan, seperti Nidaime Hokage yang legendaris," tutur Kazekage setengah bercanda, menajamkan mata gelapnya menatap bocah berambut putih di bawah sana.

Raikage tertawa kecil, tahu jika perkataan itu tak memiliki maksud apa-apa. "Tentu saja bukan," dilihat dari manapun jurus yang dibuat anak itu masih bisa dijelaskan secara logis, meski belum dapat ditebak juga bagaimana cara melakukannya.

Minatao ikut tertawa juga, namun tidak memberi tanggapan apa-apa. Nyatanya dia sendiri belum tahu jika Naruto bisa melakukan jutsu air, walau memang dia dapat meyakini anak jenius tersebut berkemungkinan menguasai lima elemen. Tentu saja bukan transformasi chakra secara normal, melainkan tekhnik memanipulasi energi alam yang entah bagaimana bisa dilakukan tanpa ritual khusus apapun.

Hampir dua menit berlalu hanya dihabiskan dengan pertarungan dua jurus itu. Peluh di dahi Naruto semakin deras, pertengahan alisnya mengerut jadi satu saat perlahan kulitnya terasa kebas, kepayahan mempertahankan kendalinya akan chakra alam. Gaara pun semakin kuwalahan mengimbangi jurus lawannya itu, karena fokus dirinya dibagi antara melayangkan serangan, menggerus bebatuan dan mineral dalam tanah, serta mengurai kembali cairan dalam pasirnya setelah bertabrakan dengan air Naruto.

Berpikir tidak baik jika hanya mengandalkan ombak pasir untuk melawan gelombang air tersebut, selama dua menit tadi Gaara diam-diam mengompres gumpalan pasirnya yang basah, setelah sanggup menyadari kelemahan jutsu lawannya itu. Dan kini bola pasir yang hanya sebesar kelereng melayang di hadapannya, berwarna lebih gelap dan jauh lebih padat dari _Rendan : Suna Shigure_ selaku induk jutsunya.

Beranggapan sang lawan sedang sibuk dan tidak mungkin menyadari serangan keduanya, Gaara meruntuhkan satu ombak pasir dan ganti mengendalikan peluru itu dengan satu tangan. Mengayun ke samping dan membuat gerakan seolah menghempaskan sesuatu dari telapak tangannya, membuat gumpalan kecil itu melesat layaknya kilat.

" **Suna no Dangan**."

Naruto yang menyadari ada gerakan chakra lagi seketika memiringkan kepalanya, merasakan lesatan peluru pasir yang meninggalkan angin di samping telinga. Serangan itu membuat jutsu Naruto terhenti dan berurai bak arus laut. Di belakangya, peluru pasir tadi melubangi dinding beton hingga kedalaman sekitar lima senti. Apa-apaan kekuatannya? Jika mengenai Naruto sudah barang pasti membuat tulangnya remuk.

Serangan Gaara ternyata tidak hanya sebatas itu, kedua tangannya kembali terentang menciptakan gelombang pasir setinggi tiga kali lipat tubuhnya, dan disusul dua ombak baru di belakang.

Luapan chakra besar yang mendekat itu tentunya dapat disadari Naruto, mendapati ombak pasir raksasa yang siap menerjang tubuhnya kapan saja. Saat berniat melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan tersebut, kaki Naruto tidak bisa digerakkan—kondisi yang sama persis dengan babak penyisihan bulan lalu—karena pasir sedang melilit pergelangan kakinya saat ini.

Sebagian orang yang memang menyaksikan babak penyisihan sudah tentu berharap Naruto akan menukar tempatnya, melakukan jurus seperti yang dilakukan kepada lawannya Yuri saat itu. Namun orang-orang yang mengetahui lebih jauh akan mustahilnya keadaan kali ini, hanya bisa menahan nafas menanti apa yang bakal terjadi. Sebab kenyataannya memang tidak mungkin Naruto melakukan _peetukaran tubuh_ seperti saat itu, mengingat Gaara menyimpan sesuatu lain dalam tubuhnya yang jelas termasuk dalam hitungan materi yang disyaratkan dalam jutsu tersebut.

Bayangan dari serangan itu sudah melewati tempat Naruto, sedangkan gelombang pasir tersebut hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja sebelum menggilas tubuhnya. Dia sempat memunculkan pedang di tangan dan sudah akan menebas pasir yang sedang menjerat kakinya kini. Namun gelombang itu sudah menerjang tubuhnya, menghantam bertubi-tubi bak bongkahan batu besar yang sangat berat.

Tidak sampai di situ, meski Gaara tidak dapat merasakan keberadaan Naruto namun dia bisa mengetahui lawannya itu masih tenggelam dalam pasir. Dengan gerakan satu tangan dia mengangkat gumpalan pasir yang membungkus tubuh Naruto hingga melayang di udara. Tangannya bergetar, memutar dan mencengkram udara dengan sekuat tenaga saat mengumandangkan jutsu terakhirnya yang berarti kematian.

" **Sabaku Sōsō**."

Hinata membekap mulutnya tak percaya, ' _Jutsu itu..._ ' kepalanya memaksa mengulang memori babak kedua waktu itu, hingga membuatnya pening dan bergetar kaku. Hinata menunduk, tidak ingin melihatnya, tidak ingin mempercayainya. Kondisi tubuhnya yang memang belum sepenuhnya pulih semakin memperburuk keadaan, hingga membuatnya terbatuk darah dan akhirnya pingsan. Kiba mengeluh cemas dengan sigap menahan tubuh temannya itu, dan beruntung Anbu yang kebetulan di dekatnya langsung memeriksa keadaan Hinata saat itu juga.

"S-sasuke, ini _genjutsu_ kan," meski pernah melihat kematian, Naruko tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya kali ini, terlalu kejam untuknya. Dia bergumam lirih, bergetar dan hampir menangis, bahkan tidak menggunakan sebutan biasanya saat memanggil Sasuke. Darah gelap yang bersimburan bak hujan itu, kain hitam yang jelas tadi dikenakan sang kakak kini hancur lusuh, apa itu tidak kelihatan nyata? Semoga memang tidak, tapi apa? Dia butuh orang yang bisa meyakinkannya.

Namun teman Uchiha-nya tersebut hanya diam bak patung, walau dengan mata merahnya yang aktif dan sedang mengamati, namun anak yang terkenal dingin itu sedang berkeringat. Kesimpulan apa yang dapat Naruko ambil jika Sasuke saja sampai seperti itu?

"A-apa," dua gadis di bangku penonton kompak menutup mulutnya yang ingin muntah, menyaksikan pemandangan yang kelewat nyata dan mengerikan. Kakashi bahkan tidak berniat memberikan pendapat untuk menenangkan dua anak tersebut. Dan meski dengan mata merah miliknya pun dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, karena yang dilihatnya memang jelas bahwa tubuh Naruto dihancurkan.

"Sampai di sini saja, Hokage?"

Minato tertawa masam, tak menjawab apapun sekali lagi, tidak punya argumen yang cukup sesuai untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Kazekage. Dia pun mana mungkin percaya jika Naruto dikalahkan, dihancurkan seperti itu. Namun bahkan setelah beberapa menit berlalu—dengan banyaknya riuh kesah seluruh penonton—belum ada tanda bahwa bocah itu akan menampakkan diri lagi, dia khawatir anak itu benar-benar mati.

"Apa dia memang Zero, atau orang yang menulis _bingo_ itu hanya ingin membuat kericuhan di seluruh negara?" Raikage pun ikut bersuara setelah jenuh dengan penasarannya yang tak kunjung terjawab.

Gaara melotot seram dengan tangan yang menggapai-gapai kepalanya sendiri, terlihat sedang kesulitan untuk mengendalikan pikirannya. Seringainya terpapang jelas, matanya buas hingga terlihat urat kemerahan yang muncul di dalamnya. "Jangan kesal begitu, Kaa- _san_. Aku sudah membunuhnya, aku sudah memandikanmu dengan darahnya, darah yang lezat." Gumam tegang si rambut merah iu.

"Gawat," membuat kedua kakaknya gelisah melihat kondisi Gaara yang mungkin akan mencapai batas kali ini. "Menang ataupun kalah, dampaknya akan sama saja terhadap Gaara." Mereka hanya berharap pengawas segera menyatakan selesai, dan segera menjemput adiknya di sana.

Jounin khusus yang memakai ikat kepala sebagai bandana itu melirik sana sini. Genma masih menunggu munculnya bocah berambut putih tadi, mengabaikan simbah darah dan bekas baju yang terbengkalai di antara pasir, sebab menyatakan kemenangan Gaara berarti melenceng dari rencana. Namun ditunggu seberapa lama pun nyatanya tidak membuahkan hasil apa-apa, yang hanya membuat penonton semakin ricuh.

Pengawas dengan senbon di mulut itu menghela nafas, membawa matanya ke atas ke tempat para Kage dan mendapat anggukan lemah dari Yondaime di sana. Menghela nafasnya sekali lagi, dia melangkahkan kakinya maju. Mau bagaimana lagi, "Pemenangnya..." Namun sebelum tangan Genma benar-benar terangkat, seseorang menahannya, dan keluarlah sosok dari balik tubuh Genma dengan kondisi yang—sangat—kacau.

Genma melirik orang yang entah bagaimana dan dari mana muncul itu. Melihat bocah berambut putih yang semakin buruk dari pada terakhir kali dilihat, berdiri saja sudah terlihat kepayahan. Rambut lebatnya tak jelas mengarah kemana, kulit yang semakin pucat, kantung mata menghitam dan bibir yang jelas membiru, serta ... mata kanan yang berdarah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Genma memasukkan kembali tangannya ke dalam saku. Dia jelas tidak ingin melanjutkan pertandingan ini melihat kondisi anak itu, namun rencana yang sudah disusun matang-matang dipertaruhkan.

"Hanya kurang matahari dan tidur yang cukup, aku akan menyelesaikan ini."

Genma tertawa rendah mendengar jawaban yang sama, _matahari dan tidur seperti apa yang membuat orang se-buruk itu_. Dia menyingkir kembali mempersilahkan si Bintang untuk menyelesaikan tanggung jawabnya.

Setelah riuh penonton yang semakin keras dengan berbagai macam ekspresi yang ditunjukkan, Naruto berdiri tegak dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, hingga tampak kepalanya yang mendongak karena itu. Dengan masih menutup mata kanannya yang berdarah dan tidak lagi diperban, dia merangkai sebuah segel, mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa untuk melakukan jurusnya kali ini.

" **Ana kūkyo**."

Mendengar arena yang mendadak sunyi, Gaara mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya membulat saat melihat anak itu, sosok yang diselimuti riak hijau bening nan meluap-luap, manusia yang dikira sudah hancur oleh jutsunya tadi, kini menatap dirinya dengan kosong dan prihatin.

Gaara sedikit terdorong ke belakang saat entah apa mencoba menembus dada kirinya, namun karena baju pasir yang melindungi tubuhnya membuat serangan itu terhenti. Meski baju di bagian yang terkena serangan tersebut kini hancur robek, hingga _armor_ -nya sekalipun juga dilibas kuat oleh puasaran yang tak terlihat.

Naruto melanjutkan dengan mengeluarkan Katana-nya, membuat ancang-ancang dan melempar pedang itu bak tombak sekali lagi. Jelas Gaara tidak akan terkecoh dengan jutsu yang sama dua kali, dia langsung menahan pedang itu bahkan sebelum lima meter mendekat, tidak ingin mengambil resiko musuhnya akan muncul di dekatnya lagi.

Dan ketika sebilah besi itu melesat, sesaat sebelum pedang itu menancap di perisai pasir milik Gaara, Naruto sempat membuka mata kanannya sejenak. Menampakkan iris birunya yang dibungkus bola mata yang menggelap, hitam sepenuhnya. Tak ada pebedaan selain kanvas latarnya yang sepekat malam, dan limpahan garis hijau yang bergerak dari dalam pupilnya.

Saat mata itu tertutup kembali, sebilah pedang yang sama persis muncul di tangan Naruto. Kemudian dia menekuk sikunya sedikit, memegang pedangnya lurus sempurna hingga ketajaman logam itu terdengar nyaring. Dan selanjutnya diakhiri membuat segel satu tangan yang tersisa, meraba dan membuka garis alam sebagai jalurnya.

" **Fūjin Touei**."

Sebuah jutsu yang sama dengan yang ia gunakan untuk melenyapkan satu peleton Anbu di Kirigakure saat itu, jutsu kecepatan dengan menggambar garis pergerakannya terlebih dahulu, dan menggunakan energi alam untuk membungkus jalur tersebut agar tidak terlacak. Tujuan aslinya adalah, untuk melancarkan serangan beruntun hingga tiga puluh perpindahan, batas banyak yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Jurus yang khusus ia gunakan untuk membunuh sebuah pasukan dalam interval waktu sepersekian detik, yang bisa disebut _instan kill_.

Tubuh Naruto hilang, muncul tepat di hadapan Gaara dengan begitu cepat hingga pasirnya pun tak sanggup menghalau. Itulah gunanya energi alam yang menyamarkan pergerakannya, yang bahkan _sharingan_ pun tidak bakal dapat membaca kecepatan tersembunyi tersebut. Dan pedang kedua yang dibawa Naruto tadi kini menembus pundak kiri Gaara, tepat di bagian _armor_ yang masih retak karena belum sepenuhnya pulih, membawa cairan merah bersimburan dan menetes-netes dari ujung pedangnya itu.

Gaara membeku, merasakan panas darah dan perih dari lukanya sendiri, mengecap rasa sakit yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan, rasanya kulit tersayat, daging yang tertikam serta tulang yang tergores. Beberapa detik hingga dia memundurkan tubuhnya, meringis tertahan saat pedang itu tercabut.

Tangan Gaara menggapai pundak kirinya, menyentuh cairan merah yang sekejap langsung membasahi telapak tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan tegang dengan begitu hebat, "Aarrghh," teriakannya memekakkan telinga. "D-darah, darahku,"

Kankuro mendesis keras, dan Temari bahkan sudah berniat melompat turuun ke arena, namun ditahan oleh Kankuro ketika mendapat lirikan dari Jounin mereka. "Tunggu, pasti sebentar lagi."

Naruto menumpukan pedangnya di tanah untuk menahan tubuhnya yang hampir ambruk. Dia tidak bisa meraskan saraf-sarafnya sama sekali, selain mata kanannya yang luar biasa panas dan nyeri. Dia tidak punya chakra lagi setelah melakukan dua _jutsu mata_ sebelumnya, memulihkan tubuhnya sendiri pun sudah sangat kehabisan energi. Jika Bijuu itu keluar di sini, kemungkinan dirinya harus mengorbankan nyawa untuk dapat menghadapinya.

Alasan kenapa dia harus menggunakan jurus _Fūjin Touei_ _(Proyeksi Dewa Angin)_ adalah, karena memang Naruto hanya sanggup melakukan satu _gerak cepat_ lagi. Jadi dia menggunakan alam untuk menghapus hawa pergerakannya, karena tidak menutup kemungkinan jika menggunakan kecepatan biasa Gaara akan dapat membaca arahnya, sebab pasirnya memliki kekuatan untuk mendeteksi ancaman secara otomatis. Dan dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengambil resiko itu, karena jika gagal maka Naruto tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi.

Jadi menggunakan jurus tersebut bukanlah pilihan yang sekedar karena dalam kondisi terdesak, melainkan jelas _Fūjin Touei_ akan mampu mengelabui perisai pasir tersebut, dalam arti keberhasilan bisa melukai Gaara meningkat lebih dari delapan puluh persen. Dan syukurlah jika kenyataan Naruto memang telah berhasil sekarang, walau setelah ini tidak tahu akan bagaimana.

"B-bagaiman mungkin, bukankah kita melihat sendiri saat tubuhnya dihancurkan tadi,"

Kakashi mencoba mencari perkataan yang tepat untuk menjelaskan apa yang telah dilihatnya tadi, untuk memberitahu orang-orang di dekatnya itu mengenai pendapat dirinya akan apa yang sudah terjadi. "Tidak salah lagi, tubuhnya memang dihancurkan." Dia mengatakan itu karena memang berani memastikan bahwa itu benar. "Tidak mungkin itu _bunshin_ , karena jika benar harusnya akan menghilang dan menjadi asap saat terkena serangan. Dan jelas darahnya itu masih ada, bekas baju dan ikat kepala juga masih tergeletak di sana." Yah, bukti nyata bahwa itu memang bekas tubuh Naruto memperjelas kebenarannya. "Namun ada yang aneh saat dia tiba-tiba muncul dibalik tubuh Genma."

"Apa itu?" Guy menuntut tidak sabar.

Kakashi menutup _sharingan_ -nya dan mengutarakan opininya kembali. "Chakra-nya memang terlihat asing dan sangat sedikit, namun saat dia muncul chakra dalam tubuhnya berkurang drastis, padahal sedari tadi aku tidak melihat chakranya termakan sedikit pun. Dan juga, kau melihat perbedaan dari penampilan sebelumnya?"

Guy mengamati sejenak. "Yah, dia tidak menggunakan ikat kepala dan rompi seperti tadi, dan perban yang menutup matanya juga hilang."

"Benar... Itu yang membuat _bunshin_ semakin mustahil." Kakashi mencari kata-kata kembali, yang sekiranya tidak membuat penjelasannya terkesan dilebihkan. "Dan saat dia mengeluarkan pedang dan melemparkannya seperti tadi, dia memunculkan pedang lagi bukan?"

Guy mengangguk, yang lain juga memperhatikan dengan lekat dan mencoba mencerna sebaik mungkin menggunakan pengetahuannya yang terbatas.

"Itu adalah dua pedang yang sama, dari segi apapun. Dan dia bukan pengguna pedang ganda, tidak mungkin jika sengaja menyimpan satu pedang lagi dalam tubuhnya, walau sebagai cadangan pun rasanya mustahil hal yang tidak begitu berguna seperti itu dilakukan. Dan pedang kedua bukan di-munculkan, melainkan di-ciptakan." Kakashi menekan dua kata yang saling menyinggung tersebut. "Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana pedang itu terbentuk, mulai dari energi serta meteri yang berupa partikel dan kemudian terkumpul hingga menjadi pedang yang sama persis seperti satunya.

"Dan saat menciptakan pedang itu, aku melihat aktivitas chakra dalam tubuhnya terkuras habis oleh mata kanannya." Kakashi masih merekam jelas bagaiman luapan energi dari mata bocah itu yang cukup pekat dan praktis menghabiskan chakra dalam tubuhnya.

"Jadi pendapatku kenapa dia masih hidup padahal sudah jelas tubuhnya hancur bahkan bekasnya pun masih ada," Kakashi berdehem sebentar. "seperti bagaimana dia menciptakan pedang tersebut ... dia telah menggandakan tubuhnya, menduplikat dalam arti yang sesungguhnya, menciptakan sebuah tubuh baru."

Tentu saja perkara yang seperti itu tidak bakal masuk akal bagi Guy sekali pun, apa lagi untuk Genin. Namun mendengar hal itu dari orang yang mempunyai _sharingan_ dan daya analisis sakti seperti Kakashi, mau tidak mau mereka harus percaya.

"Namun entah jutsu atau apapun itu, yang jelas cukup banyak menguras chakra-nya." Imbuh Kakashi menerawang jumlah chakra Naruto yang, hampir tidak ada. "Bisa dikatakan nyawa anak itu sudah di ujung tanduk saat ini. Jika saja Gaara tidak sedang hilang kendali, menghabisi Naruto sekarang adalah perkara yang kelewat mudah untuk dilakukan."

Tidak ada perdebatan apapun atas apa yang diutarakan Kakashi, sebab entah dari mana kini bangku penonton dihujani bulu-bulu putih yang berjatuhan, membuat hampir semua orang terlelap di kursinya. Beberapa Jounin termasuk Guy dan Kakashi serta satu pasukan Anbu di sana menyadari bahwa itu _genjutsu_ , segera melepaskan pengaruh tersebut, dan juga Sakura yang dapat dibilang cukup mumpuni dalam seni ilusi membuat gadis itu tetap sadar dari pengaruhnya.

"Sakura, pergi dan temui tim di ruang tunggu, kalian akan menjalankan misi ... misi kelas A." Ujar Kakashi setelah menghadang beberapa shuriken yang tiba-tiba datang, dia sadar akan seberapa tidak sanggupnya Naruto melanjutkan pertarungan. Tidak ingin ada kemungkinan buruk yang bakal terjadi, dia harus memerintah timnya menghadapai urusan berat dalam keadaan genting saat ini.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Ada yang penasaran detailnya jutsu Naruto yang bisa mengecoh mata Shisui, yah di atas itu. Sedikit sama dengan _Hiraishin_ , hanya saja jika Minato menggunkan segel, maka Naruto menggunakan jalur yang sudah sengaja digambar sebelum berpindah, jadi ada garis dimana ia melaju dan titik dimana dia bertemu. Bukan berpindah sih, hanya kecepatan :D. Kurang efektif jika dalam pertarungan duel, karena sudah jelas arahnya kemana.

Selebihnya silahkan bertanya jika kurang paham.

* * *

 **Reply Some Reviews**

 ** **tripononjoyo** : **Tuuh _fight_ , satu chap penuh di arena gak kemana-mana :D.

 **rengoku onimaru :** _Fanservice..._? Maksudnya gimana yah, saya kurang paham :D.

 **Davit504 :** Kemungkinan tidak sepertinya, saya tidak berniat mambuat Naruto bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Tapi belum tahu, jika kerja sama atau melakukan beberapa kesepakatan, mungkin bija jadi.

 **Loray 29 Alus :** Terima kasih banyak.

 **Handsome reader (** guest **) :** Maaf dengan sangat jika up-nya memang lama. Bagaimana yah, tidak ada alasan sih, idenya ada tapi menusilnya kayak kaku gitu, kurang terlatih.

 **UzumakiIchie :** Terima kasih sudah membaca. Hm, memang _doujutsu_ , tapi bukan _sharingan_. Dia bukan Uchiha, dan tubuhnya tidak bisa ditanam sesuatu yang asing semacam mata lain, dalam arti itu murni.

* * *

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan menyempatkan Review. Dan juga yang Favs & Follows fanfic saya … Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **Maaf atas segala kekurangan.**

 **Jadi selebihnya mohon bimbingannya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya …**


End file.
